


Miraculous: Adventures of Blue Jay and Panda Mime Season 2

by Pastwitch98



Series: Miraculous: Adventures of Blue Jay and Panda Mime [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 102,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastwitch98/pseuds/Pastwitch98
Summary: Blue Jay and Panda Mime have just defeated their strongest foe yet with the help of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Paris' heroes have earned a well deserved rest. To bad Hawkmoth has other plans. Ladybug and Chat Noir have their hands full dealing with Hawkmoth's newest wave of akumaized vitcims. Leaving Blue Jay and Panda Mime completely on their own. Blue Jay will have to learn how to use a new power while dealing with new and stronger fauxs. Luckily she has Panda Mime to help her. But will the two of them be enough to protect Paris? Join Blue Jay and Panda Mime as they continue to protect Paris, while uncovering the serect behind the fauxs and learning more about the miraculous.
Series: Miraculous: Adventures of Blue Jay and Panda Mime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392196





	1. A word from....

"Hi my name is Emi and I have a sercet." She glance around and giggled. "No this isn't the start of 'my' theme song."

In the background, Calex softly played the Miraculous Ladybug theme.

"Really, Kay?" Emi playfully scolded.

"What?" Calex shrugged. "Seemed apporite. That's how Ladybug starts her's."

"Hush Kal!" Emi ordered, than revused what she'd been doing. "As I was saying I a have serect. I'm the superheronie Blue Jay."

"Emi have you told them, yet." Pixie zoomed over, cookie in hand.

"No, I'm getting there." Emi held her hand out for Pixie to land. "Wanna help?"

Pixie sat in Emi's hand. "Yup!"

"What about me?" Calex whined.

"Fine." Emi rolled her eyes. "Can we continue?"

"Yes!" Calex and Pixie said together.

Emi smiled, "Pixie's a kwami, she allows me to transform." She nodded her Pixie to continue.

"When Emi says 'Let's Soar', I get aborsbed into the miraculous." Pixie pointed to the bracelet. "As Blue Jay, Emi gains enchanted physical abilities. Plus speical power, Sonic Wave."

"Enough rehashing things." Calex added. "Get to the major news."

"Why don't you tell them. You can explain it better then me." Emi suggested.

"Very well." Calex cleared his throat. "A month has passed since their final battle with Gray and Blue Jay unlocked a new power, Jay Song. For the most part things were going well until-"

An explosion rocked the entire building. Emi rushed to the window to see what had caused it.

"Emi?" Pixie's voice was full of concern.

"Sorry to cut this short." Emi hurrily climbed onto the roof of her house. "Pixie!"

"Coming!" Pixie flew after her.

Seconds passed and Blue Jay was jumping across roof tops.

"Shoot this news is to big too." Calex thought for a moment. "I know. Look at this, it's not very good. But it's something." He placed his open laptop on th desk. "Gotta go. See you in the next season!"

***********************************************************************************************

"How are we suppose to stop her if we can't even get close?" Velocita peeked at the scene below them. Black spider webs covered the city. People were ensnearted, unable to move. "Even with my speed, I'll still get caught."

"That's the problem. If we could get you or Okami close to her we'd have a chance." Panda Mime shook his head. "Why'd she get fauxed in the first place?"

"A better question is how did she get a miraculous?" Okami thought aloud. "Let alone transform without a kwami."

A dark laugher rummbled through the air. The sound sent a chill down the spines of the four heroes. "So, this is where you've been hiding." She lowered herself from a nearby billborad, her dark blone hair swaying. On her left arm, a jet black armlet. "Even with two extra 'heroes' you're still hiding?" A dark smile curled onto her midnight black lips. "He was right, your failures as heroes. Can't believe I actually looked up to you Blue Jay."

"Zoey, you don't have to do this." Blue Jay moved in front of the others. If Zoey attacked, Sonic Wave was their best chance to fight her off and espace. "Just give us the miraculous and end this."

The 'web' holding her snapped, freeing her. She samersalted into a crouch, then slowly rose. "Name's Black Widow." Six black ribbons flowed down her back, giving the illison of six extra pairs of arms/legs. "Your right about one thing Blue Jay. Give me all the miraculous and this ends."

Okami stepped forward. "We're not giving you anything. Now stop this!" He snarled.

Velocita reached for her weapon, ready to spring into action. "This isn't you Zoe. Stop before someone gets hurt." Velocita carefully watched the six ribbons. They hung lifelessly and appeared harmless. From previous experience, she knew they acted as an extension of Black Widow. Velocita was fast, but not fast enough to avoid the ribbons, plus Black Widow herself.

"There's no point in talking." Panda Mime sighed. He really didn't want to fight Zoey. If the indience with Queen Wasp taught him anything, it's that an akumaitzed miraculous is dangerous. Chat Noir had to destroy the bee miraculous to stop Chole. Luckily Ladybug's powers fixed the comb. He glanced at his nunchucks, wondering if his could do the same once they got the armlet. "We'll take your miraculous by force. Thus proving everyone right, your just like your cousin Chole."

Those words sent Black Widow into a rage. "Enough!" The ribbons flared to life, reacting to her chatioc emotions. "I am nothing like her!" Black Widow held out one hand, commanding her ribbons to do her bidding. "Snear!" The ribbons shot out like snakes, encircling each of the heroes.

"How could this happen." Blue Jay muttered to herself.


	2. Prologue

In the distant past a mage discovered creatures known as kwamis. These creatures represented the new abstract ideas and emotions that came into the world. While they knew each other and journeyed across the universe, they couldn't be seen nor commucate with other tangible creatures, like humans. This meant they were only able to interact with each other. That is until the mage came. Most already know this part of the story.

The mage created magical jewlry, one for each kwami. This allowed the kwamis to interact with non-kwami beings. While at the same time gifting the humans who owned their jewerly different powers. These magical jewerly are known as miraclous. The ladybug ears and black cat ring are the two most powerful of all miraclous. For with both the powers of creation and destrution, one has the power to rule the world and reshape it to their desire.

The second part of the story is unknown to most. Even those who know the secrets of the mircalous. The mage had an apparicate a young girl who recorded and learned the methods of how the miraclous were created. Unlike the Miraclous Spellbook that has all of the serects of the miraclous recorded inside. The Miracle Book contains all of the mage's magical serects and how to both create new miraclous, along with how to destory them. The Miracle Book even holds information on each of the miraclous greatest weaknesses. Something that was left out of the Miraclous Spellbook, as it was thought this knowledge is to dangerous for just anyone to know. It is said that with the Miracle Book, one could easily obtain all of the miraclous.

The young appariate eventaully became a mage herself. She also discovered more kwamis in time throughout her own travels. These kwamis were the same, yet different from the ones her teacher had worked with. Using the knowledge in the Miracle Book, the appeariate created more miraclous. The two most powerful of these were the blue jay's bracelet and panda's watch. These two contained the powers of ampiflcation and nullifcation. Just behind the ladybug ears and black cat ring, the panda's watch and blue jay's bracelet were the third and fourth most of the miraclous. For with them, one could rivial that of the powers of creation and destrution. The powers of nullifaction are powerful. But when amplified are near unstoppable.

***********************************************************************************************

"So your saying with this book I'll be able obtain all of the miraclous?" He looked at the small red bird like kwami that hovered over his desk.

"Yes and no." Akaii (red) nodded. It wasn't that he liked or disliked his new 'master'. He was simply doing his duty as a kwami. "Even if you manage to find the Miracle Book, and good luck with that, you won't be able to read it."

He slammed his fist on the table. "What! Than what was the point in telling me about it?"

Akaii shrugged, "You asked if there was an easier way to accompish your goal of getting their miraclous and I answered. Don't be mad at me. I can't read it either."

He got up and began pacing. "Than who can read it?"

"The Grand Master, who may or may not have the book." Akaii looked at his 'master'. He didn't know what to make of the young man. He may not be using the miraclous the way it's meant to, but that didn't mean he'd been using it for evil. There were a few times he helped from the background to stop Hawkmoth from akumazing someone. Sometimes fauxing people caused less damage than akumaziting them.

"Fine, than I'll just continue as I have been." He walked to the window to look out at the city of Paris. For to long the 'heroes' had failed them. He's orginal goal was to get the miraclous needed for reasons that he wasn't willing to share with anyone. Now, he had a secondary misson. Obtain more miraclous and defeat Hawkmoth. "Akaii, Take Flight!" The words activated the command, summoning Akaii into the mircalous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 will begin in 2020.


	3. Chapter 1

"Anytime Blue!" Panda Mime landed in the park moments before Princess Debut. The 'hero' was dressed in a lavender princess dress with a silver crown. The crown had a lavender gem in it's center that acted as a laser. Anything hit by the laser was changed into a pretty princess. Half the city had been princess-aifed.

"How dare you interfer with my ball!" Princess Debut ranted. "Don't worry, I'll give you a pretty pretty dress so you can come to the ball."

Panda Mime cringed at the thought. Well it wasn't a dangerous ability, but he still didn't want to be princess-aifed. "Can we discuss this?"

"Welcome to the ball." Princess Debut pressed two fingers against her crown to activate the laser. A lavender beam shot out. Panda Mime got ready to dodge, but didn't have to. A fan knocked into the crown, knocking it off. The beam hit a tree instead of Panda Mime.

"Sorry, your ball's been cancled." Blue Jay picked up the crown and tossed it to Panda Mime. He used Pandamuim to destory the object. Seconds later a drum set fell from the sky, crushing the crown.

Dark blue energy engulfed Princess Debut, returning her to a normal girl.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"Nice work." Panda Mime high-fived me as we watched the girl, formerly Princess Debut, leave. "We're getting better at this. We didn't even have to use our powers."

He's right. Ever since our final battle with Grey, we've gotten better at defeating fauxs. Of course it helps that we've been getting alot of practice. There's been about three-four fauxs attacks. Most of them have been more annoying than dangerous.

"What do you say to hanging out?" Panda Mime suggested. "It's been awhile."

After I apoozied for our arugement (refer to season 1 chapter ______) our relationshop went back to normal. That includes emailing and occialy hanging out after patrol. This consisted of eating ice cream sometimes and talking. Nothing speial, but it's fun.

"Sorry, I've got a lesson to get to." Uck, these lessons are necassry yet annoying. There's a reason I perfer using a camara.

"I understand." He gave a disappointed smile. "You've been busy alot lately. Don't over do it."

He didn't know the half of it. "Don't worry I've go it under control. Gotta fly~" I gave a salute, than jumped and let the air current take me away.

***********************************************************************************************

"Your singing from your thoart to much." Grand Master Xi stated for the fourth time. "It needs to come from your stomach." She pressed her hand against my stomach and the other on my back, forcing me to stand up straight.

"Do I have to do this?" I let out an exshuated sigh. "Isn't there another way?"

Grand Master Xi, or Lady Xi as Ekko calls her, crossed her arms over her chest. "We've been over this Emi. Improving your singing is the best way to learn how to control Jay Song."

Jay Song is a new power/ability I gained during the battle with Grey. Jay Song uses sound waves through the use of song and singing to ampfiy an ability. Using it once completely zapped both me and Pixie of energy. It was deicded that it's to powerful and draining to use in battle for right now.

Lady Xi has been giving me singing lessons for almost a month now. She says this is the best way to learn to control Jay Song, since I can't practice it.

"It might be useful to allow the young bird a chance to use Jay Song, at least once." Ekko said from his spot on the shelf. Ekko (Echo) is the kwami for the bat mircalous, a pin shaped like two bat wings. Lady Xi always wears it on the purple headband she wears. "Giving you both a chance to see if the lessons are paying off."

Lady Xi was quiet for a moment. I haven't known her long, but I've around her enough to know what that look means. She's giving careful thought to Ekko's suggestion. Lady Xi can be stunborn, but she values Ekko's adivce and imput. It's werid seeing another's interactions with their kwami. Come to think of it, Ekko is the second kwami I've met. He's so different from hyper sugar loving Pixei. Ekko is calm and quiet. He mostly observes and rarely speaks without being spoken to first. 

"You have a point Ekko, but it's to risky." Lady Xi finally said. "We also can't just have her using it without a reason. You know how powerful Jay Song is."

"Yes, my lady. There's a reason the power was sealed away." Ekko looked away from us. He appeared uncomfortable.

"Sealed away?" That peeked my curiousity. In the month I've known Lady Xi, I've discovered several things. The most important being, she's the one who gave me and Panda Mime our miraclous. She's a Grand Master, not just a Guradian of the miraclous. I'm not sure what a Grand Master is. Every time I try to ask, something interrupts us. It's the weridest thing.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Lady Xi walked over to the small coffee table near the window and poured herself a cup of tea. "Just focus on your singing."

"Um, no." I refused to let this just be brushed aside. "I'm the holder of the blue jay miraclous. I deserve to know. I'm the one who passed out after using it once."

She sipped her tea, than dantly lowered the cup. "That reminds me, you'll want to increase your stamia. That'll help." She took another sip of tea.

"Forget it Emi." Pixie landed on my shoulder. "When she gets like this, you won't get answers out of her. She'll tell you everything, you just have to wait."

"Knowing now will only increase your questions, not answer them." Ekko flew over. "Just know that Lady Xi has been doing this for a long time. She rarely makes mistakes."

"Execpt that one time in-" Pixie began, but Ekko covered her mouth.

"We don't talk about that." He glanced over to Lady Xi, who was still sipping her tea. "At least not now."

"Fine." I huffed. "Let's get back to singing."

Lady Xi shook her head, "No. We'll continue during our next lesson."

I glanced at my watch. "We still have another hour." Why an I protesting? Please let me out early. It'd be nice to have sometime to myself for once. Or to actually hang out with Calex.

"You've been busier in these last few weeks." Lady Xi is oddly prective. During our first encounter at the resturtant, the day she gave me my miracolus, she said she's blind. That's not entirely true. She is blind, but has a seventh sense. In her shop, she effortly moves around, as if she could see. This could be because she lives and works here. But it's something else. She'll know or sense things before I tell her. "Get some rest, your going to need it."

With that, she sent me off.

***********************************************************************************************

"Sorry Ems, I can't today." Calex said through the phone. "I've got a shift today."

"No prob. I'll come help. We can hang out once your shift ends." I'm currently in the park, trying to make plans with Calex since Lady Xi let me out early.

"Still can't. Sylive asked me to help her with something." Calex stated.

Okay, things happen. Calex has other friends besides me he hangs out with. "What about tomorrow? It's Saturday."

"To be honest Ems, I'm busy for the next few days." He answered. "You've been so busy lately, well..."

"I understand." Can't say I'm not disappointed. Calex and I use to hang out everyday. We practically live at each other's houses. Barely seeing each other is werid. We've spent periods of time apart, not seeing each other for almost a week. But even than we still talked on the phone just about everyday. It's been hard not seeing my best friend much. "Some othe time?"

"For sure." He made some lame bird joke, than hung up.

I left the park and headed home. Unsurpisingly neither Airi nor Keyn were home. Completely alone, I made my way to my room.

Pixie zoomed out of my jacket to snatch up a chocolate maccroon. "Why don't you call one of your classmates?"

I rolled over on my bed to look at her. "Can't everyone's busy." I began counting off on my fingers. "Devin's out of town, Floral and Ania are helping wiht Floral's parents' play performance this weekend. Hanging with Zoey would involve being around Mara or Chole. Issac's working on the Blue Joural with Alya. Mason's showing Lyla around. Calex is helping Sylive. Aero is Aero. And Illya is spending time with his family."

"What about Alexei?" Pixie asked.

She noticed I intensely didn't mention him. "I don't pay attention to him or his schudle."

Pixie finished the maccroon and grabbed another one. "What's your relationship with him?"

I rolled over to my side, wanting to aviod this conversation. "Guess I'll use this time to update a few games." I climved out of bed and went to my computer. I spent the rest of the night working on my games."

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

"It's been strangly quiet these past few nights." I sat a top the Effel tower done with patrol for tonight. "Should we call it an early night?"

"Might as well." Ladybug answered. "If something happens, we'll know."

With the increase in faux and akuma attacks we decided to add nightly patrols. One person from each team goes out each night. It's suppose to be Blue Jay and Ladybug and me with Chat Noir. One night the girls patol, the next us guys. The switching allows at least two of us to get a decent sleep every other night. That's how we had planned it, but....

"If this keeps up, we might be able to decrease our nightly patrols." I let ot a yawn.

Ladybug gave me a concerned look. "Let Blue Jay go out tomorrow. Going out every night isn't good for you. Are you even getting enough sleep?"

"Yes." My answer was uncovinicing as another yawn came out. "Look, Blue Jay's been really busy these past few weeks. Adding bi-nightly patrols will be to much."

"I don't think it's a good idea to know so much about each other's personal lives." Ladybug stated. "What about you? Blue Jay wouldn't like it if she knew how exshutated you are."

She's right. Blue Jay agreed to me patroling on her days and continuing mine, as long as it doesn't affect my health. Funny, I chose to do this to help give her a break. "I'll be the first to admit when I can't do this anymore and need a break."

My answer seemed to calm her. Ladybug gave her signature smirk. "Take tomorrow night off. I know a certain cat will be happy to see me. Bug out!" She tossed her yo-yo and disappeared into the night.

***********************************************************************************************

"Popp, Climb Down." The words dropped the transformation, releasing Popp from the watch. I now stood in my room as my regular self.

Popp flew over to the basket we made into bed for him. "Your in no condiction to patrol tomorrow night. Listen to Ladybug and take the night off."

"Fine, but only because I'll be able to sleep in this weekend." The clock flashed tweleve am, signaling I got home a whole three hours early. Instead of sleeping, I sat at my desk and worked on some new music. Noble's last album sold well. Our manger wants to start working on the next one. Until than, he's got other work lined up for Knight and Royal.

Popp eventually fell asleep while reading. The panda kwami has a thirst for liturature. That's why he wonders off sometimes, he looking for something to read. We go to the library every week just for him. Popp can spend hours in the library, well until it closes. Sure there's other things I'd rather be doing, but I'm just glad he's not bored. I know he's not suppose to be seen by anyone. But that doesn't mean he shouldn't have hobbies or be entertained. Espcailly when I'm in school all day or at Miracle Entertainment..

As the clock chimed three, a new email from Blue Jay arrived.

Programer Gal: Don't know if your asleep. I can't sleep, so I'm writing this. Normally, I'd have fallen asleep watching movies with my best friend. Who was busy today. So here I am at three am writing a random email.

Young Actor: I'm awake.

Programer Gal: I can tell. Why are you awake? Shouldn't you sleep after patrol?

Young Actor: It's been quiet the last few nights. We decided to end early tonight.

Programer Gal: Doesn't explain why your still awake.

Young Actor: Would you believe I'm a night owl?

Programer Gal: No. That offer to hang out still open?

I glanced over at Popp. He's snuggled under his blanket deep asleep. Be ashame to wake him. I'm half tempted to do it. On second thought, no. I don't want to deal with him complainging if I do.

Young Actor: Would love to, but can't. He'll get mad if I wake him up.

Programer Gal: Really? Mine just fell asleep. Must've been all the sugar she ate finally wore off.

Young Actor: Sometimes I think he's more cat than panda. He's either eating, sleeping, or roming off.

Programer Gal: Don't forget that mine talks a mile a mintue on a normal day. Give her sugar and I can't understand her, she speaks so fast.

Programer Gal: I've got an idea! We could watch the same movie and email comments while watching. I've done it before with friends.

Young Actor: What movie?

Programer Gal: How about Space Race? It's directed by the couple Faure. Their pretty big in Hollywood.

My stomache lurger. Faure is my family's last name. Both of my parents are famous directors in Hollywood. I don't get to see them very often since they live in America and I live in France. They didnt' want me growing up to be a spoiled brat (cough *Chole* cough *Mara*) who gets what they want all the time. So they sent me to live with their best friends, which happen to be Illya's parents. Do I miss them? Sometimes. Honestly, I feel like I have more in common with Illya and his family than my own. Even if the entire family is very talented. My parents will allow me to move in with them when I turn fifteen, if I want. Something about being mature enough to not be swayed by money or what not. 

Will I move? Mostly likely, not. My parents are nice and all, but they have high hopes I'll follow in their footsteps. Working in Hollywood like them, more specifically as an actor. Perfect job for someone with stage fright.

Young Actor: What about Dancing Waves? It's so bad, it's funny.

A few years ago, I lived with my parents for a year and a half. They'd recommended me for a movie role. During that time, I discovered people will act fake when they learn your family's either rich or famous. That experience taught me the importance of keeping my family's name, Faure, and my parents' job a serect. At school, I use my mother's maiden name. I've taken things a step further and refuse to see any movie my parents have worked on.

Programer Gal: Okay.

Good, she agreed. 

Programer Gal: Just know, if it's bad. Like actually bad. I'm going to tease you about it.

Young Actor: Wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Chapter 2

Emi's POV:

"Emi get up! Your going to be late!" Airi pulled me out of bed. "I'm not kidding. You've got twenty mintues to get out the door."

"Hmm..." I sleeply rubbed my eyes. "It must be Saturday if your waking my up." I climbed back into bed. Calex always walks to school with me. If he's not here, it can't be a school day.

"Wrong, Calex isn't here and you've got school in thirty mintues." Airi shoved her cell in my face. "See?"

I sprung up in alaram after seeing the date and time. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I bolted for the bathroom, no time for a shower.

"Your a teenager now, your old enough to wake yourself up." Airi sat on my bed, as I dasked around getting ready. "Where's Calex? I haven't seen him in a while. Did you guys have a fight?"

"No." I poked my head out from the closet. "Is this really the time to be asking this?"

Airi shrugged, "You've got four mintues."

Dang it.

***********************************************************************************************

"Your late." Ms. Caron, our homeroom teacher stated. "Take a seat." I went to take my normal seat beside Calex, but Sylive was thre. Luckily, Illya took Sylive's spot by Mara. Which left me oneop tion, Alexei. He had the good sense to remain quiet throughout morning lessons. When lunchtime came, I grabbed my bag and dashed out of the classroom.

Normally, I'd wait for Calex and we'd have lunch together. But with the things have been going lately, I'm not going to chance being left out. That's why I went to find Alya and Marinetter. The best friends were heading for the bakery, like usual. I've tagged along a few times with them before. 

"Hey Em." Alya greeted. "Where's your other half? You two are partically joined at the hip."

I shrugged, "Don't know. We've been doing our own things lately." I can't remember the last time we hung out. Anytime spent together recently included school or other people. I miss our sleepovers.

"You guys finally get sick of each other?" She asked.

"Alya!" Marinetter scolded her best friend. "That's rude. Something major must've happened to them."

"It's okay Mari." I reasured her. "I've been busy lately and Calex has found other things to do in the mean time. Maybe it's time I found somethings to do by myself. At least for when I have free time.

"Well, your always welcome to hang out with us." Marinette offered. She took my hand and lead us to the bakery. Her father greeted us in the shop. Upstairs, Mari's mother had food waiting for us.

"Hello Emi, it's been a while. How are your siblings?" Sabine asked. My sister, Airi, comes to the bakery three times a week. The owers known my sister pretty well because of this. Airi also takes photos for the bakery and posts them on the online blog she runs. Airi runs a side advisierment blog buiness with Keyn. Makes sense, condisering Keyn's majoring in advierment.

"Their good. Airi's working on a new project. Keyn's been studying for finals." I took the sandwiches offered/ Best part about having lunch at the bakery, the bread and pasteries are always fresh.

"Emi when were you going to tell us your Noble's personal photographer?" Alya asked once Sabine left.

"You work for Noble?" Marinetter dropped her sandwich at the news. "Their just behind Jagged Stone in popularity. Their music is awesome."

"How did you find out?" I asked the blogger.

Alya fixed her glasses with a sly look. "I've got my sources."

"She saw you coming out of Miracle Entertainment with Knight one day." Calex stood at the enterance, a small grin on his face. "Alya pestered me for info. I swear I said nothing."

"When'd you get here?" I asked, only partally surpised to see him. Calex has a way of randomly showing up. This 'talent' is how he discovered I'm Blue Jay.

Calex walked over and grabbed the plate of food Marinetter offered. "Super powers?"

"Alya texted him on our way over." Marinette answered. "She's probably wants to intergate you both about Noble."

"Hey!" The blogger looked up from her phone. "It's called determintion."

"It's also called being a pest." I added. "Use that 'determintion' and find out when our next chemsity test is."

"I will. Soon as you give the info about how you know Knight." Alya got that look in her eye. This is going to be a long lunch.

***********************************************************************************************

Lunchtime ended and the four headed back to school. Afternoon classes normally consisted of math and chemistry. Today's chemisty lesson involved creating chemical reactions. Ms. Auclari, our science teacher, gave out instrutions, than allowed students to begin working with their partners. Since pairs had been randomly selected, the groups were unusal.

Lazy Mara, who let's Sylive do all of the work, is paired with Aero. While not a slacker, Aero sat back and let Mara work. He wasn't going to let Mara take credit for doing nothing. Once she did her 'fair' share, than he'd step in.

On the flip side, Sylive got paired with Devin, who was earger to start working. Devin grabbed all of the chemicals and began pouring things together. This caused Sylive to hurrily move things out of his reach. The last thing she needed was him causing an explosion. 

At the back of the room, Floral and Mason worked carefully and slowly. Floral normally instruted Ania when they worked together. Likewise, Mason did the same thing when paired with Issac. This time Mason had to instrut a slightly neverous Floral on when needed to be measured. It was slow going, but they were making progress.

Strangely, Illya and Alexei weren't paired with anyone else. The two worked together like normal without any differecults. The station beside them was a different story. Ania had been partnered with Zoey. Being new to the class Zoey was often left out or the last one picked. For this reason, Zoey waited until everyone had a partner, before being a assigned to whoever was left. 

Zoey glanced at Ania from the corner of her eyes. The bruntte quickly worked through the list of instrutions and tasks. Ania moved from one thing to the next, all without talking to Zoey. Chemical wasn't Zoey's best subject. It was her worst, right next to math. Even with tutors, she struggled to keep up. That's why she enjoyed group work. She could ask for help, while also contrubing.

"Stop staring at me." Ania looked at the blond in annoyance. "You'd better get started, I'm letting you use me just to get a good grade." When partners were annouced, Ania nearly stormed out of the room. The mayor's neice is just like his daugther, a spoiled brat who doesn't do any work. Ania had few interactions with Zoey in the month she'd joined the class. Obsevreing from the sidelines, she noticed several things. Zoey often kept to herself, never interacting with the class. Ania was convinced the girl thought she to good for 'common' people herself. When Floral invited the class to see her family's acting troops' new play, Zoey sneered and turned her nose up. The girl was a grade A snob.

"We're suppose to be working together." Zoey said forcefully. She didn't get it. Why was everyone treating her like a plauge? She did the best she could to include herself among her classmates. They weren't out right rude or bullying her, but Zoey felt they wanted nothing to do with her. Zoey knew that if she could get one chance to hang out with everyone, things woulc change. An opputiy came in the form of a play. Floral invited the class to see her family's new play. The kind girl even invited Zoey.

Zoey remembered that day.

"Come on Zoey, it's the new collection is out." Chole pestered. "So what if you miss a class or two. School's boring anyway."

Zoey slammed her locker closed. All day Chole had been bugging her to skip school and go shopping. She didn't even like shopping! "No, Chol. Unlike you I actually care about my grades." She may have been the mayor's niece, but she couldn't afford slack off. Part of her mother's agreement to let her move back to Paris is that she keeps her grades up. Zoey didn't want to move back to Germany.

Chole huffed, "Why're you so lame? You weren't like this before."

Zoey resisted rolling her eyes. "Maybe you were to self aborsbed to truly notice me." Unlike Chole, Zoey tried to pay attention to her cousin. She noticed the way Chole's eyebrows dipped before she goes on a tautum. The way Chole's lips move into a smirk when she's plotting something. Or like how Chole crosses her arms when she's annoyed. These small things allowed Zoey to how to apporach Chole. "Go have fun."

"Uck, mother was right." That smirk, followed by the arms crossing signaled something was about to happen. "Your just like your father."

Zoey began to see red. The subject of her father was a touchy one. She hadn't seen him or her older brother in two years since their parnets divorce. Chole knew better than to bring them up. "You self aborsbed brat! What do you know about my father? At least he didn't run off to another county and stopped speaking to me." Zoey's smirk vanished. Tears misted over Chole's eyes, almost making Zoey regret her words, until Chole opend her mouth again.

"I'm telling daddy about this!" Chole said, as she stormed off.

Zoey was done with her cousin. She didn't have the energy or time to keep swaying to Chole's wims. Sure, Chole was fun to hang out with. But even she found Chole to be a bit much at times. She knew that they'd make up, eventually. Until than, if Chole came back it would only end in a screaming match. That's how it always happened when the two were angry at each other and stayed in each other's presences.

So when a voice called out her name, Zoey didn't regester the difference in users. "I said no. I don't want to go an I never will." She whipped around, her voice full of frustated anger. Just once, she'd wished Chole would take a hint. But it wasn't Chole. Instead it was the girl from class who always wore something with a flower print, Floral. Her hand dropped the invite she'd held. Without a word, she turned away.

Zoey moved to go after her, to explain she thought Chole was back. Ania blocked her. The girl looked her up and down with a sneer that told Zoey execgly what she thought of her.

"What do you know about working together?" Ania sneered, than went off to grab more supplies.

Near the front of the room, Lyla and Emi worked together. "Is this the right amount?" Lyla set the measurements on the table. For her, chemisty was akin to baking. A differculy task that requires expact measurements. Otherwise, the results could be distastours.

"Your asking the wrong person." Emi looked up from her notes. "Calex is my brain for math and chemisty."

"Did I hear my name?" Calex leaned over their work station. "Need some help ladies?" He asked in a 'charming' voice.

"We're not damsels in destress." Emi rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics.

"Besides, I think your parnter could use the help." Lyla pointed to the smoke coming out of test tubes at the other station. Calex dashed over to help Issac. They worked together to put out the smoke. The rest of the class didn't fair much better. All around various stages of smoke broke out. One group was even making smoke signals.

A loud explosion rang through the room. All eyes turned to Zoey on the ground covered in glass and cuts. Ania stood over her, a broken bearker in her hands. Their work station was chatoic. Chemcials were spatter everywhere and equiment tossed in disary. In the center, a scroth mark from the explosion.

"Ania!" Ms. Auclari stormed over. "What is the meaning of this?" She gestured to the scene before her. "Why is Zoey on the ground? And injuried?"

"Ms. Auclari," Zoey moved to stand, but the glass percing her leg prevented that. "Ania-"

"Calex and Issac, could you take Zoey to the imfarmy?" Ms. Auclari asked, than refousced her attention on Ania. "You and I will have a nice long talk with the princpal."

Ania clinched her jaw. She needed to calmly explain herself. The explosion was a mistake. Zoey had mixed the wrong chemicals. Had Anina not pushed Zoey aside, the blond would've ended up with worst injuries. "Why do you assume I caused this?" Not the best start, but she hadn't yelled. Baby steps, Ania, baby steps.

"Everyone saw you standing over her with those broken beakers." Mara slyly said. "Your feelings about Zoey aren't expectly a serect."

"What did you say, you twit?" Ania felt the familir win throb in her forehead. "If anyone wants to hurt Zoey, it's Issac."

"Don't drag me into this you loon!" Issac moved away from Zoey to confron Ania. "Devin's the one who wanted to prank her."

Aero glared at Issac, "Watch you mouth, that's my friend your talking about."

"Or what?" Issac gave a cocky grin. "Your little stick is harmless." Other than jouralism, Issac also praticed Aikido. Use to watching and analzying oppenents, Issac found himself doing just that whenever he had to cover fencing practice. Aero's movements are swift and effienct. A useless strength if he couldn't hit anything. Aikido had taught Issac how to read an oppents movements and redirect their attack mountum. He was confindent of the outcome if a fight broke out with Aero.

"Bug talk for a lame Reporter." Aero thew the words carelessly, not caring how much they'd hurt Issac.

Issac cliched and uncliched her fist, they itched to land in Aero's face. The Reportor indicent had been several months ago. But it was still freah in his mind. He was Panda Mime's and Blue Jay's first oppent. It was him who captured friends and civilians. His dreams that harmed people.

Knowing how Issac was still blaming himself and his act first methods, Mason steeped in. He placed a gnelt hand on Issac's shoulder. "Calm down Issac, he's all bark and no bite."

"What was that?" Aero was one of the few people who never treat Mason's blindness as a hinderance. The two oftened team up when playing basketball. Hence, Aero was willing to 'throwdown' with Mason also, if it ever came to it. "Careful Mason, I've got no beef with you. But him," Aero sneered at Issac. "he's another story."

"Chill Aero." Devin seeing the tension involved. "He didn't say anything untrue. Let's move on."

"Yeah Aero, mind your own buiness." Issac ordered. "You'd have no friends if Devin hadn't taken pity on you. Although, now I'm questioning his taste in friends."

By this this point things had esclated to where everyone was involved. Floral was the next person to step in. She knew Ania hadn't meant for this to happen. Ania had a mild temper and didn't think before speaking. "Can we move on?" A life of performing enabled Floral to project fer voice, gaining everyone's attention. "Does it matter at this point? Zoey's hurt and Ania could've been injuried also."

"Just like you to cover for your best friend." Mara appluaded. "Even if Zoey deserves it."

Lyla stormed over to Mara. Lyla transferred into Ms. Caron. class the same day as Zoey. The warm grettings she recived were a stark contrast to the mutters Zoey got. She didn't know the firl well, despite her efforts. Her classmates included her in alot, which left little time to spend with Zoey. Evven so, she wasn't going to let Zoey get bullied.

"Look little miss sunshine." Lyla spoke in a stern voice. "No one desvers to be injuried, ever." Each word never betrayed her lack of conficdence. Moving around for most of her life, Lyla had a childhood one could only dream of. Exploring ancient ruins, finding lost treasure, dining with celebrates, dancing with royality; these were normal to Lyla. A girl who was friends with a prince and an upcoming actress, couldn't handle going to a regular school.

Confronting Mara was the stuff from novels and movies. New girl stands up to the class princess. Princess backs down and everyone cheers for the new girl. Yeah right. She'd be lucky to get away with a verbal lashing. Girls like Mara don't let things slide.

"Cut it Mara." Illya moved tin front of Mara. His old friend was making things worst. Mara's comments could be harsh, but they never resulted in a class dispute. "This has gone to far."

Tears slide down Mara's face. She turned to Illya with a hurt expression. "Why am I getting in trouble? Ania started his."

Ilyya's face softened, "You know that's not what I meant." He pulled her into a hug. "Everyone's aruging, we all need to calm down."

"Well that was fun." Calex clapped from his spot beside Zoey. He was knelt on the ground, removing glass from Zoey's leg. "Fousc people. Regardless of how it happened, Zoey needs to go to the infarmy."

Ms. Auclari let out a sigh. "Mara, Issac, Aero, and Mason you four will see me afterschool. We need to discuss you little outbrusts." She gave each of them a look that shut them up. "Calex and Alexei, please take Zoey to the infarmy. Everyone else clean up and go to your next class. Ania come with me."

***********************************************************************************************

"Detention for two weeks!" Ania kicked the dirt. "They didn't even listen to my side." She paced around the fountain angry. The vein in her temple throbbed, adding to her anger. By the time Princpal Damocles came back from a metting, last period was almost over. Normally he was understanding and reasonable, unless Chole was involved. Oh was she involved.smile.

"Who does Chole think she is?" Ania paushed in front of Floral. "Zoey's the mayor's niece and Chole's cousin. I don't why I'm surpised she used her connections to avoid getting in trouble." Ania felt her ears burying from her growing rage. "Just thinking about it makes me- AH!!!"

Floral offered a simptay. "Ms. Caron said she'd talk to the princpal." She held out an origame lily. "Zoey went to see Ms. Auclari. Maybe she's trying to help."

Ania smacked the lily out of Floral's hand. "It doesn't matter!" Floral is the oppoisite of Ania. The dancer is a sweet girl who prefered peace and harmony. She got along with everyone and rarely gets angery. It's these traits that fueled Ania's anger. She wanted someone to let her rant and listen, not try to put a postive spin on things. "My parents are going to take away my tablet. I won't be able to update my comic."

Floral glanced at lily. "Aren't you being a bit dramatic?"

"I've hit the top fifty. I can't afford to slow down or miss an update." Ania began pacing agian. Her frustation building, she failed to notice the butterfly land on her.


	5. Chapter 3

Emi's POV:

"For the last time, no Keyn." Taking the bowl of popcorn, I plopped onto the counch and unpaused the movie. The bowl was placed on my lap so Pixie had access. Pixie snuggled between the couch and the pillow. Her tiny head poked out from under the pillow enough to watch the movie.

"Please sis, for me. Your favorite brother." Keyn pleaded from the kitchen. "I'll make you favorite dinner for a month."

"First, your my only brother." I tossed some popcorn into my mouth as I glanced at Keyn. "Second, my best friend's family owns a resturant. I can have good food whenever I want."

Two serect agents snuck into an enemy base in the movie. The scene switched to the villan activting the next stage of his plan. Pixie gasped, "Emi, will they make it in time?" Her mouth hung open as the agents got trapped. Popcorn fell out of her grasp when the villan confronted the agents.

"It's only a movie Pixie." I whisphered. "The heroes always win in movies."

The scene cut off mid fight scene. "Help me and I'll volunteer to be Sayri's taste-tester for a month." Keny stood beside the tv remote control in hand. "Fine, I'll also take Calex's shifts for two weeks."

"Do you know what your agreeing to?" My dear brother must really want this. No one willingly volunteers to be Sayri's taste-tester.

"I do." Keyn answered seriously.

I passed a quick glance to Pixie. She gave a slight nod. "If Aira blames or gets mad at me at all. I'll show all of your embassing photos to everyone. Espically Sayri."

I thought the last part would deter him. Instead he smiled and hugged me. "Thanks sis! Sayri's gonna be so surspied." Keyn turned the tv on and happily dashed away afterwards.

"He is such as dork." I looked up at the ceiling. "We barely spend time together. This is the first time we've both had free time in weeks. Does he chat with me? No, he asks for a favor."

Pixie moved to sit on the back of the couch beside my head. "Keyn's not ignoring you on purpose Emi. You know how much he loves Sayri."

"Why are you always right?" I've learnt to listen to Pixie's advice. Not because she's anicent, but because she speaks a simple truth. "Think she'll give Keyn a chance?"

Pixie shrugged, "Don't know. She's rejected him the last eight-hundred and fifty times he's asked her out."

"Ems, what kind of flowers does Sayri like?" Keyn called from upstairs.

"The baking kind." I replied. Pixie looked at me. "What? She preferes baking flour to real flowers."

"We're live at the museum." The news report cut off the movie. "Innovator has been raging thorugh Paris, leaving a 'creative' streak behind her." The scene switched to show colorful drawings around the city. "Ladybug and Chat Noir have just arrived."

The duo moved to confront Innovator. Ladybug shot her yoyo at Innovotor. The villian caught it and pulled the heroine towards her. Chat Noir tossed his baton at Innovotor, who ducked down to avoid it. She than spun with the yoyo, tossing Ladybug into the air. She sailed downward towards the ground, avoiding injury because Chat Noit caught her.

"Now, now. Whatever will you do?" Innovator placed the yoyo on her hip, than grabbed the baton. "Good luck without your weapons." She drew a trap door on the ground and stepped through it.

Ladybug went after her, but the trap door disappeared once Innotor stepped through. Chat Noir and the two talked for a moment before racing off. The carama switched back to the report who only commented on the current situation.

"Looks like their in a bind." We're not finishing that movie anytime soon. Might as work on updating one of my games. I think Gem Quest is overdo for a new release.

"Umm, Emi?" Pixie flew over to stop inches from my face. "Don't you think you should help?" Her voice was curious and questioning. I understand her asking. It isn't unusnal for Blue Jay to show up at an akuma attack. Unfortunaly, it's been happening a little to much lately.

"Remember the meeting we had? The four of us decided not to interfer with each other's attacks." We met a few more times after the Grey incident. The last one was about a month ago. Since than, we only see each other at patrols.

"That was a close call." Chat Noir twriled his baton. "Who would've thought an akuma would attack right after we defeated that faux."

"Good thing we were there to help." I grinned, as exshuation coursed through my body. Two usages of Sonic Wave within less than an hour is to taxing on the body. Pixie must be filling the effects as well. We each used our speical powers twice, making our kwamis do double work. I'll have to give Pixie a slice of double chocolate fudge cake. "I don't know about ya'll, but I've never used my speiacl ability twice that quickly."

"That shouldn't have happned." Panda Mime looked at each of us. "I think we're interfering in each other's attacks to much."

"Oh?" This peeked Chat Noir's interest. "Please, do share."

Panda Mime turned to me. I gave a nod. "I'd like to hear this to. We're heroes, heroes also help each other."

Panda Mime shook his head, "That's the problem. It's okay to help each other, but not this much." He gestured to his pocket watch and my bracelet. "The two of us were speifically give these to stop the fauxs, something Ladybug can't do. No offense."

Ladybug waved her off the comment. "I was thinking the same thing." She stood up from where she'd been sitting. "You guys can't stop the fauxs if you've exshuated yourselves and your kwamis fighting akumas with us. Same thing for us battling fauxs when we need to stop the akumas."

"So what your saying is, me and pandie should stick to dealing with the fauxs." I amused myself by opening and closing my fan. "The two of you will keep to the akumas?"

"Something like that." Panda Mime huffed. "We're not saying we shouldn't help each other. Obovously if an akuma attack is getting to dangerous we should join. Same thing if we're having differculty with a faux."

"We just think it's best to minizue our interfertion with each other." Ladybug added with a soft smile. "Keep to our oringal missons as much as possblie, but still helping when nessacry."

"What do you think Chat?" I glanced to the fourth memeber of our meeting.

"Whatever Mi'lady wants." He answered with his trademark smirk. "It's actually not a bad idea. I've been running low on cheese with all the battles. Do you know the strange looks I get because of the amount of cheese my pig of a kwami eats."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "Anyway, the other pair might notice something the ones fighting miss."

We were all in agreement to lessen our invovlement in each other's battles. It's been three weeks since the meeting. So far, there have been no major akuma attacks that require Panda Mime nor myself.

"I still think you should go down there Emi." Pixie insisted. "They've lost their weapons. Ladybug can't use Lucky Charm or puify the akuma without her yoyo."

"True, but Chat Noir can still use Catsymlam without his baton." I moved pass Pixie to continue upstairs. "Things will work out."

"Emi." Pixie zoomed in front of me. "At least turn the news on and montior the situation."

"Deal." Sometimes the best thing to do is to compromiess with the kwami. She knows what she's talking about, even if I believe she's worrying to much. 

Sadisuifed with our deal, Pixie busyed herself with one of my comics. The news played in the background, as I got to work.

***********************************************************************************************

"Dude it's not end of the world." Calex patted Alexei's back. "It's not unusal."

Illya offered Alexei an iced coffee. "Why are you freaking out this time? You got to sit next to her all day."

Alexei took a sip of the cold drink. Strangely, it warmed him. The cool liquid replaced the buring frustation from the school day. "She basically ingored me. I couldn't say anything to her." Just his luck. His crush sat next to him in every class besides chemstry. While it was because it was the only seat open, Alexei didn't complain. It was an oppurtiy. "I had my chance and lost it."

"Bro, you were in class." Calex snircked. Alexei's slunging all because he couldn't talk to Emi during class. "Ms. Caron is cool, but even she doesn't apporite talking in her class."

Alexei felt some what reliefed. "How do I get her to hate me less?" He did want Emi to return his feelings. First he had to confess to his crush. No, truthfully he had to get Emi to speak more than two words to him. Three if Illya or Calex were around.

"You should be thinking 'How can I spend more time with Emi?'" Illya suggested. "Hang out with her, preferably just the two of you, and she'll naturally start to like you too."

Alexei stared at Illya. "Again I ask, how do I get her to hate me less? That needs to happen first before she'll hang out with me, without either one of you around."

"Answer him Calex." Illya causally said.

"Why me?" Calex opened a candy bar. Candy was the one thing Sayri had yet to add to a recipe. He hoped she never did. "Your the lady's man."

Illya rolled his eyes. "Am not." He didn't understand why everyone said that. People were always commenting on how charamitic and popular he was. Is it because he's friends with Mara? She is the youngest daugther of the founder of Europe's largest video gaming company, E Games (Europe Games). Than why aren't they saying the same thing about Sylive? "Your her best friend, you've got the inside 'scoop'."

Calex rolled his eyes, "Yes and I'm telling you a thing." He knew Emi's true feelings for Alexei were somewhere between leave me alone and couldn't careless. The poor boy didn't need to know this. Yes, it would make Alexei realize the chances of Emi feeling anything more than annoyance with him were slim to none. Calex has been working on softing Emi up to the idea of on netural terms with Alexei. So far, he's gotten Emi to hold a whole five mintue conversation with Alexei. Progress, it's the small things that count. "If you really wanna know something, just ask her."

Alexei snorted. They both knew Emi would give him the stink eye at best. "Mara has a better chance of getting info from Emi than I do.

"What're you three yaping about?" Aero walked over with Devin. He was dressed in workout clothes with a basketvall in hand "Emi ingore Alexei again?"

Alexei hide his face in his hands at that reminder.

"So it is about Emi." Devin grinned. "Want some help? I can get Emi's attention for you."

Illya looked s______ "How? Calex is her best friend, he's got the best chance."

"Ah, but I've been friends with her longer." Devin winked. Most people assumed Calex and Emi have been friends since primary school. "Right?" He looked at Calex.

"It's true." Calex sighed. "Emi, Devin, Sylive, Floral, and I have known each other since primary school. Emi and I didn't become friends until four years ago." Calex preferred not to reveal this information. People tended to question why such great friends haven't known each other long.

"Calex's still closer to her than you." Aero causally added.

"Point taken." Devin agreed. "But this is about Alexei. Now my plan." He gather everyone around to explalin his plan.

Their discussion was cut off by Innovator popping out of a trap door in front of them. "My dear classmates, know where I can find the brat? I need to have a 'chat' with her." She causally twriled Chat Noir's baton.

"What did my cousin do this time?" Calex sighed. Mara was quickly catching up to Chole in the akumatized and fauxed department. They've both been the cause of several akuma and faux attacks.

"Aren't you to quick to judge?" Devin also assumed Mara was the cause. He preferred not to judge people, esipcally without edvience. Mara was different, her past experinece spoke for it's self.

Aero snorted, "You were thinking the same thing."

"Is this really the time for this?" Illya glanced at the three. "There's an akuma in front of us. One that appearly our classmate."

"Question is who is she?" Alexei reached for his bag. Hopefully Popp hadn't wondered off, Panda Mime might be needed. "Innovotor, your neither Emi nor Sylive." He reasoned, trying to by sometime until Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived.

Innovator stopped twriling the baton, her attention now on Alexei. "What makes you so sure? There's a good chance they could've been akumaitized."

"Both girls have thick skins." Aero answered for Alexei. "They'd have to in order for Sylive to be Mara's best friend and Emi's use to it, since Mara is Calex's cousin."

"Your aren't Floral either." Devin concluded. "Her talnets lay in performing, not art."

"Again, why are we having this conversation with an akuma in front of us?" Illya looked at his friends, both confused and impressed. Normally people flee at the sight of akumas and fauxs. Maybe it was because she admitted to being someone they know. Reguardless, they shouldn't be chatting with her so easily.

"Nice obsvertion skills boys, but you've got the wrong brat." Innovator tossed the 

"Now, now boys." Innovotor placed the baton on her hip. "Where's Zoey? I need to 'speak' with her."

"What does Zoey have to do with this?" Devin asked considered for their classmate.

Aero shook head, "Do you really have to ask? She's Chole's cousin, basically a carbon a copy. A walking akuma and faux factory."

"Enough with the banter." Innovator shouted. "I'll 'decotor' the entire city until I find her!" She took the stylist out of her hair. Three quick brush strokes had the boys 'reinnovated '. The five were dresssed in pink and orange poka-dotted overalls with striped shirts and shoes.

"Geez, what a clawful sight." Chat Noir cringed at their clothing. "Look's like their stealing your style, Mi'lady." He strolled over from the other side of the park, Ladybug beside him.

"Not now Chat." Ladybug scolded, "we're suppose to be sneaking up on her and getting our weapons back." She crossed her arms, clearly not happy with her partner. "Now how are we suppose to stop her?"

"Ask nicely for her to stop?" Chat Noir shrugged. 

Aero rolled his eyes at their exchange. "We're saved." He said saracsiticlly. He honsetly wondered how Ladybug could put up with Chat Noir's puns. Personally, he thought they weren't called for while in the heat of battle. Than again, "These outfits aren't very 'innovative'." Yeah, punny he was not. Still, he got the desired reaction from Innovator he wanted.

Innovator stompped her feet and grabbed her stylist. "You won't be saying that for long!" As she moved to draw, Aero grabbed the basketball from Devin and chucked Innovator in the head with it. The villianess stumbled back from the impact. 

Aero quickly opened his fencing bag and withdrew his sabre. "Yo, Chat!" He tossed the fencing weapon to Chat. Chat easily caught the weapon and moved to engage Innovator. Innovator placed the stylist safely in hair her before drawing Chat's baton. She countered his first attack than moved to strike. The two went back and forth, parrying and attacking. 

"Do you really think that," Devin gestured to the sabre, "is enough to stop Innovator?"

Aero smiled, as he watched Chat battle Innovator using the familiar movements only a fencer would know. "No, but it's better than nothing."

Illya watched the scene before them. "How'd you know he'd be able to use it?"

"I saw him use the baton like a sabre during the battle with Darkblade." Aero answered. (Yes,that actually did happen in the show. The episode is Darkblade from season one.)

"Hey, boys." Ladybug called. "Anyone up for some sports?"

***********************************************************************************************

Foral rushed to the park. Sweat poured down her face and back as she rounded the corner. She tripped over a rock, landing on her face. Pain sliced into the palms of her hand and face. Drops of blood pooled onto the ground. Foral didn't care, she had to find Innovator. She'd let her down once, she wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Keep it up!" Ladybug's voice signaled Foral was close to her destation.

Foral came to an abrupt stop at the scene before her. Chat Noir fought Innovator skillfully. Innovator could do nothing but parry and dodge. Not an easy task when basketballs and soccer balls are being flung at you. Devin, Illya, Aero, Calex, and Alexei were kicking, tossing, and throwing varies types of balls at Innovator.

Innovator appeared to be holding her own. She ducked to avoid Chat's attack, than sprung up with her own. A soccer ball came whirling at her. Innovator swatted it away and the next two. Chat went for another attack, at the same time Ladybug and Aero launched two basketballs at Innovator.

Foral's heart clenched in panic. She could do nothing but watch as her closest friend was attacked. She didn't care that Innovator had an akuma. To Foral, she was still her friend. The first person to truly accept her and her family's quirks. A friend who stood beside her in primary school when people made fun of her unusal name. For Foral, the girl in front of her was the same one she'd known most of her life. Akuma or no akuma.

"Nice Chat!" Ladybug pumped her fist in the air, their plan had worked. Chat caught Innovator off guard when she dodged some balls. A swift kick to the gut had Innovator on the ground, the baton flew out of her hand.

"Just grab my yoyo and we can end this." Ladybug didn't like involving civilans in their battles, but sometimes it was nessary. In this case luck had been on her side once again. Finding the bags of balls had really paid off. 

Foral watched as Chat moved to reach for the yoyo on Innovator hip. "No!" She cried. Innovator had done nothing wrong. It's not her fault she was angry or was akumaizted. Many emotions tore thought Foral. None of them were anrgy or sadness. If it had been, she knew that she to could've been akumaizted. Instead desapire and hoplessness radilpy spread. All she wanted to do was keep their promise of always being friends and protecting each other. Maybe it had been only a childhood dream.

"What kind of heroes attack someone's friend." A voice said that only Foral could here. "I'll give you the power to keep your promise. All I ask is that you protect Paris from it's 'heroes' and Hawkmoth, who would dare destory friendships."

Foral opened her eyes, which were now dark blue. "Yes, Red Cardinal/Tsubasa. I will protect Paris and the many friendships within." Dark blue energy engulfed her.


	6. Chapter 4

Alexei's POV:

Panda Mime wouldn't be needed after all. I should've had more faith in Ladybug and Chat Noir, they've been doing this longer than me and Blue Jay. Speaking of Blue Jay, I'm sure she's heard news of Innotvaor. She must be sticking out our agreement with the other pair. Otherwise she'd be here by now.

"Just grab my yoyo and we can end this." Ladybug directed Chat Noir. She still had a basketball in her hand from our 'distraction' she needed our help with. Finally I can rub it in Mara's face I got to help Ladybug! Any other time it's been Panda Mime working with Ladybug, can't let anyone discover that secert.

"One yoyo coming up." Chat Noir winked at Ladybug, as he reached for the yoyo resting on Innovator's hip. His black gloved moved to grab it, when he was thrown aside by a storm of paper flower petals.

"Seven against one isn't fair." A new voice from within the storm. The storm disapated to reveal a paper female form covered in flower petal prints. "Let's see how strong your friendship is against ours'." She smelled the origami lily she held.

"Oh great, not another one!" Devin groaned from behind me. "Hawkmoth can akumaizte more then one person? How is this fair!?"

"That's not an akuma." I said without thinking. "Both of them would've appeared at the same time if that were the cast." Not that I'm an expert or anything. From previous experience there have never been two akuma or faux attacks at the same time. Two attacks only happen when there's been one akuma and faux created. Question is, why is this faux helping an akuma?

"He's right." Ladybug eyed the her new oppenent. "So the one creating the faux is working with Hawkmoth."

A chuckle was the faux's reply. "Hawkmoth has nothing to do with this." She gave a sweet smile, "Whether it's Tsubasa or Hawkmoth, matters not to me. Their not the one's attacking my friend." She offered a hand to Innovtaor. "After all, friends always stick together. No matter how weird their name is."

Innovoator eyed the faux suspesioly for a moment. When the faux spoke, a knowing smile spread across Innvotaor's face. "Off course." She took grabbed the baton and took the offered hand. "Friends now and forever."

"Now that Friend Finder is here, we'll be taking our leave." Friend Finder blew onto the origami lily, sending a flurry of paper petals into the air. Petals swarmed around the two, engulfing them. Ladybug and Chat Noir watched the two disappear in the flurry of petals.

"Now what Mi'lady?" Chat Noir turned to his partner. "We're weaponless and don't know where they've gone."

Ladybug turned to us. "Did Innovator say or mention anything to indicate what her target is? Or her real identify?"

"She's a girl from our class." Aero answered without hesitation. 'She kept mentioning some brat."

"We known it's not Mara." Calex added. "I'm sure you two know my lovely cousin. She's right up there with Chole in the akuma and faux department."

The duo shared a knowing look, but didn't comment. "What are the names of the girls in your class?" Ladybug asked.

"Sylvie, Emi, Mara, Ania, Floral, Lyla, and Zoey." Devin answered. "We've already ruled out Mara, Sylvie, Emi, and Floral." He explained. "Both Sylive and Emi ____________."

"That leaves Lyla, Zoey, and Ania." Illya concluded. "Friend Finder is probably someone Innovator knows well."

"We'll start with those three." Ladybug stated. "One of them has to be Innovator."

"What about the girl she's targeting?" I asked, trying to theink of who it could be. Things would've been easier had Mara not been ruled out. She's the bunber one cause of faux attacks for our class. Mara has a sharp touge with no filter. Not out right mean, actually trying/wanting to hurt people; she's no Chole/ On more than one occanion, Chole's harsh comments have caused many/several problems. Mara's are mostly spoken in the moment, no prior thought given. A cause of small disagreements.

"We'll have to heop we get Innoator before that happens." Ladybug answered.

Illya stepped forward. "Let us help. She's our classmate, we might be able to spot something you'll miss."

Ladybug smiled, "Thank you, Illya. But it's to dangerous. Your lucky all she did was change/redesign your clothes."

"How about this," Chat Noir suggested. "If you learn anything new, have Alya post it on the Ladyblog. We're more likely to run into someone watching it or Alya at the scene."

Ladybug placed a hand on Chat's shoulder. "We need to go/leave. Innovator and Friend Finder have ahead start." She quickly thanked us, than took off with Chat.

Once the heroes were gone, Devin addressed us. "Okay, let's get moving."

"To where?" Calex asked. "I'm not roming the city in this 'outfit'." He frowned.

Devin rolled his eyes, "Duh, to help them." He gave us a pleading look. "Come on guys. They said to post new infor on the Ladyblog. Checking on the girls isn't dangerous. If we find something great. If not, ho well."

"I'll check on Mara and Sylvie before heading to Emi's." Calex announced. He appeared worried.

"Floral's place isn't to far." Illya said. "Ania might be with her."

Aero sighed, "Lyla's the least annoying out of the other options. I'll go to her place."

"Guess I'm going to see the mayor." Devin's en_____ deflated. Zoey isn't the most welcome person in our class. Add Chole's consist presence around Zoey and it's no surprise few people want to be around Zoey. Not that I know the girl that well.

"I'll see if I can find Alya or Innovotaor." I need to transform/get away to transform. Friend Finder is Panda Mime and Blue Jay's problem. Take her down and than focus on getting Ladybug's yoyo and Chat Noir's baton back. "Text me/send me any info you get."

Plans made, we went out spreate ways. The guys went to their destinations, as I slipped away/behind a tree. "Popp?"

"I'm here." The kwami floated out of my jacket. "Think you'll be able to stop both of them? This is the first time an akuma and faux have teamed up."

"Does it matter?" I rolled my sleeves up, explosing the miraculous on my wrist. "We have to stop them, fast. I'm not letting this turn into another Grey indeicent."

"Better hope Blue Jay's seen this." Popp yawned. "Transform all ready, I want a nap."

Rolling my eyes, I held up my wrist. "Popp, Climb Up!"

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"Woah calm down Calex. Start from the beginning." While updating one of my online game, I was disrupted by the consist ringing from my cell. I'd meant to place it on vibrate. This is one of the few times I can work in peace. No siblings interrupting, no friends calling asking for help on the homework, and most importantly no faux attacks. Can't a heroine get half a day of peace?

"A faux is on the loose and it's teamed up with Innovoator." Calex explained their encounter with the akumaizted girl. Strange she took the time to talk with them and not demand they tell them the loaction of the 'brat'. From Calex's describtion, Innovtor's powers are similar to those of Evillstaror. The stylist is the key to her power, drawing that affect the real world. "Ladybug and Chat Noir went after them. Where ever that is."

"Okay," I tapped Pixie lightly on her head. My kwami was watching her favorite show on my ipad. She loves movies almost as much as she enjoys playing with my carama. I can't tell you how many pictures I've randomly found of her. Got to remember to double check the carama. Can't have edvience of her existion getting around. "Head to the mayor's place. Zoey will need protecting."

I slipped on my shoes and gestured for Pixie to hide under my hat. No time to find a jacket with inside pockets or a bag for her to hide in. "I'll inform pandie and than look for Ladybug and Chat Noir." Keyn was to aborsbed in his plans for asking Sayri out for the hurderdth time to notice me running down the stairs. Living with my siblings makes being a superhero easier. Me not being home much or randomly leaving isn't a big deal. Nineth-five percent of the time I'm with Calex or he knows where to find me. Aira is okay with that, as long as she can reach me I have a decent amount of freedom. That doesn't mean I can leave the house late at night. Even using Calex as an exuse won't fly.

"What's Zoey got to do with this?" Calex sounded out of breath, like he's been running. "Devin's on he way there now. I can give him a heads up."

One the city street, I looked for a quiet place to transform. "You seriously didn't put two and two together?" What is with everyone out and about right now? The streets shouldn't be this crowded.

"Please share oh great heroine." He saracmticly asked.

"You narrowed down that Innovtor is one of our classmates. There are only seven girls in our class, without me six. Factor in Innovtor admitted to not being Mara indirectly and that she isn't the 'brat', there five candadiates remain." A guy talking on his cell bumped into me, nearly knocking my hat off. I instively grabbed onto, fearing that Pixie could fall out. "An akuma's power is usually related to their negative emotion or the object that the akuma is in."

"Right." He answered after a short pause. "As you've said, whatever Innovtor draws affects the real world."

"Correct. So who in our class draws, specifically of the girls?" Close to the _________ bakery I found a spot with no people around. "Floral performs, Sylvie does sports; mostly track and field, Lyla loves flowers, and Zoey is Zoey. Ania is the only one who draws. Specifically webcomics."

Calex laughed nevoursly. "Ania also got into trouble at school today because of Zoey."

"She's also close friends with Floral." I took my head off, letting Pixie out. "Friend Finder is someone Innovtor knows, based on their interactions you've describled. Hench Zoey is the target. So get over to the mayor's house."

"Okay, I'll text Alya and Alexei." Calex sounded serious. "They should be following Innovtor, if they've found her. Hopefully they'll be able to alert Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Let Devin know to be on the look out as well." I never thought an akuma and faux would team up together. Maybe this will be slightly less differcult than battling Grey. He did have an akuma and faux.

"How am I going to explain how I know all of this to him?" He asked.

"I don't know make up something. Look, I've gotta transform and get there before they do." Hanging up I nodded to Pixie. Her answer she was a smile. "Pixie, Let's Soar!"

***********************************************************************************************

Zoey sighed. She was bored, there was nothing to do. Yes she lived in the mayor's house and was tecnhcally rich. Not that it did her any good, she had no one to hang out with. She consider messaging her friends in Germany, but deicded against it. They weren't to understanding when Zoey suddenly announced her move back to Paris. Yes she didn't make things easy on them. Always home sick and complaining about every little thing. Zoey couldn't help it. Paris was her home, her heart. She'd always be a Parsian at heart.

"Avery where are you big bro?" Zoey held the locket her elder brother Avery had gifted her when their parents divocered. Several years older than her, Avery had been more of a father figure to her. Their father traveled for his work, something their mother didn't like but supported. Zoey still didn't understand what had sparked their sudden divocore. Mother never spoke ill of father's travels. However, she didn't like his crazy theories about magical heroes and objects. All her life, her mother instilled in them the importance of living in reality and not fairytales. Other children got bedtime stories about far off lands and kingdoms filled with magic and advetures. Zoey and Avery recived something 'proactly' as mother put it. Lovely articles on the improtance of health and a goodnights' rest for heathly living.

Zoey giggled to herself. "Mother is a sciensist." Zoey knew it was her mother's own uquice way of expressing her love for her two children. She'd bascially been a single mother. Zoey remembered how mother would skip work just to spend the day with her and Avery. When father came home, she'd call in sick so the four of them could spend the short amount of time father was home as a family. But those days were gone.

Upon the divorce's finalizen, mother had them on a plane to Gremany. Zoey was to young to live with a father that traveled all the time. Mother wanted Avery to go with them, but he'd been in his late teens back then. Old enough to make his own choices and take care of himself. It'd been over two years since she'd last seen or heard from father or Avery. Not that mother prohidted Zoey from contacting them. After the divorce, father left the city for good, wanting to forfill his dreams. Avery followed without hestiation. Zoey had hoped that by coming back to Paris, she could find some clues as to their whereabouts. She hadn't found anything so far.

"Don't be such as loser." Chole stood in the doorway to her cousin's room. They enmours room was idcenlt to Chole's, nothing like Zoey's own personal tastes. The place was to big and lonly. Every corner held some kind of furtiner or decorations. It didn't nothing to ease the emptiness she felt. "Sabrina will be here soon, we're going shopping and your coming with us."

Zoey glanced away from the place of her brother to stare at her cousin. They two looked just alike to the point people thought them twins. Could have something to do with the fact that their mothers are idncetal twins. Minus their personalities. Zoey's mother wasn't the warmest or most affection person, but she more than made up for it with her actions. "Go away Chol. I'm not in the mode." She grabbed a pillow and buried her face into it.

"Nope, not gonna happen." Chole stormed over and ribbed the item from her cousin. "Your family and I'm not letting sit in here all day moping." She pulled Zoey to her feet. "It's bad enough your an outcast in your new class. Why didn't you just stay in mine? I got daddy to personal arange for you to be there with me."

Gee, maybe it has something to do with you reputation followning me like a dark cloud once people find out I'm related to you. "I wanted to try making friends on my own." Zoey wasn't shy, but wasn't outgoing or vocal like Chole. She relied on Avery and Chole to introduce her to new people and to be her playmates. "You know how I am around new people." I actually want to make friends on my own, but no one wants to have anything to do with the mayor's niece and Chole's cousin.

"Look, I know things have been hard on you since the divocre." Chole crossed her arms and huffed, yet her voice was gentle. "Espcailly with the move and the disappeance of your father and brother. I miss Avery too." These were the moments Zoey missed. She loved Chole, always will. She couldn't stand the bratty girl her cousin had turned into. Zoey hadn't been the best growing up, but she wasn't a total brat. Zoey didn't know what had changed Chole, only that she wished others could see this 'sweet' side of her cousin.

"Thanks cuz." Zoey pulled Chole into a hug. She felt had cousin sniffen, than relax.

"Aww, how sweet." A figure clapped at the touching scene. "Now let's ruin it."

The two girls jumped at the voice. They looked over to see Innovotor sitting on the chair by the window. "And who are you?" Chole demanded. Zoey had heard about the recent attacks in Paris. It almost caused mother to change her mind. Back less than a week and something like this happens. Mother was going to be overjoyed at this news.

"What ever Chole did, I'm letting you near her." Zoey declared, as she pushed Chole behind her.

Innovotor let out a dark laugh. "I'm not here for her." She got up and closed the distance between them. "Your the one I want."


	7. Chapter 5

Alexei's POV:

I've figured out who Innovotor's target is. It's the mayor's niece. An image of Zoey appeared on the screen on my nunchucks. I'm heading there now to by sometime until you arrive with Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"That was sent twenty mintues ago." I informed the duo. We stood infront of the Effiel tower, plotting our next move. "We'll have to stop Friend Finder before getting your weapons back."

"Our main concern is keeping Zoey safe while getting my yoyo back." Ladybug said. "Without it, finding the akuma is pointless if we can't de-evilize it."

"It'll cause more trouble if we find it and can't cleanse it." Chat Noir added. His usually playfulliness was toned down in light of this recent news. "How are we going to defeat Friend Finder without our weapons?"

I placed my nunchucks on my hip, getting ready to meet up with Blue Jay. "You two worry about protecting Zoey. Blue Jay and I can held Friend Finder. Defeating fauxs is what we do." I left first, having relaided the message. They can't travel across roof tops without their weapons, which will slow me down. Arriving together is the better plan, if it didn't mean leaving Blue Jay against two villians. 

My parnter can held herself. She's relackless like Chat Noir, able to take attacks that would knock me out, yet cunning and clever like Ladybug. I can't count the number of times Blue Jay's plans have saved the day. All she'd need was the power to nullfy the fauxs to held everything alone. I enjoy working with Blue Jay, however I feel more of a henderance than a help sometimes. No, I'm not getting trapped or affected by a faux's powers like what happens to Chat sometimes during an akuma attack. Blue Jay makes sure that never happens. As she states 'Your needed more than me. You have the power to nuffy the fauxs, I don't. Paris needs you more than me.' Obvouisly I don't agree with that statement.

Get you head out of the clouds. Somethings happening up ahead. Popp warned.

I landed on a building across from the mayor's home. On the ground Blue Jay had Zoey and Chole behind her, while she used her fan to fin off Friend Finder's paper petals. Innovotor knelt on the ground behind Friend Finder clunching her stomach.

"Why are you defending this vile friendship?" Friend Finder yelling, waving her hands in the air like a connodor. The petals followed the movements of her hand. Petals pulled back, swarming into the air in a torrent, before swirling down onto Blue Jay.

Better do something, quick. She's won't be able to stop that attack without using Sonic Wave. Popp so helpfully said.

Landing behind Friend Finder and Innovotor, I whipped my nunchucks out. Swinging one end, it wrapped around Friend Finder's arm. One good yank, made her hands fall taking the petals with it. "Get them out of here!" I yelled. 

Blue Jay looked at me pass her fan. She gave a nod, than ushered the cousins away from the battle.

"Oh great, another one." Innovotor now stood beside Friend Finder. Using her free hand, she drew something in the air. The outlines soildfiyed into birds that flew at me. They flew into my face blocking my vision. My grip on the nunchucks laxed, as Ibatted the birds away. Flower petals pinned me in the center of a mini-torando with the birds. This is moreof an annoyance than dangerous.

"Let the panda go!" Blue Jay's voice ordered, followed by my release. She managed to get between Friend Finder and Innovtor. The paper villianess looked none to happy. She glared at Blue Jay. My parnter only smirked, "All I want are the weapons and Friend Finder." She held out her hand. "It's two against two for now. Do you really wanna be here when the bug and cat arrive?"

Innovotor glanced at the yoyo and baton. "The baton for Friend Finder." That's unusal, an akuma is putting someone unrelated to their target as a priority. Ania and Floral's friendship is stronget than I thought.

"The yoyo and baton," Blue Jay countered, "and I'll give you both a five mintue head start."

"Don't listen to her." Friend Finder growled, "It's all a trick to challenge out friendship."

Innovotor smirked, "That's why we're friends, Friend Finder. You know me so well." She whipped out her stylist and was drawing before Blue Jay could stop her. Friend Finder sent a torrent of petals to block Blue Jay from Innovtor. Not leaving her to fight alone, I circled around behind Innvotor. My nunchucks twirled as I spun them, before connecting with Innvotor's hand. She hissed in pain, the stylist dropped to the ground. Friend Finder must've gotten distracted. The petals stopped, allowing Blue Jay an oppurtiny to attack. Her fan sailed through the air, almost knocking into Friend Finder. The paper villian's attention was focused on Innotvor. She forgot about everything, charging towards us. Blue Jay was in the path first, she jumped back several feet to aviod Friend Finder. As the closest person to Innvotor, I'm her second target. Not gonna happen. Following Blue Jay's lead, I moved to regroup with her.

"Did you see that?" She whisphered, her fan returned to her. Blue Jay eyed the two 'friends' before us. Friend Finder stood protectively in front of Innovotr, her eyes solely on us.

"How could I not, I almost ended up a pancake." I joked. "Panda's don't make good pancakes."

Blue Jay rolled her eyes, "I meant Friend Finder's reactions."

Nunchucks in hand, I stood beside Blue Jay. Our opponts aren't the ususal one's with a sole focus or target. The two are working together to take us down before completing their goals. "Do you mean Friend Finder coming to Innovotor's aid anytime we attack her?"

"Yes," She's got that look. Blue Jay's cooking up some crazy plan. "Keep attacking Innovotor to distract Friend Finder, while blocking her from getting to Innovotor. She'll be to furious at not being able to get to Innovtor, she'll let her guard down."

"Than we can grab her faux." Chat's voice said from behind us. "Or mine and Mi'ladys's weapons off of Innovotor. Purr-fect plan. Just one questions, how are we suppose to help without weapons?" He gestured to himself and Ladybug.

"Teaming up." Blue Jay and Ladybug said together.

"I'll go with Blue Jay to distract Friend Finder and you'll go with Panda Mime to target Innovotor." Ladybug continued, until a certain cat poured. "Oh kitty, don't worry it's just for now. Besides, you and Blue Jay are the only one's who can offenesively use you powers right now."

"No since in having two no combat powers teamed up together." I added with a smirk. "Now, let's be off." I grabbed Chat's arm and dragged him towards Innovotor. The kitten can pine over his lady later. Right now we have to save Zoey,

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"Any pertialcuar reason for chosing Friend Finder." I asked as we closed the distance to Friend FInder. We stood a few feet from her ready to attack once the boys have started.

"Your fan is the best weapon we have against those petals. The nunchucks in close combat will help slow/keep Innovotor from drawing." Ladybug explained. 

A flurry of petals came at us. Ladybug moved behind me, as I expanded my fan. The weapon tripeled in siz, sheilding most of our bodies. Petals flew forward, slamming into the fan. Ladybug braced herself behind me. Her arms pushed against my back, while I kept the fan stable.

"Anytime now, boys." I muttered. There's now way we're moving from this spot unscratched. At least the petals are only coming from one direction. Anymore will trap us.

Petals continued to bombard us, than they suddenly stopped. Followed by Friend Finder's screech. "How dare you get in the way of our friendship!" Petals changed direction for Chat Noir and Panda Mime. The two had Innvootor cornced. Panda Mime swung his nunchcks at Innovotor's wirst. The stylist went tumbling to the ground. Chat Noir dove for their weapons on her waist.

"Blue Jay!" Ladybug shouted, as she ducked around me.

"Already on it!" I responded, as I lanched my fan. The weapon sailed through the air, knocking into Friend Finder. She strumbled back, as Ladybug came up behind her. She caught Friend Finder off guard when she pinned her arms behind her back.

"Heads up Blue!" Panda Mime's voice alerted me to the incoming yoyo. He than wento to assist Chat in retrviing the stylist.

"Grab the lily!" Ladybug was on the ground, practically wrestling Friend Finder.

"Ladybug, switch!" I tossed her the yoyo. She rushed to catch it, allowing Friend Finder to recover.

"Lucky Charm!" A bookay of ladybug color flowers fell into Ladybug's hands. A smile spread across her face. "Blue Jay, Sonic Wave!" She pulled me slightly off to the side.

"I won't allow you to destroy our friendship!" Friend Finder waved her hands, summoing the petals.

"Sonic Wave!" My attack collided with the petals. Ladybug tossed the bookay into the mix. The bookay got ripped to pieces in the malestorm. I grabbed onto Ladybug to sheild us behind my expanded fan. The sharpness of the petals was increased by the pressuized wind. Ladybug huddled close beside me, one hand on the fan, the other linked around my arm.

"We're on the same side. Why are we being attacked?" Panda Mime shouted, over the rush of wind. His nunchucks twirled so radily, they were a blurr. Beside him, Chat Noir used has baton to protect himself.

"Oh hush," My fan collasped to it's oringal size. "next time Princess Debut wants to princessif you. Don't as me for help." I joked. "Now get over here and nullify the faux."

Innovotor was to busy sneezing to stop Chat from taking the stylist. Ladybug retrieved the origami lily. She passed it to me, as she met up with Chat Noir. A quick Catcyslm and de-eilize returned Innovotor to Ania.

"You destoryed our friendship!" Friend Finder growled.How does she have energy left to fight? The petals are back.

"Mimicry!" Panda Mime shouted, follwed by a wave of pressuized air. Friend Finder was blown back, allowing Panda Mime to nullify the faux in the origami lily.

***********************************************************************************************

"Ugh, what happened?" Ania held her head. Her vision was blurry, as she heard someone calling her name.

"Ania!" A familiar body crashed into Ania.

"Hey Floral." She hugged the girl that was her closets friend. Ania immeditatly felt calm in Floral's embrace.

Floral let go long enough for Ania to stand. "Oh dear, your eyes are watering." Floral always carried a hanicef or tissuess for Ania's pollen alleregies. A girl who loved flowers and a girl who can't be around them, an interesting friendship. Ania's allergies is why Floral chose to make origami flowers.

"I'm fine." Ania giggled when Floral wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Great, everything's back to normal." Blue Jay smiled, as the effects of Ladybug and Panda Mime's powers repaired the city.

"Floral, Ania." Panda Mime walked over to the friends. "You two have a strong friendship that will allow/help you to overcome any problems/issues that come your way."

"So your the one that threatened my cousin." Chole storm over, with a timid looking Zoey. "My daddy will be hearing about this." She poked Ania in the chest.

Floral gulped at Chole's action. Great, she's gonna make Ania get akumaizted again. Floral waited with baited breath for Ania's outbrust. Ania came off cold and stonic like Aero, but with an explosive temper. Floral had seen that temper do more harm than good for Ania over the years. It was that temper that partially lead to Ania's puishment in class. Well, Mara and most of the class helped with that.

"Well?" Chole crossed her arms and stepped back when Ania didn't react. "What do you have to say for yourself."

Zoey didn't know what to do. Paris four heroes watched as Chole quite possbily started another akuma attack. She'd helped her cousin wouldn't make a big scene with her idol Ladybug there. Nope, she was wrong. "Chole, I don't th-"

"You know what Chole." Ania brushed the spot Chole had poked her off. "I couldn't care less about you or your cousin." She smirked at the girl's confused look.

"Exuse me" Chole pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to figure out what the girl was thinking. "You do know whom your talking to right?"

"Yeah," Ania answered, to which Chole smirked. "A rich brat and her snob of a cousin. Both of whom I no longer care about." Ania held the origami lily out to Floral. "Want go to the craft store?"

Floral's shocked expression from Ania's calmness was replaced with a squeel of delight. "Yes!" She ran ahead, than turned to wave. "Thanks!" She addressed the heroes.

Ania turned her attention to the heroes. "Sorry about everything. I'll try not to overact next time." She than ran off after her friend.

"Well now." Panda Mime withheld a laugh. Ania wasn't one to sugarcoat anything, she was the most blunt person he knew. She not only put the B cousins in their place, she did it calmly. "Shall we take out leave?" He gestured to the beeping miraclous.

The three gave a chorous of agreement, before the four heroes took their leave.

***********************************************************************************************

"That didn't go as planned." Akaii reclineded against the cushions on the desk by his chosen. Akaii knew his chosen wasn't using the miraclous as it'd been intended to. For weeks he watched the young man debate his current course of action. Sometimes he asked Akaii for advice. Akaii made it his personal goal not to influence his chosens' actions to much. Akaii gave vauge honest responses. "What's next?"

"My plan hasn't changed. This was only a set back." The male answered. He despited his fauxs teaming up with akumas. Akumas were made of negative emotions and put people in danger. His fauxs were no better sometimes, but he knew when to withdraw their power before things got out of hand. A task that was easier said than done, considering the state of his miraclous. "Once I find the Miracle Book things will change." He needed the miraclous of the panda and blue jay for this to work. It was the only way.

Akaii watched his chosen pour over a mountain of papers on the desk. "The book is closer than you think." He said without thinking. Akaii didn't agree with his chosen's actions, but understood why he was doing this. Above all else, he wanted his chosen to be happy. "Maybe you should go see her." Akaii said, trying to change the subject.

The holder of the red cardinal miraclous glanced at the picture on his desk. It was of a young girl, about five years old. She giggled has he carried her on his shoulders. "No, not yet." That picture had been taken almost ten years ago. The girl would be in her early teens by now.

Akaii sighed, "You haven't seen her in about two years. Don't you think she's lonely?" He crossed his small arms. "You said she didn't undestand why your family was being spearated. How do you think that made her feel? I'm sure she'd be happy with an letter, email, or phone call. Something to let her know your okay."

Not for the first time Akaii wondered about the state of his chosen's health. He hadn't been in the best condistion when he began using the miraclous. After repeated usage, he appeared fine. Akaii didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. On the outside everything appeared normal, but it's what Akaii couldn't see that worried him.

"I can't Akaii. At least until I can find the Miracle Book." The weilder coughed lightly. He placed Akaii's favorite food near the kwami. "Everything will come together. Just a bit longer."

Akaii shook his head. "Sure kid, whatever you say."

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"Hurry up Emi, or your gonna be late." Pixie ugered from under my hat. The blue jay kwami has taken a liking to laying on my head. She didn't want to budge this morning, forcing me to wear a hat. She's not getting any food while in my hair. I don't want to have to wash crumbles out... again.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" I rounded the last corner to arrive outside of the school. Students were making their way inside. I raced along to avoid unwanted attention. Weaving my way through the sea of students, I arrived at class. The room was quiet, expect for two voices. My classmates were gathered near the front of the door, surrounding Zoey and Ania.

"Emi." Pixie whisphered. "You might want to do something. Ania could get akumaizted again."

We just fought her yestursday. I don't wanna do that again! Friend Finder's petals were annoying! Next time I'm making the panda handle them. Wait, the point is to keep that from happening again.

"Ania," Zoey said. "do we have to do this?"

Ania had her arms crossed, she didn't appear happy. "Yes, yes we do."

"Oh great." Calex's voice startled me. "Yesturday wasn't bad enough. Now their at it again." He started making his way through the crowd. The crowd appeared to have no intension of moving. They stayed rooted to the spot, watching the two girls.

"I'm sorry you were targeted by Hawkmoth. But it's not my fault." Zoey glared. Yup, she's Chole's cousin all right. That look is the same one Chole gets before she threatens to call her father. "You can't blame other people for your problems."

All eyes turned to Ania. How will she react? She isn't known for being the calmest person.

Ania snickered. "Don't worry, I'm not here about that." She uncrossed her arms and looped them through Floral's, who was standing next to her. "I just wanted to tell you, I'm done with you."

"Excuse me?" Zoey said, like she was offended. "Your what?"

"Wow bratty and deaf." Ania's comment earned a chours of giggles. "Look queen snob. I'm done with you. Whether we're in class or whatever, I want nothing more to do with you. Me and Floral will be staying away from you from now on."

Zoey looked shocked, she glanced to Floral. "Floral?"

Floral shyly nodded, "Your cousin has a track record of getting people akumaizted and fauxed. But even she's never gotten two people akumaizted and fauzed in the same day." She looked away from Zoey. "After yesturday's incidnet, I don't wanna risk that ever happening to us again. I'm sorry Zoey."

"Come on, Floral. Let's take out seats." Ania pulled Floral long, making their way to their seats.

The rest of the class silent went to their seats, passing Zoey looks as they walked by. Zoey quietly took her seat in the front row, alone. Lyla sat next to her, since they both transferred into class on the same day. Zoey would remain there alone until Lyla came barreling in at the last moment.

Ms. Caron came in moments later. She took attendition, not suprised Lyla was running late. Second later the door slammed open. Lyla was breathening hard, but there was a big smile on her face. Ms. Caron only motioned for Lyla to take her seat. Our late classmate took her place beside Zoey. It appeared Lyla's smile faded when she saw Zoey. Wonder what that's about?


	8. Chapter 6

Emi's POV:

"It's Satuday Emi!" Pixie zoomed around my bedroom. "Please don't tell me your gonna stay inside all day." She paused to hover over my face.

"Than I won't say anything." I rolled onto my side to face the tv. Aira insisted on getting me one, even through I don't use it much. Most of the movies I watch can be found online. Now, it's only use to keeping me up to date on the latest attacks. Which the Ladyblog and Blue Journal usually report first. So why do I even need a tv? Now a new computer would be great! My games could be updated more quickly. Gotta make a note of that: 'Convince Aira to trade in the tv for a new computer'.

Pixie placed her tiny arms on her hip. "You've barely left the house this week." She stated. "There's gotta be something you wanna do. What did you do before becoming Blue Jay?"

"Hang out with Calex, take photos with Calex, have Calex test out my games, and work at the resturant with Calex." I counted off on my fingers. "Oh and help Aira, with Calex." What ever happened to Saturday morning cartoons? There's nothing to watch.

Pixie moved into my line of sight. "You really don't hang out with your other friends?" She had a look concern on her face. "I don't know much about your classmates. But you seem to get along well with Sylive, Devin, and Floral. What about calling one of them?"

I shook my head. "My I remind you Sylive is Mara's best friend. The two of them are nearly in spearatable. Plus Sylive and Calex have been spending alot of time together." I doubt Mara has other friends beyond Sylive. "Devin's always with Aero and while Aero doesn't bother me, he perfers to not hang around his classmates. Than Floral is busy helping Ania with her comic." Guess my pool of friends is tiny. Since I've spent most of my time with Calex these past few years I've never noticed it before.

Pixie pointed to my phone, "What about Alya, Marinette, and their classmates? You get along with them."

Again, I shook my head. "Going to lunch or studying together is one thing. We've never actually hung out together." Besides, I don't wanna be a third wheel. Everyone Pixie's suggested has a best friend or friends they always hang out with. I'm sure they won't mind me tagging along. But I don't want to feel like an outsider.

Pixie sighed, "You have to do something Emi. Staying inside all the time isn't healthly."

"I don't know wh-" My cell rang, cutting me off and scaring me.

"K?" Pixie read the caller ID.

K...K! OMG, I didn't think he'd call! He usually talks to me afterschool about upcoming work. "Illya!" In my exicetment, my feet got tangled up in the sheets and I landed face first on the floor. Hey, a bloody nose won't stop me from doing my job! "Hello." My voice came out higher than I wanted.

"Sorry for the last mintue call." Illya, I mean Knight said from the other end. "We were just informed of a schucedling mistake. That magizine shoot I told you about starts today. Can you come to Miracle Entertainment?"

Shoot! I'm not ready. Aira is suppose to give me one of the high grade cameras she doesn't use anymore. My _______ will work, but the quailty won't be as good as I want it to be. "Sure, what time?" No, no, no! Why did I open my big mouth!

"An hour from now?" Knight asked. "We'll be in full gear and make-up by the time you arrive. If you can get here sooner, that'd be great."

"Yup, I can be there in an hour." Not only do I get to spend time with Knight, but maybe Illya will be able to hang out afterwards! I'll show Calex that I can hang out with Illya, just the two of us. He won't be able to say I'm a shy bird anymore.

"Great!" Knight sounded relived, "Your a lifesaver Ems. I'll see you in an hour." He hang up.

"What?" My happy spur was cut short by the look my kwami gave me. "I'm going out like you wanted."

"Oh Emi." She pointed to the clock. "You'll need at least forty-five mintues to get ready and grab your stuff. Than there's the bus ride to the building. Your not going to make it in an hour."

Realized dawn on my face. "Oh Pixie your right!" My buried my face in my hands. When it comes to Illya my brain works at only twenty precent. Now I know how Marinette feels whenever she's around Adrien. "I can't call and cancel through. He's counting on me."

"You don't have much of a chose Emi." Pixie said gently. "I'm sure he'll understand."

An idea came to mind. "Unless it was Blue Jay traveling instead of Emi." I gave a pleading look to Pixie.

"The miraculous aren't meant to-" She began, but stopped when I held up my cell.

"This is Sayri's neweset triple chocolate fudge cake. I'll get you a whole cake." I said, letting the info sank in. "Please Pixie?"

"Oh fine." She sighed. "This one time."

"Thank you!" I sprung up in joy. "I'll get ready quickly!" Most of my stuff is already packed up, I just need to grab a tripod from Aira's studio. That just leaves a shower and getting dressed. What to wear? Nothing that stands out to much. My relationship with Noble must be kept a serect. It's bad enough Calex, Alya, and Marinette know. Hopefully the blogger will keep the info to herself.

"Emi, it's been forty-mintues!" Pixie called from my room. She sat on my bed eating popcorn and watching tv.

"What about this?" I showed her my fifth outfit chose, a jean skirt and red polo. "To causal?"

"Just pick something." Pixie didn't looked over. "Your gonna be late, even if you travel as Blue Jay at this rate. Oh, I suggest you wear something comfortable and not over the top."

She hasn't been wrong before. Without Calex here, I don't have a fashion expert to help me. I could call Adrien or Marinette. A fashion designer and model are the best for giving fashion advice.

"Emi!" Pixie called, "Hurry and don't forget to bring a snack!"

"I'm here and got enough chocolate to last you the entire shoot." I held up a bag of chocolate _________ "Time to go."

Pixie turned the tv off and flew over. "Make sure not to be seen. Last thing we need is people asking questions."

"Right." I nodded in understanding. "Pixie, Let's Soar!"

***********************************************************************************************

Calex's POV:

"NNNNNNNOOOOOO!" Sayri shouted as smoke poured into the kitchen from the oven. She shoved me out of the way, as she moved to quickly open the windows. Not an easy task with the distrater on the floor.

"What is going on in here?" Mom walked in, coughing from the smoke. "Don't tell me he added rock candy in again?" She gave me a nervuos look. My mom is a year younger than dad and french. They met when she traveled aboard to study cooking. The story of them getting together is more funny than romatinic. Dad liked mom first, but was to sturnborn to admit it. He wanted to be her in a cooking compeition, which he'd never done, before asking her out. Mom on the other hand saw him as a rivial she liked to playfully tease. Several years of marriage and two kids later hasn't changed anything between them.

"I swear you get your crazy repeice ideas from your father." Mom shook her head. She moved to help Sayri clear the kitchen of smoke. Our personal living space is directly above the resturant, much liked Marinette living in a bakery. Perks are tasty food is just one floor down. Downside, mom and dad won't let me work in the kitchen downstairs or use the one in our house.

"Don't blame me. He has your 'daring' traits." Dad leaned against the door way, a smirk on his face. Dad is french-japanese, having grown up mostly in Japan. He moved back to Paris to finish college. We travel to Japan once or twice a year to visit his family. "Why did we allow him to use the kitchen again?"

Sayri used a towel to try to fan some of the smoke out. "That's what I wanna know!"

"Hey!" I pretended to be hurt. "My creation aren't any worst than your's, Ms. Peanutbutter Coffee Cake."

"Yes, but I can actually cook and cake edible things." She countered. "That reminds me. I have an coffee ice cream cake I want you to try." That actually doesn't sound to bad. "I just need to finish making the bananna syrup for it." Welp, I'm moving out. Nice knowing you awesome house. My health is more important.

A giggle sounded from the doorway. "Nice to know I'm not the only one who questions Calex's cooking skills." Sylive strolled in with two giant bags. "I managed to find everything on your list." She placed the bags on the counter. "How's the baking going?"

"Good?" I gave a small smile. Despite the chaotic scene, it's going better than execpted. Nothing got choared this time, only slightly burnt. "See, it's still edible." I gestured to the cake Sayri 'saved' from the over.

Sayri dropped the pan onto of the stove. "Because that's what Emi needs, food posioning and a stay in the hospital." She rolled her eyes. "Just let me make it, or mom and dad. You just focus on everything else. Like a surpise."

I wish she hadn't reminded. "I'm hoping they'll be able to make it. Emi was disappointed when they cancled their visit."

Mom placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "_____ and ____ are very busy, but consistly miss their children." _____ and ____ are EMi's parents, who travel all the time as freelance photographers. They rarely have time to return home. Last month they were suppose to visit. Do to a last mintue schudle change with a client, they had to cancel. Emi wasn't happy with the news.

"Yo, Ems. Let's play!" I bared into her room like usual. She wasn't there, but Pixir hovered by an open window. "Where's Emi?"

"Calex!" She flew over in a hurry. "She's been on the roof since we got home. Aira called her after the attack, than Emi went straight outside."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her." I gave Pixie a cookie and patted her head. "Stay here."

Pixie watched as I climbed out the window with worried eyes. She cares alot about Emi an ddoesn't like it when Emi shuts her out. Personally, I don't either. Years of friendship have taught me not to take offense Emi doesn't like to burden people. It's why she mostly keeps to herself.

"Go away Calex." Emi ordered. She sat on the ground hugging her knees. "I don't wanna talk."

"Cool." I plopped down beside her. "Neither do I." From the corner of my eye, I watched her. The glow of the setting sun illumataed her. It reflected the saddness in her eyes. Eyes that started at the horizon.

"They shouldn't have told us if they were just going to cancel." A tear slide down her cheek. "The promised they'd come. A day or a week, it doesn't matter as long as they had come." She buried her face into her lets. "Why didn't they come?" Emi's quiet sobs echoed in the silent evening.

My arms rested on Emi's shoulder, pulling her into a silent hug.

"I'm sure they'll come." Dad added, "They wouldn't want to miss this day."

"I hope so. I've been planning this for weeks." Emi will forgive me for not spending alot of time with her lately once she learns about this.

"Enough talking." Sayri said. "We need to clean this mess up and get back to baking."

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"Pixie, Let's Land." A block away from Miracle Entertainment, I dropped my transformation. "There are snacks inside." I opened my bag for Pixie to hide in. She happily zoomed inside and began eating.

Meanwhile, I made my way towards the building. A month ago I wouldn't have thought this possbile. Noble, the second famous musical _____ after Jagged Stone, wanted me to be their personal photographer.

"Emi!" Knight greeted me in the lobby. "Thanks for coming. Sorry about the short notice."

"Hey, Knight." Okay, keep calm Emi. It's just Knight, who is actually Illya. Illya is Knight, the lead singer of the popluar group Noble. My favorite singer is also my crush. Yup, nothing to freak out about here. "Where's Royal?"

Knight let out a groan. "Don't ask." He started walking towards the elevator, ingoring the stares around us. Idols come through Miracle Entertainment all the time, Knight's no different. Yet, anytime he meets me in the lobby, we get tons of stares. The staff and workers act as if they've never seen Knight before. I know for a fact their use to his presence. Knight often stops to chat with the different workers in the building. No one treats him like the mega celebrtiy he is. Everyone calmly speaks with him, as if old friends. Now Royal on the other hand. The royal pain acts as if she's better than anyone else.

"I'll take you home after the photoshoot." Knight causally said, making me blush. "It's the least I can do after making you come all the way down here on a Saturday afternoon."

Now's you chance Emi. Don't mess this up. "Wecouldalwayshangoutoncewe'redoneifyouhavetime." Was that even a sentence? What did I say? Why am I babbling mess?

"Okay." Knight said, to my shock.

"What?" I looked up to find Knight's green eyes staring right at me. "Epp!" Heat crept up my cheeks. The reflection on the elevator doors showed I'm red as a totamo.

"You asked to hang out. I said yes." Knight patted my shoulder. "I'll be nice to spend time with you outside of work and school." He winked, making me blush even harder.

The elevtoar opened on the fourth floor. Knight lead the way down the now familar hallway. Miracle Entertainment has seven floors. Each floor is devoted to a different purpose. The first floor is the lobby and confence rooms. Varies training rooms and the gym are on the second floor. The third holds all recording stuidos and music equietment. My favorite is the fourth floor. Here is where the different video and photoshoots take place. Make-up and warobre are convinaly located on the same floor. I don't know what the other three floors are used for. Knight hasn't taken me up there yet.

"The theme for today's shoot is young love." He said with a sigh. "The idea is that Royal and I are to young teens in love." Knight gestured to the recreation of a romatice dinner date people stood by. A small table with two chairs sat in front of a night backdrop of the Effiel Tower. Rose petals weere shattered on the ground with fake food on the table. The main lights over the scene had been dimmed, leaving laterns as the only illateration for the area. "Yeah, they went all out."

"Knight!" A young male waved at us. "Finally!" He ran over. "Maybe you can talk some sense into Royal!" Full of energy, he grabbed Knight before he could reply and dragged him over. I've meet several memebers of Noble's personal staff. He's new. Liam is Noble's manager and know's their true idenfies. He's hired several trusted personaile to consistly work with Noble. These people also know the people breathen the masks. These people mostly dealt with make-up and warbore. They're the genius behind Noble's amazing looks.

"No one's gonna believe we're 'in love'." Royal's blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail with light pink highlights. She wore a matching pink sundress and flats. Today's outfit is unusally pain. She's not wearing contact, which is weird. Normally, Knight and Royal either wear color contacts or masks to cover their face. No one's allowed to recongize them after all.

"For the fifteenth time." Lilie, a make-up artist groaned. "It's not about what you want. You know Ace doesn't make public appearances. Besides this is what the client wants. So get over it!" Lilie threw her hands into the air.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Royal growled. She placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "I'm telling Liam and you'll be fired!"

"Cut it Royal." Knight's voice got their attention. He moved to stand beside Lilie. "Your wasting everyone's time. I don't like this anymore than you do. Now let's get this over with." He glance at me, than back at Royal. "I have other more fun things to do."

"Get over yourself Knight." Royal smirked. "Your only lead singer because of Ace. We both know things could've been very very different." She narrowed her eyes at her partner. Royal is on a whole other level when it comes to brattiness. Even Chole and Mara aren't this annoying! Can't believe I thought Chole was worst. Uck! I hate working with her. I can't image how Knight must feel. He can only do and say so much around other people. Luckily, only Noble's personal staff is here. Plus that new guy.

"Wow Leaye, nice one." Lilie rolled her eyes.

"Shush!" Royal said loudly. "Don't use my real name around outsiders." That was totally meant for me. I mean she' glaring right at me. This girl doesn't sugar coat anything.

"No you hush!" Lilie shouted. "You keep putting people down and tossing stuff in their face. You don't need to remind Illya of what happened!"

"Enough!" The male from earlier clapped his hands, drawing our attention. "Obvousily, tension is high right now. We're not getting any work done with everyone yelling at each other. Let's take a break."

"Stay out of this Avery." Royal glared at the male. "Your just Liam's assisstant. You don't have any real power."

"Oh Royal." I waved my the screen of my cell in her face. "It'd be a shame if something happened to your gaming profile." I tipped the device against my chin. "Guess you want to lose the five hundred hours you've put into Space Quest."

"Fine!" Royal stomped off, leaving the studio.

"That went well." Avery broke the silence. "Anyone else up for a snack?"

Lilie rolled her eyes, "No Avery. Let's finish setting up." She pulled Avery towards some unopended boxes, leaving me with Knight.

Knight didn't say anything, he quietly left the studio. Not wanting to be left alone, I followed after him. Noble's staff are the only one's who really know about me. Everyone else will think I'm some crazied fan who snuck in. I've wondered the building alone. Knight perfers not to leave my side in case something happens. When he can't be with me, he has me accompany Lilie or one of the other make-up artist. They're quite enjoyable to be around. Lilie likes to do my hair or try different make-up techqnuences on me. The other make-up artist ask me to take photos for them. As long as Royal doesn't randomly pop in, everyone has fun.

"Knight?" I followed him into one of the lounge rooms on the floor. The room is large and spaceous. Ajustation to the door is a mini bar full of soda and other awesome junk food. A pool table stood in the back by the acarade games that lined the back wall. When you first walk in, a giant flat screen tv greeted you on the far wall. A massive couch and a few chairs were in front of the tv. "Knight."

Knight tugged off his mask and tossed it on the floor. He sat on the couch, arms on the back with his head leaning against it. "Illya!" I shoot over him, shouting his real name. I avoid using his real name, even when we're alone. Never know who might be listening.

"Oh hey Emi." Illya's voice was low. He's not his usual self.

"Sup." I gave a small smile. "Wanna talk about it?"

Illya shook his head. "Nothing to talk about." He sat up and placed his elbows on his knees and head in his hand, glancing slightly at me. "Sorry about Royal. Ace is the only one other than Liam who can held her."

"Illya." I spoke softly, hoping to get his attention. "Something she said is bothering you. Like really bothering you." I sat beside him. "Your never this quiet after one of Royal's rants. So spill." Am I hoping for to much? Illya and I barely know each other. We've been friends for less than a year. Calex has known him for as long as I have, yet the two hang out all the time. Maybe it's a guy thing.

"Don't worry about it Emi." He answered, his voice a bit harshly. "Please just drop it." He gave me a pleading look, as if he truly doesn't want to talk about it.

"Okay." I nodded. I won't push the subject. My panda is to strong to let some bratty girl's words turn him into an akuma or faux. "Well when you wanna talk about it, let me know."

He nodded, "Thanks." Illya rested his head on my shoulder. Together we sat quietly, watching the tv that had been left on.

***********************************************************************************************

Lilie was tried of Royal's attuide. She acted as if she owned everything and everyone. The singer bossed the staff around and belitted everyone else. Part of Lilie wanted to expose Royal's true personailty to the public, they desever to know. The other part didn't want to ruin things for Illya and Alexei, they worked to hard to get this far.

"I'll admit, what she said was uncalled for." Liam stood looking out the window of his office. As Noble's manger, he had been with them from the start. He knew how much Royal's comment about Ace hurt Knight. Oringally, Noble had been a duo consisting of Knight and Ace. But that was the past, there are three members in Noble now. "However, your actions were also uncalled for."

"What!?" Lilie couldn't believe her ears. Liam was taking Royal's side. "I did nothing wrong!"

Liam turned to the make-up artist with a raise eyebrow. "Oh? So you didn't address Royal by her real name? Or act in an unprossforical manner?"

"Well..." Lilie's voice trailed off, she didn't know how to respond. "Liam you know how she can be! I was only defending Knight and putting Royal in her place!"

Liam pitched the bridge of his nose. Royal had stormed in earlier in a huff. Surpisingly, she'd held in her temper long enough to reconnect what had happened. "Yes Lilie I know how Royal can be, you do to. Which is why I execpt better from you. Your older than her and no matter how she acts, your suppose to remain prossfical. What would've happened if we were somewhere else doing the shoot?" He glanced at her. "Can you honestly say you wouldn't have reacted the same?"

"You know me Liam." Lilie looked away. She once been his assissant, helping him in the early days of his career. Noble had been his first group assigned to him, without a supivsor consisly checking in or overruling his dissations. She knew better than anyone else how much Liam wanted Noble to successed, not just for them but for himself as well. "I would never do anything to ruin Noble or all of your hard work."

"I know Lilie." Liam's voice softened, as he remembered her consist support. She had put her dreams on hold to help him. When a position as lead make-up artist opened up, he recamened her for it. He wanted to both thank and reward her for all of her hard work. "That makes this all the much harder."

A shiver went down Lilie's spine. "Liam?"

Liam moved to look Lilie fully in the eye. "I'm removing you from Noble's team. You'll be assigned to another group."

"WHAT!!??" Lilie's voice was full of confusion. "Why am I being removed? Royal and I aruge all the time and you've never said anything about it before."

"Expactly, Lilie. This isn't the first time this has happned." Liam spoke softly, hoping to calm any anger Lilie might feel. "It's always something between you to. I know your not always the cause, but this can't continue. You know how popular Noble is."

"So that's it." Tears began to form in Lilie's eyes. "Your putting them before me."

Liam moved to hug Lile. "No, Lil that's not-"

"Dont!" Lilie shoved him away. "I don't need your pity!" She glared at her former friend. "I hope this was worth it Liam. You've now lost the only friend you had left." Lilie turned on her heel and left without another word.

***********************************************************************************************

He stood outside Liam's door listening to the convestaion within. He hadn't execpted Liam to fire Lilie. Liam didn't seem like the type of person to put work before friends. A slow smile covered his face. This is something he could use in the future.

"Are you really going to do this?" Akaii floated inches from his chosen's face. "She's your friend."

He turned to look at the red cardial kwami. "I'm not doing anything worst than what Liam did." Akaii gave him a doubtful look, yet said nothing. The door to the office opended, forcing Akaii to hide under his chosen's jacket.

"Oh, your here." Lilie's voice drew his attention. "Guess you heard everything."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to easdrop." I said in an easy-going voice. "Liam's being unreasonable. I'm sure he'll change his mind once he calms down."

Lilie shook her head, "I doubt it. I've known Liam since college. He's a sturnborn one, who doesn't change his mind easily." She wiped a tear from her face. "Well, I'd better go clean out my office." She disappeared down the hall.

Once Lilie was out of sight, he to disappeared into an unknown corner of the building. "Akaii." He called the kwami. "Time to get to work."

Akaii finished the _____ he'd been eating. "Let's get this over with."

He nodded, "Akaii, Take Flight!" He held up his miraculous for Akaii to be stucked into. In a flash of light, Tsbuasa stood in his place.

"Betrayed by her friend, her dream now crushed." Tsbuasa held a feather in his hand. The feather turned dark blue in his gasp. "Go my feather and provided her a chance to regain her dreams."

Tears raced down Lilie's face as she packed up her office. If Liam didn't want her on his team anymore, she didn't want to work at Miralce Entertainment anymore. "Stuipd, Liam." She paused packing to glance at a pale blue make-up kit. The kit had seen better days and hadn't been used in years. Yet, held priceless memories. Lilie picked up the kit and remembered when Liam had gifted it to her for _________.

"It's not fair that your dreams are crushed because of someone else." A voice spoke in Lilie's head. "How would you like the chance to regain your dream?"

"I gave up my dream to help him. It's my turn to forfill my dream." Lilie spoke aloud.

"Maquillage, I am Tsubasa." The voice introduced himself. "I will help you accleave your dreams. All I ask is that you save Paris from it's 'heroes' Blue Jay and Panda Mime. Do we have a deal?"

"One's dreams are not to be denied." Lilie answered. Accepting the offer, dark blue energy engulfed her.


	9. Chapter 7: Maquillage

"Great Knight, keep it up!" An assissant make-up artist cheered from the back. Knight posed for the carame as if nothing bothered him. The photoshoot began thirty minute after Royal's outbrust without issue. Royal hadn't returned from the break, forcing them to skip the duo portion. Knight had to start his solo photos first.

"Okay, let's take a look." Liam strolled over to where Emi was working. He'd been hesatent on hiring the inexperenced photographer. Knight's remadconce and Emi's profilo were enough to convice him to give her a shot. He was impressed by the quailty of her work. A young girl had the skills of a ______ photographer. When she admitted her parents were prossoficals and occosainly helped her older sister, Liam had been tempeted to contact her family and offer them the job. Knight conviced him otherwise, stating that her parents traveled alot and her older sister was booked for several weeks. So on a trail bases, Emi had been offered the job of Noble's personal photographer. That is as long as she kept her mouth shut about it.

"What do you think?" Emi said in a small voice. The young phototgrapher was nverous. She knew her skills were good, considering her age. But were they good enough to please/satisify Liam. "I try a new tenchqic my sister taught me."

Liam glanced between Knight and th ephtos. Knight looked irratled and tried in person. On camaraa, he appaered/was flawess. The photos replaced the irrelatednvis with (a) viberitae (smile) energy. Each photo displaced Knight at his best. "Keep up the good work." Liam gave a nod of approval. He left to address Royal who'd (just) walked in.

"Well?" Knight stood next to Emi. He handed her a bottle of water, as he drank another onw. "What did Liam say."

" 'Keep up the good work'. "Emi repeated. "No feedback or comments."

"That's great!" Knight gave tried smile. "Liam's a hard person to impress. If he didn't provide comments of feedback, that/it means your doing everything right/correct(ly)."

"Okay, time for the next scene!" One of the assissents called. The crew went to work placing fresh petals on the ground to once again recreate a romantic date. While they worked, Knight appeared less than thrilled. Knight agreed with Royal, no one was gonna believe they were in love. The two could barely stand each other, let alone be in 'love'. 

"We're ready!" The assissent annocued. Everyone moved away, allowing Knight and Royal room to work. The two idols stared/glared at each other. Neither one spoke or moved.

Liam stood beside Emi, watching everything. Liam thought something like this might happen. For some reason Knight and Royal have never gotten along. Neither one had issues with Ace, in fact, they got along well with him. Ace was the peace keeper of Noble. Knight was normally fairly calm, until it came to Royal.

"Well?" Royal raised an eyebrow. "Your not going to pull my chair out?"

A tic formed in Knight's jaw. So many ways to responf, only a few of them apporite. "Yes, my lovely lady." He responsed with a (charming) smile. Knight pulled a chair out for Royal. Once she sat (down) Knight pushed the chair in.

"Stay just like that." Emi knew as good photo when she saw one. The image of Knight, a caring boyfriend, pulling the chair out for his lovely 'girlfriend' Royal, was to perfect to miss. Emi moved to different angles, taking photos. "Okay, next pose."

Royal's gentle smile disappeared. "Don't give orders, your not Liam."

Knight clunched his fists. "Royal," he said through clunched teeth. "let's continue, Emi know's what she's doing."

Before Royal could reply, the studio doors blew open. A woman in ove colorful make-up and a mutli-colored sundress strolled in. Her rainbow hair was in a high ponytail. On her hip, a blue make-up kit. "Well now, looks like y'all need some help."

"Who are you?" Royal asked, disgusted by her hidous outfit.

The woman's smile turned into a grimance. "Ah, the source of my annoyance." She pulled out a brush from her kit. "Hope your ready for a lesson in make-up."

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"I'll prove to you the girl isn't fit to be apart of Noble, let alone Miracle Entertainment." Maquillage pointed the brush at Royal. "She's the reason for my dreams being destoryed."

Royal snorted, "You did that all on your own, Lilie." She glared at Maquillage, like she wasn't a super powered threat.

Royal's good for something, a distraction. I used this to slowly move towards the extra props. My stuff was nearby, making it easy for me to grab Pixie. She was asleep when I opened the bag. "Pixie, I need to transform."

Pixie nodded, "Is it a faux or akuma?" She didn't leave the bag until I was safely behind the props. Since the photoshoot was relativly small, there weren't many props to properly conseal me.

"I don't know, that's the problem." I carefully peeked around the corner to see Maquillage draw something on Royal's face. The bossy's teen face was on covered in blue eye shadow, with peach blush, and orange lipstick. Her expression changed into an overly cheerful one, as she eagerly bounched in place. "Don't let the make-up touch me, that's good to know."

"All four of you will need to learn how to spot the difference between a faux and akuma. The sooner you do, the better." Pixie sat on my head, watching as Maquillage went from one person to another, applying make-up. Colors varied from person to person, but everyone wore blue eye shadow. What's the connection there?

"It's a faux." Pixie confiendly annouced. She didn't provide any explaination on how she knew this. Pixie is an anicent being, guess she's learnt alot in that time.

"Okay." I moved away from the corner, not wanting to be spotted. "Time to transform, I can't stop the faux if Knight get's his face painted as well."

"Emi," Pixie spoke in a low voice. "don't jump to conclusions. You don't know if Illya truly is Panda Mime. For now foucs on getting Maquillage away from everyone."

Calex's nagging this point is more than enough reminder. He's convinced it's all in my head and I should stop comparing the two. Sure I don't know Illya that well, but I know my panda well enough to spot the simliarist between him and Illya. "Do you doubt me as well?" 

"I didn't say that." Pixie shook her head. "I just don't want you to lose sight of what's important or get your heartbroken."

"Why are you doing this?" Liam's voice drifted over the sounds of the people wearing make-up. "Lilie, let's talk about this." Lilie? So Royal was right!?

A chill went down my spine. Lilie had no reason to become a faux, she accalmpus her dream of becoming a leader make-up artist several years. From what I've pieced to together through conversations with her and others, Lilie couldn't have asked for a better job. She worked in one of the biggeset companies in Paris doing what she loved with the person she cared about the most. So what caused this? Everyone love's Lilie, she's brings much needed freshness and energy everywhere she goes. Even Royal liked her, most days. Royal only let Lilie do her make-up, trusting her skills and experinece, even if she doesn't show it. The royal brat only likes Liam and Ace, her trusting Lilie is major.

"Emi?" Pixie gently touched my cheeck. "What's wrong? You need to transform."

If Lilie can become a faux, what's stopping that from happening to me or Calex? Or even Panda Mime? Will I become like that if my dreams are crush?

"EMI!!" Pixie shouted, but I didn't hear her, to wrapped up in my own thoughts. Maybe this is what Pixie refered to when she said she didn't want me to get hurt. I've liked Panda Mime and Illya for so long, I haven't stopped to consider what might happen if he doesn't return my feelings. Will I end up like Stoneheart or Dark Cuipd?

"There you are." A new voice said. "You had me worried when I couldn't find you." A strong arm pulled me into a hug. "Emi, we need to get out of here." It wasn't until he'd was leaving the studio that I realized Knight was the one who'd found me. Pixie must be hiding in my bag. She pretty good at sensing when a person appoarches.

"Was that really Lilie?" There were the only words I could say. I need to know why and how Lilie became a faux. "I don't understand how this could've happened to her. Lilie accomplished her dream. So why?"

Knight didn't say anything until we were safely in the elevator. "People accomplish their dreams all the time." He said to me, "Sometimes things happen that can crush or destory a person's dream. It's not uncommon to face set back, even for someone like Lilie." The elevator opened on the first floor. Knight peeked out first, than motioned for me to follow.

We weren't three feet from the elevator when Maquillage annouced her persence. "Ah, Knight the only loyal person on Noble. I've been looking for you." She causally sat behind the front desk, reapplying her make-up. "Shall we expose Royal to the world for the brat that she is? Liam will than appariate all my hard work that went into pleasing that brat."

"Lilie this isn't you." Knight grabbed my hand. He walked paraell from the desk, towards the front door. He positioned himself in front of me, acting as a buffer between me and Maquillage. "While agree Royal isn't the most pleasnt person to be around. Think about the conquences your attacks will have."

She closed the compact mirror, than turned to us with a chersie cat grin. "Your right, I should think about the conquences. One problem, I'm Maquillage, not Lilie." Maquillage snapped her fingers, which called out the staff she'd applied make-up to. "Bring them here."

Knight raced towards the lobby doors, pulling me along. He than shoved me in front of him out the door. "Alert Alya, she'll put this on the Ladyblog and Blue Journal." The doors closed behind me, barring me from reentering. Knight somehow blocked the door from inside. "Either Ladybug or Blue Jay will come once they learn about this."

"Illya!' In my panic, I called his real name. My cries were invein. Maquillage's orders were completed. Knight was grabbed and dragged to Maquillage. He said nothing, as he was taken along to where ever Maquillage lead them.

"Emi?" A voice called from behind me. "What happned? Why's there no one inside?"

"Knight...." I muttered. How am I suppose to stop Maquillage without Knight. He's my parnter, the only one actually needed. "He...."

"Ems, calm down." The voice belonged to Calex. "Explain everything to me."

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

"Stop your worrying. This is the best way to get her to like you." Devin said as we wondered around the mall. He stopped in front of a video game shop. "Emi loves video games. Wanna check out this store?"

I shook my head for the fifth time. "No, I wanna get her something more personal." Emi's birthday is comig up. Emi doesn't do anything big to celebrate. Most of our classmates aren't aware of her birthday until it passes. From pass years experience, everyone would like to celebrate her birthday with her. We all know when it is, Emi's just so lowkey about it some how slips our minds until a few days later.

"Emi isn't you typical girl." Devin said. "Dresses and make-up are a no go. If it's you giving them to her, she's more likely to throw it at you."

"Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes as we contiued walking. "I know this, but videos games are so generick. Anyone could give her one. I want my give to be something speical or useful." The next several stores were all clothing stores. Devin suggested a gift card to one of them. Emi's normal style is tomboyish. Calex often complains that Emi borrows his stuff and forgets to give it back until weeks later. Or she'll be wearing something he wanted to wear. The two have an instersting relationship.

"You better deicde soon. Her party's in a few days." Aero had tagged along, after Devin's consist pestering. The whole time he's been glued to his game, never looking away from it. "I advise not to buy anything Devin picks out. He's bad at gift giving."

"Okay, you give him some suggestions than. Since your the master at this." Devin said to his best friend. "You don't know Emi that well. I'd love to see what you come up with."

Aero stopped playing to smirk at Devin. "I'm anti-social, not dumb. Even I pay attention to the conversations around me." He placed the device in his pocket. "First, Emi also love photographer, if you've forgotten. Second, she lives with her brother and sister. That means she isn't able to see her parents often."

"Get to your point." Devin rolled his eyes. He doesn't mean anything by it, he just likes teasing Aero. The two are polar oppisites. Devin is outgoing and very social. He invites our classmates to hangout regularly, even Mara. As stated himself, Aero is kind of anti-social. He isn't rude, comes off a bit cold and indifferent most times. He perfers being alone, unless it's Devin. Aero really, speaks first to people, but he won't ignore someone if they begin talking to him.

"This just in, there's been an attack at Mircale Entertainment." We stood in front of a shop with several tvs displayed in the window. The news played on each one. "The situation inside is unknown. No one knows if one or both teams are currently inside."

There goes my shopping spree. "Guys, I'v-"

"Didn't the girls say they were going to in that area?" Aero mentioned.

Devin nodded, "Lyla's suppose to meet Floral and Sylive at a cafe over there." He took out his phone and dailed someone. After several moments, he hung up. "No answer."

Aero shrugged, "Sylive, probably still got your number blocked." 

A loud laugh came out at that reminder. "True, so very true." Last summer, Devin called Sylive nearly everyday when he discovered that she enjoyed sports almost as much as him. Aero refused to play any sport with Devin for several weeks, so Devin needed to find someone new to play with. The games between him and Sylive started out friendly, than turned completive. Sylive beat him in most things they played. Devin, wanting to improve his skills continously asked almost everyday to pratice with him. Annoyed and needing a break, she blocked his number.

"She said she would unblock it once school started." Devin explained.

"Looks like she 'forgot'." Aero teased, a playful smirk on his face.

"Did you forget there's an akuma or faux running loose?" Popp whisphered from my jacket pocket. "Blue Jay's probably there right now." My kwami reminded me. Blue Jay, like Ladybug, usually, arrived first to the scene of an attack.

"Thanks for coming with me today." I addressed the two. "I've got some ideas. I'm going to head home and make a list of pros and cons on what gift to get her." I quickly left before they could reply. I made my way outside and found a quite place.

"About time." Popp flew out and strenched. "You seriously need to work on your timing. Blue Jay needs you to nullify the faux."

"Alright, already." He sure does chose a random time to lecture me. "Pop, Climb Up!"

***********************************************************************************************

Calex's POV:

"Okay, the coast is clear." I signaled for Emi to follow me. Locked outside of Miracle Entertainment, we needed to sneak around to the back. From the Stylist attack, we remembered another way to get into the building. Emi could access the roo as Blue Jay, but can't transform with the new crew and police here.

"You shouldn't go any further than this." Emi didn't look good. From the incoherent explaination provided earlier, she's upset over who the faux is. Somehow this made her question if the same thing could happen to her or me. I'm not to sure, Pixie urged us to hurry.

"Pixie called me down here for a reason Ems." The text I recived from Pixie earlier suprised me, mostly because I didn't know kwamis could text. The kwami's message asked me to come down to Miracle Entertainment as quickly as I could. Good thing I had just finished a deverliry for my parents a block away, other wise it would've taken thirty mintues, miniume to get here.

"Give him your cell phone, Emi." Pixie ordered. She appeared concerned, more than usual. What happened inside? 

"Why?" Emi asked as she handed the device over.

"Panda Mime might not know about the attack. Calex can email him while your inside." Pixie explained.

"I can do that with my fan as well." Emi said.

"He'll only recive it while transformed." Pixie continued. "This way we can alert him while he's still a civilian."

"Okay." Emi said nothing else.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked. 

"Handle Maquillage alone until help arrives." Emi sighed, than held up her wrist. "Pixie, Let's Soar." In a flash of blue light, Blue Jay appeared. 

"You head in first, I'll follow after emailing the panda." I explained. This is a good oppurtiny to take photos for the Blue Journal. Problem is, how do I explain how I managed to get inside to take the pictures? Alya's not going to accept them without an explaination.

"You should leave, Kals." Blue Jay spoke in a low voice. "Maquillage isn't like the other faux. My idenitiy could be exposed if she captures you too."

Pixie was against me accompaning Blue Jay during attacks at first. She worried my presence would distract Blue Jay at best, expose her idenitiy at worst. Alya's presence is an added worry factor. The blogger would have a field day if she ever saw me with Blue Jay. My only exuse is that I'm trying to get an interview for the Blue Journal. Maybe Alya will be that?

"No, I'm coming with. If something happens, you'll need back up." Of course the door is locked, this is a famous company after all. They'd be stuipd to leave it unlocked with all the celebraites that work with the company. "When the panda arrives, I'll leave. Promise." Before learning how to bake, Sayri had a string of unusal hobbies, lock picking was one of them. For over half a year, Sayri practiced picking the lock on the resturant door that connects to our apartment. Mom and dad kept the door locked to keep Sayri and I from sneaking extra snacks.

"Can you open it?" Blue Jay watched me work. Sayri gave me an old lock picking kit to practice with. I'm not as skilled as her, but I can open this simple lock. Seconds later, the lock tumbled signaling the lock opened.

"You dare to question my skills?" I opened the door with a smirk. Blue Jay walked inside silently, she's not in the mood for joking. 

Blue Jay swiftly climbed the stairs, taking them three at a time. The miraculous provides Emi with superhuman relexes and strength. Pixie's stated the suit also gives a slight healing boost. I can't image how they'd handle faux attacks without the protection of the miraculous. 

"I've sent the email." My voice came out in a low whispher. "Pandie should be on his way once he reads it." Our footsteps echoed in the hallway. An erry silence strenched on as Blue Jay lead the way. She appeared to be caustially checking every shadow and doorway. Buildings are not a good place for a battle. The enclosed space can make it differcult for Blue Jay to maxuize Sonic Wave's (full) power. When we don't know where the faux is, we're basically walking into an unknown situation.

"Any idea where she could've went?" My voice was barely above a whispher. I dare not speak any louder for fear of Maquillage hearing.

"There's a boardcast studio somewhere inside the building. Maquillage will probably use that to reveal Royal's true personailty to the world." Blue Jay answered, letting me know she'd heard my question.

We quietly continued until Blue Jay stopped in front of a door. Silently, she went inside. I stayed outside, keeping wait just in case. "Why are we here? Shouldn't we be going after Maquillage?" I peeked inside, to see Blue Jay rumbling through some draws.

"I've never been to any floor above the fourth. I'll need a guide to find the boardcasting studio, without wondering around aimlessly." She flipped through a small book she'd pulled out. "This is the office of Lilie, Maquillage's civilan idenitiy. She keeps detailed records and information on the building in this booklet."

"This is Maquillage's office? Bad idea, very very bad idea. We need to leave, like now." I'm no superhero, Blue Jay must have a method to her madness. I've seen plenty of her plans first hand to know how crazy and unpredictable they can get. Poor Panda Mime, how does he do it? Blue Jay rarely shares her plans with him before rushing into battle. She's the opposite of Chat Noir in that reguard. Chat Noir will rush to protect his lady, Blue Jay charges into prevent anything from happening to her panda-bear.

"We're in luck." She replaced the book into the draw. "It's on the fifth floor, one floor up." Blue Jay moved to leave, when her fan rung. She glanced at me, seeing that I wasn't in view, she opened the fan. "Where are you?"

"I just landed on the roof." Panda Mime's voice drifted over to the doorway. "What's the situation?"

Blue Jay didn't answer for several seconds. She stared into her fan, a longing glaze on her face. She didn't answer until Panda Mime called her name. "The faux is a make-up artist for Noble, Lilie. She's calling herself Maquillage. I don't know the speific ability she has, just don't let any of her make-up touch you, or you'll be one of her minons"

"Got it. Any idea of where she is?" He asked.

Blue Jay nodded, "She mentioned exposing Royal, the boardcast studio is the perfect place to do that."

"Roger, that. I'll meet you on the fifth floor." Panda Mime before she closed her fan. 

"What was that about?" Something defintly happened before I arrived. I supesct that's the real reason Pixie contacted me. We're best friends and share everything, unless it involves another person's secrect. Since we're at Miracle Entertainment, the issue probably involves Noble. If that's the case, she wont tell me anything. I'm not even suppose to know about her working with Noble. 

Blue Jay walked down the hall without a word. She walked quickly, not caring about how much noise she made. "Wait here before following." She instrusted when we arrived at a stairwell. "Stay out of sight Calex." She gave me a hard look. "I mean it, don't come out no matter what."

"Woah, Ems." I spoke her nickname on purpose. Reguardless if we're alone, I never call her by name. Never know who's around. Only reason I did it this time is because of her tone. "I'm no fool. I know what's at risk." One time I rush over to help because the panda hadn't arrived and she's never let me forget it. "Besides, your panda bear is here. There's no reason for me to 'help' anyway."

"Promise me." She ordered. "I mean it Calex. Or I'll lock you in a closet." What's gonna into her? Emi's overcaustion when I'm this close to a battle, but she's never threatened me before. "Calex." Blue Jay hissed.

"I promise." I held my hands up to show I wasn't crossing my fingers. You know how people will do that to get out of keeping a promise. "Can we go already?"

She stared at me for a moment longer, than nodded. "I'm going to try to get Royal away from Maquillage. Her plan won't successed without Royal."

"Royal could return to Maquillage if she's under her control." I stated. "Want me to take Royal once you've gotten her away?"

Blue Jay was quiet for a moment, probably thinking it over. "Okay." She sighed, before disappearing into the stairwell.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

"Hurry!" Maquillage ordered. "Boardcasting must begin before those 'heroes' get here." She spat out the word 'heroes' with vemon and disgust on her face. Maquillage walked over to a smiling Royal, she patted the girl's cheeck. "Soon everyone will know who you really are."

Royal stared at the wall, completely out of it. Totally unlike her. Royal would never allow anyone to treat her this way. 

"Lilie stop this." Liam sat in a chair, guarded by two staff members. The staff also had the same far off look on their face. Their eyes were covered in the same blue eye shadow. This has to be what Blue Jay mentioned.

Nice eye for detail. Now can we get on with the nullification? Popp spoke in my mind. I'd like to take a nap soon.

Your more of a cat than a panda. I rolled my eyes. I'm open to suggestions. I have other things I'd rather be doing as well.

Even if it means not seeing your perious Blue Jay? Popp teased.

I felt my cheeks heating up, a brush was covering my cheeks slightly. Don't joke like that Popp. You know my heart belongs to Emi. She's the only girl for me.

Than a certain bird is gonna be crushed. He stated in a smug tone.

What's that suppose to mean? My question went unanswered as Knight's voice brought my attention back to the mission. He sat in a chair, guarded by two staff. He looked rather calm for someone who could be made into a minion at any moment.

"If you wanna expose Royal, why don't you have her act normally?" Knight suggested. "No one's gonna believe her if she just announces it."

"Knight, stop." Liam ordered. He did not look happy with Knight. 

Knight igorned Liam and continued. "Once people find out a faux is behind this, there's no way anyone will believe Royal's confession." He smiled slyly, a trait that meant he's planning something. "Think about it, if Royal's not under your control she'll go crazy. Stay out of the shot and let Royal ruin herself."

"Knight, please stop talking." Liam sighed. "I know the two of you don't get along, but that doesn't give you the right to destory her image."

Knight gave a dry laugh. "I won't be doing a thing. She's the one who will change the public's opinion of her all on her own."

"Enough!" Maquillage smirked. "I'll admit, your idea is very tempting." She tapped a make-up brush against her chin. The look on her face was one of deep thought. She walked over to Knight, brush still in hand. Slowly, she got close to his face. The brush ready in her hand to add another minion to her collection. "But no. I've got something even better. All I need is the girl you saved earlier."

Knight's smile turned into a grimance. "Leave her out of this Lilie. She's got nothing to do with this." I've never seen him look this angry before. His hands were fisted in his lap, as if ready to pounce on Maquillage at any moment.

A triumphant grin on he face, Maquillage snapped her fingers. "She'll be found soon enough. She really didn't want to leave you behind. So she's probably still in the area." The minions beside Knight and Liam grabbed both males by their arms. The two were forced to stand with their arms held behind their backs. "Lock them in the boardcasting room/station."

They completed the order, forcing Liam and Knight into the boardcasting room/station. Three more staff followed them inside. Within that room, they'd be able to see and control everything boardcasted from the studio. A part of me hoped this was part of Knight's plan. The station's door locks from the inside, which they no doubt did. Neither Blue Jay or I could get in without using our powers to break the door down. A dangerous task considering several mind controlled people are inside. They won't move from their location without Maquillage's orders, no matter how many times Blue Jay or I warn them. Knight and Liam are the only one's who'll be able to stop the boardcast from inside, if Blue Jay and I get caught.

"Now that their out of the way," Maquillage moved to the director's chair. "Let the show begin!"  
The overhead lights flashed on, as the caramas lite up. People shouted orders while rushing around the set. They moved as if this were a normal shoot. One even refreshed Royal's make-up. Another waved an interviewer over. 

It's now or never kid. Popp said. If this goes live, Royal's image won't recover even once we get the faux.

"On air in 3...," The director began counting down. "2..." All caramas turned to Royal and the interviewer.

Alexei go! Popp urged.

"1!" He finished the countdown, as I leaped down from the beam I'd been spying from. "Action!" Something flew through the air, knocking the caramas to the ground. Each one landed in a broke heap. 

"Boring, no one wants to see a show all about Royal." Blue Jay stood at the enterance, yawning. "Don't you get enough of her at work, without needing to see her on tv too?" The fan returned to her out strenched hand.

"Ah, perfect." Maquillage stood up. "Now I can expose your lying ways to Paris as well!" She snapped her fingers, summoning her minions to target Blue Jay. Maquillage stood back and watched as Blue Jay was surrounded. 

Blue Jay backflipped to avoid being grabbed around the waist. She than twirled to the left, out of reach of two more. One circled behind her to the left and another went right. Blue Jay was to busy swept kicking the ones in front of her that she didn't see the ambush.

Tossing on end of my nunchucks out, the chain wrapped around her wasit. One yank on the weapon pulled Blua Jay to me. "Close one Blue. You gotta remember to use those wings of your's to get away."

I expected her to glare at me for the lame joke. She's always saying I'm as bad as Chat Noir with the jokes. "Blue?" When she didn't answer, my worry grew. She didn't sound like herself when I'd called earlier. Maybe something happened before I arrived. She was in the building before me. "Bl-"

"Your here." She suddenly hugged me. Blue Jay pulled me close, a tight yet gentle grip embrace. "Your here." She said in a low voice, letting me go to stare into my eyes.

"Of course." I haven't seen her like this since the Reporter attack. (Refer to the speicals of season 1 to learn about the attack involving Reporter.) "I'm not going anywhere." Back than, she looked at me disbelief when I finally arrived. She'd begun to supsect I wouldn't show up.

"Right." Blue Jay gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Your here." She turned away from me too watch Maquillage. "We're a team, an unbreakable partnership. Now let's ruin her show."

***********************************************************************************************

"Pandemonium!" The nunchucks slammed against the blue make-up kit, making it brust into a rainbow of powder. A suddent air current carried the powder through the surrounding, magically erasing all of Maquillage's damage.

"Awesome!" Panda Mime and Blue Jay said as they high-fived each other. 

"That was a close one." Panda Mime said as he twirled his nunchucks. "Your plan was risker than usual." In an attempt to get close to Maquillage, Blue Jay allowed herself to be captured. Maquillage's make-up brush swept across Blue Jay's face, making her into a minion. The heroine nearly obeyed the order to detransform, when Panda Mime snatched the blue make-up kit off her waist. They realized pretty quickly not only were her powers connected to it, but the faux was held there as well.

"We got the faux, that's all that matters." Blue Jay wanted to check on Knight. He was right beside her, yet so far away. Because that couldn't reveal their idenities to each other, it was useless that she knew Illya was Panda Mime. Her partner and crush were the same person, she couldn't ask for more. Well, maybe the opportunity to tell him who she really was.

"Don't start this again, Blue Jay." Panda Mime stopped twirling his weapon to stare at his parnter. Something had been off, he just didn't know what or why. Their team work had also been off. He couldn't read Blue Jay, which allowed Maquillage to get the upper hand a few times. No, it wasn't that he couldn't read her. She wasn't allowing him to. Her usual subtle glances and nods weren't there. The only time she'd looked him in the eye was when she'd hugged him.

"Don't start what?" Even now she refused to look at him. "At the end of the day, our main goal is to protect Paris and get the faux."

"Look at me Blue Jay!" His voice came out louder than execpted. He didn't care that there were others around. He wanted to know what was bothering his birdie. Blue Jay was many things, quiet and meek was not one of them. "This isn't like you." Panda Mime placed a gloved hand under her chin. "Blue, please." He gently lifted her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "I won't ask what's been bothering you all day. We both know you'll talk about it if and when you want. I'll be ready and waiting to listen. Until than, please don't go back to self-sacrificing yourself. It worries me."

Blue Jay only nodded. "I've gotta go. I'm about to detransform." Reluctantly, she pulled away from his touch. Shivers went down her back at the lack of his warmth. "I'll go on patrol tonight, you get some rest." 

Panda Mime watched as Blue Jay raced out of the studio, never once looking back.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

"You know that was a royally awful idea, right?" I sat in front of the desk in Liam's office. Once Lilie had recovered, we learned the reason for her fauxaifcation. "Whether it's firing or reassigning Lilie, it's a bad idea. You know she's the mastermind behind Noble's signature style. She's the one who suggested we disguise ourselves!"

Illya, no longer dressed as Knight, leaned against the wall behind me. "Royal and I don't get along, are you gonna fire me too?" He's upset like I am. Lilie's been with the team since the beginning. Noble wouldn't be the same without her. 

Liam's calmness remind perfectly in place. Not once did any other emotion cross his face. "First, I didn't fire Lilie. I reassigned her for her own good." He finally stopped signing papers to look at us. "No one, especially Lilie, deserves to be treated by Royal like that."

"Still doesn't explain your actions." Illya interrupted.

"If I may continue." Liam gave a warning glare to both of us. "As I was saying. Lilie's reassignment was only going to be temporary. I wanted to give her a break from Royal's attitude, while also being able to advance her career." He gave a stern glare to use. "She was going to work with Jagged Stone."

"What!?" Illya and I both shouted. 

"Like the Jagged Stone?" I asked.

"When? No, how'd you set that up?" Illya asked.

Liam sighed. "Jagged has been asking to work with Lilie for a while now. He likes her make-up techniques and style. I've been refusing for a while now, because Noble was still new and fresh. You guys needed Lilie's skills to support your unique style. Until now."

Illya shared a curious look with me. "And now?"

"Now, you've gained enough fans and popularity to stand on your own without consistly relying on Lilie. That's not to say she's on longer needed. Far from it. She's needed now more than ever. However," Liam paused for a moment. "I wanted to give everyone time to rest and recover before we begin the next stage for Noble. One that included a much needed conversation with Royal."

He pulled a stack of papers out of his draw. "Gabriel Agreste wants Noble to star in the upcoming line his designing." Gabriel Agreste requesting to work with us is major. Everyone loves his line. He's refused top models with years of experience before. Yet, we somehow impressed him enough. Woah. "On top of that Rayssa wishes for you to star in her company's new web series."

Liam sure knows how to shock us. Two of the most famous people in Paris want to work with us. I'm so shocked, I can barely form a complete sentence. "Ra..ra...Rayssa? As in president of-"

"Quartz Network." Illya finished. He walked over to flip through the papers on the desk. "Your telling us both of these huge names want to work with Noble? A new group that can't even fully rival Jagged Stone?"

"Correct." Liam stated. "The two of you will begin work in the next few days."

"Don't you mean me and Royal?" Illya corrected. "Alexei works behind the scenes."

"Not anymore." Liam rested his head in the palm of his hand. "Since Royal has been suspended for the forseeable future, her spot needs to be filled." He looked back and forth between the two of us. "We promised two members of Noble, two members of Noble they will get." He looked me in the eye. "Get ready Ace, you and Knight are going to be famous."


	10. Chapter 8

"Cataclysm!" The ground violently shook, creating a mini earthquake. The force of the attack forced the villain release her hold on the paper cage, least she fall into the crater in the ground. She summoned a paper crane to fly her to safey. Origami glanced back to see Blue Jay leaping over buildings after her. Origami unleashed mini pigs to weight down the heroine. Blue Jay drew her fan to fend them off. Origami urgeed the crane to fly higher. Blue Jay landed on top of the school.

"Sonic Wave!" A snap of her wrist, sent her fan in a wave of pressuized air into the sky. The fan whirled towards Origami. The paper folding villain forced her crane downwards, out of the fan's path. She turned back with a triumphant grin. She raised an eyebrow in confusion at the smile on Blue Jay's face. The crane shook before falling downward, the fan had circled around to slice through the paper crane.

A yoyo wrapped around Origami's waist, pulling her to safety. While nunchucks knocked the origami flower out of her hair. Ladybug held Origami in place, while Panda Mime nullified the faux within the origami flower. The city soon returned to normal via Panda Mime's powers.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said as they did a fist bump.

Blue Jay stood several feet away, checking on her classmate Floral. The young girl had been fauxed once again. 

"Thank you." Floral offered Blue Jay a blue origami tuilp. "Sorry for the trouble."

The other three heroes walked over. "What caused you to be targeted this time?" Chat Noir asked without second thought, each earned him a glare from Ladybug.

"I don't mind answering." Floral smiled. She didn't like that she'd been made into a faux again, but wasn't going to let it get her down. Plenty of people had either been targeted by an akuma or faux. That's how things were. Floral would learn from this and try not to make the same mistake again. "It's my friend's birthday soon. I spent several days making a bouquet of origami flowers for her." She let out a sigh, remembering the incident that lead to her being turned into Origami. "When we went back to class after lunch, the bouquet was on the ground completely destroyed."

"Floral!" A familiar blond with white sunglasses in her hair stopped in front of them. "Are you okay?"

Floral looked away from Zoey, as she moved to stand closer to Blue Jay. "I don't know what I did for you to destroy my bouquet, but I'm sorry." She turned to smile at Zoey, as tears rolled down her face. 

"You didn't do anything Floral." Zoey took a step towards Floral, who moved behind Blue Jay.

Seeing the girls' interaction, Panda Mime stepped in. "Come one Floral, I know a craft shop nearby that might have some supplies you'd like."

Floral nodded, than followed Panda Mime.

Zoey watched them leave. "Do you also blame me?" She didn't look at the three reminding heroes. She couldn't bare it if they did blame her, especially Blue Jay. The bird themed hero was her idol. Blue Jay was selfless, doing everything she could to protect everyone. Most people loved Panda Mime, but to her he couldn't compare to Blue Jay.

"Sorry, I've gotta go." Blue Jay gestured to her miraculous only had two pearls left colored. "Zoey, try talking to Floral again once she's calmed down." She gave a wave, before jumping into the air.

***********************************************************************************************

"Come on Zoey, we'll take you home." Ladybug placed a gentle hand on Zoey's shoulder. "I'm sure your family's worried about you."

Zoey said nothing as Ladybug placed her hand on her waist. The bug themed heroine swung them through the city until the landed on the roof of the mayor's hotel.

"Thanks Ladybug." Zoey's voice was low as she spoke. "Sorry about the trouble."

Ladybug didn't know Zoey well, everything she'd learnt about the girl had been from others. As Marinette, she'd never had any personal interactions with the mayor's niece. She's spoken several times with the girl as Ladybug. Yet, she knew nothing about Zoey's peronality.

"Blut Jay's right, try talking to Floral after she's had time to calm down." Ladybug wanted to help Zoey, but it wasn't her place. She couldn't force the two to talk. Even as Marinette she wouldn't be able to do much. Zoey and Floral were in different class than her. While she did talk to Emi sometimes, that was only because of Alya. The blogger was friends with Calex, Emi's best friend. Emi and Calex took photos for the Blue Joural. So naturally, they spent time with Alya. Sometimes Marinette was there too. After being present for several of their meetings, she noticed Emi was as into their miraculous conversations as Calex and Alya were. At some point, Emi and Marinette began habing their own non-miraculous conversations __________________.

"Thanks for the advice, but it won't work. Zoey wrapped her arms around herself. "Floral use to be the only one of two people who'd speak to me, other than Chole and Sabrina." She turned away from Ladybug. "After the whole Friend Finder thing, both her and Ania have been completely ingoring me."

Ladybug didn't know how to respond. She didn't know Zoey or her classmates enough to offer any advice. "Have you tri-"

"You should go." Zoey pointed to her earring. "Your almost out of time." She gave a small wave, than left the roof.

Ladybug watched Zoey until she disappeared through the door. Not wanting to leave the girl alone, Ladybug headed for the door. A soft wimper drifted through the door. The sound grew slightly louder, followed by muffled speech.

"____________________________________________." THe sound went back down to a wimper.

A beeping signaled two minutes until her miraculous timed out. Ladybug let out a sigh, as she swung her yoyo onto a nearby building and swung away/left.

***********************************************************************************************

"Where is Zoey!?" Chole's voice boomed throughout the building/floor. "I know she's home."

"Maybe she's in the kitchen." Sabrina suggested.

"Why would she be there?" Chole asked.

From her hiding spot, Zoey saw Chole opening and closing doors. Her cousin was looking for her. "Zoey!" Chole shouted, into an empty room. "This is important! Now's not the time for this/to be hiding!"

Zoey quietly shut the door. She pressed her ear to the door, listening.

"It is late, Zoey might be getting a snack/food." Sabrina answered/said. "Let's go check."

Once their footsteps had faded, Zoey waited two mintues before she emerged. Making sure the hallway was clear, Zoey quickly made her way to her room. The room that was suppose to be her personal space, felt like a prison. Floor to ceiling everything was repica of Chole's bedroom Not one bit relfected Zoey's personality and style. The room served as a reminder, this wasn't truly her home.

Zoey sat on the window seat, watching the city below. Families strolled by and friends chatted. She watched her classmates, Calex and Sylive, passed by with Nino and Alya. Calex doubled over from laugher. The other three laughed as well, before the four of the continued walking.

"Zoey!" Chole banged on the door, shouting. "I know your in there!"

Zoey covered her ears to drown out the banging and shouting. "Go away!" She muttered, wanting to be alone. No, that's not right. She didn't want to be alone, but she didn't want Chole around either. "Avery." Her brother's name came out in a whispher, a wish.

"Zoey!" The banging grew louder. "Do you know how utterly rude your being?"

Silent tears rolled down her face, as she looked at the picture on her nightstand. "Why did you leave?" She asked the photo. _______________________________________________.

"She's not answering Chole." Sabrina's voice silenced the banging. "Let's just begin/play the game without her."

"Fine, but your getting akumaitized this time." Chole's voice faded away, as did Sabrina's/footsteps.

Face full of tears, Zoey didn't recongize herself. She was no longer the smiling girl from the photo. That girl was never alone, knowing her brother would alwaus be by/ on her side. That girl never felt lonley, becaise her gamily was alwaus pm'by' woth jer/

"What would you do Avery?" Zoey asked another photo. In this one, a young Avery stood with their parents in front of their house. The photo was taken befor she was born.. A photo of happier times.

"We were happiest there." A thought came to Zoey. Maybe things would be better at home. Not the hotel or her mother's house in Germany, but the one from her childhood. Where he family had all lived together.

She glanced at her family photo once more, remembering why she'd returned to Paris. "I might be able to find some clues there as well." Her resolve steeled, Zoey grabbed her backpack and began packing.

***********************************************************************************************

"Another quiet night." Ladybug landed behind Blue Jay. She strolled over to the other heroine, wondering how to begin the conversation. She needed someone to talk to, Blue Jay was the best option. She couldn't tell Alya without exposing herself as Ladybug, and the boys would be to busy joking and making puns to be serious. "We've been thinking of decreasing the patrols, at least for now."

Blue Jay nodded, "That's probably for the best." She offered the bag of popcorn to Ladybug. "We're busy enough during the day with those attacks. There's no need to wear outselves out with nightly patrols if it isn't needed."

Ladybug stuff several pieces of popcorn into her mouth. She made a mental note to ask Blue Jay were she brought it. "Do you ever wonder what happens in people's daily lives to make them become targets?" She glanced out the corner of her eye, gaging Blue Jay's reaction.

"Do you mean struggles or stress?" Blue Jay continued eating, not paying attention to Ladybuy watching her. "No."

Her answer spurpised Ladybug. "Really? Not even when its someone you know?" Still watching Blue Jay, Ladybug noticed the way her body stiffened and hints o a frown played on her lips. "I know we're not suppose to discuss our personal lives, but my best friend and a few others have been either akumaitized or fauxed."

They both knew this information could expose Ladybug's identiy. Luvkily, to many peopel had been targeted to be nattowed down to pople Ladybug vould knoew. Of course, Blue Jay wasn't going to try to. She respected and trusted Ladybug to much to betray her like that. Besides, she was about to share something personal, as well.

"Until now, no. I hoesntly hand't given it much thought." Blue Jay placed the popcorn on her lap. "People experenice many things each day. Any one of those could cause them to become targeted."

"And now?" Ladybug sensed there was moste she wanted to say. "We may not be partners, but you can always tell me anything that's bothering you." She placed her hand over Blue Jay's.

When Blue Jay didn't respond, Ladybug continued. "Being a hero isn't easy. Epsically when there's something bothering you. We really don't have anyone to talk to."

Blue Jay sighed, "We can't talk to friends or family without revealing our idenities."

"We also can't talk to each other." Ladybug laughed at the irony. "The only people who could understand what we're going through."

"Because we might reveal ourselves." The two said in unison than giggled.

"It's been a long day and late night." Blue Jay stood up. "Since we both seem to wanna talk, how about we meet up tomorrow?"

Ladybug also stood, "How? It's the guys' turn to patrol tomorrow." She sjook her head, "I enjoy having them around, but'"

"It'll be nice to ahave a girls night?" Blue Jay finished for her. "I know just the place, but you can't tell anyone about it."

LLadybug agreed, than her yoyo beeped with a message. Blue Jay sent her the location of the 'Bird Cave' (refer to ceason 1 chapter 10). The two than parted ways, agreeing to meet up the following night.

***********************************************************************************************

"Pixie, Let's Land." The words ended the transformation, releasing Pixie from the miraculous.

The kwami landed in her chosen's hands. Not quite exshuated nor fully energite, Pixie sat in Emi's hands. "Are you sure you should've told Ladybug about the 'Bird Cave'? You'll have to make sure Calex doesn't show up."

Emi placed Pixie on the kwami's makeshift bed. "He wouldn't come, even if I asked. Remember, he's been very 'busy' lately." She gave Pixie the remaineder of the popcorn, than flopped on her bed. "He hasn't even called to check up on me after the Ma_____ attack."

"He's probably giving you time." Pixxy (Pixie) quickly finished the popcorn. "He doesn't want to pressure you ,knowing you'll contact him when you want to talk.  
Four days had paased since Lilie becaeme Ma____? Sti;; sjalem up from teh nattle and almost laosing her partner, EMi had kepy to herself for the last few days. For oonce she didn't Calex;s bus schulde. That was one less person to bother her. Illya, gowever, was presisant. After teh attack, the photoshoot wad been reschulded. Illya contacted her ince verything had calmed down.

"You needd to talk avouabout this Emi." Pixxy sat on Emi's stomach. "You still haven't properly talked to llya or Panda Mime. Their bothworried about you>" 

"I know Pixxy, but only you know everything that's happening in my life." She wwatched ker kwami for a moment. "I don'can't say anything to Calex without expsinf Illya as Knight. If I talk to Panda Mime, I'kk have to tell him tha I know he's Illya."

Pixxy wanted to remind Emi of their conversation on the day of the attack. While Pixxy didn't know who held the panda miraculous, she didn't want feed Emi's theory. Unless there was proof or she saw Panda Mime either transform or detransform before her eyes, Pixxy wasn't going to reasure a theory. She didn't want her chosen to ger hurt. It was why she'd texted Calex that day. A risky move, but a needed one. Pixxy could tell something was bothering Emi the moment they learned Lilie had been fauxed. Pixxy thought she'd been over reacting, but rethought that when Knight had been captured.

"So you'll talk to Ladybug?" Pixxy asked. She wanted to suggest talking to Panda Mime about how Lilie be fauxed affected her. But reconsidered the idea. Doing that would involve admiting she personally knew Lilie. The two were already playing a dangerous game with the emails and 'hanging out'. 

"Yes..no. I DON'T KNOW!!!" Emi's shouts worried Aira, who rushed into the room. In her own thoughts, Emi didn't see Pixxy zoom under a pillow. 

"Everything okay Emi?" Aria leaned against the wall. "I heard you shouting." Aria wasn't sure how to react. Her younger sister was a calm teen who never lashed out. For her to be shouting, something had to be bothering her. Aira was more use to Keyn's drama than Emi's shouts.

"I'm fine Ari, please go away." Emi rolled onto her side, turning her back to her sister. She wanted to be alone, no that wasn't right. She wanted someone to talk to, someone she could tell everything to without putting her or Illya's serect at risk.

For the first time in months, Aira wished her parents were home. Their mom could always get the three of them to talk about their problems, whether they wanted to or not. "Emi-"

"Please Ari, just leave me alone." Emi's voice came out low. She wanted her sister to leave. She didn't need another reminder of her parents' absentece. Aria and Keyn each held traits that consistly reminded Emi of her parents. "Please."

"Okay." Aira said, understanding Emi didn't her space. She quietly closed the door behind her.

Pixxy flew out of her hiding spot. She watched Emi for several moments, noting that now wasn't the time to speak. Instead, she turned the light off and snuggled beside Emi to rest for the night.

***********************************************************************************************

Panda Mime watched as the feather floated into the fog that rolled over Paris. The fog moved through the city, silently undoing the damage from the battle. Sleeping Parisan were safe for another night. Panda Mime and Chat Noir managed to stop the faux before he reached the Effel Tower, where he'd be able to affect the entire city.

"Thanks." Panda Mime placed the nunchunks on his hip, as he turned to Chat Noir. "I wouldn't have been able to stop him alone."

"Not that I don't mind helping." Chat Noir leaned against his baton. "But why'd you call the cat when you've got a purrfect birdie?"

She's not going to be happy when she learns about this. Popp stated for the third time that night. The panda and blue jay miraculous are partners for a reasons. Two halfs of the same whole. Unless Blue Jay phyiscally can't help or get to you. There's no reason to call on the either the bug or cat.

Panda Mime shook his head, trying (invain) to silence Popp. "We haven't be on the best of terms lately."

That's an understandment. Popp snorted. She hasn't been answering your emails and she doesn't speak to you more than nessacry.

Shut it Popp! Or no tea leaves! You'll have to settle for rice balls. Panda Mime threated, knowing it wasn't a very good one. Popp loved rice balls almost as much as tea leaves.

"Well this cat's all ears if you wanna talk about it." Chat Noir winked playfully.

Panda Mime rolled his eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't think either of our ladies will appciate us discussing them."

"Fair point." Chat Noir rested the baton behind the back of his neck. "Just know, us heroes gotta stick together." The ring on his finger began to beep. "Gotta go, my kwami's grumpy enough when full. If he doesn't get his cheese..." His made an overdramatic gesture in a Plagg like fashion.

Panda Mime laughed. "Oh don't get me started on mine." He cringed, thinking about the nagging Popp would do the moment he was freed from the watch.

Who says I'll wait until we get home? Popp gave a dark laugh. Why waste time when you can't get rid of me? 

"Thanks again. See you tomorrow for patrol." Panda Mime grabbed his nunchucks and disappeared into the night.

***********************************************************************************************

Panda Mime landed in his room just as the watch beeped one final time. The transformation wore off in a flash of light. Popp flew out of the watch to land in Alexei's hands. The kwami sleepily rubbed his eyes, as Alexei placed him on the desk with a box of fresh tea leaves.

"We are so lucky Illya's dad is a cheif. Or else I'd never be able to keep you fed." Alexei watched Popp become alert at the sight of his favorite food. The mini panda disappeard into the box. All that could be heard was munchy and crunching.

"I don't know why you humans like to ruin tea by dipping it in water. Yuck!" Popp resurfaced long enough toss several leaves into his mouth. "Whatcha working on?" He asked, before diving back down.

"I'm rewatching Noble's past performances and music videos." Alexei looked up from his computer to see Popp swimming in the leaves. "I've gotta know the moves and more, in case we have to dance or anything for new web series."

Normally, Popp didn't pay much attention to tv. He perferred exploring and reading. If he couldn't explore the world, exploring a fictional one was the next best thing. Recently that changed. He noticed the way Alexei raced to complete his homework than spent the rest of the night glued to the computer. Popp knew it was related to Noble, because the website Alexei visited was always the same, Quartz Network. "Who's this Rayssa person Liam mentioned.?

Alexei reaction wasn't one Popp expected. Alexei turned the montior off and pushed his chair away from the desk. He rubbed his temples in circlur motions. "She's the creator and owner of Quartz Network, a web based company that produces oringal shows."

"So she's famous?" Popp asked, not following Alexei's explaination. He understood Rayssa was popular, but not why. Plenty of people created websites and different entertainment online. Why was she so different?

"She's like the Gabriel Agreste of the internet. Do you know how many people have gotten their start because of her?" Alexei groaned. "Several actors and actresses my parents worked with started on Quartz Network." He didn't want to think about his parents. Famous directors in Hollywood, they were always looked for fresh and new talent to work with. If his parents learnt about his involvement with Quartz Network, nothing good would come from it.

"From the look on your face, that's a bad thing?" Popp swim to the edge of the box. He tried not to interfer with his personal life. Past experience taught Popp the less involved his was, the better. He could only do so much without directly getting involved. No matter how much easier it would've made Alexei's life, Popp was not going to get involved. 

Alexei didn't get a chance to answer. Popp ducked into the box, as the bedroom door opened to reveal Illya. "I've been racking my brain, trying to figure out a way to not involve Ace in our newest work." Illya looked as tried as Alexei felt. The stress of Noble's soring popluarity was taking it's toll on him. Without Royal to assist in buffering the study amount of work Liam was perparing for them, Illya was growing exshuated. Just looking over the preview schudle of events was almost enough to make Illya regret complaining about Royal. Royal was annoying and bratty, but was great with helping Illya and Alexei to get Liam to reconsider some of his decision. Like forcing Ace into the spot light.

"Forget it Illya, you know he's not going to change his mind. At least not while Royal isn't around." Oringally Royal wasn't a part of the group. She only joined last mintue for two reasons. One of them was because of Alexei's parents. "Unless we can convice Liam to let Royal off with a warning, Ace is going to make his first public appearence."

"Have you told him speficially why you almost backed out of Noble?" Illya asked. He knew talking about Alexei's parents was a sore topic. Illya himself had only met Mr. and Mrs. Faure three times. One of those was over video chat, the other two times had been when both of them were under ten years old. "I'm sure Liam will understand."

"You mean the fact that I have major stage fright? Or the one about my parents' wishes for my future career?" Alexei glared at his best friend. Noble had been something both of them dreamed of from a young age. When they entered the completion two years ago, they never thought they'd win. They'd entered together, not knowing the company wanted to debut a duo. Alexei's plan had always been to support Illya from the background by writing music. Alexei had no chose but to agree to perform, if they didn't want to lose their chance at debuting.

"We have Royal now, there's no need for you to perform." Illya tried to calm Alexei. He knew how much Noble meant to both of them. He would've given up the chance to debut if he'd known how bad Alexei's stage fright was. "There's no need to repeat-"

"I'll be fine." Alexei cut Illya off, knowing that he was referring to their first concert. Back then, they'd been an unknown group headlining for another popluar group. That was the day they'd almost lost everything. If it hadn't been for Liam sticking his neck out and finding Royal, Noble wouldn't exist. As much as Alexei hated being on stage and his parents finding out even more, he owed it to Liam to do this "As long as my parents don't find out, I can do this."

He gave a small smile, "Besides, we'll be filming. It's not like we'll be on stage or streaming live. Any mistakes made can be edited out."

Illya didn't know who he was trying to convice, himself or Illya. "Look, all of this is besides the point if we're to exshuated to work. Have you seen the amount of work? We'll have to miss several days of school just to make the production deadline of the web series. This doesn't factor in our modeling schulde."

Alexei's head was beginning to hurt. To many things were happening at once. He barely had time to do his school work and write new songs, along with protecting the city. "Why don't we table this conversation for now. There's still a bit of time before the schudle is finalized. Liam's gonna hold a meeting soon, we can voice our concerns than."

"I understand this is alot and stressful, but we should discuss our concerns before the meeting with Liam. We need to know exactly what we want to discuss so we don't waste time at the meeting." Illya walked towards the door. "I really think you sure reconsider revealing Ace to the public. It's not why you joined Noble." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Popp stuck his head out once Illya left. He chose not to speak, sensing Alexei needed some time to himself. Instead the kwami moved to see on his chosen's shoulder, offering a silent comfort. Alexei was grateful for.


	11. Chapter 9

Calex's POV:

"Do you think she'll like these? Or maybe these?" Floral held up different colored paper. She continue switching between a light blue and soft yellow one. "Wait, does Emi even like flowers?" She dropped the papers in a panic. "I should make her something else. Like a camara case! Yeah, she'll like that."

Ania moved to block Floral's esapce. "Woah there girly. There's no need to rush. We've still got some time until the party." She placed her arm around Floral's shoulders. "You've got no reason to worry. Calex and Devin here know what the birthday girl will like better than anyone else."

School had gotten out an hour early because of an akuma attack. The city had been attacked by pigeons...again. After chasing pigeons around the city for over an hour, Ladybug and Chat Noir managed to stop Mr. Pigeon. The sight of Chat Noir squeezing throughout the entire fight would've been comdical, if the city hadn't been covered in feathers. As a result, school had been let out early, since no one could get past the mountain of feathers blocking the stairwell and doorways.

"Go with the blue. Ems likes anything blue." Devin leaned over the bench to pick up one of the fallen pieces of paper. "She isn't hard to please. As long as you don't get her anything girly, you have nothing to worry about."

"So I should think of something else!" Floral shriked. "My orgami flowers will be to girly for her." She tried to move toward her backpack by the bench, but Ania held her in place. Floral means well, she's just over hyped for the party. Emi doesn't do much for her birthday. Everyone in the class knows when it is, but because Emi's so lowkey about it, they don't remember her birthday until it's passed. So I've made it my mission to make this her best birthday! Floral shares my exiectment, or maybe she's more hyped for it then me.

"When's the party anyway?" Ania asked. She's not buddy-buddy with Emi like Floral and Sylive are, but she doesn't ingore her either.

"This weekend if we can get everything ready (in time)." I answered. "We're just waiting on a reply from Emi's parents and for Sayri to finish designing the cake." After four destrouous attempts, each cake worst than the last, I agreed to let Sayri make Emi's birthday cake.

"She gonna go over the top?" Devin asked, referring to Sayri's overly complicated cake designs.

Ania snorted, "Make sure she doesn't use some wacky repiece." She stuck her through out. "I still can't get rid of the taste of banna-cream french fry icing out of my mouth."

I reassured them of my parents' involvement with the cake. They knew fully well that Sayri liked to 'create' new pasteries. They rarely interfered, since some of the resturtant's best selling pasteries, were created through Sayri's 'experiments'. "We'll be able to try some samples tomorrow afterschool." At least we don't have to wrry about weird tastes. Mom and dad gave her an approved list of what what she could and couldn't use.

"So we'll aim for this weekend." Devin leaned off the bench. He swung his backpack of his shoulder. "I'll tell Mason. He'll come if he doesn't have practice." Devin gave a two finger salute, than left.

Ania let Floral go long enough to grab the colored paper. "We're off to the craft store to get the final supplies to complete/finish the banner." She pulled a hyper Floral with her, as they left the park.

A ping of sadness tore through me watching them leave together. Until a month ago, Emi and I spent the bulk of our time together. I've been planning this surprise party for a month. Back than I worried about how to keep everything a secret (from Emi). Now I'm worried about how to approach her. When Emi suddenly became (very) busy, didn't know what to do (with my new free time). So, I decided to make the most of my time alone to serectly plan the party with everyone's help.

The date for the party is quickly/rapidly approaching. Slowly, I've been gaining small bits of free time. Time I want to spend with my best friend. Who, I know also hasn't been enjoying our time apart.

"Hey Calex." Pixxy sat on a branch eating a marroon.

"Hey Pixxy." I walked by the kwami a few feet, before realizing she was alone. "Is everything okay? Where's Emi?"

Pixxy flew into my open hands. "She's busy doing something nearby." She ate the rest of the macroon. "We're not to far from each other, in case she needs me."

"How is Emi?" I've been so busy planning the party, I haven't had a chance to check on her after the attack at Miracle Entertainment. "I know something's been bothering her."

Pixxy sighed, "You should give her a call. I can't say anything more."

From her expression, it must be something related to the miraculous. "That bad? She knows she can call me. Why hasn't she?"

A small bat flew into Pixxy. "What are you doing?" He scolded. "You can't/shouldn't let anyone see you."

Pixxy calmly patted his head. "Calm down Ekko. This is Emi's best friend Calex. He already knows about the miraculous."

The empty park, began to get full of people. And I had two kwamis just sitting in my hands. Nope, nothing out of the usual.

"Nice to meet you." Ekko greeted. "I'm Ekko, the kwami for the bat miraculous."

"Hold that thought." I opened my bag for them to hide inside. Pixxy pulled Ekko inside (with her). Safely inside, I closed the bag and made my way out of the park. Pixxy being outside alone is bad enough, now there's a second kwami? Since Ekko is a bat, I can rule out him belonging to Panda Mime. Than where did he come from? Doesn't matter, my main concern/priority is getting the kwami out of public sight.

Rushing to leave the park, I knocked into several people. Most either shook their heads or glared. One muttered something. THe last one was aploiziging proferly.

"Oh my goodness are you okay? Are you hurt?" A female voice rambled. She dropped her belongings to kneel beside me. "Your clothes are ruined!"

Sayri's always nagged me to look/watch where I'm going. Appears she's right. "No, it's my felt." I moved to get off the ground, when something slimy ran down/slide down my arm. IT was warm and sticky dropping onto my shirt. "What is this?"

The girl pulled down jer hood to reveal a familiar pair of blue eyes partally hidden breathen blone hair. "Sorry, my slime got on you." Zoey took off/out a handercheif and began wiping the slime off my face.

"It's fine, Zoey." Gently pushing her hand away, I got up. Something felt squishy inside my shoes. "Gross." Slime had gotten inside my shoes and all over my pants. Walking home is gonna be fun.

"This is all my fault." Zoey looked down, clasing the bottom of her hoodie. "At least allow me to make things right." She glaned up at me with pleading soft blue eyes.

"Look Zoey, I appocate the offer but-"

"My place isn't that fair." She continued, not letting me refuse. "You can't walked home like that. That slime is super sticky." She gestured to my current state.

I gave in. "Fine." Forget mom's reaction to my clothes, Sayri's the real problem. One look at the slime and she'll probably get another scary idea for a repiece. When I was seven, I came home covered in mud and leaves after playing with some friends. Sayri used that as inspiration for a 'mud' and 'leaves' cake. Yeah, olives, chocolate, and spinach should never (be) mix(ed).

"Great follow me!" Zoey scooped the remainder of her slime into it's container, than grabbed my slime covered arm. "My house really close." She lead us away from the park and onto the main street. People gave us a wide berth at the sight of my slime covered clothing. Covered in slime, the walked seemed to take forever. My shoes made squishing sounds with each step. It felt like walking in marshmellow goop.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." I came to a stop. "I don't think the mayor would appoirate slime being tracked through the hotel."

Zoey grabbed my hand and dragged me along. "First, the mayor's hotel is no where close to the park. Second, I meant my childhood home." She gave a playfull smirk, before stopping in from of the Agreste mansion.

"Wait, this is the Adrien's place." I've only seend the place from outside. From what Emi's said, the place is just as massive inside, but also a bit cold and impersonal. Since Aria works for Gabriel Agreste off and on, Emi's tagged along to the mansion twice for meetings.

Zoey laughed. "People often make that mistake." She pushed the gates open and strolled in causally. "Adrien's mom and mine were best friends, who shared a lot of the same interest and tastes. Which resulted in both mansions looking alike."

THe gate closed behind us, making a loud clucking sound that echoed in the silence. The courtyard looked well taken care off, dispite how the inside looked. Inside lacked any kind of warmth or personailty. Plastic protected funturie from dust, as tiny rays of sunlight barely filtered through closed blinds.

We didn't remain on the first floor for long, Zoey took us up the stairs and stopped in front of a room. "This was my brother's room." The room she entered looked more like a ______ than a bedroom. Upon entering a skateboard ramp was on the left, with a full size basketball court on the right. A labber led to an open second floor, filled with floor to ceiling library. There was even a zipline that ended just in from of a pro gaming station in the corner. The actual bedroom part was near the back of the room.

"Woah, your family's rich?" I passed a couch in front of a flat screen on the way to meet up with Zoey. "What do your parnets' do again?"

Zoey glanced longingly around the room. "Dad was a ________ (speicalizing in _____). Mom's a _______, she's currently working in Germany." She had a sad look in her eyes as she spoke about her family. "Come on, the shower's this way." She dropped the topic.

"Calex hurry." A small voice spoke. "We can't be away from our holders for to long." Pixxy whisphered from inside the bag.

"Hmmm," Zoey turned around. "Did you say something?"

"Me? Nope, didn't say a word." My voice came out in a paniced rush, as I hurrily reclosed the bag. Last thing I need for Zoey to see not one but two kwamis. Plus she's Chole's cousin. From what I've seen, the two are close, unlike me and Mara.

"These are my brother's old clothes." She placed a pile of clothes and a towel on the bathroom counter. "Take these and anything else you'd like from his closet as both a replacment and aploige for your's."

"Are you sure?" I unfolded the clothes to find a familiar logo. "These are designer, like expensive designer."

"He hasn't woren them in years, I doubt he'd miss them even if he weren't missing." Zoey stated, than looked at me wide eyed, like she revealed some dark serect. "Take your time, I'll be in the library when your done."

She than closed the door and left.

"Calex." Pixxy flew out of my bag with Ekko. The two sat on the counter by the sink. "Call Emi first, that way she won't be worried about us."

"Be sure to include that no one has seen us." Ekko added, "Lady Xi can over worry some times."

Nodding, I grabbed my cell and called Emi. Boy do I have alot of questions for her.

***********************************************************************************************

She didn't know how much time she had until he finished his shower. Zoey needed to use that time to quickly search library. Today might be her last chance to search uninterrupted. Her mother had made it perfectly clear, she wasn't suppose to return to their family's mansion for any reason. At the time, she'd been to exiected about returning to Paris to question her mother why. The mansion had been her home for over half of her life. Telling her to stay away was like asking her to never speak to her bother again. Both were to important to her to ever forget or give up on.

"Where is it?" She slowly searched the shelves, pulling out books to flip through. "Father's jounral has to be here somewhere." She hadn't seen the woren leather book in several years. Her father rarely took it out in front of her or Avery. Avery had snuck a peek once, telling her it contained important information about father's research and personal studies.

"Why didn't I ask Avery where father kept it?" The day she left her uncle's hotel, she spent the entire night going through her father's study. The one place in the mansion her and Avery were forbidden to go. As a child, she'd sneak in from time to time late at night. Father kept interesting artfacts and relics from his work there while studying them. So of course children weren't allowed inside the study. She had understood that, but childhood curiousty had gotten the better of her.

Zoey pulled out another book. It was woren and the pages were bound together by leather, but it wasn't the jounral. She'd know the journal anywhere, despite only having seen it a hand full of times. "I know it's here somewhere. Father didn't take it with him when we all moved out." She remembered that day two years ago so clearly. 

She'd just returned home from school after dealing with another Chole rant. Avery was laying in the courtyard staring up at the sky. Nothing unsual for him. Like father, he was what mother called a 'dreamer'. His thoughts always drifted towards unrealistic things, despite mother's efforts to keep her children grounded and logical.

"Hey Av." She called to her brother, than continued inside. She was exiected to see father, who'd just returned home from another work trip overseas the night before. Who knew how long he'd be home before he'd have to leave again. 

Avery realized to late it was his sister who had called him. "Zoe, wait!" He scrambled to get up, trying to stop her from going inside.

To late, Zoey opened the doors to the hushed whisphers of their parents. 

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Mother's voice filtered through the partially opened door of father's study. "Avery will understand, but Zoey-"

"We've already discussed this. It's the only way and it has to be done." Father's voice was pained as he spoke. "I don't like this either, but this is for the best."

"The best for who!?" Mother's normally calm voice came out as an enraged shout. "Your barely here! _______ is raising them for both of us. Do you even know what their hobbies are? What grade their in? How they feel each and every time you leave?"

Zoey silently listened for several long heart beats, waiting for father to answer. When he did, it wasn't what she'd expected. "_______, you know this is my-"

"Don't ______me!" Mother shouted. "We both know why your doing this. I just wish it could wait. You just came back and now not only are you leaving, but the family is being split apart as well." The last part came out barely above a whispher.

"We've already told Avery, he'll-" Father was cut off as mother interjected.

"Of course he's more understanding, he's older. But what about Zoey? She's still so young." Mother sighed. "How will she react when she learns about the divorce?"

Shocked by the discovery of her parents' divorce, Zoey strumbled into a vase trying to leave. The crash alerted her parents to her location. They opened the door to see tears streaming down Zoey's face. Mother's tear stained face mirriored her own. Father moved to help Zoey up, when she bolted. Zoey raced up the familiar stairs to her room, where she locked herself inside.

Hours passed as mother and father each took turns trying to comfort her, asking her to open the door so that they could talk. Zoey ingored all of them. Her school bag lay on the floor in the mess from being hastly thrown. Zoey, herself, sat on her bed hugging her tear stained pillow. For hours she cried as several emotions wared within her. She didn't know who to be angry at, mother or father? Mother was always complaining about father always leaving. Zoey could understand that. From a young age, Zoey remembered the joy and stress her mother went through trying to raise two children as basically a single mom. At the same time, Zoey understood her father's job was important to him. The joy she saw each time he shared stories and sights he'd seen, amazed her. Zoey wanted to follow her dreams and have a job that made her just as happy. Still, that didn't make it right for father to come and go as he pleased. They saw him more in photos and video calls than in person.

"Yo, lil bug." Avery stood in the open doorway, twirling a key around his finger. "I don't know why mom and dad have these keys if their not going to use them." He came into the room, locking the door behind him. 

"Go away Av." Zoey pouted. She was mad at him as well. She didn't know when he'd learnt about the divorce, but he could've warned her some how. "Why didn't you tell me?" New tears welled up in her eyes. "Why are they getting a divorce? Do they not love each other anymore?" She planted her face on the pillow, letting out her saddness and fusration.

Avery placed a gentle hand on her back. "I know it hurts and it's confusing. Believe me, I yelled at both of them enough for you and me."

Zoey giggled at the thought of Avery yelling at their parents. "That's dangerous, mom's gonna ground you."

Avery shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first time." He puled a small bag out of his jacket pocket. Look what I have."

Zoey's eyes lit up at the familiar bag. "When'd you go to _____?" ____- was her favorite _____. She rarely went because mother was ___ about their (diet/ate). 'Thanks Av!" She snatched the bag from his hand.

Avery laughed, "Hungry?" he joked, amused by Zoey's reaction (to the ___). "Slow down and enjoy them. I don't know when or if we'll be able to get more."

Zoey stopped eating at his words. "What're you talking about?"

Avery sighed, "We're all moving out Zoe. After today, the house will be empty."

No longer hungry Zoey placed the treats back into the bag. "Why do we have to move? Their the ones getting a divorce."

Avery pulled her into a hug. "It'll be okay Zoe. I'll always be here for you."

Zoe continued her searching, needing to foucs on something else to push the memories away. Remembering any more of that day would only invite more heartache. Yet the more she fought to push the memory down, the stronger it fought back to reach the forefront of her mind. 

Zoey once again found herself alone. Father had called Avery away to finish packing. As if news of her parnets' divocre and moving out of her childhood home wasn't bad enough, mother had delivered worst news. Father would be leaving the following morning for an extended work trip and Avery had chosen to acompany him. Legally, Avery was an adult and could make his own desicions, not matter how much mother and Zoey wanted him to stay with them. To top it off, Zoey didn't get a chose. Yes she was old enough to decided on her own. Since father's work required him to consistly travel and Avery would be with him, there would be no adults to take care of Zoey. Mother's job was taking them to Germany for several years. 

Forced to move in less than twenty-four hours to a new country. She wouldn't even have the 'comfort' of her cousin to help her through this differcult time. Time was something she didn't have. Their flight was schuedle to leave Paris the next night. Zoey could only pack what was needed and a few personal items she truly couldn't leave behind. As this would be her last night in this bedroom, she wouldn't have time to say goodbye. Not to her home, father, cousin or brother. After tonight, it would just be her and mother in a new country.

Tears streamed down Zoey's face as bitter flashes of the past tore through her mind. Over a year and a half aboard had done little to ease the pain from that day. Several months into their new lives, mother admited she wanted to give Zoey a fresh start. She thought just the two of them living in a huge mansion alone would make things harder for Zoey. She'd been partially right.

Zoey had been able to adapt to life in Germany easier than she'd expected. Growing up, both Zoey and Avery private tutors teach them everything from other languages to music lessons. Mother may have prefered logic and science to fariy tales and daydreaming, but she wouldn't completely deny it to her children. Of course, it had to be strutured creativety. So langauge and music lessons had turned into art, etiquette, ballet, and gymnastics lessons. Zoey's schuedule had only gotten busier after the move.

A loud ringing sound echoed through the empty library, startly Zoey. She dropped the books she'd been holding onto the floor with a thud. Rushing to get her cell, she accdenitly picked it up. "Zoey." The stoic voice spoke.

Zoey withheld a sigh. "Hello mother." She kept her voice even and respectful. She couldn't allow any hints of how she truly felt to come through. Mother will whisk her back to Germany if she knew what Zoey was doing. As far as mother knew, Zoey missed her cousin and home city of Paris. That's what Zoey had told her mother when she asked and plead to allow her to return home. If mother found out Zoey wanted to search for clues of her brother and father's whereabouts, she wouldn't be pleased.

"Your uncle informed me you haven't been home and two days. Care to explain?" Mother asked cooly. She wasn't the type of person to fully reveal everything she knew. She implied she knew more than she did at times to gather more information without revealing the information she'd already knew/gathered.

Zoey glanced around the library. Figuring it wasn't a good idea to talk here because of all the memories and risk revealing herself, she left the library and went outside. At least there the sounds outside will distract her from the past.

***********************************************************************************************

Calex entered the room after knocking several times. He felt werid wondering around the home of someone he barely knew. After showering and changing, he wanted to bolt and take the kwamis back to the park. But Ekko insisted he find and thank Zoey before leaving. It's the polite thing to do.

"Guys I don't see her, how about we leave? I can always thank her tomorrow." Calex spoke to the mini blue jay and bat that were inside her bag. "Besides, we've been here long enough. We need to get you back to the park." He'd offered to take them directly to Emi, so lessen the risk of them being caught, but they refused. Something about the guardian of the miracle box needing to remain a secret. Calex didn't really understand, but knew it was yet another thing he wasn't suppose to know. He didn't question them, knowing the more he knew about the miraculous the more risk he placed on Emi and the panda.

"No Calex, we can't leave just yet." Ekko insisted. "We have to thank the young lady for helping you. She lent you her shower and brother's clothing after all."

Calex rolled his eyes. "Okay." He continued into the library, amazed by the amount of books inside. It appeared small on the outside, yet giant on the inside. "Where is she?" He wondered around looking for any clues as to where Zoey might have gone. 

"Look." Pixxy pointed to a pile of books disguarded on the ground. "She must've been in a hurry to drop these."

Calex picked the books up, noticing that one was heavier than the others. However the one that caught his attention was a simply decorated book with a familiar symbol on it. The book appeared wore and not worth much. "What's this symbol? It looks familiar?"

Curious, Pixxy flew out to take a better look. "EKKO!!!" She cried, calling the other kwami. "Looks, do you think it's-"

"Hush." Ekko quieted Pixxy. "We don't want to alert Zoey." One look at the book and he was as exiected as Pixxy. "Calex, you need to take that book." He poined to the one in Calex's hand.

Calex gave them a confused look. "Umm, no." He placed the book on the table. "One that's stealing and two, I'm sure there are more interesting books elsewhere." He went back to cleaning up the books, again stopping at the heaviest one. "What?" A small button on the side revealed the book was actually a box shaped like a book. Curious, he pushed the bottom. The to sprung open to reveal a _________ and a _________.

"You don't understand Calex." Pixxy flew to hover in front of his face. "That book could help Emi and Panda Mime, it's connected to the miraculous."

"We have to take it to my master." Ekko encouraged.

"We wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't important." Pixxy added.

The slamming of the front door startled Calex. He closed the box and placed it on the table, before quickly shoving the first book into his bag with the kwamis. "Hey Zoey." He said absentmindly. "What are you doing here?"

Zoey raised an eyebrow. "I leave here and told you to meet me in the library."

"Right, right." Calex scratched the back of his head, trying to think of something to say. He didn't want to blab about the book or box. She'd question why he'd been snooping. "Well, thanks for everything. See you at school!" He sprinted out the door, before she could respond. Calex continued running and didn't stop until he reached the park.

"I hope this was worth it." He said to kwamis and himself. "No where to?" He found a quiet area away from people to ask the kwamis. "This master or guradian?"

Ekko shook his head, "No. You should give the book to Emi. We can't involve you more than you already are." 

"Oh come on." Calex groaned. "I understand that I'm not allowed to know anymore than I already do. But don't I desever to know what's in the book or at least why it's so important?"

"Sorry Calex." Pixxy patted his head. "It's for the same reason the four heroes can't and shouldn't know each other's identies. Emi's already taking a risk as it is." She didn't mention the email exchanges Emi had with Panda Mime infront of Ekko. Emi would be in enough trouble because of the knowledge Calex had without Lady Xi finding out about the emails. "Come by Emi's house tonight. I'll need to double check and make sure it's the correct book before we give it to Lady Xi."

Calex didn't like being left in the dark, but understood. He secured the book inside he bag, before waving be to the kwamis. There was still things that needed to be done for the party, but he dare not do them with the book. Instead, he chose to return home and work on some homework before going to Emi's house later that night.


	12. Chapter 10

"Blue Jay?" Ladybug cautiously slipped into the underground room. She'd followed Blue Jay's directions and found the underground room. The dark underground tunnel leading to the room reminded Ladybug of a horror movie Alya made her watch one time when she'd spent the night. While she knew the movie was fake and nothing could attack her underground (unless it were a akuma or faux), that didn't ease her nevors. So here she found herself alone in a random room underground, waiting and hoping Blue Jay would arrive soon.

Ladybug went further into the room, suprised to find the contents within. Motion actived lights lit up the room the moment she entered. Several blankets and cushions laided in the futherst corner of the room, by a small table. Two bean bag chairs sat in the center around a larger table that held a first aid kit. Overall the place was oddly inviting. 

"Hey LB." Blue Jay entered the room, holding a two small bags. "Sorry, I stopped to get us and our kwamis some snacks." She walked over to the table by the bean bag chairs. "Your's likes cookies and macroons, right?"

"Yeah." Ladybug answered. "What is this place? You mentioned that I couldn't tell anyone about it."

"Let's just say we found this place by mistake one day and sometimes use it when we need to take a break and get away." Blue Jay answered. "We haven't been using it much lately, you know because of the whole saving Paris thing."

"So someone else knows about this place." Ladybug said, starting to get worried. It was one thing for Blue Jay and Panda Mime to take the risk of commcating via email and even sharing personal information. But another for a non-miraculous holder to know about the miraculous and a hero's identy. "Are you sure it's a good idea to be meeting here? What if your friend finds us?"

"We're fine." Blue Jay glanced at Ladybug. "Like I said, we've barely been using this place since I've become Blue Jay. Also, I know for a fact this friend is busy at this moment."

Ladybug sighed. "Your to relaxed about this Blue Jay. You need to be more careful about who you tell what to." She didn't want to lecture the other heroine. But she her concern about Blue Jay and Panda Mime's causal commications and sharing of personal information was growing. They didn't know enough about the miraculous to take any risks. Heck they barely knew anything about Hawkmoth and aboustly nothing about the one creating the faux.

Blue Jay sighed. She was tried of everyone lecturing her. Calex and Pixxy were consistly on her about the whole Illya is Panda Mime thing, plus her crush. Than Panda Mime had talked to her about her recklessness that resulted in an arugement between them. Now Ladybug is once again going on about her being careless when sharing information.

"Can we discuss this later? Did come here to talk about this." Blue Jay asked. She wanted to point out that Ladybug was 'hanging out' with her like Panda Mime does and that they were also about to share 'personal' information. But she didn't. To many things had happened in the past few days that she'd been hoping to take her mind off, at least for a few hours.

She offered a macroon to Ladybug. "I'm not a parrot, so I won't be repeating anything said here tonight." Blue Jay tried to joke. She wasn't in the mood for joking, but didn't want a stuffy sericous amostsphere either.

Tikki urged Ladybug to lower her gurad a bit. The ladybug kwami had sensed something was bothering her after saving Zoey yesturday. Now would be a good oppurrtiny for her to voice her concerns. 

"Okay." Ladybug took the marcoon, after more reasurrance from Tikki. "I can't believe I'm saying this but," She gave a small smile. "should we allow our kwamis some time together? If we turn the bean bag chairs away from each other, we won't be able to see one another."

"I was thinking the same thing." Blue Jay started moving the bean bag chairs. "The two of them will enjoy being able to talk to another kwami." 

The two heroines finished moving the chairs, than spilt the snacks between each other. They than each closed their eyes and detransformed. Tikki and Pixxy went over to the other table where their chosens had left snacks for them. The two kwamis hung out like old friends, switching between fun topics to the attacks on Paris. Marinette and Emi spend their time voicing their own concerns to each other. Emi mostly listened to Marinette, not knowing she was discussing Zoey the entire time. Emi wanted to share more of her worries with Ladybug, but wasn't sure how to do that without accidently revealing herself. So, she did as usual. She listened and offered advice.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei found himself standing outside of yet another store. Not for the first time that day did he wonder if this was the right choice. He brefly reconcerned asking Devin and Aero to accompany him to the mall. Devin knew Emi almost as well as Calex did. If anyone could help him find the perfect gift for Emi, it was him. Than again, Aero was oddly observant. He gave great suggestions the last time the three of them went shopping.

"Hurry up and pick something. I wanna go to the library." Popp winced. Normally, he'd be off exploring the nearby area, without telling Alexei. The only time he winced was when he needed a new book. "We haven't gone in two weeks!" The tiny panda said overdramatically. "My book request might be gone! Do you know how long I've been waiting to read that book?"

"Three days." Alexei said stocially. At Popp's insistion, Alexei requested several books from the library Popp had overheard some students from his school discussing. Popp knew nothing about them until that day. Than all of a sudden, he was an expert on a series he'd only just learnt about.

"Hey Alexei." A female voice said, startling Alexei.

He turned around to find a familiar girl with short blonde hair woren out with an orange headband standing behind him. She had a smile on her face like usual. "Oh hey Lyla. You startled me."

Lyla giggled. "Your not the first person who's said that. Ania said she's gonna give me a bell to wear one of these days." Lyla had transferred to their school the same day Zoey changed classes. She was the only one other than Floral who spoke to Zoey. After the Innovtor and Friend Finder attacks, Floral had distanced herself from Zoey. No one blamed Floral, being akumaizted or fauxed could be scary. 

"What brings you to the mall? Your usually with Illya." Lyla asked. She'd been in her new school for a little over a month and still hadn't made any friends. Yes the other girls were nice and invited her out, but Lyla didn't feel completely comformable with them. They had the impression Lyla was a world class traveler and how knew all about the world. She was always questioned on the different places she'd been to and famous people she's met. Had she been to different places and meet princes and celebrates? Yes. Was it her life? No. It was her parents' life, she just tagged along. For once, Lyla wanted someone to be insterested in her. Her hobbies, her personalilty, likes and dislikes. Not her parents' travels that she was forced to join them on.

That's not to say she disliked traveling. She just wished people would approach her for herself and not the amazing stories she could tell. That's what why she tried to spend most of her time with Zoey. The mayor's niece had never asked her anything about her travels, but she'd also never asked Lyla any personal questions. While it wasn't what she wanted, it was better then being bombarded with the usual questions about her travels.

"I'm looking for a gift for Emi, her birthday's coming up soon." Alexei answered absent mindly. He wanted to quickly find the perfect gift so that he could return to preparing for the upcoming filiming and modeling Noble would be doing. Once that began, he'd have less time free time. The suprise birthday party for Emi was the perfect time for him to confess his feeling to her. He'd perfer to wait a bit longer, like until she could actually do more than just tolerate him. Maybe then he'd have a better chance of her accpeting his feelings. To bad time wasn't on his side.

Lyla walked up to the window, looking into the store Alexei had been staring at. "You like her don't you." She stated, catching Alexei off guard. His face turned three different shades of red from her comment. "Like Marientte liking Adrien, you liking Emi isn't execptly a secret. Your not as obiouvs as Marinette is. Yet, Emi, like Adrien, is completely blind to this fact."

"And I'd like to keep that way, until I can tell her myself." Deicding against going into the store, Alexei turned to leave. He knew what the perfect gift was, he just didn't know which store would have it. The item could be brought almost anywhere, but Alexei didn't want to buy any old one. He had to buy the right one for it to be the perfect gift.

"Hey, wait up!" Lyla dashed after him. "Want some help? I might not know Emi well, but I can offer another option." She smiled. Lyla wanted to make more of an effort to get to know the other students not just in her class, but the school as well. Apart from Zoey, Floral and Sylive were the ones mainly spend time with. Ania joined them occsasionly, when forced by the other two. Issac had approached her about an interview, once again it was because of her travels. When he wasn't with Issac, Mason was at practice. She didn't dare approach Aero alone. The guy could be pleasant, but was mostly anti-social. Devin was normally with him and the two always left right after school. After the incident during chemsitry class, Lyla didn't have the strength to held Mara outside of school. Calex and Emi were glued together and also left once school ended. Illya had spoken with her during break a few times, but never for long. Him and Alexei always seemed to be busy. Then there were the other classes she hadn't spoken to anyone from there, there than Marinette, Alya, and Adrien. Who were also always busy. 

"Thanks Lyla, but I'll be fine on my own." Alexei continued walking until he reached the food court. He stopped in front of a map of the mall to study it. There weren't many stores in the mall that sold what he was looking for. He'd already been to three of the four. The final one was on the next floor. 

"So, what are you looking for?" Lyla leaned over Alexei's shoulder to glance at the map. "Two pairs of eyes are better than one." She smiled.

Alexei withheld a groan. Mara had been bad enough when she hung around him in hopes of finding Illya. No, she wasn't using him to get close to his best friend. Mara isn't that shallow. Illya is often busier with Noble than Alexei is, since Alexei works solely in the background. He doesn't have to attend schedule meetings, photoshoots, or practices. Alexei could understand Mara, there were times when Illya was so busy, they barely saw him. At any given moment, Illya's life might consistly of only home, school, and Noble. Illya would leave before Alexei and arrive well after him. And this was before Alexei became Panda Mime. In short, Mara had stopped clinging around him and Illya for a month or so. He didn't need Lyla doing the same thing.

"Thanks but no Lyla. I'm good." He made his way to the next floor. The store was directly across from the elevator when Alexei stepped out. The store was small compared to the others that surrounded it. Alexei cut his search short by directly asking a worker if they had a specific item. Like the other stores, they did. It just didn't have that something 'special' that made it perfect for Emi.

"So that's what your looking for." Lyla popped up behind Alexei, looking at the items that worker had placed on the counter. "These are cute." She moved away from Alexei to look around the store. 

Alexei thanked the worker, than walked over to Lyla. "Are you following me?" He didn't want to be rude, but he wasn't in the mood to around anyone. The stress of the upcoming modeling and filming were beginning to affect him. It wasn't the large amount of work he'd be doing that bothered him, it was revealing himself that was. Maybe he should've listened to Illya last night. There was still time to convice him to give Royal another chance, a different punishment than suspending her.

Lyla took a necklace off a rack to examine it, than placed it back. "No, I was actually on my way here when I spotted you." Just than a different worker handed Lyla a package. Lyla thanked the worker, before opening the package. Inside were several books with different plants on the cover. "I'm here to pick up these."

"Gardening and plant care books?" Alexei flipped through one Lyla held out. "You garden?"

Lyla nodded. "Yup, it's not common knowledge. But it's one of my two hobbies." She smiled. "No matter where my family moves, there'll always be flowers. That's one of the few consists in my life." Her smile dropped into a slight frown. Alexei barly noticed this before it was replaced by another smile.

As he held the book, Alexei realized he knew nothing about Lyla. She'd been in his class for over a month and they saw each other everyday at school. Yet this was the first time he'd had a conversation with her. "What about your friends?" His question caught her off gurad. For several long moments silence filled the air. "There must be one or two you've kept in contact with." He added.

"Where are you going to look next?" Lyla changed the subject. "I'm guessing the one you were looking for isn't here. I'm sure there's another store that will have it." She held her hand out for her book.

Alexei noticed the way she avoided his question. It was the same thing he did whenever someone asked about his parents. Everyone knew he lived with Illya's family and that his parents worked overseas. They just didn't know what they did for work. Alexei wanted to keep it that way. "I've already been to every store in the mall that sells it. I'll have to look around the city now."

Lyla nodded, as they made their way out of the store. "Why don't you ask Mason, don't his mom work in a jewerly store? She might know a few places."

Why hadn't he thought of that? Oh right, both of his double lives were taking up all of his time. He'd only thought about looking in the mall, because it was the most convenient place. "Thanks, I'll give him a call."

The two exited the mall to find a crowd gathered on the sidewalk watching the giant montior on a nearby building. "So Knight tell us, with Royal taking a break what will happen to Noble?" The reporter, __________, Issac's mother asked. "Will Ace be stepping up? Noble has always been a duo after all."

A chill went down Alexei's spine. He quickly took out his cell and dailed Liam's number. The phone rung and rung, before clicking over to voicemail. "Of course the one time he's not glued to his phone." He ran his hands through his hair, trying to stay calm. "The announcment wasn't suppose to be made yet. We haven't discussed anything."

"I'm sorry _____, I can't share any news about Nobles upcoming work or status of the group members." Knight calmly answered. "After all, the fans aren't here for that." He gave a sly smirk. "They've been waiting for the sneak peak at our newest song."

"Woah." Lyla's voice drew Alexei's attention back to the interview. The screen had changed to old backstage footage of Knight and Royal in the studio. The two were in the booth with headphones on. Music played in the background, as the footage switched to a different day the two reviewed the lyrics. The music grew louder, followed by the vocals. "Ace really is amazing." Lyla muttered, as she watched the scene change back to the studio. This time it zoomed in on Royal, as her part came up in the song. Next it zoomed in on Knight when his part started. Finally, the song and footage were cut off and the interview continued.

"I want to meet Ace." Lyla's statement surprised Alexei. "Knight and Royal maybe good at singing, but it takes talent, time, and passion to write songs and music like Ace does."

"Are you sure you don't just like him because he's mystious?" Alexei asked. She wasn't the first person to compliemt is music or what to meet Ace. Everyone mentioned the mystious appeal about Ace. That's the only reason people are interested in him.

Lyla shook her head. "You need to take your time and really listen to his songs. Each one has a speicifc meaning behind it." She turned back to look at the montior. "Ace isn't the type of person to just write songs. Relisten to the songs Alexei, really listen to them. The meanings aren't always obvoius, but it's there." She glanced at him, her eyes shining with joy. "I'd love to sing a song he wrote."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________.

***********************************************************************************************

Calex sat on the roof snapping photos of the city. The shimmering sunset reflected perfectly off the many building that surrounded the house. Each photo revealed the citizens winding down from their busy day. A day filled with may twists and turns one could only find in Paris. One didn't have to leave the city to seek excietment and adveture since the appearance of the miraculous. 

A soft thud behind Calex signaled he was no longer alone. "Pixxy, Let's Land." Emi's low voice filtered through the gentle breeze of the early evening. Pixxy zoomed out of the bracelet to land on Emi's shoulder. She appeared just fine, dispight just being in the miraculous seconds ago. "Hungrey?" Emi asked her kwami.

Pixxy happily rubbed her stomache and smiled. "Nope, Tikki and I ate alot!" 

Emi giggled. "I'm glad you were able to spend time with another kwami."

Pixxy nodded. "Thank you Emi. Us kwamis don't get to see each other much once we have a holder." She gently snuggled into Emi's cheek. "Still, you need to be more careful. Ladybug is an ally, but you shouldn't be so willing to detransform in her presence. Whether or not she's looking."

"You were with Ladybug?" Calex lowered the camara to watch his best friend. For the first time in a month, he stood face to face with her. They've seen each other at school during that month. So it wasn't like they hadn't seen each other in years. Yet to Calex that's what it felt like. Emi didn't know his plans for a surpise birthday party. Calex didn't know what she thought he'd been doing all this time. He didn't want to lie, but didn't have a chance to explain his busy schedule to her. When he began planning the party with Emi's sibilings, his family, and their classmates, Emi had been gotten busy herself. Calex knew part of it involved Blue Jay. He used the extra time to work on plans for the party, grateful Emi had something to keep her occupied. Now she suddenly had more free time, time he currently didn't have.

"What are you doing here?" Emi was startled when she hear the voice, until she realized it was Calex. "I thought you'd be with Sylive." She wasn't mad at Calex. She just wasn't use to not seeing him or speaking to him for this long. They both had other friends and regularly spent time with them, as well as each other. But they still spent the majortiy of their time together.

"Aww come on Ems, I know you've missed me." Calex joked, trying to ease the tense he sensed coming from Emi. 

Emi sighed, she wasn't sure how to react. A part of her wanted to ask him what had he really been doing that kept him so busy. Was he going to forget about her too? That's how it'd started with her parents and siblings. Slowly, yet studily, mom and dad began to get more work. It started with longer photoshoots, than business trips for several days. Soon, they were gone for weeks at a time. Which turned into consist traveling. The last time Emi saw her parnets as a over a year ago. Aira and Keyn weren't much/any better. Aira unpredictable scheudle meant Emi didn't get to see her much (outside of work/helping her). As a college student Keyn spend most of his time studying with friends. They never knew when he'd come home or how long he'd stay. For the last four years, Calex has/had been the one/one for the few consists in Emi's life He was the one she could always count on to be there for her no matter what. That is, until recently.

"Let's go inside." Pixxy suggested. "Before Aria comes to check on you again.." She zipped down the open trapdoor to Emi's room. Pixxy sat on Emi's pillow as the two best friends made their way inside.

Emi went to the small chest she kept beside her/the window. The chest was their personal snack storage. Keyn had suggested two years ago when Aira realized Calex was eating more food than Keyn or Emi. The snack storage allowed Emi to keep extra food on hand for her always hunrgy friend. It also kept Aira from locking the fridge and cabients. Aira enjoying having Calex around, but not when he'll eat everything in sight. Not to mention his cooking skillings.... or lack there off.

"So, what bring you here?" Emi placed a pack of cookies on her desk. After snacking and chatting with Ladybug, she wasn' hungrey. "I thought you'd be busy for a few more days."

Calex rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah about that..." He didn't know if he should start with the book or what was bothering her. Yes, if Pixxy is correct, the book is important. But to him, Emi was more important. "Let's go back to Ladybug. Why were you with her?" 

Emi grabbed her carama and flopped into the bean bag chair by the window. "If you must know. Yesturday she wanted to discuss something. So I suggested we meet today and chat, since it's the boy's night to partol."

Calex took a cookie, but didn't eat it. "What was so important you had to talk to her, but not me?" That was the thing he enjoyed about their friendship, they could question each other without either one getting mad. They had an understanding and knew they could and would tell each other anything. Unless it was someone else's serect, than they respected it was something that couldn't and shouldn't be shared. ]

Likewise, Emi was grateful Calex really questioned her when something bothered her. He often knew without having to say anything that she was upset. The few times he'd questioned her, it was always indirectly, beating around the bush to get her to open up without evening know it. "Panda Mime, Chat Noir, and Ladybug only have their kwamis to really talk to and share their problems with. Even than, the kwamis don't fully understand our stresses outside of the mask." She turned to Pixxy who nodded.

"We kwamis support our owners as best we can, but there's only so much we can do with limited experince." Pixxy grabbed a cookie and nibbled on it. "We maybe centuries old, but there are many things we haven't and never will experience. Remember seeing it is very different from actually experiencing it."

"I'm lucky in that I have you and Pixxy, the others aren't as lucky." Emi turned on her camara and began looking through the photos. "Funny thing is, another hero is the only one who can truly understand one another. To bad we aren't allowed to share personal info, let alone our idenities. Espcially when these masks cause problems in our personal lives."

Calex silently listened to Emi, trying to find hinted signals as she spoke. Emi was the type of person to complain about the big stuff that bothered her. That got worst after she moved in with Aira, when her parents deicded to travel full time for their work. "You met with Ladybug because she needed to talk?"

"Yup." Emi answered, not looking at him. "We bother agreed our partners probably wouldn't take it as seriously as needed."

Ah, the first clue. "I thought you and the panda were close." He stated. 

Emi shrugged, "We are, but we haven't spoken much." She continued to look through the photos.

Calex began thinking about to the last time he'd seen the two of them together. Origrami was the lastest attack, but didn't count. Ladybug and Chat Noir had been there. Ma_______ was the last time the blue and panda had worked togethe without the other heroes. "How's your panda been since the Ma______ attack?" Emi froze at the mention of Ma_________. Calex rasied an eyebrow at her reaction. "You seemed worried about him that day. He's okay, right?"

Emi took a few seconds to compose herself. "Yeah, he's fine." She than went back to fosucing on her camara.

"Spill it Emi." Calex walked over to snatch the camara away. "I know something's been bothering you. And don't tell me it's nothing. Obouvisly it's got something to do with the Ma_______ attack and Panda Mime. Judging from your reaction that day, he must've been caught before I arrvied." He paused for a moment, thinking back to that day. "I know Royal was captured, for whatever reason. You never mentioned anything about Knight, in fact he wasn't there when you confronted Ma______ with Panda Mime." Memories from that day replayed in his mind. 

"I can only assume the 'he' you refered to that day is either Knight or Panda Mime, that got caught. Than again, you'd only react like that if it were Panda Mime or Illya.....Illya is Knight!" Calex shouted, causing Emi to spring out of her seat and cover his mouth.

"Shhhhh!!!!" Emi hushed him. "Keep your mouth shut. If Keny finds out I not only work for Noble, but that I'm friends with Knight, he'll never shut up about it. You know how he feels about Sayri. Do you want me to live with that consist nagging!?"

Calex closed his eyes and took a moment to calm down. "I get it." He shoved Emi's hand off his mouth. "I'd rather taste-test for Sayri for a whole week that deal with Keyn's nagging."

Pixxy sat eating cookies, watching the two. She'd wanted to tell Calex what was bothering Emi, but knew it wasn't her place. The two had a strong enough friendship to understand and know when something was bothering the other. 

"You'd better tell me everything Emi." Calex crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not playing our usual game. Just be straight with me, I want to help." He gave her a sympathic look.

"What's the point!?" Emi sat on her bed, hugging a plushie she'd gotten as a birthday gift from Calex last year. "What am I suppose to do when someone I not only know, but care about is akumaizted or fauxed? How am I suppose to react!?" She looked at Calex, as if he might hold the answers she sought. "Ma_______ wasn't just anyone. Her name is Lilie, she was the lead make-up artist for Noble. She was the older sister everyone looked up to. She made everything better, no matter how annoyed, tried, or irrated we were, Lilie's the one who made it all better."

Calex glanced at Pixxy, who nodded. So that's what been bothering Emi. "I don't know what to tell you Ems. Sure some of our classmates have been akumizted or fauxed, but so far it hasn't been anyone we're truly and really close with. I hope that doesn't happen. I don't know what I'd do if Sayri or you were targeted."

He moved to sit on the bed beside her. "That's why I and everyone else weren't chosen to be a miraculous holder." He pulled her into a hug. "Don't forget, you have three others you can relay on and ask for help and advice. I'm sure they've had this happen to them."

"Thanks Calex. But," Emi pulled away to look at him. "I can't handle you or Panda Mime being turned into an akuma or faux. Anyone, I'll deal with it some how. But if you-"

Calex placed his hand over her mouth. "You know that I nor anyone else can make that promise. I can't promise that I won't be targeted in the future. Do I have a better chance of avoiding it, yes." He placed a comforting hand on her head. "Remember that your not alone. You don't just have me. Panda Mime is also there for you, along with Pixxy, Chat Noir, and Ladybug."

"Don't forget Lady Xi!" Pixxy squealed, than realized her mistake. "Opps."

"Who's Lady Xi?" Calex asked.

Emi wiped the tears from her face. "She's the one who's been keeping me so busy. I wanted to tell you, but someone." She glanced at Pixxy. "Said I couldn't, which is understandable. But since Pixxy just blurted her name, I'm assuming it's okay now?"

Pixxy nodded. "Yup. He found something very important." Her expression turned serious. "Please understand Calex, yoour only allowed to know about Lady Xi because of the book. Unfortunaly, your still not allowed to meet her. You even knowing about her is a huge risk."

Calex nodded. He didn't like being left in the dark, espically since he knew some much about the miraculous already. "Understood, but can you please tell us why that book is so important?"

"What book?" Emi asked, having last track of the conversation. "Can you please tell me what going on?"

"Hold on." Calex grabbed his bag to show Emi the book. "This is the book and Pixxy has some explaining to do."

"First open it, I need to verify this is the book we've been looking for." Pixxy hovered over the book once Calex opened it. For several mintues she studied the different pages. She looked over each page, like she was studying for an exam. 

"Well?" Calex said, hoping he hadn't stolen from Zoey for nothing. 

"Pixxy?" Emi asked, curious.

Pixxy looked at the friends and smiled. "This is the Miracle Book."


	13. Chapter 11

Calex's POV:

"What's the big idea waking us up so early?" Ania's yawn came out as a growl. Compared to Floral, who stood next to her, Ania looked sickly. Her medium lenght brown hair was in two messy pigtails (something she normally doesn't wear). Dark circle drew unwanted attention to her amber eyes, which made her usually tan face appear pale. "This had better be good."

Floral placed her hand in front of Ania's yawning mouth. "I'm sure Calex has a good reason for waking us up at the crack of dawn." Floral is the perfect picture of energy and liveliness. Her short blonde hair is neatly brushed into bun, with only a few strands of rainbow highlights hanging in her face. Her blue eyes are alert and awake. "We all know how your a night owl." She refered to Ania's sleepless nights. A true creator and artist, Ania works mostly at night to create her webcomics. Yet it's ______ who falls asleep in class. Werid.

"You've got something tasty for us, don't you?" Devin asked, sleepily. He was spawlered out on the couch, snuggling a pillow. "I'm gonna need the sugar to get through today." He yawned, than buried his face into the pillow.

"You guys need to work out more." Sylive walked into the living room holding a tray of several tiny cakes. "Did you already forget about the taste-testing?" She sat the tray on the coffee table. "Sayri's got more downstairs. I'll bring them up."

Ania walked over to the couch with Flora. "We didn't forget. We thought it'd be after school." She shoved Devin's legs off the couch to take a seat. "Why'd it have to be this morning anyway?"

"Sayri's got a big order that'll take all day to complete." I began handing out plates and forks to everyone. "There won't be time afterschool. Plus the cakes tastes their best fresh. Sayri will use our options today to make the final changes for Emi's birthday cake."

The complaining stopped once everyone tasted their first bite of cake. By the shocked expressions on their faces, I can guess what they've beening thinking. Sayri's gonna posion them with some new repiece, a fair assumpation, given my sister reputation. "So?" My cake sat untouched on the table. A pen and notebook in hand instead of a fork. "I need feedback people, Sayri will go ballistic if I don't have something to report back."

"Hold that thought." Devin mutter with a mouth full of cake. "Cake first, talk later." The first slice was gone in two bite. He went to grab a different one off the table, the same time Sylive walked back in.

"I take it they like it?" She rested one hand on her hip and balanced the small tray in the other. "Guess that means it's save for us to eat." Sylive joked. She's hung out around the resturtant enough to witness the aftermath from one of Sayri's experiments. Now that I think about it, how is it she's never tried them? Even Mara can't get out of it, and believe me she's tried everything. Unfortunaly for us, Sayri can be very convicing.

Ania licked the icing off her fork. "As good as this is, it'll be to sugary for Emi." She casually twirled the fork while looking at us. "Overall, this cake" she pointed to the rainbow one with white icing. "will appel to everyone, because of it's uqiuce combination of sweet and savory."

"Which won't work for Emi." Devin's face covered in icing looked ridlous with that serious expression. "Emi doesn't like anything overly sweet. The simpler the taste, the better."

Sylive nodded, "Agreed." She picked up my fork and took a bite of mine. "The flavors complment each other very well. But it's a bit much for someone with simple tastes like Emi."

As they spoke, I eagerly took notes. Sayri already knows all of this. Sylive and I tried to convince her to make a easy one flavor cake, like chocolate or vanilla. Sturnborn Sayri wanted to make a specail cake for Emi as a present. "That rules out the next three than." Early this morning, Sayri had set to work baking several mini cakes for taste testing. The first four were variations of the same repiece. "Let's move onto the next ones."

"Woah, Sylive. What're you doing?" Devin waved Sylive's hand away when she reached for some of the cakes.

"Removing them from the table." She raised an eyebrow at his question. "There's no need to try these now. I'm making room for the other ones."

Devin shook his head. "No need to waste these delioucs cakes. We can still eat them, even if they won't be used for tasting anymore."

Sylive rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Calex, you handle this." 

"Don't be like that Sylive." Floral chimed. "We all know Devin can be annoying at times, but he's right. We can still enjoy everything, once we're done tasting." That's sweet, innocent Floral for you. Always looking for the postive in everything, while accdently insulting someone.

"Enough chatting, more eating." Ania order, as she reached for Sylive's tray. Ania's hot temper masks a hidden love of sweets. She's a regular both at the restuant and the _______ bakery. Marinette's spotted her leaving the bakery a few times afterschool. "Your not ruining this for me Devin. This is the only time I'll ever be able to eat as much free cake as I want." With that statement made, Ania proceded to shove half a slice into her mouth.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"Where did you say you found this?" Lady Xi closed the Mircale Book to question me and the kwamis. "I thought it was lose forever." A slight smile played on her face.

"What's so speical about it?" I avoided answering her question. Pixxy adviced I remain quiet about Calex. Lady Xi is understanding, but won't be happy if she discovers someone knows my idenity as Blue Jay. She really won't be please if she learns about how close me and Panda Mime are. "Pixxy didn't go into much detail. All she said is that it's important."

Pixyy most of last night 'reading' the Mircale Book, while Calex retold his exiecting day at Zoey's house with Pixxy and Ekko. That explains why they were gone for so long. When they'd returned after my lesson, neither one spoke of where they'd been. Not that we questionsed them. Centuries old beings that they are, they know what their doing and not to get caught.

"Pixxy is correct." Lady Xi took a sip of her tea, than turned to me. "Do you know of the Miraculous Spellbook?" She asked. When I shook my head, she explained. "As you know, there is another set of miraculous in Paris that have their own Guardian. For the Guardian, the Miraculous Spellbook hold many serects of the miraculous, some of those being new powers."

"Guardians are also different than Grand Masters." Pixxy randomly chimed, her hyperness kicking in. She's been sitting on a pillow with Ekko eating candy. 

"Grand what?" Pixxy's speaking to fast for me to understand. Great, that means she'll be zooming around the school while I'm in class. 

"Grand Masters protect the other miraculous boxes." Ekko clarified. "Their even more sercetive than the Order of the Guradians. Their the last line of defense should something happen to the Guardians."

"Why do you think the panda and blue jay are the third and fourth strongest of all the miraculous?" Lady Xi asked. "It's because while the powers of creation and destruction are powerful, they are nothing if those powers of nullified."

I thought about this for a moment. "So your saying Panda Mime and I could rivial the powers of the ladybug and black cat miraculous?"

She nodded, "In a sense yes. When the powers of the blue jay and panda mircalous are combined, something.....shall we say 'interesting happens."

"Your not going to tell me what that is, are you?" I crossed my arms and withheld a sigh. I'm beginning to get use to Lady Xi not telling me everything at once. She's not lying to me, but says I'll learn what I need to know at the correct time. Now must not be that time.

"All you need to know is that things are about to change once I decode the Mircale Book. We'll be able to find the red cardianl miraclous and end the fauxaification." Lady Xi placed the Mircale Book on the table. "There's a locator and discovery spell within the book that can reveal the location of the miraculous, even if they currently have a holder."

"That means we'll be able to stop Hawkmoth as well!?" Wow, soon my days of being Blue Jay will end. Will I have to give my miraculous back when that happens? I can't bare to say good-bye to my sugar-loving kwami. "How long will it take to decode? Wait, how will you read it?"

Lady Xi and Ekko shared a knowing look. "Emi, there's more than one way to 'read' something." Ekko explained.

"Are you going to read it to/for her?" Sometimes I forget that Lady Xi is blind. The way she moves and interacts with the world around her makes it seem as if she can see.

Ekko shook his head. "Kwamis are forbidden to know how to decode the book."

"It's to prevent the spells and knowledge from getting into the wrong hands should the wrong person get a miraculous and kwami." Pixxy flew in zig-zags around the room. She stopped to eat more candy, than jetted off again.

"To answer your question, no we won't be able to stop Hawkmoth. That is Ladybug and Chat Noir's job." Lady Xi explained. "You must remember that while the four of you are allies. Your duites lay with stopping the fauxs.

"That's just it. How are we suppose to stop them when we don't know how their being created!?" For months I've been racking my brain trying to figure out how faux are created. Most victims don't remember anything afterwards. The two things we do know is that a feather infects an object and a persons strong desire to have their dreams come true are required for a faux to be created.

"The red cardianl mircaulous is being used to create the faux." Lady Xi answered. She glazed longingly at the giant marroon and read music box placed by the window. Her eyes occsionally drifted over there whenever she's deep in thought. "It's one of the miraculous lost long ago, along with the Mircale Book." Her voice trailed off, a signal she wouldn't speak of the red cardianl miraculous anymore.

"While I'd love to know why you haven't shared this information before." I checked the time on my cell. School starts in less than forty mintues. Pixxy insisted on coming to the shop before school started and dropping of the book. Easy for her, since she gets to sleep all day if she wants. "Schools about to start soon and I'm still clueless about the Miracle Book."

Lady Xi sighed. "It not just a spellbook like the Miraculous Spellbook, the Mircale Book contants all the information about every single miraclous, their powers, and how to create, repair, or destory a miraculous." Her expression turned grim. "This book is the single key needed to control all miraculous and the kwamis."

***********************************************************************************************

She walked up to the school alone, like usual. She wasn't bothered by it. In fact, she was grateful her parents allowed her to attend school. Since they moved so much and often didn't stay in a place for longer than two months, she wasn't always enrolled in school. Instead tutors came to teach her, when her parents schuedule allowed only a few hours of free time. While they vauled education, they wanted to spend what little free time they had having fun with their daugher, not teaching her. 

From time to time, they'd homeschool her themselves, depending on their workload/work schuedule. Other times she was enrolled in school if their work required them to stay longer tha two months. Those were the trips she enjoyed the most. It was a chance for her to live like a normal teenage girl. 

"Hey, Lyla!" Sylive called from the stairs. "Over here!"

Lyla walked over to the other girl, even through she wanted to fidn Zoey. The mayor's niece hasn't seemed like herself the past few days. She was quieter than usual and said nothing when Ania accused her of destroyed Floral's origami flower bookay. Lyla wanted to check on Zoey, (since no one else seemed to noticed).

"Hey Sylive, Floral, Ania." Lyla greeted the three girls. "Where's Emi?" It was normal not to see Mara or Zoey interact with te other girls from their class. But Emi was always around when they hung during school.

"That's what we're discussing." Floral answered. "But you can't tell Emi."

"Okay..." Lyal what was so important they couldn't tell Emi

"Some of us have been plnning a suripse party for Emi." Ania answered. "It's this weekend."

"We're sending invites out on Friday." Sylive stated. "Can you keep EMi distracted/busy Friday and Saturday?" She asked. "Everyone's gonna be busy with te party (those/both days)."

"We don't want Emi to feel left out or forgetten." Floral chimed. "Someone needs to hang out with Emi so she doesn't/won't get/be suspouis."

Lyla nodded. 'I can do that. But why me?"

"Emi will probably question us since most of the class hangs out together." Anina explained. "Your still new, so Emi won't question you as much."

"Plus it'll be a good/great way to spend (some)time with/get to know Emi!" Floral cheered. "The two of you have never hung out outside of school."

Lyla scratched the back of her neck. "Maybe I can help with te party and one of you can hang out with Emi." Lyla wasn't ready to spend time with Emi or anyone else new. She wasn't a socail butterfly like her parnets. Lyla prefered getting to know/comfortable with a few people at a time before meeting anyone else.

"Please Lyla?" Floral grabbed Lyla's hands and stared into her eyes. "Your the only person who can help us/we can count on."

Lyla shallowed (hard/her neves). "Sure, I'd be happy to help."

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei sat in the empty classroom with his haedphones on. Jagged Stone's voie poured through the speakers, drowning out the world. He didn't want to think about anything. Everything was beginning to stress him out. First, was Nobles' new schedule. The night before, Liam had emailed them an updated possblie schedule. This one included more work for Ace. Not only would he be working on a series for Quartz Network, he'd be attending photoshoots and dual interviews with Knight. Alexei didn't know how to deal with this. It was one thing for Liam to keep his promise to Rayssa that two members of Noble would be working on the series. It was another for Ace to be doing photoshoots and interviews. Ace is meant to work behind the scenes, not be infront of the camara.

"Chill kid, I can see smoke coming from your ears." Popp sat on the desk beside Alexei's notebook. For once he wasn't eating and was trying to be helpful. "Stop worrying about it, there's nothing you can do about it."

Alexei glanced at the kwami. He wondered how Popp's relationship was with Blue Jay's kwami. Were they close? They must've been partners before being used by their current holders. Would Popp understand his frustations? Blue Jay hadn't answered any of his emails for days. In addition, she only spoke when needed to during attacks. That wasn't like her. Alexei wanted her to talk to him. They're friends! They shouldn't be keeping everything bottle up. If it was about her personal life, he'd understand that she couldn't speak to him about it. That didn't explain why she'd been avoiding him.

"I don't know why your helping them." Issca walked into the classroom with Mason. His head was down as he flipped through a notebook. "We're not even friends with them."

Mason snorted. "And that my friend is why girls don't like you." His hand on Issca's shoulder, he allowed his friend to guide him to their seat. Mason's blindness was no serect, the whole school knew about it. Through it didn't matter. The way Mason moved and interacted with his enironment, made people forget his was blind. There were a few that consistly tried to help Mason, much to his dismay. He didn't want to be treated differently. He'd asked fro help when needed, just like everyone else.

"Forget girls, I'm surpised he has any friends at all." Mara shoved Issac aside to get to her seat. She flipped her hair, watching the two friends. "Do you really pity him enough to be his 'friend'?"

Issac gave Mara a peved glare. "I am sick and tried of people bothering Mason because he's blind!" He slammed the notebook onto the desk. "Look around Mara. Mason has more friends than you. Your own cousin doesn't even like you."

Mara yawned, unimpressed by his 'insult'. "I wasn't talking about you." She pointed to Mason. "Obvuously Mason's the one pitying you. He's your only friend and the two of you don't even hang out that much."

Issac's face turned red. "Mara-"

"Don't waste your breath on her, Issac." Mason said. "Only those with tiny egos belittle others. Mara's got an inferoity complex because of how successful her older sister is. What's it feel like to be the unwanted child?"

Alexei took off his headhphones not that other studnets were entering the classroom. "Can we have a peaceful morning, just once?" He wasn't in the mood to deal with Mara drama. That's why he silently continued to watch.

"Inferoty complex?" Mara let out a dark laugh. "Says the guy who's in love with Emi, but's to afaird to say anything." She crossed her arms, a triumph smirk on her face. "Don't worry Mason, Emi's anything but shallow. I'm sure once she's rejected enough times, she'll go on a pity date with you. But make sure not to go to the movies, you won't be able to watch it."

By now, the entire class had arrived. Everyone stood frozen by Mara's statement. Eye's switched between Mason and Emi. Everyone was shocked. They'd all known Mason had a crush on someone. Most assumed it was either Ania or Sylive, from the amount of time he spend with them.

Mason's fingers clunched the straps of his backpack. Embrassment was soon replaced with angerier. "As much as I'd love to make you pay." He took a deep breath. "Becoming an akuma isn't worth it." He quietly took his seat and ingored everyone.

No one said anything as _____ walked into te room and began class.

***********************************************************************************************

"Mason really did that?" Alya placed her cell on the table, wanting to know more. Until now, she'd been busy updating the Blue Journal. News of Mason's reaction got her full attention.

Calex nodded, "Yup." He picked up his fork to eat a place of chicken. "There wasn't even a butterfly or feather in the room. Mason was able to keep himself from becoming a target before anything even happened (to him)." He stuffed the fork into his mouth, enjoying his mother's cooking. The resturtant wasn't to busy, dispight it being lunch time. This allowed Calex time to actually sit down and enjoy the short break in the school day.

"Some how that doesn't surpise me." Marinette said thoughtfully, tapping her pen to her chin. "Mason's normally calm and rational. I doubt he'd let his emotion take control of himself that easily. Espcailly knowing what could happen if he does." It was the first time she'd spend since they'd left school. Marinette wished Emi was here. The two would chat over none superhero stuff, while their best friends gushed over the latest attacks. 

She wanted to be more interested in her best friend's research and reporting on the four heroes of Paris. But being one of them, she got to experinece it. Marinette didn't want to relive it through Alya's dramatic retellings. "So where's Emi?" She asked, trying to change the subject. 

"Not so fast." Ayla cut in before Calex could answer. "I need to interview Mason. He's the only person who's been able to keep himself from being targeted by Hawkmoth."

"Oh Alya, we don't know if Hawkmoth would've targeted him." Marinette giggled. "Unless a butterfly flew into the room or infected an object Mason's holding, there's no way of knowing if he truly kept himself safe from Hawkmoth." She didn't want to admit she was interested in Mason's reaction as well. If people could resist Hawkmoth or filter their emotions better, there'd be less akuma attacks.

"You can ask him this weekend." Calex finished the food on his plate and took it to the sink. "We're planning a surpise party for Emi this weekend. That's why Emi isn't here. I wanted to invite both of you."

"Wait, you managed to keep something this big a serect from Emi this long?" Ayla asked, both surpised and impressed. The two were known to be honest with each other and kept no serects. "What does she think you've been doing all this time?"

Calex shrugged, "Probably that I'm serectly dating Sylive, so Mara doesn't find out."

Marinette nearly choked on her drink. "What!? Why would she think that?" 

"That's what Nino and Adrian thought before I told them about the party. Plus Emi jumps to conclusion sometimes." Calex noticed the way Marinette blushed at the mention of Adrian. He took a mental note to plot with Alya to get Marinette alone with her crush during the party. "Remember when she thought you were mad at her because you didn't her say hi that one morning."

"Don't remind me." Marinette thought back to that day. She'd managed to get to school early for once and took the time to work on some designs. Aborsbed in her work, she blocked out the world around her. Emi dropped something off for Ayla in their classroom and greeted Marinette. Because Marinette didn't respond several times, Emi spent the entire day and part of the next sulking. "She thought I was mad at her for nearly two days!"

Alya nodded in understanding. "Girl, both of you were a mess by the time we cleared up the misunderstanding."

Calex snorted, "Your not the one who spent the entire time trying to convince Emi to talk to you about it."

A loud explosion, followed by smoke ended the conversation. The three friends raced to the kitchen to find Sayri coughing while opening a window. "Oh....hey." She coughed.

"I'm afraid to ask what you've created this time." Calex cringed at the different possbile 'foods' Sayri may have created. "What ever it is, I'm not eating it! I've got to much to do before the party this week to get a stomache."

Sayri rolled her eyes, "Relax. The oven explosed because I left the last layer of the cake in there to long." She gestured to the double layered chocolate cake on the counter. White icing was decorated with tiny confirct shaped like caramas. "Well, I guess the cake doesn't need that layer."

Alya whistled at the sight. "So this is why you wouldn't let anyone in the kitchen." When they'd arrived at the apartment a top of the resturtant where Calex's family lived, a sign posted outside of the kitchen greeted them. Sayri forbid anyone from entering, even her parents.

Something about the cake inspired Marinette. She took a picture with her cell for future reference. "How long did it take you to make (this)?"

"Five hours once I was done a huge order four a costumer." Sayri shoed everyone out of the ktichen. "It's for Emi's party this weekend. No one is to touch it. It's almost done." 

The four moved to the livingroom to sit. Sayri laid on the sofa, while Calex sat on the floor with Alya and Marinette took the chair. The four used the reminder of their break to relax by watching tv. Alya paid no attention to it, perfering to continue work on the Blue Journal. Marinette partial listened, as she resumed drawing in her sketch book. Everyone was enjoying themselves, until Mara stormed into the room. Ranting and raving something in cohert, they ingored her. Espcially Sayri and Calex.

"What the heck!" Mara's shriek got everyone's attention. "My clothes!"

"Stay away from the cake Mara!" Sayri was off the sofa so fast, she left a dust cloud. When she arrived in the kitchen, she nearly trackled Mara. Where cake once stood was a pile of mush. Icing covered the floor, walls, and Mara's clothes and hair. "How did this happen? It was sitting on the counter!?"

Calex rushed in and placed himself between his sister and cousin. "Calm down Sayri." He needed to get Sayri away from Mara before that fought...again. The last time that happened was back when they were in elementary school. Mara had destroyed Sayri's favorite repiece book, because she needed paper to make a paper mistary rocket. It took both their father and uncle to get Sayri off of Mara. Mara was lucky she only had some bruises and a black eye. Sayri had trained in ______ since the age of six.

"Don't leave your trash on the counter." Mara stood by the sink rinsing her hair out. She appeared more upset that her clothes and hair were ruined than the destroyed cake. "Yesh, this is all your fault. You just had to put it in everyone's way."

Curious about the shouting, Alya poked her head in. "Please explain how it was in the way? Sayri speifically placed in on the counter, away from the cabinets and the sink."

Mara squeezed water out of her hair, than placed her hoodie in the sink. "I was trying to get something from the top shelf and leaned over the counter. Next thing I know, the thing toppled onto me."

Alya rolled her eyes, unsuprised by Mara's actions. "Calex, you might want to get Mara out of the room. Sayri looks ready to pounce."

"You spoiled brat! Why do you need anything from the top shelf? Mom only keeps old repiece books up there." Sayri tried to get around Calex to reach her cousin. "Next time think before you act!"

"Who are you calling a spoiled brat?" Mara pushed her wet hair out of her face to glare at Sayri. "Wait until I tell uncle, your gonna be ground from the kitchen!" Aurging among the three cousin wasn't anything new. Mara used Calex and Sayri's 'united front' to get them into trouble when they annoyed her to much. The adults always believed Mara could do nothing wrong and that Calex and Sayri ganged up together to bully her.

Calex stiffened at Mara's threat. If she told their father, Sayri would get worst than a simple grounding. He'd grown tried of there consist fighting and threatened to send them to ______ to live with their ______ the next time any of them fought. "Stop lying Mara!" Calex ordered. He didn't want Sayri to be punished for something she didn't do. "Enough of the lies. They'll only hurt you in the long run."

Mara pulled her hair into a wet ponytail, with a smirk." What are you gonna do about it? It's my word against your's."

"Umm..." Marinette shyly stood in the doorway. "About that." She stepped aside so that everyone could see Aero. He took out his cell pressed play.

I don't care who you think you are Lila Rossi. Mara's voice drifted from Marinette's cell phone. Stay away from Illya if you know what's good for you. You might have everyone else fooled, but not me. I can and will have you kicked out of the school if you so much as look at Illya. Your not the only one able to create convicing stories.

"You might want to rethink that." Aero placed the cell in his pocket, than gave Mara a warning. "If your going to lie to get Sayri in trouble. It's only fair I show this and get you in trouble." He left the kitchen without another word.

"Don't you dare Aero!" Mara called after her classmate. "He won't show that to anyone, will he?" She asked, now rethinking her earlier threat. 

"It's Aero." Alya stated. "Of course he will." While she doesn't talk to Aero much, she knew enough about him to know he always keeps his word.

"She's not wrong." Calex added. "Nor could you blame him. You were threating someone for no reason. Lila isn't even in our class." He made a mental note to thank Aero the next time he saw him.

Defeated, Mara stormed out of the kitchen. She couldn't risk getting in trouble just before the contanst. She'd been working for months preparing for it. Months she wasn't going to let go to waste.

"Why was Aero and how'd he get in?" Alya asked Marinette, while Calex dealt with Sayri.

"He came over to drop off the invite Devin picked up afterschool." Marinette answered. She was also surpised by his arrival. Normally, he was either alone or with Devin. He rarely went out on his own. "Devin went to pick up his sister and mother from the train station."

"So they really are moving back?" Alya knew Devin missed his sister since she moved to another town with their mother after their parents divorce. He hadn't seen her in nearly two years. Rilie had visited two months ago around the time the Grey attacks started. During that visit, Devin learnt from Rilie, their mother might be moving them back to the city.

Marinette nodded. "Yup. According to Aero, Rilie will be going to our school starting next week." 

"Sayri?" Calex's voice drew their attention back to the siblings. "Bro?" Sayri was unusually quiet. He was starting to get worried. He was sure Sayri would try to sprint after Mara, yet she stood there staring at the mess. "Bro, talk to me." She didn't respond.

"Sayri, you okay?" Alya waved her hand in front of Sayri's face. When she got no response, she turned to Calex. "Maybe we should get your parents."

"I think running would be a better idea. Look!" Marinette squeaked. Behind them dark blue energy engulfed Sayri. When it disappeard, Sayri was wearing a patisserie uniform. Her hair resembled cinnmion buns/rolls, colored tan with dark brown streaks running through, styled in two giant buns. "She's been fauxed!"

"Cool!" Alya began recording Sayri's transformation.

"Alya, that's my sister!" Calex ushered Alya and Marinette out of the kitchen. He stayed behind to try to calm Sayri down. "Bro, this isn't you. Don't let Mara win."

Sayri's eyes, now colored completely pink like strawberry icing, stared at him. "She won't win." A smirk appeared on her frosting overed lips. "I'll make sure Emi's birthday is perfect! But first, I'll need some ingerents to make an even better cake." Her gloved hand reached into the apron to pull out a ball of dough. Blowing onto it, the dough grew in form and changed into a life size gingerbread soldier. She repeated the process several more times until the kitchen was filled with them.

"Search Paris for ingerents!" Sayri ordered. "By the end of the day, all of Paris will know Patisseria's name!"


	14. Chapter 12

Emi's POV:

"That's enough for today." Lady Xi clapped her hands, a signal for me to stop. "This will be out last session for a while." She poured two cups of tea and handed me one.

The tea was cool and refreshing, soothing my aching thoart. "Does this mean I can use Jay Song?" Jay Song is the second abilitypower of the blue jay miraculous. By singing, I am able to amplify either my own power or another's. I unlocked the power by mistake during our final battle against Grey. Everyone's miraculous recharged and powers were amplified. At the same time, I nearly passed out during the battle after using Jay Song. Chat Noir saved me, which allowed me to grab Grey's fauxed object/fake miraculous. After the battle, I detransformed, only for both me and Pixxy to pass out (afterwards). Lady Xi found us and took us to safety/back to her place. It wasn't until a few days later when Pixxy lead me to her antic shop that I sicovered who Lady Xi really was.

"No." She answered. "I need to decode the Mircale Book and won't have time for our sessions." Lady Xi explained.

Jay Song is to dangerous to use because of how draining using it can be. Lady Xi has been giving me singing lessons to help me learn to control Jay Song.

"What's the point in these lessons if I'm not allowed to use Jay Song?" I've basically given up my soical life for over a month for these lessons. "Sooner or later, I'll have to use Jay Song." After the battle with Grey, I met with the three other heroes and we decided to keep Jay Song a serect among us. Until we knew more about it, using it was off limits. When Lady Xi said she wanted to train me, I thought it was a great idea. Not that I like singing.

Lady Xi took a sip of her tea. "That's why I want to decode the Miracle Book as soon as possbile. You'll have access to new powers, that will hopefully be enough that you won't have to (ever) use Jay Song."

My cell rung for the three time in fifteen mintues. Annoyed, I checked the ID to see Calex had been the one calling me. When I picked up, he went on a rant. "Finally! I've been trying to get a hold of you. Sayri hasn't been fauxed!" His voice was a mix between calm and frantic. Like he was trying to keep it together to share the needed information with me before full panic set in. "She's calling herself Patisseria! Of all the names and powers, it had to be something related to baking. I swear, once this is over we're getting her out the house more. I'm sure Keyn would-"

"Focus." I cut him off. The more information he can give me about Patisseria, the better chance we'll have at stopping her sooner. "Do you know where her fake miraculous is?"

There was silence for a moment. "I think maybe her aporn. We didn't see a feather or anything when it happened. She just transformed in front of us."

"Who's this us?" I asked, curious as to who he'd been hanging out with.

"Alya and Marinette. Oh and Aero had dropped by for a bit, but left before the fauxification." Calex rambled. "Marinette was the one who noticed the transformation before me or Alya." Okay Marinette and Alya, so no one from out class, beside Aero. Aero showing up is strange, but Alya usually finds Calex when she needs more pictures for the Ladyblog and Blue Journal. Marinette being there also isn't werid, considering she's Alya's best friend.

"Meet me at the usual spot." I whisphered, remembering Lady Xi was still nearby. Luckily, she'd excused herself to down to the antique shop. Hopefully she didn't hear to much. "Pixxy." Hanging up, I went to find my kwami.

She was playing chess with Ekko. "Yes, Emi?" Pixxy broke her concention to look at me. "Did something happen?" 

"Checkmate!" Ekko moved his king a space towards Emi's queen.

Pixxy glanced at the board. "Thanks for the win." She moved her queen into of Ekko's king.

"What!?" Ekko flew close to the board, looking bewildered. "You tricked me?"

Pixxy shrugged. "Maybe. But your easy to read." She patted her friend's head, than flew over to me. "Blue Jay?"

"Blue Jay." I conformed. "We need to me Calex first. Sayri was fauxed.

Pixxy frowned. "Oh dear. That's not good." She flew into my bag, than poked her head out. "Rematch next time?"

Ekko held two chess pieces, as he moved to clean up the game. "Yup."

"Bye Ekko!" I sprinted down to the first floor and out of the building. Lady Xi was to busy helping a customer to talk. Since I won't be seeing her for a while, I'll have to remember to check in with her every so often for updates on the decoding of the Miracle Book.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

Afterschool I found myself wondering the park. I'd found the perfect gift for Emi and managed to pick up Popp's books from the library. At least that's two things off my to-do list. Next is getting in contact with Liam. What was the interview about the other day? How was the news of Royal leaked? We don't even know what's fully going on. Liam only mentioned she wouldn't be working with Noble for the seeable future. That could mean she's supsented or fired from the group. If it's the latter, Ace is going to be making alot of appearaces.

"What's bothering you cub?" Popp poked his head out from under my hoodie. He moved so that the hood blocked anyone from seeing him. "Talk to me." He took a bite of apple, making his cheeks puff out slightly. It's kinda cute.

"Where do I star?" We don't normal have heart to hearts. Yet, I felt the need to share everything with him. If anything, he'll be able to understand my miraculous related stress.

He wiped crumbles off his mouth in a manner that reminded me of a kitten. "Just start talking and it'll flow naturally."

I let out a sigh. Here goes nothing. "Ever since the M_______ attack, Noble's fate is both clear and unclear. We have more work thanks to Gabriel and Rayssa, but don't know what's happened to Royal. Will she return to the group? If so, than how soon? Or will Ace have to remain in the spot light?" I took a deep breath, than continued. "Blue Jay's been werid since M________'s attack as well. She hasn't been answering my emails nor speaking to me when we see each other. Some how I think she's keeping something from me. Either that or something bothering her."

Happy to finally have shared that with someone, I slumped to the ground. Under the shade of a tree, I laidback into the soft grass. A soft breeze blew through, carrying away some of my stress with it. "Plus there's the surpise party this weekend. Emi hasn't been avioding me as much, but we're still no closer to being friends. Will she even accept my gift?"

"Wow cub, that is alot." Popp moved out of my hoodie to lay beside me. He snuggled close to my neck to stay out of sight. "I don't know much about romantic relationships. But I think you need to be more open with Emi. Your trying everything to get closer to her, execpt talking to her. Most misunderstanding can we cleared up with a (simple) conversation."

I wish it were that simple. "How is that gonna work, when she won't spend more than ten seconds in my presence when we're alone?" 

"I'm a kwami, not a genie." Popp joked. "I can only give advice based on many things I've seen and experienced in my very long life."

Popp being serious is a bit refreshing. He's wide awake and giving me his full attention. The apple he'd been eating isn't even in his out. That's amazing! The tiny panda never leaves food half eaten. "What about the other two things?" I'm going to enjoy this while it lasts. Who knows when the next time Popp will be so open, attentive, and serious?

"Ask Illya for his thoughts." Popp glanced at me. "Anything related to Noble, I can't really help with. You'll have to rely on Illya for help. But I do think he's right. You need to tell Liam your reasons for wanting to remain in the background."

"Let's revisit that one later." My Noble issues aren't something I can resolve on my own. Liam's the one who has the final say as our manager. "What about Blue Jay? Like you said a (simple) converastion could help alot. But it's the same problem/issue again. How can I talk to Blue Jay when she won't speak to me?"

Popp didn't answer, as he disappeared into my hoodie. He does that when someone's coming over/around. The person this time was a familiar girl with short blonde hair. "Have you seen Zoey?" Lyla brushed a piece of hair out of her face. She leaned against the tree, scanning the area. "She was suppose to meet me at the cafe."

My peaceful moment lost, I got up. "No I haven't. Have you tried calling her?" Lyla would have a better chance asking Chole or Sabrina about Zoey's whereabouts. No one in class besides Lyla has her number. I've tried talking to Zoey a few times. Each time she's completely ingored me. Illya, unlike most of the class, thinks Zoey's shy. There has been no evdience to confirm or deny this. Either way, I've got to much going on to be worrying about someone I barely know.

"Yeah, but she's not answering." Lyla pulled out a cell, with a case that had a giant golden A on the back. The bottom had the word 'Noble' written in dark blue. "I've called three times and left a message. She's not the forgetful type. Something must've come up." She tapped the phone against her chin. "Maybe Chole recived a bad grade and Zoey has to tutor her again?"

The image of Chole being forced to study brought a smile to my lips. "Ladybug's probably the only person who can get Chole to study." The mayor's daughter is a huge fan of the bug themed heroine. She's listend to Ladybug before without question. Would she do the same thing if it involved studying?

A familar song played lowly from Lyla's cell. The song was hard to recongize at because there were no lyrics. "Hey Zoe." Lyla answered her cell. "No, I'm at the park. Yup, I'll wait here." She hung up, than placed the cell back into her bag.

"Silent Wish." I thought aloud.

"The only song Ace never finished." Lyla smiled. "Not many people know about this song. It wasn't on only released digital as a freebie."

I nodded, remembering the song. "Ace couldn't create lyrics for it, so no one wanted to listen to it."

Lyla's smile widened. "They've been missing out. A song doesn't need lyrics for it to be good or completeed." She looked longingly at her bag, where her cell rested. "The music it's self portaries Ace's frustations and success perfectly."

"How do you know that's how he felt?" Silent Wish was one of the first songs I wrote for Noble. When I oringally began working on it, my parents had be asking me when I'd return to acting and tensions between Knight adn Royal had started. I had to leave the song incomplete for several weeks/months, and refoucs my efforts on writing several more songs for Nobles' first abulm. After Nobles' first abulm was release and a hit, I resousred working on Silent Wish. Continuing from where I'd left off, I added happier music to show reflect how things work themselves out in the end. As good as the music is, I haven't been able to create lyrics that match.

"Listen." Lyla pulled out her cell and played Silent Wish. The familiar low strum of a gutair, followed the hollow pounding of drums. Three beats later, a bass brought the music together into one smooth following beat. "Only three instruments are used in the beginning. The gutair represents Knight, the one who is always there for his friends. Royal is like the drums, always making herself know, very loudly." She stopped the music to continue her explaintion. "Like the gutair and drums are constantly together, Knight and Royal are the faces of Noble. Together, they help to bring Ace's songs and music to life."

"But how does that portary his frustations?" I asked, wondering what else she was going to say.

"Ace creates these amazing songs, but isn't the one to bring them to life himself." Lyla answered. "He has his reasons for not revealing himself, but that doesn't mean there aren't things stressing him behind the scenes. For explain, Nobles' first performacne didn't go well. Grant, most people don't remember it. But since than, Ace hasn't made another public appearance."

She played the rest of the song, letting the smooth beat echo throughout the area. "This part reveals how Noble has grown since their debut." Once the song ended, Lyla began speaking. "Noble's members are still young, so their going to have disagreements. Yet, they've over come them to achieve the success they have now."

Lyla shocked me. Noble has many fans, all who pay attention to the group's songs, interviews, and more. Knight and Royal have their own fans who support them. I've noticed that those who support Ace, mostly like the mystery that he is. Few things are known about Ace, making him a hot topic in interviews. Lyla's mentioned before Ace is her favorite member of Noble. She's the only person who isn't into Ace because of the mystery he presents, but because of the songs and music he creates. 

Popp tugged on the inside of my hoodie. "Look." He gestured to my left, where gingerbread soldiers roamed the park. They broke formation to spread out in different directions. People in their path were ingorned. Two stopped in front of a forgotten picnic. One dumped the baskets' contents into the second one's backpack. The rest of the soldiers moved further into the park. 

"Sylive was right." Lyla watched the soldiers. "It's never boring." She began snapping photos of the scene around us. Alya would be proud.

"Boring or not. We need to get out of here." Grabbing her hand, I lead us to the city streets. People were frozen in place by the lastest attack. The city wasn't begin destroyed nor were people being caught. It was surpisingly peaceful for an attack. Soldiers bypassed civilans, targeting any stores or stands that sold food.

"What did you do this time!?" Issca pulled Zoey out of a soldier's path. He looked less than pleased to be near her.

Zoey shook his hand off. "Why are you blaming me for this? We don't even know who's behind this." 

"Sixty percent of the time it's either you, Chole, or Mara whose the cause." Issca quickly answered.

Lyla saw them too. A grimance on her face, she stormed over. "Like you haven't caused anyone to become a faux or akuma." Hands on her hips, she glared at Issac. "Remember Princess Power? Scorer? Or our favortive Robo Cop?" She rolled her eyes. "Sabrina just loved that one. Having her dad fauxed. As if the akuma attack wasn't bad enough."

"You know, you'd make a pretty good reporter." Issac didn't let Lyla's statement bother him. As a reporter, he couldn't refute the truth.

Lyla rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks." 

"Sorry Zoey. I'll make sure I have the correct facts next time." Issca apoloized. Not much of an apology, but for him it was sinencer. Issca's the type of guy to admit his own mistakes when their pointed out. However, he doesn't realize why his mistakes were pointed out or he shouldn't do something. He'll see part of the picture instead of the whole.

More gingerbread soldiers flooded the streets. They marched to a rhythm only they could hear. The battalion split off into several smaller companies. One with a long frosting beard appeared to give orders. He waved a hand, pointing to the center of the street. The company closest saluted, than broke off into small groups of ten to twenty. 

A slight nudge to my cheek drew my attention to the kwami in my hoodie. "Now would be a great time for a hero to show up. Gee, I wonder where we can find one?" Popp tapped his head like he was thinking. "Oh wait, there's one right here."

"I get it, Popp." Rolling my eyes, I sprinted back towards the park. Despite the semi-peaceful nature of the gingerbread soldiers, the park was empty of people. Hiding behind a tree, I transformed. 

Maybe we can have rice cookies once this is over. Popp speak directly into my mind.

Nice try Popp. But I think you'll be sick of cookies before this is over. I know I will be. Especially if Blue Jay doesn't get here soon so we can nullify the faux. 

***********************************************************************************************

"Emi, over here." Calex waved to Emi from beside the underground enterance. The two of them usually met in the Bird Cave when they needed to get away from everything or to discuss something in private. Calex was about to head for the Bird Cave when he saw Emi. "Did you see the gingerbread soldiers?"

Emi nodded. "There's at least a thousand of them." She had to stick to side streets to avoid the gingerbread soldiers. While they appeared to igorne anything that wasn't food, Emi wasn't sure how long that'd last. Staying out of sight was had been the best option. "Any idea of how she created them or what her powers are?"

On the way over, Calex replayeed the moment Sayri became Patisseria in his mind. "Knowing Sayri, her powers are going to be baking or cooking related." He made sure to correctly pick his words. He didn't want to accidently reveal that Sayri had been making a birthday cake for Emi. "She crafted the soldiers from dough she pulled out from the pocket of her aporn."

Emi thought about this. "We can't rule out gingerbread soldiers being the only thing she's able to create."

"Do you know what the fauxed idea item is?" Pixxy few out of Emi's bag to land on Emi's head.

Calex shook his head. "I was talking to Alya when Mariettne alerted us."

Gingerbread soldiers marched down the street. They pressed their bodies against the wall to avoid being seen. Pixxy hide between them to stay out of sight. If the soldiers saw her, everythign would be over. Past experience had taught Pixxy to always be on alert.

"You know your sister better than me." Emi stepped away from the wall once the soldiers were gone. "I'll need your help."

"Wait," Calex placed a hand on Emi's forehead. "your asking for me to help? During an attack? You must be sick." He checked to see if she had a fever. Emi perferred for Calex to stay far, far away from attacks and battles. He's helped before, after persuading her.

"Stop." Emi giggled, at Calex's mom like action. "Pixxy, Let's Soar!" She took a step away from her best friend to transform. Once the transformation words were spoken, Pixxy was pulled into the bracelet. In a flash of blue light, Blue Jay stood in Emi's place. "Find somewhere save to observe. Another pair of eyes will help us find the faux faster."

Calex gave a salute as Blue Jay disappeared into the city skyline.

***********************************************************************************************

Blue Jay landed a block away from ____________. After talking to Calex she decided to look for Patisserita at their family's resturtant. It was the last place Calex had seen his sister. The gingerbread soldiers also seemed to come from the same direction. More exited from the resturtants doors, before marching in different directions down the street.

"Yes! Bring me more ingredients!" A loud laugh drew Blue Jay's attention to the resturtant's roof top. "Bring only the best ingredients! Only the best for my creation!" Patisseria pulled out a ball of dough. She squeezed it between her hands, creating a mini wagon. Blowing onto it, the wagon grew in size. As it grew, Patisseria tossed it off the roof. The wagon landed in the empty street below. Two soldiers hooked four _____ horses to te wagon. The ____ pulled off, as another wagon pulled up.

Looks like Calex was right. Pixxy mentally said. While inside the miraculous, she was able to see everything her holder saw.

The faux could be in her apron. Blue Jay replied, remembering past battles when the faux had been inside the users' object that allowed them to use their pwoers.

"Let me go you bakery reject!" Mara was carried into the resturtant by there soldiers. Her complaints could be heard through closed doors.

Blue Jay laughed at the sight. She must really hate this. Mara deslies any cookies that aren't sugar.

Emi. Pixxy's tone became serious.

Following her kwami's instrutions, Blue Jay made her way to a nearby roof top. She choose one that Patisseria's back was to. Silently, Blue Jay leapt onto the roof of the resturtant. Blue Jay carefully moved towards Patisseria. Fousced only on her goal she let out a yelp as she was grabbed from behind. Wedged between two soldiers, her arms were pinned behind her back.

"Don't you read comics?" Patisseria grabbed an apple from the basket of assorted fruits. She inspected the fruit for any bruises. Approving of it, she tossed it into another basket. "If it looks to easy, it is. Now I'll take your miraculous."

A soldier marched over to the two other soldiers holding Blue Jay. The rough burnt edges of the soldiers' hands dug into Blue Jay's skin. Both arms were pinned behind her back, preventing her from grabbing her fan.

"Why are you doing this Sayri?" Blue Jay asked. "You'd never want your ________ used like this."

Patisseria ingored Blue Jay. She didn't believe Tsubasa, that Blue Jay and Panda Mime had failed Paris. Nor did she want to take their miraculous. The duo had done so much good for the city. Paris needed them. But she'd made a promsie. And she wasn't one to break a promise.

The soldier reached for Blue Jay's arm. One hand held her arm in place, as the other went for the bracelet. It had just touched the bracelet when a chain whipped around it's arm. The chain yanked the arm away from Blue Jay.

"I was gonna make a _____ pun, but it's probably better if I skip that for now." Panda Mime pulled has nunchuck free from the soldier. He than swung it, so that it wrapped around the leg of a soldier holding Blue Jay. A quick yank, had the soldier on the ground.

Blue Jay used her free hand to grab her fan. She flipped it open, than slashed the hand of the second soldier. Freed, she moved to join her partner.

"My kitchen is not the place for a fight." Patisseria pulled more dough out of her apron. Instead of molding it, she blew on it. The dough expanded in size, engulfing half the roof. "Take your fight elsewhere, my soldiers will happily entertain you." She went back to inspecting the food, as the dough continued grow until everything had been pushed off the roof.

Panda Mime swung his nunchucks to wrap around a lamp poll. Blue Jay used her 'wings' to slow her descent. Both heroes landed on the ground, to find themselves surrounded by soldiers. Neither Blue Jay nor Panda Mime wanted to be caught off guard again. Weapons in hand, they were ready. Yet, nothing happened. Soldiers stood at attention.

"By fight, did she mean a staring contest?" Panda Mime waved his hand in front of a soldier. Nothing happened. "Maybe they've been overcooked?"

Blue Jay didn't answer. She tried walking pass the soldiers only o be shoved back. The soldiers moved closer together, completely blocking their path. "Seems they only have orders to move if we try to leave."

"Makes sense." Panda Mime tapped one of the soldiers on the forehead, no reaction. "How about we go over if we can't go through?" He vaulted over the soldiers. They racted to has attempted escape, by swatting him down.

Blue Jay stood over him, laughing. "Nice try fly guy."

Panda Mime sat up, rubbing his head. "Next time, I'll leave the 'flying' to you." Standing up, he served the area for other ideas. "Maybe we could go under?"

"How about going through?" Blue Jay walked closer to the soldiers. Fan in hand, she unleashed Sonic Wave. The wind knocked some soldiers to the side and sent others flying. "All clear, let's go."

Panda Mime shook his head. "Lead the way." He allowed Blue Jay to go first, than followed her. The two sprinted down the path, until the stood outside of the resturtant. More soldiers guraded the enterance and surrounding area. The duo avoided a direct fight and made their way to the roof once again. Before they could land, a dough canon ball was launched. Panda Mime grabbed Blue Jay and swung them to another roof top to avoid the canon ball. To their surpirse, Patisseria was two steps ahead of them. Gingerbread soldiers greeted the heroes on the roof, while more waited on the surrounding roofs to block any espace.

A silent command sent the soldiers into combat. Drawing their baguette, they used them as swords and batons to engage the duo. Blue Jay used her fan to slice through the baguettes. While Panda Mime used his nunchucks to knock soldiers back. For every soldier defeated, two more took their place.

"She's creating more than we can defeat." Blue Jay announced, her bracelet beeping during the fight. 

Panda Mime parried a baguette, than kicked the soldier back. "Than it's time for a tactical retreat." He moved to stand beside Blue Jay, directing her to follow his lead. Nunchucks in hand, he swung them as he continuosly moved forward. Blue Jay was beside him, using her fan to help slash open a path. At the edge of the roof, the two jumped off to land in the street below. Panda Mime pulled Blue Jay into an empty alley, so they could make their way away from Patisseria and her soldiers.

Patisseria didn't make their retreat easy. Dough canon balls rain down, followed by rockets decorating the city in icing. Blue Jay expanded her fan to ten times it's size to sheild them as they retreated to a deserted city street.

***********************************************************************************************

"We can't get close to her." Blue Jay was breathing heavily. The battle shouldn't have been this differcult, the faux didn't have much in the way of offensive power. However, her defense was something they'd never encountered before. Blue Jay tried using Sonic Wave to cut a path forward. The attack had been blocked by the army the faux created.

"We need to find some way to distract her." Panda Mime wiped icing off his face. "Or disrupte her creation process. Just something that'll allow us to get through!" He didn't know what was worst the army before them or their inability to get close to the faux.

Blue Jay sighed, she wanted to figure this out before she detransformed. "There's not much the two of us can do right now. It's not like one of us can easily distract her..." Her voice trailed off as she glanced into a shop. A simply decorated bookcase stood out. The blue and black colors on the bookcase were outlined with feathers. "That's it!" She shouted as realization dawned on her.

"Blue are you okay?" Panda Mime looked at her with concern. Could the battle be to much for her?

A beep rang from the blue jay miraculous. "I can't explain it, but I know just what to do." Another beep rang out. "Just keep her busy. I'll be back!" She called as she leaped into the air. Blue Jay sprinted across roof tops until she landed near a familiar antique shop. Dropping into a nearby alley, the transformation wore off.

"What are you planning Emi?" Pixxy landed in Emi's hands.

"Still trying to figure that out." Emi offered Pixxy a chocolate brownie, before making her way to the antique shop. Lady Xi had told her to never come to the shop unless it was for lessons. They couldn't risk Lady Xi's identiy being leaked. While Hawkmoth wasn't their main enemy, that didn't mean he wouldn't target Lady Xi if he learned about her. Likewise, the holder of the Red Cardiernal miraculous might also target Lady Xi.

"Why Emi, what brings you back so soon?" Lady Xi sat at her table sipping tea with the Miracle Book open. 

"You shouldn't have come back Emi." Ekko sat on the table side the Miracle Book. He didn't like that Emi had returned. "You shouldn't be dropping by so causally-"

Lady Xi gently patted Ekko's head. "Let her speak Ekko." She closed the Miracle Book to give her fully attention to Emi.

Emi sighed, she wasn't sure why she was back at the antique shop. Yet, she knew this is where she needed to be. "I don't know how to explain it. I just know I had to come here." She scatched the back of her head, remembering what had made her seek out Lady Xi. "This is going to sound weird, but a bookcase told me to come here. Everything else turne grey, but the bookcase was outlined in blue and black with feathers. This isn't the first time I've seen these colors. Usually when I see those colors, it helps me to found a plan to defeat our opption."

Lady Xi thought about this. "As you know, your powers don't work like the other miraculous. Sometimes you have to decode the answers it gives you." She walked over to the bookshelf. "If the powers of the blue jay miraculous brought you here, it means you'll need help." Lady Xi pulled a book out slightly, revealing a hidden opening on the top of the shelf. A large jewerly box that had several layers rose out of the hidden opening. "I'm not sure it's a good idea though. Giving two more was already a big risk."

"You chose me and Panda Mime for a reason." Emi stated. "We're a team, who'll always work together to protect the city and retrieve the red cardinal miraculous." As she spoke, she realized their teamwork hadn't been the best lately. "We trust each other completely. Please have faith in us." Words she, herself needed to put into pratice. She'd been avoiding her partener since the M__________ attack. Once this was over, she'd need to apolizege to Panda Mime. She wouldn't be able to explain why she'd been avoiding him, without revealing she knew he was Illya. But she could reopen the lines of commication between them.

"Your right Emi. That's why I'm entrusting you with this." Lady Xi brought the jewerly box over to the table. Opening, she revealed the many miraculous hidden within. "For this mission, you will have to chose someone you can trust. An ally who will aid you in battle." She looked at Emi with a determined gaze. "When the battle is over, you must retreive the miraculous and return it to me. It's to dangerous to have more miraculous in circuliation. At least until I can finish decoding the Miracle Book."

"I understand, we can't allow any more miraculous to fall into the wrong hands. Like the red carinal miraculous." Emi looked over the many different miraculous before her. She needed to carefully chose the correct one. One that would allow them to get chose enough to Patisseria for someone to grab the arpon. "This one." She held up the miraculous.

Lady Xi nodded in approval. "Now chose your ally."

***********************************************************************************************

Blue Jay stood before the person she was able to trust with one of the most important items in the world. She questioned whether or not she should involve another person in her and Panda Mime's battle. Than she thought back to all of her previous battles and life as Blue Jay. Yes, this was the right chose. They didn't the help and this was the only way to do it.

"You are brave, smart, and loyal." She addressed the person. "You have already helped me more times than I can count." Blue Jay held out a small simply decorated box to this person. "This is the miraculous of the wolf. It will grant you the power of disruption. You will use for the greater good. Can I trust you?"

He couldn't believe it, Blue Jay was giving him a miracolus. Of all the people she could've asked, she asked him. "Of course, Ems." In his shock, he accidently called her by her nickname. "Sorry, I mean yes Blue Jay. You can count on me." He took the offered miraclous.

"Once the job is done, you will give the miraculous back to me." Blue Jay smiled. "What are you waiting for, Calex? Open the box."

"R..right!" Calex said a bit to loudly in his exiectment. He opened the box and a small ball of light shot out circling around him. "WOAH!!"

The tiny light formed into a mini wolf. "Are you brave enough to run with this wolf?" The kwami asked.

Calex snorted, "I wouldn't have opened the box if I was."

The kwami gave a fangy smile. "Good chose birdie." He said to Blue Jay, than he turned back to Calex. "I'm Bitt (Bit), your kwami."

"Calex, nice to meet you." Calex greet his kwami. He couldn't believe Blue Jay had given him a miraculous. After meeting Ekko, he knew there was more. But never dreamed of recieving one. "So, how do I transform?" He took the silver ear cuff out of the box and placed it on his right ear.

"Just say 'Bitt, Fangs Bared'. Than you'll transform." Bitt informed his chosen. He barely knew the kid, but liked him already. Calex didn't freak out upon seeing him and was ready to jump into battle.

Calex nodded. "Bitt, Fangs Bared!" Bitt was stucked into the ear cuff. The ear cuff turned white, with five silver fangs outlining it. In a flash of light, Calex's civilan clothes were replaced with a grey body suit with matching grey boots. Wolf 'ears' appeared on his head, along with a wolf's tail attached to his belt. A grey mask outlined in white hide his identiy. Dual tonfas rested on his lower back.

"Woah!" Calex looked at the Ggey gloves with small claws covering his hands. "This is amazing!" He wanted to find a mirror to get a better look. "Can you take a pic? I wanna have proof of this moment."

Blue Jay rolled her eyes. "Remember, we have a faux to stop." She knew Calex would be exiceted, but had hoped it wouldn't be over the top. He was use to kwamis and the miraculous. Some how she thought his reaction wouldn't be this strong. "You can fangirl later."

"Right the faux." Calex took a deep breath to calm himself. There'd be plenty of time to discuss things later. "Where to?"

Blue Jay nodded, "Follow me. We need to regroup with Panda Mime. She jumped into the air, landing on the closest building. Unsure of his abilities, Calex got a running start before landing beside Blue Jay. He followed behind her, leaping from roof top to roof top. They dropped down to the street when Panda Mime came into sight. He knocked back a soldier with his nunchucks, than jumped onto the shoulders of another. A soldier came up behind to attack, but Panda Mime jumped off in time. A baguette to the head had the second soldier on the ground. Leaving Panda Mime to take out the other with his nunchucks.

More shoulders flooded the street. Blue Jay flicked her wrist, slicing the legs of several soldiers. When the fan returned, she moved to help Panda Mime, who'd been ambused. Calex jumped into battle. Tonfas in hand, Calex blocked an attack. He countered with his own, smacking the baguette out of the soldier's hands. Several hits from his tonfas, had the soldier in crumbles.

Between the three of them, they managed to fight off the soldiers. Calex moved to stand beside Blue Jay, who'd just finished off the last soldier.

"There you are Blue....whose this?" Panda Mime looked from Blue Jay to the male beside her. "Blue, I thought I was your only furry friend." He joked.

Blue Jay groaned. "Not now pandie. I'd like you to met....ummm...." She glanced at Calex, unsure of what to call him.

"Name's Okami." Calex quickly answered. "I'm miraculous holder like you." He placed the tonfas on his back, not needing them currently.

"Blue?" Panda Mime looked at his partner, still confused.

Blue Jay offered a smile. "I can't explain now, but I gave him a miraculous. You can trust him."

"Yeah, senpai." Okami used the japanese word for mentor or upperclassmen. Being part japanese, he sometimes mixed in japanese words or phrashs when he spoke. "I'm new to this. I'm going to need your help and gudience." He offered a gloved hand to Panda Mime.

Panda Mime shook his hand. "Any friend of Blue's is a friend of mine." He turned to his partner, "What's the plan? While there are three of us now, that doesn't help if we can't get close to Patisseria."

Blue Jay gestured to Okami. "That's where he comes in." As she spoke, several things lit up in blue and black with feathers, signaling the formation of a plan. "I know just want to do."

***********************************************************************************************

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Okami asked Panda Mime. The two were hidden within an alley, waiting for Blue Jay to begin her plan. "Should we have left her alone?" It was one thing to be on the sidelines watching a battle, it was another to be involved. Part of him wanted to find Blue Jay and drag her back. From what they've said, Blue Jay won't be able to do much alone.

"I know how you feel, but I trust Blue Jay." Panda Mime glance out down the street, looking for Blue Jay. She only explained their part of her plan, but not what she was going to do. "I'm just glad she explained things instead of rushing off." 

"So how exagly am I suppose to use my powers?" Okami didn't have a chance to ask Bitt how to use his powers before transforming. Something to remember for next time, if there was a next time.

"Aim for the person you want to affect." Panda Mime adviced. "From what Blue Jay's said, as long as that person is in your line of sight, they'll be affected by your powers."

The stomping of feet drew their attention to the street. Blue Jay was being chased by several soldiers. She continued down the street, until she was in front of the resturtant. "Sonic Wave!" Pressuised wind knocked the soldiers back, clearing a path. Blue Jay waved, signaling Panda Mime and Okami to follow her. Blue Jay made her way to the roof of the resturant.

"Can't you let me bake in peace?" Patisseria stopped sorting through ingerents to confront the heroine. 

"Sorry, that's not on the menu today." Blue Jay smirked. 

Patisseria reached to grab more dough from her apron. "When will you learn, if it looks to easy-"

"That means it is!" Blue Jay said, as Okami landed on the opiside side of the roof behind Patisseria.

"Pericing Howl!" Taking a deep breath, Okami unleashed an ear pericing howl. The sound caught Patisseria off guard, breaking her concertion. She dropped the dough, as she pressed her ears closed to try to block the sound.

"Panda Mime!" Okami raced over to snatch the apron off Patisseria. He tossed the item to Panda Mime to nullify it. Nunchucks smashed into the apron, nullfying Patisseria's powers. Gingerbread soldiers and her other creations disappeared as magical rain washed them away, also restoring the city.

"What happened?" Sayri sat on the ground, rubbing her head. 

Okami and Blue Jay's miraculous beeped. The two waved back to Panda Mime, who went to check on Sayri.

***********************************************************************************************

Calex gave the miraculous back to Emi. The two had landed near the park when their transformations wore off. A part of Calex didn't want to return the miraculous. He'd finally been able to help Emi. He wanted to continue aiding her in battle.

"I know it's hard Calex, but thank you." Emi placed the wolf miraculous inside her bag. "Thank you for always supporting me."

Calex scatched the back of his head. "I'm not that noble Emi. Truthfully, I'm half tempted to keep the miraculous. I think it'd be good to have an extra hero on your side."

Emi sighed, she understood what he meant. Okami had been more helpful than she oringally thought he'd been. She wasn't sure how a third hero would work out, even if it was her best friend. Even so, she didn't want to put her friend in danger. "You know we can't risk it. Your to involved already." She ruffle his hair. "Beside, you've helped me so much already without a miraculous. Who knows how many times your kept me out of detention and out of trouble with Aira."

Calex snorted, pushing her hand away. "Can't have our hero in detention or grounded." He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much Emi's. I can't explain it now, but I will later."

Emi hugged him back. "We're both stuck with each other, even if we sometimes don't get to see each other much." She stepped back. "I've gotta return this." She gestured to her bag.

"Maybe Okami will be needed again." Calex hugged Emi one last time, than the two went their serepate ways.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi watched as the wolf miraculous was placed back inside the jewerly box. Lady Xi than placed it back inside the hidden compartment of the bookself. 

"Lady Xi," The day's battle had given Emi alot to think about. Lady Xi knew alot about the miraculous. She taught Emi a few things, but not everything. "I think it'd be good if I learned more about the miraculous."

Lady Xi placed a cup of tea in front of Emi. "I think that'd be a good idea. However, it will have to wait a bit. The Miracle Book needs to be decoded." She offered Emi a smile. "But I'm sure Ekko could answer some of your questions in the meantime."

***********************************************************************************************

"Can I sit here?" Blue Jay asked.

Panda Mime looked up to see his partner standing behind him. He'd just parted ways with Chat Noir to finish their partol. Panda Mime deicded to take a small break and sit on the museum's roof. It was his and Blue Jay's favortie spot. The two often met there when they'd finished their partol. However, with the way Blue Jay had been acting around him, he was suprised to see her.

"Sure." He moved over, giving her space to sit.

Blue Jay sat beside her parnter. For several moments they sat in silence, enjoying the cool night's air.


	15. Chapter 13

Blue Jay dodged the swarm of feathers coming towards her. Landing in a crouch, she held her hand out to catch the fan. Nearby, Panda Mime danced out of the reach of a giant pigeon. His nunchucks wrapped around a poll. Pulling on the weapon, Panda Mime swung away from the pigeon. The pigeon cooed, looking for it's 'playmate'. 

"Not only will I, Pigeon Master, protect Paris. But I will protect my birdfully allies from you fake heroes!" Pigeon Master cooed. He road on top a giant pigeon, giving orders to his feathered friends.

"Go talk some sense into him Blue." Panda Mime snuck up behind Blue Jay, startling her. "He's your cousin after all."

Blue Jay pulled on the panda ear that rested on his head. "No more patorls with Chat Noir for you. He's bad jokes are rubbing off on you." She pulled him behind a tree, a giant pigeon walked by. "Ladybug wasn't kidding about the pigeon annoyance."

"At least your parteners not allergy to them." Panda Mime laughed, remembering how Chat Noir couldn't be around feathers without sneezing.

Pigeon Master blew on his whistle, recalling his pigeons. The birds surrounded him, futher hendering the heroes' efforts to get the faux. "Blue Jay won't you come join us? After all, birds of a feather flock together."

Blue Jay rolled her eyes, tried of the bird jokes. Just because she is a bird themed hero, doesn't mean she wants to befriend every bird she meets. "Okay, pandie your up." She instruted her partner, ready to begin their plan.

"Mimicry! Lucky Charm!" Panda Mime tossed his nunchucks into the air, mimicing how Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm with her yoyo. "What're we suppose to do with this?" A ladybug spotted net feel into his hands.

"Hmm, I was wondering what we'd get." Blue Jay eyed the net, thinking of how it fit into her plan. "Look around," She instrusted. "you should be able to figure out how to use it."

The net lit up, followed by Blue Jay's fan, the pigeons, and a familiar figure off in the distance. "Well, that's interesting." Panda Mime turned to Blue Jay. "Only my part is different from your plan. Other than that, we'll follow your plan."

Blue Jay was still trying to figure out how her Jay Vision, as she called it, was related to the powers of ampification. Jay Vision worked similar to Ladybug's Lucky Vision. Several objects or people would light up in a blue and black color with feathers. These helped Blue Jay to form a plan. According to Lady Xi, miraculous can have other abilities than the powers tied to our detransformation count down. Some of these can be passive. Jay Vision didn't provide Blue Jay with plans, but amplificationed her ability to create/find one. 

"See you when this is over!" Blue Jay darted into the army of pigeons. Fan in hand, she used Sonic Wave is send the pigeons flying into the air. The galestorm blew most of the pigeon far enough away to no longer be a problem. Yet, the gust wasn't able to blow the gaint pigeons away. Pigeon Master blew his whistle, signaling the giant pigoens to target Blue Jay. She was trapped between five of them. She glanced around, than covered her ears upon seeing a familar figure.

"Piercing Howl!" An ear piercing howl engulfed the area. The five pigeons were frighted by the noise. Feathers went everywhere, as the terrified birds raced around in a panic. A panic that allowed them to be caught by a massive net. Panda Mime dropped the net onto the pigeons, once they were together. Okami stepped out of the shadows to help Blue Jay hold the net down, while Panda Mime confronted Pigeon Master.

"No! How dare you treat my feathered allies like this!" Pigeon Master went to blow his whistle, when Panda Mime snatched it out of his hands. Using Pandiuom to destroy the object, a storm of feathers swpet over the city, restoring everything.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"Yeah!" The three of us said, as we high fived each other.

"When are you gonna tell me where you found him Blue?" Panda Mime slung his arm around Okami. "He's getting the hang of this. Are you trying to replace me?"

Despite my wishes, I've had to continue giving Calex the wolf miraculous. It's not every time he gets it, only when we truly need the help. Today was one of those days. The gaint pigeons made it differcult to get to Pigeon Master. So we requried a distraction or in this case, a disruption. "Oh please, I couldn't get rid of you even if I wanted to." I joked. "Although the way you two have been getting alone, I might be able to take a vaction."

Okami smirked, "Okami and Panda Mime, I like the sound of that." He turned to my partner. "What do you think? It's got a certain ring to it, doesn't it?"

Panda Mime tapped his chin, like he was thinking. "Panda Mime and Okami sounds better. I am the more senior of our duo."

Mime and Okami's miraculous beeped, we had two mintues left. Panda Mime noticed this and stepped away from Okami. "As much as I'd love to continue deciding our group's new name. Your almost out of time." He gave a slaute, than ran off.

Okami followed me back to my place. On the roof of my house, we detransformed. Bitt spoke a few words to Calex, before disappearing once the miraculous was removed. Calex handed me the box with the miraculous inside, as we entered my room.

"You staying here?" I placed the box safely inside my bag. Lady Xi is execpting me soon. After every mission, I must return the borrowed miraculous immedielty.

Calex shrugged. "Maybe I'll take a nap before going home." He's answer isn't what I wanted to here, but have come to execpt. After he first became Okami, Calex apolozing for not being able to spend time with me lately. He says he can't explain why yet, but he will soon. I believe him. At least we've been talking more. Calex has been making time for us to either spend lunch together or text. It's not much, but more commcination than we've had in the past weeks.

"Guess I'll see you this weekend than?" While we do have school tomorrow, it'll be a busy day at the resturtant since it's Friday. Calex will have to go there right after school since the place will be short staffed.

"About that..."He's voice trailed off as he scatched the back of his neck. "Ems-"

"Don't just don't." I ran out of the house as fast as I could.

***********************************************************************************************

Pixxy's POV:

"She's going to hurt you once she's calmed down." I'd been sitting on Emi's bed eating some cake watching the two talk. It was nice to see them together again. It's been werid not having Calex around. Emi's been more stressed and not herself without him. I thought things were going back to normal. Or so I thought. "Did you forget what this weekend is?"

Calex sighed. "Emi's birthday." He glanced at the door. "I've been planning a surpise party for her. That's why I haven't been around lately."

"She might be to mad to even go to the party." Finished my cake, I moved to hover in front of Calex. "I know you mean well, but you'll need to explain things to her. You know how she keeps things bottled up." Emi doesn't want to become a burdern for those she cares about. So, she'll keep things to herself most of the time. It's why she didn't tell Calex how his abesentance has made her feel ________.

"I know Pixxy. Hurting her is te last thing I wanted." Calex picked up the picture on the nightstand. A younger Emi hugged Calex, who was covered in flour. "I wanted to relief some of her stress. The party was meant to give her a break from everything."

"You mean well, but are going about it the wrong way." I patted Calex's head. Sometimes I forget their only kids. They've got alot of responbiliy and limited years of expereince to aid them. "Part of what makes your friendship with Emi so strong is your open commication and trust in each other. You tell each other everything or at least explain things to each other."

"Had you told Emi you needed sometime to work on a personal project, she wouldn't have questioned you. Instead you left her wondering and worrying." I softened my voice and expression. Calex needs to understand, I'm not made, just worried. Emi didn't question Calex or their friendship in these almost seven weeks since stopping spending time together. It's only been the few days leading up to Okami's appearence did Emi begin to worry about her friendship with Calex. I've seen the silent tears she refuses to show anyone. It didn't help that after the Ma______ attack Calex didn't check on her. He knew something was bothering her during the attack. Yet made no attempt to contact her. "Please talk to her soon." I've lived for a very long time. And I've only seen a hand full of friendships like Emi and Calex's. It's be a shame for it to end.

"I will, after the party." Calex placed the picture back on the nightstand. His usually carefree expression wasn't there. Instead, a gloomy one was in it's place. "Can you keep an eye on Emi for me until than?"

I let out a sigh. This was not the answer I'd hoped for. "Okay." I said a quick good-bye, than left. I can't be spereated from Emi for too long. The last time that happened, Calex barely got me to Emi in time. We can't risk that. Not that I blame Emi for forgetting me. Her best friend just admited he'd be to busy to spend her birthday with her. Normally, Emi wouldn't have reacted like that. She's understanding and knowns the world doesn't revolve around her. This time was different. She hadn't bugged or nagged Calex to spend time with her, since she knew he was busy. Of course she made several attempts, but ever nagged. Emi only wanted one day with her best friend her birthday. A speical time, that Emi doesn't usually celebrate.

Sneaking out of Emi's house was easier than navagating through the city. People were out enjoying the day. This made staying out of sight differcult. To avoid being seen, I moved to fly above the city's skyline. Spotting Emi from this height would be never impossblie. Once I got close to Lady Xi's shop, I flew back down to the city streets. Just in time to see Emi walking away from Lady Xi's shop. She was looking down, with both hands in her pockets. Not watching were she was going, she walked into someone.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi left Lady Xi's shop still fuming. She knew Calex was busy, with what she didn't know. She understood that he couldn't spend time with her like he use too. Did she expect to much? This weekend was her birthday. While Emi doesn't like to make a big deal about it, she still liked to celebrate it. Aria and Keyn would clear their schedule to spend a day with her, it just wouldn't be on her birthday. For the past four years, Calex was the only person to celebrate Emi's birthday on the actual day. Emi was grateful for that. Aira and Keyn were busy with school and work, so it could be differcult for them to spend the day with her. But they made sure to make it up to her. Emi never doubted that her siblings would happily spend all day together with her on her birthday if they could. However, they were adults with adult responbilties. Like, their parents.

Emi couldn't remember the last time she'd spent her birthday with both parents. Usually, one, if not both of them, were working. This happened year round, so Emi and her silbings were use to it.

"Yo Ems!" Devin pulled Emi next to him, out of the path of a passing cart. "Snap out of it." He waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"I think your friend's broken." Aero chimed, glancing away from his phone. "Or maybe she needs to be rebooted, like a computer."

Lost in her own thoughts, Emi didn't realize Devin and Aero until they spoke. She looked back and forth between the best friends. The two were complete oppsistes. Devin was outgoing and very social, with a bit of a goofy side. While Aero gave off a cold, stonicness that kept most people from appoarching him. Over time, Emi began noticing how Aero wasn't as invterverted as he appeared. He didn't speak much or go out of his way to start a conversation. But was pleasant to those who appoarched him first.

"Can't you say anything nice, for once?" Devin jokely scolded his best friend. He knew Aero was blunt, but never mean. He spoke his thoughts clearly, not leaving any room for misinteruption.

"It's fine Devin. Aero's still pouting over his defeat in our last Mega Battle 5 rematch." Emi smirked playfully, happy to get her thoughts away from Calex.

Aero gave a sly grin. "Than it's a good thing I got my hands on the new update for Mega Battle 5." He showed her his phone, where he was playing the app version of the game. "Better get ready for the re-rematch."

"Let me see!" Emi snatched the phone from Aero. She exited his battle to scrolled through the game. She couldn't contain her excitement at the new features and upgrades. "This isn't suppose to come out for several more months. How'd you get this?"

Aero laughed, amused by Emi's reaction. He knew she liked playing video games, but she wasn't as into them as him an Devin were. To see bewildered expression was priceless. "I have my ways." He took back his cell to resume his game.

Interested in their discussion, Devin peeked over his best friend's shoulder. "You got something this amazing and didn't share it with your best bro?"

Aero ingoed Devin, to engrossed in his game. Years of friendship had taught him it was better to ignore Devin sometimes. Feeding into his act would only encourage him more. Aero didn't have the patience for that, even for Devin.

Devin shrugged, unfazed by Aero's reaction. He turned his attention to Emi. Her earlier exiectment was gone, replaced by a _______. "What's bothering you?" 

Emi gave a slight smile. "I can't keep anything from you, can I?" Devin was one of Emi's oldest friends. When her family moved to Paris from London when she was four, Devin was the first friend she made. The two were still good friends, even if they spent last time together as they got older. Emi valued Devin's friendship the most after Calex. Sometimes she wondered how she ended with Calex as a best friend instead of Devin.

Devin patted Emi's head. "I've known you for almost ten years. Of course you can't hide anything from me." Emi reminded Devin of his younger sister Rilie, who was two years younger than him. Rilie wasn't shy nor outgoing. She preferred to have a few close friends and her brother. Devin often worried, because Rilie could keep things to herself. She was sturnborn that way. Always wanting to try solving problems on her own, before asking for help. That's where they differed. Rilie's goal was to try by herself first, than seek help. Emi did everything on her own to avoid causing issues/trouble for others.

"What's bothering you that you can't or won't tell Calex?" The only reason Emi would be like this is if it involved Calex. He was the first one to notice anything wrong or bothering Emi. For Emi to still be upset meant it had something to do with Calex.

Emi didn't know how to answer. A part of her felt that she was being childish. They may be best friends, but they also had other friends that spent time with. She didn't have a right to keep Calex to herself. If he wanted to spent time with others, who was she to stop him? "Don't worry about it Dev." She tried to sound causal. "It's nothing important."

"We're not going anywhere until we've discussed this." Devin pull Emi into his signature headlock. The move was partial meant as a joke, referring back to the days when they'd play fight as kids. Since growing up, he rarely used the move anymore.

Emi sighed. "You really wanna do this?" She 'allowed' him to pin her head between his arms. "Aero, you might want to save him."

"Nope, if the idiot gets hurt. It's his own fault." Aero paused his game to observe the two.

"Let me go Devin." Emi warned. She wasn't in the mood for this. She just wanted to email her panda. They'd made up after the appearance of Okami, when Emi realized she'd been doing more harm than good by avoiding Panda Mime. While she hadn't shared everything, she'd given him enough information to understand that the Ma_________ attack had really bothered her. Like Calex, Panda Mime understood that Blue Jay would share her other thoughts with him when she was ready. She appeariated that he didn't push or pry for more information/info than she was ready to give.

Devin used his free hand to ruff Emi's hair. "Stop trying to change the subject." He knew when Emi didn't want to speak, she wouldn't. Training a _______ to ______ would be easier than getting info from a tight lipped Emi.

Aero watched Emi's expression change from brooding to peeved. Emi jabbed Devin's ribs, momentearity stunning him. An arm snaked around his neck, pulling Devin downward. The motion allowed Emi to pry the arm off her neck to step aside as Devin landed on the ground. Aero snircked at his friends befuddled appearance.

"When'd you learn how to do that?" Devin rubbed his back. He was use to taking hits when sparring, but Emi's attack had done some damage. "Are you some serect ninja?"

Silently, Emi scolded herself. This was Devin, not a faux. There wasn't a reason to use that much strength on him. "I've had to do something to entertain myself since Calex isn't around." Upon the increase of attacks, Lady Xi thought it best Emi learn a few basic self-defense moves. Between singing lessons, Emi was taught several throws, disarming, and easpcing techqnies. Since singing was the main focus of their lessons, Lady Xi spent just enough time on each move for Emi to understand.

"So Calex's is the reason you've walking around looking despaired." Devin stated. "Were you planning on using those moves on him?" He joked, trying to get Emi to smile. Awkward silence surrounded them. Devin didn't like it.

Aero rolled his eyes. "Enough captain lame-o. Your gonna be late." He shoved his best friend in the opposite direction they'd been walking. "Do you want Sylive to block your number again?"

Devin quickly shook his head. "We just convinced her to unblock my number. Who else am I gonna play sports with?"

Aero waved his hand, indicating where Devin should go. "Hurry, than. Because I'm not helping you a third time."

Devin shook his head. "I'm not gonna leave Emi. She needs someone right now."

"I'm not a child who needs a babysitter. I'll be fine on my own." Emi was grateful for Devin's concern, but didn't want him to cancel his plans for her. She'd gotten use to spending time alone, another day of that wouldn't' hurt. "Sylive's waiting for you. If it's a Mara free hang out day, you don't want to let that rareity go to waste."

Devin was friendly to everyone, even Mara. He's the only person, other than Sylive, to willingly be around Mara outside of school. The two aren't friends. Somehow nothing Mara does bother's Devin. That doesn't mean Mara hasn't likes him.

"I'll take care of Emi. Walk her, feed her, and play with her. You just leave, now." Aero shoved Devin once more. "Leave, now." He ordered. Aero didn't know what Devin has been plotting with Sylive, Calex, Ania, and Floral; but it probably involved a surprise for Emi. It only made sense with her birthday being less than two days.

"Be nice to her Aero." Devin's face was serious, but his voice light. "You have my permission to detele his saved data from Space Quest if he bullies you." He gave Emi a quick hug than left.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

I stood there awkwardly with Aero once Devin left. I've spent time with Aero before, but Devin was always with us. The two of us have never spent time together alone. I know Aero isn't mean or cold as he appears. What is however, isn't talkative. Devin talks to much, he probably hasn't realized he's the main one talking when it's just him and Aero. Today is the most I've heard Aero talk at once.

"Let's go." Aero began walking towards the center of the city.

"I know you only said that to get Devin to leave. So we can go our speareate ways now." I waved bye, than started to leave. A hand grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop. It was Aero.

"I meant what I said." Aero released me. "I'm going to take care of you. First, a walk." He began walking again, probably expecting me to follow.

I stood there a bit confused. Aero never invites someone to hang out, it's always the other way around.

"Go with him Emi." At some point Pixxy had found her way into my bag.

"I think I should just leave and email pandie." I whispered.

Pixxy patted my hand. "You've admitted you don't know Aero that well. Maybe spending sometime with him will help give you a new previsetive on things. Ever think about sharing your problems with someone different?"

"You coming?" Aero's voice startled me. He stood at the end of the block waiting for me. I turned back to answer Pixxy, who disappeared into my bag. She's not gonna help me get out of this. "Emi." Aero called my name. "Come on." He began walking again.

Aero was half way down the next block by the time I rounded the corner. He contiuned walking, forcing me to run to catch up. We walked in silence for several mintues. Aero ingored the scenary around us, seemingly foucsed on his destination. He was right, this was a walk. A walk that reminded me of the beauty within the city. A few times I stopped to take photos. So engulfed behind the camara, I nearly forgot about Aero. Each time I looked up to chase after him, there he was, causally leaning against a wall or building. He'd either be playing on his cell or watching me. Putting my camara away must've a signal that I was ready to move on, because Aero would immeditaly begin walking again.

After almost fifteen mintues of walking, Aero finally stopped. He went inside a familiar looking building. I didn't know he had a sweet tooth. The smell of baked goods and sweets filled my nose. Brightly decorated pastries greeted costumers from a display case. Behind the counter a familiar smiling face greeted us.

"Hello Emi, picking something up for your siblings?" Sabine greeted from behind the counter. 

"Not today Mrs. Cheng." Coming to the Dupain-Cheng bakery is always fun. Marinette's parents are kind and welcoming. They happily greet me and Calex whenever we come by. I've been coming here more since Aira developed a sweet tooth. When work gets busy, Aira sends me ever few days to pick up a treat for her. "I'm here with a..err." I glanced at Aero, unsure of how to introduce him.

Sabine peeked behind me. "I didn't see you there Aero." 

Aero waved. "Hey Mrs. Cheng. How's Mr. Dupain?" Is that a smile on his face? Aero doesn't smile. A smirk or snear yes, but definterily not a smile.

"The new coconut marcoon you suggested is selling very well." Sabine offered a smile. "Tom's in the back if your looking for him."

Aero walked over to the selection of pasteries. "Sorry, not today. I've come to treat Emi here to something sweet and declious." He stopped in front of several cookies, than moved to look at something else.

Sabine giggled. "As often as you stop by, I'm surpised you still have room for more. Hold on, I have just the thing." She disappeared into the back of the store.

"How do you know Sabine?" Aero asked, drawing my attention away from the pasteries.

"Same as you, through Marinette." That's partially true. It isn't unusal for students from our school to stop by. The shop is close to the school. "You really do have a sweet tooth?"

"Who doesn't." Aero stated. He looked at me with that signture smirk. "Yes, I like to bake sometimes. No, Devin doesn't know. Just like I don't always know how he spends his free time." He have me a knowing look. "We don't need to know every single thing about each other to be friends." Aero empathize each work, signaling another meaning behind them.

"Here you go. A Dupain-Cheng speical." Sabine walked out holding two neatly tied bags. "Tom and Marinette have been working on something new. Alya's already approved of them." She handed us each a bag. "Let me know what you think. They'll love the feed back."

Aero gave Sabine a side hug. "Thanks Mrs. Cheng. Your bakery always had the best treats." He walked out the shop, not wanting for me. I quickly thanked Sabine, than chased after Aero. He was across the street in the park. His long strides made it differcult to catch up to him in the crowded park.

I found him sitting under a treat, already eating the treats from Sabine. "Pick your arena." He tossed a dark blue game controller to me. "The rematch is now. We're not leaving until I've won." He powered up his switch, setting the game to two player.

Snircking, I joined him sitting breath the tree. "Don't be a sore loser when I continously win again." As much as Aero plays video games, he loses quite alot. "Best two outta three?"

Aero smirked. "Nope, this is serious. Seven outta ten. Winner gets Devin for a day." The character selection screen popped on. Aero strolled through several characters, carefully studying their stats. He's cruser lungered over a mage for moment, than moved onto a knight. This continued until his team of four was built. In total, he'd chosen a wizard, siren, dancer, and elf. An instersting chose, considering Aero's known to favor magic and distance figthers.

Since he's changing his tactics, I'll do the same. Instead of my strength and close combat team, I went for balance. Two mages, one light and a nature one, plus a summor for vaserity, and a knight for added strength and defense. Bet he's not execpting this. "That's a bad prize. I don't have the energy to entertain Devin for a whole day. I can barely entertain Tya." Tya is the daugther of ________. Calex sometimes babysits her. A.k.a, I babysit her. They always end up coming to my place whenever Calex has to babysit.

"Keep your head in the game." Aero advised, as my character got knocked out of the arena. My knight replaced my fallen nature mage. Aero switched his wizard out for the dancer. Dressed in a flowing grown and simple shoes, the dancer swayed to an invibisle music. Aero made the first move, spinning into a high kick. My knight's sheild went up to block the kick. The dancer backflipped to avoid the slash of the knight's sword. She stayed back, moving to a beat only she could hear. Aero made no move to attack. I charged my knight forward. Sword drawn back, it swung downward to the dancer. The dancer bent backwards, her head nearly touching the ground to dodge the sword.

"How?" I glance at Aero. He had half a ____ sticking out of his mouth. Foucsed completely on the game, he didn't make the next nine round easy. Aero's movements were either forceful or unpredictable. He made attacking and countering near impossblie. My swiftest characters were no match for the unpredictably of Aero's dancers, ninjas, and rogues. "UCK!!" In our tenth round, my wizard's used the last of his mana to create a protection barrier. Aero's siren destroyed the barrier with a siren's song.

"And that's game." Aero placed his controller on the ground, now free to devour the last of his treats. "We'll need to have another rematch. Six to four won't count as a win. I needed to get seven wins for it to official count."

Rolling my eyes, I pulled out a cookie from my bag. "I blame Devin and Calex for this mess." 

"True, if they hadn't been sore losers, my record wouldn't be this bad." Aero leaned against the tree, watching the people who walked by. "They got you to changelle me once."

"And here we are now. Rivials in video games." I placed the last cookie inside my bag for Pixxy. Do kwamis gain weight? Pixxy eats more than her weight in sugar fairly often. How has she not had a sugar overload yet?

Aero was silent for a moment. "If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be friends."

"Excuse me? Friends?" I nearly choked on a scone hearing that. "We're friends?"

Aero blinked, than smirked. "Yeah, why else would I be hanging out with you? I don't get take anyone for a walk, feed, or play with them."

It took a moment for meaning of his words to sink in. "Hey! I'm not a pet!"

A rare sight this is. Aero doubled over in laugher. He held his stomach, as tears ran down his face from laughing so hard. "I never said you were. You've gotta admit, it got your mind off things." He gave a slightly smug smile. "Feeling better?"

Now it was my turn to blink and stare at him. "Actually yes. What did you do?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much, just took your mind off things." He took a bite from the scone he grabbed. "From an outsider's prestive. You and Calex know each other well, to well. Your taking that for granted." He looked me in the eye. "Even if the other knows something's wrong or bothering the other, that doesn't mean wait for the other to share. Ask each other what's wrong. More importantly, tell the other when something's bothering you. Your best friend's, they'll understand and listen no matter how minor it is."

He scatched the back of his neck, seeming uncomfortable. "What I'm trying to say is, just straight up tell Calex what's been bothering you. If you don't like that he's not around much, tell me. Make him listen and understand how you've been feeling. If you don't like that he's been vauge and not explaining where he's been ask him about it. Might he not tell you, but at least you've asked him about it and he knows what your feeling and thinking. In other words, stop/don't bottle things up! He's your best friend. Vent and complain to him. Let him know he can do the same with you. Your best friends, rely on each other."

Aero's words struck something within me. He's stating the most fundmental thing for any relationship. Commuciation is important. "Why is this a lesson I have to keep relearning?"

Aero stood up to strench. "We're teens. We're suppose to be sturnborn and hardheaded. Can't make things to easy for the adults can we?" Another smile, followed by more words of advice. "Shall we hit the aracde? If I win at Mega Strike III, you've gotta confront Calex." He extended a hand to me.

Taking his hand, I got up. "Your on, but if I win you've gotta replace Calex as Sayri taste tester for a week."

"Deal." Aero shook my offered hand. "Don't back out when you lose."


	16. Chapter 14

"Come on Calex, wake up!" Sayri pulled the covers off of Calex, who yawned and turned over. "Your gonna make me late!" She grabbed the pillow, but couldn't move it because of Calex's head. "Calex!" Sayri hated waking up her little brother. Calex could be a heavy sleeper on the best of days. On the few occasions he does wake up easily, he was a grump. Today Sayri needed the grump.

"I'll toss your new camara into the river." She threated, getting no reaction from her brother. "Of all the days for mom and dad to not be here." Normally, one of their parents took care of waking the siblings up. Sayri was the first to raise, to help prepare the resturtant for the day before attending her online classes. Classes, she was going to miss if Calex didn't wake up.

"Sayri?" Emi poked her head into the room. She took a moment to look around. Unsuprisingly, the room was spotless. Calex got his oragnize skills from his dad. Both his mother and Sayri could be shatter brains and place things in random places. Calex and his dad worked together to keep things nicely organized. It was those skills that helped keep Emi on track with their many school projects. "Sleeping Beauty not waking up?"

"EMI!" Sayri pulled Emi into a crushing hug. "Where have you been? Nevermind that, you've come at a great time." She pulled her brother's best friend towards the bed. "Mom and dad aren't here this morning and left me to awaken the sleeping beast. But as you can see," She gestured to Calex happliy sleeping without his cover. "he can't be woken."

Emi giggled. "That's Calex for you." She ushered Sayri towards the door. "Go, I'll get him up."

"Are you sure? It'll be differcult, even if you are his best friend." Sayri looked back at her brother. "Maybe we should tag team this?"

Emi shook her head. "Nope. I've got the perfect idea." She gave a devilish smile. "There's been something I've been wanting to try for a while now."

"How are you going yo wake him up?" Pixxy flew out of Emi's bag once Sayri left.

Emi placed her bag on the desrk. A mystious grin on her face, she took two steps back/stood in front of the bed. "Simple, I'm going to tackle him."

Pixxy moved to sit on the desk. She was curious to see this. Calex was the one constantly waking Emi up. Emi wasn't a morning person, so the differecult part was (actually) physically getting her out of bed. Would Calex be the same way?

"Wake up Kals!!" Emi belly flopped onto Calex. Her body collisided with his, jertking him awake. Confused and dazed, Calex struggled against the unknown weight. Thinking it was Mara, Calex shoved the lump off the bed. "Hey!"

"Ems?" Calex rubbed his eyes sleepily. He saw the familiar form of his best friend laying on her back, feet hanging off his bed. "No, this is just a dream." He dismissed the sight before him since Emi never wakes up early enough to go visit his place before school.

"Oh no you don't! Get up Kals!" Emi pounced on her best friend, forcefully showing him this wasn't a dream. "Would a dream do this?" She pulled his cheeks and smushed his face. When she'd dragged herself out of bed that morning, the plan had been to visit Calex before school to talk. She wanted to take Aero's advice and discuss things with Calex. Calex should've been up and dressed by the time Emi arrived. Seeing him curled in bed as unexecpted. 

"Oww!!" Calex wincing from Emi messing with his face. "I'm up, I'm up." He grabbed Emi's hands to pin them to her side. "Geez, couldn't you have thought of a gentler way of waking me up?"

Emi smirked. "You mean like the time you dumped water on me?" Calex's idea of gentle ranged from scarying to dumping things on her. 

Calex released Emi to lean against the head board of the bed. "Fair enough." He ran his hand through his hair. "As happy as I am to see you. I thought you were mad."

"Oh, she was." Pixxy sat on the computer montior, nibbling on a marcoon. "Who knew being mad at you would be the motivation needed to for Emi to get up early."

"Pixxy!" Emi groaned. She didn't need another reminder of how bad she could be about getting out of bed. There were plenty of times when Pixxy had to nag Emi to get up after Aira or Keyn had already woken her up. "I thought you wanted me to talk to Calex."

"I do. I'm just amazed you actually got out of bed on your own." Pixxy flew into Calex's closet in search of more treats. He often kept candy and other sweets from the resturtant there for the kwami.

"She's gonna be hyper." Calex spoke, trying to break the awkward silence. 

Emi nodded. "Agreed. She was up half the night playing video games, because she ate two bags of cookies. Now, she'll be going into overdrive." 

"So..." Calex rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't likes this awkwardness between them. Emi's his best friend! The last person he should be awkward around. They never worried about things like this before. "Emi-"

"Calex-" Emi said the same time Calex spoke.

The two looked at each other and giggled. They sometimes spoke at the same time. It also wasn't unusual for them to finish each other's sentence. 

"Go ahead." They both said at the same time, beginning another round of giggles.

"You first." Emi said. She had rehersaled on the way over what she was going to say. Now that she's here, she realized it was better it speak from her heart. 

Calex nodded. "I'm sorry that I gave you the wrong idea Ems. I never forgot your birthday. I just have something to do that day." He rubbed the back of his neck. When Emi left the day before, he wasn't sure how to approach her about the misunderstanding. Reveal the surpise party or not? Either way Emi wouldn't be to happy.

Emi sighed. "No, I'm sorry." Aero's advice had been simple, but sometimes simple was the best. "I should've told you from the start how I felt." She took a deep breath, preparing to unload everything that had been bothering her. "It's not just us not being able to spend time together. But that's what I'll start with." She took another breath and looked her best friend in the eye. His unjudging glaze was a relief she needed. "I understand that being Blue Jay began eating up alot of my free time. That around the time you began getting busy. We both have a right to spend time with other people. We don't need to spend everyday, twenty-four seven together. But that doesn't mean I don't miss my best friend."

She continued, thinking back to the past few weeks. "If you'd given me an idea or hint of what's been keeping you busy, instead of being serective, that would've eased some of my worries. Heck, if it's something you couldn't tell me. Tell me that. Not saying you've gotta tell me everytime you hang out with someone else. Just, everyone in a while would be nice."

Calex blinked, surpised Emi just shared everything that's been bothering her. He didn't have to nag or bug her to do it either. "Are you okay?" He placed his hand on her forehead, checking for a fever. "Usually it's like pulling teeth just to get a sentence outta you."

"Be serious." She removed his hand, than continued. "It's not just that. After the Ma_______ attack, you knew something was bothering me, but never came to check on me." Emi realized, she needed to share everything, not just things about him that bother her. So, she used the next fifteen mintues to reveal everything. Starting from the Ma_______attack and how it bothered her. Sure, she's known people who were akumatized or fauxed, but seeing someone like Lilie was different. Lilie had achieved her dream of becoming a lead make-up artist, yet was still fauxed. What did that say for everyone else? If someone who's achieved their dreams be fauxed, does that mean no one's immune? Things got worst when Knight risked himself to save Emi. She hadn't asked how he managed to get away and transform. As much as she wanted to reveal herself to Panda Mime, she didn't dare break the rule. They couldn't know about each other's identiy. Still, it was to much seeing her partner risk himself outside of the mask.

"I just found out we were right. The one causing the faux has been using a miraculous! The red cardinal miraculous! To top it off, Lady Xi won't teach me anything about the miraculous while she's translating the Mircale Book! Which is why she's stopped our lessons. Granted, I happy to have the extra time, but what's the point in those singing lessons if she still won't allow me to use Jay Song!" Emi collapsed on the bed. A smile on her face, she was happy to finally have everything off her chest. 

Emi looked up to see Pixxy hovering over her, shaking her head. "Emi." She poked to something behind her.

Emi looked up to see Calex sitting with his mouth hanging open. "There's a rouge miraculous holder creating faux. Who's this Lady Xi?" He eargly asked. "How'd you find out about the red cardinal miraculous? Is there a way to find them? Is Ekko Lady Xi's kwami?"

Pixxy shook her head at Calex's hundreds of questions. "This is why we weren't going to share these with him. He already knew to much, now....."

Emi sighed. "One discussion completed, another one to go."

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"First the final time Calex no." I take it back, I miss the days of barely seeing Calex. Ah, those were peaceful days. "I don't know what the powers of the," I glanced around to make sure no one could hear me, than whispered. "of the other miraculous are. I barely know what the powers of mine are." Accdently revealing the info about Lady Xi and the other miraculous was a bigger mistake than I first thought. Calex has been theroizing all day, none stop. Even during class, he kept whishpering different theroies to me. Almost four hours of this. Now it's lunch. Will I get a break from this? Nope.

Calex walked backwards, a goofy grin on his face. "You can't tell me you weren't exiected when you discovered there were othe miraculous. This means you and pandie don't have to do everything alone." He spun on his heel as we crossed the street. Several students from our school were headed towards the main intersection. Calex veered right, heading in the opposide direction. Neither one of us felt like dealing with the chaos of his family's resturtant today. There's to much we still have to discuss. Plus, we saw Mara walking towards the resturtant. Now there's a hundred pound headache we don't need.

"Unfortunaly, Lady Xi will disagree with you on that." By the time we reached the cafe, I'd finished explaining why Lady Xi won't put more miraculous into circulation. "Just using the wolf miraculous is risky. What if you'd gotten caught?"

The cafe is a small queit place close to the school. A uqiuce treasure not many know about. Calex and I have been coming here for about a year. Surpisingly, it was Alexei who introduced us to this place. We've run into him and Illya here a few times. The four of us occsionaly, spend our lunch and after school times here. Lately, it's been hard with Noble's extra work. Illya seems to have meetings practically everyday.

"That's something we should plan for, just in case." Calex said seriously. "You did take a big risk giving it to me. And a second one, considering it is me." He went over to the counter to order, while I found us some seats. 

I chose a booth far from the door, in the back of the cafe. This would afford us some privatic, while allowing Pixxy a tiny break from being inside my bag. My bag was positioned in the seat with my coat partially on the table to better hide Pixxy. Pixxy slowly flowed out of the bag to sit on the edge.

"Emi, do you have anymore candy?" Pixxy asked in a low voice. "There's no more left."

"You ate ten pounds of chocolate already!?" I shouldn't be shocked by this anymore. Pixxy is a bottomless pit. She eats and eats, yet never gets any bigger. She actually eats less after detransformations. Weird. "That was suppose to last the entire day. I'm not giving you anymore until we get home."

The kwami acutally pouted. "Please Emi. I'm still hungrey." She rubbed her little stomach, while looking at me with big sad eyes. "Please?"

Thankfully, Calex returned with a tray of food. He ordered enough for four people. At least two were for him, the other's I'll split with Pixxy. What is with these two and food? "Wasn't sure what the blue would want. Can't go wrong with a classic." He placed a grilled chess sandwich in front of me, along with a second sandwich and a lemonade. 

"Eat this." I tore a piece of the grilled cheese to hand to Pixxy. "Kwami or not, eating to much candy is bad for you."

Pixxy's expression did a one-eighty. She took the sandwich the entire sandwich before disappearing into my bag. "Don't get cheese on my camara!" I wouldn't be surpised to find a hidden stash of food in there. Pixxy seems to pull food out of no where sometimes. Tell me how a kwami with no pockets can carry an apple around? I found her sitting in my locker, casually munching on an apple and some grapes one day. Maybe I should be asking her for food instead?

"I know you gave me the wolf miraculous because you trust me. Problem is, I know your serect idenfity." Calex said between bites.

I shrugged. "We encounter the same problem when you follow me into battle and if you were to ever get akumatized or fauxed." These are things I've mulled over many times. Sometimes the gains out weigh the risks. "You having a miraculous is less risky than the other two. You'd have the power to protect yourself, unless it's a mind control or manipulating foe. Other than that, you should be fine." Bouns points for Calex, knows just what to order. Of course that's a given as best friends. He knows just what I wanna eat, even when I don't know myself. 

In the background, the tv replayed Ladybug and Chat Noir's latest battle. The duo fought Anasi with the help of a new hero, Carapace. Carapace appears to be based off of a turtle. His powers might be related to protection or shields. Just my guess, since the powers of a miraculous seem to be related to the animal, in some way. Ladybug's symbolize good luck, hence Lucky Charm.

"That's the second person Ladybug's given a miraculous to." Calex stated. "Wonder if Rena Rouge and Carapace know each other's idenities."

"Most likely not." Pixxy popped up. "Ladybug would know who they are, because she's given them the miraculous. Other wise, their idenities must remain a serect." She grabbed the yogurt, then disappeared again.

"Are you going to use the other miraculous or stick to using only the wolf's?" Calex finished his first meal and moved onto the second. "I get that using the others is dangerous, but your gonna have to use them if nessacy. Do you have ideas of who you'd want to let use the other ones?"

The bell over the door jingled alerting the staff to new customers. Sylive walked in with an annoyed Mara. Seconds later, Zoey and Lyla also came in. I didn't think they new about this place, since their still new. The two ordered, than moved to the outside seating area. Sylive lead Mara far away from us. Mara appeared no longer annoyed, as she drank a pink smoothie.

"We'll have to see what happens." I turned back to Calex, with new thoughts forming in my mind. "There's still plenty of things about the miraclous we have yet to discover."


	17. Chapter 15

Popp's POV:

"WHAT!!!" Voices echoed out from meeting room. Curious, I became intangible to pass through the door. Alexei wanted me to wait inside Liam's office during the meeting. He should know me better than that. I don't like being in one place for to long, I get bored easily. Instead, I went exploring. Alexei doesn't come to Miracle Entertainment much. When he does, we got straight to Liam's office, than leave. What's the fun in that?

Besides, I was awaken rather early this morning because of this meeting. Who schedules a meeting at seven am? School doesn't even start that early. Which Alexei and Illya still have to attend after the meeting. Guess going to the library will have to wait.

"Your replacing Royal?" Knight asked. The kid wore a simple shirt and jean combine, however he wore Noble's signature mask to cover half of his face. "Is that why the contest was announced early?"

"Why is Noble judging the contest? We're still considered newbies." Ace sat next to Knight. This is my first time seeing Alexei in full Noble gear. According to him, he has his own style as Ace. He only gets into full costume when Ace needs to attend certain meetings, like today. "How is this going to fit into our filming and photoshoots? There's also Noble's normal work as well." As Ace, Alexei wore faded dark jeans paired with a checkered shirt left open with the sleeves rolled up. He didn't wear a mask like Knight. Instead, dark blue streaks had been added to his (dark) blonde hair. This helped draw attention to his neon blue eye contacts and the fake star birthmark under his left eye. A single navy earring decorated his left ear.

Liam suffled some papers. "The company is impressed with your recent growth and popluatey. They wish to use that to inspire other young.....talents." He glanced between both of them. "If I remember correctly, it was a similar contest two years ago that got you where you are today."

Knight and Ace shared a look. "What about Royal?" Ace asked. "You never told us anything other than she wouldn't be working for a while."

Liam cleared his thoart. "Yes, my niece has been unruly lately."

"Only lately? Try since the beginning." Knight said under his breath, which earned him a glare from Liam.

"My sister and I thought it best to remove her from the spotlight for a bit. She'll be returning to school soon." Liam checked his watch, than moved to open the door. "Our hope is that being around others her age will help to 'humble' her a bit. Until than, she won't be doing any work as Royal."

Liam stepped out of the room, probably to greet whoever waited. This allowed Knight and Ace a few moments alone. Knight turned to Ace once Liam left. "Niece? He's related to her! How did we not know that!?"

"Shush!" Ace placed both hands over Knight's mouth. "Let's not worry about that now. We more pressing concerns." He lowered his hands once Knight nodded.

"I really think you should talk to Liam." Knight urge. "You shouldn't be forced to do this."

Ace sighed. "We've already discussed this." He leaned back into his chair. "Besides, you can't handle all of the work alone." Alexei's mentioned that Noble does more than create music and songs, they also do some adviestment and amutr modeling. Their schedule can be jam packed with work from the moment school ends till late at night. Liam is admit that they foucs on their schoolwork. Which is why he rarely schedules jobs during school hours.

"We could take a break from the work." Knight suggested.

Illya has been coming up with ideas for days now to help get Alexei from working in the spotlight. Alexei's turned down every idea, finding flaws in all of them. I don't know why Alexei is so against Illya's help. It's blazingly obvious he doesn't want to do this. Yet, he's forcing himself. The added stress of the upcoming work load and public reveal of Ace are taking it's toll on him. Not that the continous attacks having/are helping.

Ace let out a breath. "Not gonna happen. You heard Liam, Noble's risen in populatily. He might allow us to take a short break, but I doubt the company will. That's alot of money down the drain."

The door opened, Liam entered followed by two unknown women and Avery. Liam took he seat at the head of the table. The first woman held a tablet in her hands. She sometimes picks Alexei's classmate Adrian up from school. On the other side of her sat a woman around the same age as Avery. She wore a flowing sundress with her hair in a high ponytail. She took off her glasses to reveal a pair of shining olive colored eyes.

Avery was the only one standing. He stood beside Liam gathering some papers. "You'll find within the folders information reguarding Noble's current schedule. Along with projected timelines our collabartive projects." Avery passed folders out to everyone in the room.

Nathalie didn't touch her folder. She pressed something on the tablet, than turned the screen towards the table. "These timelines are unacceptable." The man on the tablet's screen said. "There's barely anytime alotted for the nessacry fitting nor the photoshoots."

The woman with olive colored eyes flipped through her folder. "While I do agree with Mr. Agreste that these timelines don't provide enough time. I am less concerned with the start date for filming and more worried there are barely an reshearl times built in." She turned Liam. "You do realize we can't afford to reshoot all the time. Reshearls are important to prevent that from happening. My company vaules quailty or quailty."

Knight and Ace glanced at each other. Neither one of them spoke, as Liam cleared his thoart. "Noble's current projects will be complete within the next few days/weeks. While there are other projects we've already agreed to, they have no set start or finish date. These can be worked around to accalmadate the new clothing line and filming." He passed a new stack of papers to Avery. "My assissant has prepared a secondary schedule and new timelines. I'm sure this one will be to your liking."

"What do you think, Rayssa?" Mr. Agreste asked the woman in the sundress. "These are slightly better providing more work time, without pushing the completion date back."

So that's Rayssa. She's younger than I thought she'd be. Quartz Network or QN, is the popular website Alexei's been researching lately. Alexei still hasn't picked up my books from the library. So I spent sometime reading over his research. Quartz Network is a successful web based company, that specializes in producing oringal webseries. Several upcoming actors and actresses got their start on on.

Raysaa nodded. "We'll have to build in some extra time within the schedule as a back up." She briefly glanced around the room, than back at her/the papers. "I'm fine with this."

"Shall we procede?" Liam asked. He handed some papers to Avery, who began passing them out. "I suggest we begin everything within the next two weeks."

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

"Well that was a fruitful meeting." Illya leaned back into the leather seats of our limo. He busied himself revealing paperwork from the meeting. Liam's added several more projects to help promote the new series and clothing line.

Neither one of us spoke during the meeting. Our presence was more for show. Liam even stated it was pointless to make us go. However, the higher ups over ruled him. Apparently, their more exiected about these new projects tham Liam is. They seem to be slowly inching their way into Liam's work. Things are going to get more differcult.

"Your oldly quiet." Illya glanced at me. "Your thoughts on this?" He gestured to the stack of papers between us.

"What's there to say?" I shrugged. "Isn't this what we've been hoping for? Noble's growing to the point where we can branch out and continue our growth." Not that I want to be paraded around like a monkey just to model some clothes. We knew was coming, Ace is finally making his appearance." I tossed up my hands in fake enthusaim.

"We wanted Noble to grow, but not like this." Illya pulled out the K pendant from underneath his shirt. Liam had given him a K and me an A the day of our debut concert. It's been a constant reminder of how far we've come and how much farther we can go. "Noble's a music group. Not actors or models. We're about music and inspiring others."

"Which we can refousc on later. Whether we like it or not, this is a good opporuntiy for us to grow." Our next ablum has been delayed in favor of these new projects. I'd been hoping to use the extra time to refine Noble's musical style. Looks like that's not happening.

The limo stopped three blocks from the school. Chloe and Adrian are the only one's who are picked up and dropped off by limos. Us getting out in front of the school would create questions we're better off not answering.

"I'm just concerned that to much foucs is being placed on these projects. Two things we don't have experience in." Illya thanked the driver before getting out. 

I didn't mention my family's background in the film indusrty. My acting skills aren't great, but I've learned a few things from being the child of two famous directors. "Your right, that is concerning. Let's suggest to Liam about pushing the start date back some, so that we can take some acting and modeling classes/lessons."

"Speaking of models." Illya pointed to Adrian who'd just gotten out of his limo, when Chloe nearly trackle hugged him. "We'll have to be careful around Adrian. Since we're working with his father., there's a chance we'll be modeling together with Adrian."

Poor Adrian was being asked questions a mile a mintue. He looked uncomfortable with the way Chloe draped herself over him. The girl couldn't be more obsvious with her flirting. "Let's go help a fellow model." We don't interact much with the mayor's daugher since she's in a different class. Heck, we don't know Adrian that well either. Doesn't mean we're just gonna leave him.

"Hey Chloe!" Illya called out, getting the blond's attention. "Your always up to date on the recent trends. What're your thoughts on Noble? They're quickly raising in popularity." He wedged himself between the blonde and her target. "Think they'll be able to rival Jagged Stone?"

Chole flipped her hair, while giving Illya a questioning look. "Your utterly ridiculous. Noble is good, but there's no way they'll be able to rival Jagged anytime soon." She snapped her fingers, summoning Sabrina from out of nowhere. The two preceded to list all of Noble's strengths and why it still wasn't enough to compete with Jagged Stone.

Adrian stood there rubbing the back of his neck. "Umm Chol-"

"Hush." I forcefully pulled Adrian into the school. I didn't stop until we were inside the lockerroom. "Sorry about that. But I couldn't allow you to ruin our plan." Students casually chatted, enjoying the final moments before returning to class. Must've been nice to have a work free lunch. We'd been given a quick meal on the ride to the office and a snack on the way back to school. I'm surpised the meeting didn't run over. Wouldn't be the first time Liam's had to explain our abesnse or lateness. That's the problem with hidding our idenites. Where as everyone knows Adrian occousional misses school or is late because of photoshoots for his father. We can just say 'We had a recording session.'. No one would believe us and we'd have to expose ourselves. No thank you. I've had enough of the fans and celebrity lifestyle when I lived with my parents.

"Dude did you see the look on Chloe's face. She's fuming." Nino strolled over to fist bump Adrian.

"What happened?" Adrian asked concern clouding his face. "We were just with her and she seemed fine."

Nino shook his head. "Not from what I just saw. She looked like someone spilled juice on a designer purse."

Adrain and I shared a look. Knowing Chole, that wouldn't be impossblie. She's caused most of her class to be targeted by Hawkmoth. That's nearly ten people, not including anyone outside of the school. "Come on Nino, even Chole can't work that fast."

"Yo, Adrian." Alya showed up with Marinette. "You might wanna get Chole. She looks like she's gonna have a melt down."

From behind Alya, Marinette nodded. "She aruging with some girl from Emi's class. Zoey's also there." Marinette blushed when she glanced at Adrian, than moved farther behind Alya. "Illya there, so things haven't gotten out of control yet."

"What girl?" Let's see, there are several girls in my class but few who'd willingly speak to Chole. Ania's got a bit of a temper, so Floral tries to keep her away from Chole and Mara. Floral doesn't like aruging, so she wouldn't be aruging with Chole. Sylive's the type who'd confront Chole when needed. But I saw her walking to class with Mara. It can't be Emi. Zoey's with them. So that only lives one person.

"Yeah, but you know how Chole can be." Alya shook her head. "The girl makes a two year old throwing a tantrum appear mature."

"I understand your concern, but I'd wish you'd give Chole more credit." Adrian let out a sigh. "She's been trying to be nicer."

"If by nicer you mean insulting people more, than your right." Nino added, siding with his girlfriend.

"Nino." Adrian shook his head, appearing unhappy with Nino's response.

Nino held up his hands. "Sorry bro, but my girl's right. You don't see how Chole attacks when your not around."

"Can we go back to who the girl aruging with Chole is?" I cleared my thorat to get their attention. "I'm in the same class as Emi. I might be able to help."

"It's the other new girl in your class." Marinette answered. "Lia, or was it Ly-"

"Lyla?" I interrupted.

She nodded. "Yeah, that's it. Lyla must've overheard Illya's conversation with Chole. She suddenly left Zoey's side and jumped into the converstaion."

"She was rumbling something about Ace's music being better than Jagged Stone's." Alya added.

"Oh good greif. That girl won't give it a rest." I left the friends and headed outside. Illya can only handle so much by himself. Zoey isn't as bad as Chole, but both of them might be two much for a single person. 

"Do you ever get a moment's rest?" Popp peeked out of my hood. Eating a tea leave, he whispher just loud enough for me to hear him. "I was hoping for a relaxing afternoon."

"Me to Popp, me to." My own voice was barely above a whispher. The kwami would be able to hear me since his senses are better than a human's. He didn't reply, I arrived to an interesting sight.

Illya was pinching the bridge of his nose, as Zoey stood between Chole and Lyla. Sabrina stood just behind Chole, defending her. Lyla said something to Chole that set her off. Chole stomped her foot, with her hands balled into fists.

"Music is more than just catchy tunes and a nice beat!" Lyla shouted. "Lyrics, feelings, emotions, and a story. Those are important components that can help bring life to 'music'. If you've ever truly listened to any of Noble's songs you'd know this."

Chole snirckered. "Some two bit country hick goes to a few concerts and meets some celebrites and suddenly knows everything." She took a step closer to Lyla. "Newsflash, you know nothing. Noble is good, but Jagged is better. There's a reason his concerts and ablums always sell out. Face it, Noble's got nothing on Jagged."

Lyla clunched her cell phone, a familiar A charm dangling down. "Your wrong." Lyla lowered her head, muttering to lowly for anyone to hear. Her knuckles turned white from clunching her cell. "Noble is more than just their image....So much more."

"Forget about her Lyla." Illya placed a gentle hand on Lyla's shoulder. He moved closer to her, blocking Chole from moving any closer to Lyla. "Don't take what Chole said to heart. That's just her oppotion. Plenty of people enjoy Noble's music."

"Don't feel bad Lyla." Sabrina offered a small smile. "Chole's just helping you realize your mistake."

A chill went down my spine when Lyla next spoke. "It's not a mistake!" She spoke with a desperation that reacted with something inside me. A longing of wanting to be understood and heard. For someone to listen without judging. That someone answered Lyla's pleas. A purple butterfly landed on Lyla's A charm. "Maybe you'll understand how Noble, no Ace's music has saved/inspired me. Once you've hit rock bottom." When she raised her head. There was a look of deterination on her face, undernearth a purple-like mask.

Chole freaked, moving behind Sabrina for protection. Illya pulled Zoey behind him, while moving away from Lyla. By now, Adrian, Nino, Alya, and Marinette had joined us. No one made a move to help Lyla. Everyone watched wide-eyed. Even Alya was frozen in place, as she'd normally be recording everything for the Ladyblog.

"Hey cub." Popp whisphered. "Do something."

"Like what?" Short of transforming right here, there's nothing I can do. Panda Mime wouldn't useful anyway. My powers can't stop or purfiy an akuma or reverse the damage.

"She hasn't accepted Hawkmoth's power yet. Try talking her out of it." Popp suggested. "Mason was able to do it."

"No, he kept his emotions in check, preventing anything from happening. This is completely different!" I hissed. Lyla remained untransformed, that's a good sign. Right?

Popp tapped my cheek. "You won't lose anything by trying. Besides, think of how cool you'll look to Emi for at least trying."

When had she arrived? Emi stood by the enterance with Calex. They both appeared surpised by the scene. Emi whispered something to Calex, who nodded. He moved away from Emi, over to Chole and Sabrina. "Do you think Noble or Ace would want to see this." Emi shouted, gaining Lyla's attention. 

"What do you know about them?" Lyla's gaze was only on Emi. This allowed Calex to urge a shaking Chole and scared Sabrina into the school. "People only care about Knight and Royal. They completely forget that Ace is the reason for their success. Ace is being used by his so called 'friends'."

"That's not true!" Illya shouted, stepping forward. "Knight and Ace worked together to win that contest two years ago. They've supported each other since then." He befily glanced at me, than turned to Lyla. "Do you think someone who prides themselves on creating wonderful music for people would really allow selfish people to sing or play his songs?"

"Than why hasn't he ever shown himself?" Lyla countered. "Knight and Royal only want the spot light for themselves. Poor Ace hasn't been given the recongizion he deserves."

"That's not true!" Those words left my lips before I could stop myself. "You told me Ace has his reasons for remaining in the background. Who's to say he doesn't enjoy watching from the sidelines how his music inspire people? Remember, Ace's songs always have emotion and meaning behind them. So do his actions."

Zoey moved away from Illya to rush towards Lyla. "Don't listen to my block head cousin." She gripped Lyla's shoulders, forcing the girl to look at her. "You've never cared about what people thought before. Don't start now. Don't give Chole the saiaiftion of being right."

"Think of how hurt Ace would be if he saw you, his fan, like this."Marinette chimed. "He'd been saddened to know he's the reason Hawkmoth targeted you."

Marinette might have gotten through to her. Lyla's expression chanced from deternation to hesitation. She might be rethinking accepting Hawkmoth's offer. What else can we say to convince her to completely reject him?

When you wish upon a star, will your wish come true?

From the bottom of my heart, I hope to once again see the blue blue sky.

I know that hope will bloom true, for those who never give up.

A never ending dream for those who continue to hope.

This is my Deepest Wish.

A soft voice sung the words to a song I never thought I'd hear again. 

My Deepest Wish is to be with you under this blue sky.

Why oh why must we be apart?

My heart will brust from this long lonly night.

A light so far away that has taken my heart with it.

Bit by bit my deepest wish has yet to come true.

Long forgotten lyrics began to form in my mind. (Bold is Alexei singing.)

How do you cope with your lonly nights?

Your wish is sealed by a silent kiss.

Will you miss me once your heart is no longer broken apart?

Only one other person than myself knows these lyrics. Deepest Wish is a song I wrote for Emi. I'd planned on using it to confess to her. Illya suggested using them on Noble's ablum and decating it to someone special. Besides dying of embrassment, I wouldn't be able to tell Emi the song was for her. 

Spoken are the words of my deepest wish.

Your kiss is all I'll need to complete my broken heart.

I'll chart the days until we're together again.

Than your wish shall be answered. 

An answer that will heal your broken heart and bring light to your lonly nights.

Once healed, your wish shall be granted by the gentlest kiss.

(Below is both Alexei and the other person singing together.)

Why oh why must we be apart? 

My Deepest Wish is to be with you.

"Looks like your singing worked." Popp's voice snapped me out of my daze. At some point, I began singing. "Better check on her later, it looks like they've got it under control." Alya and Nino were kneeling by Lyla, who concalated on the ground. Adrian was with Marinette heading into the school, probably to check on Chole and Sabrina. Illya stood beside Emi. When did they become so close? They seemed like old friends by the way they interacted. Emi said something that caused Illya to hug her.

"Your thinking to much." Popp bopped my cheek. "Not everyone's a hero like you. It'd be unusal if Emi didn't need to be comforted. She did just watch her classmate almost become an akuma."

"Right." Popp's words didn't completely regester. My thoughts were still on the song. Other than Illya, I've only shown one other person those lyrics. "Blue Jay wasn't here, was she?"

"Cub, are you feeling okay?" Popp asked. "You guys wouldn't have had to talk Lyla into rejecting the offer if she was. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." I know I wasn't mistaken.


	18. Chapter 16

EMI's POV:

"That was risky Emi." Pixxy said from inside my locker. Somehow she managed to find a random cherry to munch on. "What if Panda Mime had been around? Your lucky no one discovered it was you."

Even through everyone was to foucsed on Lyla to notice me singing, I could still die from embrassment. "Of all the songs, why'd I have to chose that one!" I crumbled to the floor, wanting to hide inside my locker.

"To bad I wasn't there to record it." Calex chuckled. "Of all of Noble's songs, why'd you pick that one?"

"That wasn't a Noble song." I looked up at him, confused. "Panda Mime shared that song with me. It might've sounded like a Noble song because he's a fan of them."

Calex rolled his eyes. "Your the one who's conviced he's Illya, who is also Knight. Yet you think it's impossblie that that's a song from Noble. " He pulled out his phone. "Here, listen."

When you wish upon a star, will your wish come true?

From the bottom of my heart, I hope to once again see the blue blue sky.

I know that hope will bloom true, for those who never give up.

A never ending dream for those who continue to hope.

This is my Deepest Wish.

My Deepest Wish is to be with you under this blue sky.

Why oh why must we be apart?

My heart will brust from this long lonly night.

A light so far away that has taken my heart with it.

Bit by bit my deepest wish has yet to come true.

The song ended abruptly.

"Th...at's...." I couldn't form words because of my shock.

"An unfinished song from Noble that was leaked last year." Calex put his cell away and moved to glance inside my locker. He found a kwami happily eating a cherry, who didn't notice him. "Even hardcore fans don't know about it. It was online for three hours before being taken down. Noble's never commented on it and nothing been heard about the song since."

"Than how do you know about it?" My best friend isn't the type to troll online for random facts about celebrites.

"Sayri." One word was his answer, no explaination needed. Sayri is a mega Noble fangirl. She's got all of their cds and has watched all of their interviews. Her knowing about this obscure song, isn't surpising. "Anyway, looks like your boyfriend's finished the song."

"Boy...boyfriend!" I felt my face turning red from those words. "Shut up Kals!" I smacked him in the stomach. "Don't play with my emotions like that."

Holding his stomach, Calex grunted. "Is it really that shocking? Knight and Royal have both written songs for Noble. It's not often, but it does happen. Pandie writting this song isn't that far fetched. Assuming your panda and Illya are one and the same."

"Who's the same?" Illya's voice came from behind me, giving me a heart attack.

"Illya!" My voice came out high pitch. "What are you doing here? By my locker......at school.....?"

A small laugh ecasped from Calex. "Hey Illya. How're the girls?"

Illya moved to stand between Calex and me. Calex positioned himself to block sight into my locker. Pixxy probably heard Illya coming before we did, so she'd most likely hidden herself already. Still, better to be cautious.

"My older brother works at the aquaiurm and gave me some free tickets to a speical event their doing next week. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come." Illya was asking both of us, but looking solely at me as he spoke. "It's been awhile since we've hung out."

Illya's asking me out.... What are the odds? How do I response? Causally? Exiectly? Fake uninterest? Pretend to be busy that day and later say my plans got 'canceled'? Wait, I'm still sitting on the floor! I can't give him an answer while on the floor.

"Sounds good. Text us the details." Calex answered. He high fived Illya, who exused himself.

"Calex is Emi broken?" Pixxy flew out to land on Calex's shoulder. She blinked several times while looking at me. "Do we need to reboot her like a computer?"

Calex brusted out into a laughing fit. "No, this is what we call teenage worry." He patted her head. "She'll be fine. In 3..2..1."

"I've got a date with Illya!" Realiztion suck in. "I'm not ready for this! I've got nothing to wear. What if there's an attack? How will I sneak away? Plus-"

"Breath Ems, breath." Calex placed his hands over my mouth, effectively stopping my rant. "You good?" He released me once I'd nodded. "You do realize he invited me as well correct? Which means it's not a date."

"It's only you Calex." I dismissed his arugement. "I trust you'll know when to sneak off."

Calex rolled his eyes. "Come on Mrs. Knight. We've got one more class left." He slung his around my shoulders, dragging me along as we walked to class.

***********************************************************************************************

"What's wrong with lover boy?" Aero paused his game to watch Alexei. The guy hadn't moved since entering the classroom. During class he appeared to be on autopliot, taking notes and responding to questions, but not really paying attention to anything. Aero assumed it had something to do with Emi. Maybe he still hadn't found the 'perfect' gift, the party was tomorrow.

"He's been frozen in that state for a while now." Devin waved a hand in front of Alexei. Alexei's foucs was solely on his notebook. Since it was written in English, no one could read it. "Any ideas why he's like this?"

The two turned to Illya. As Alexei's best friend, they assumed he'd know why his friend was like a statue.

"Alexei school's over, let's go." Illya shook his friend, trying a gentle approach to get his attention. To no surpirse, Alexei didn't respond. Illya was use to this. He often had to snap Alexei out of these trances. Alexei only got like this when something inspired him. Normally, Illya wouldn't interrupted Alexei's creative process. Unforuntanly, they weren't at home nor the office. They couldn't explain that Alexei's working on Nobles' next biggest hit. Then there'd be no point in keeping their idenities as Knight and Ace a secert.

"Let's draw a mustache on him." Devin prossed, holding up a sharpy with a devish grin. "Than send a pic of him to Emi. She'll love that."

Aero closed his ds to bop Devin's head. "He may want to gain Emi's attention, but not like that." He was beginning to question his choice in friends. Rilie was so different from her block of a brother. Aero couldn't believe they were related, let alone Rilie the younger of the two.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Ania stood in the doorway with Floral and Sylive. The girls had been waiting outside for the guys, so they could begin setting up for the party. 

Floral peeked over Ania's shoulder to see Devin standing over Alexei with a sharpy in hand. "Sylive, Devin's at it again." 

Sylive shoved through the girls to Devin. She snatched the sharpy, before smacking his back. "Are you trying to ruin things?" She scolded. "Forget Calex harming you, they'll be nothing left once I'm done with you. Are you trying to ruin the party before it starts?" While the others had helped, Sylive and Calex were the main one's who'd planned the party. They hadn't recuried the others until halfway through the planning. Calex wanted everything to be very hush hush. All it would take was one people to accidently spill the beans for Emi to find out. Nevermind that Calex was her best friend, who told/shared everything with her.

"Geez, she-hulk much." Devin groaned. Sylive's hits always hurt. He was grateful she never aimed for anywhere vital, with as much as she attacked him. "How's drawing a mustache on Alexei ruining the party?"

"He'll spend most of the time freaking out about looking like more of a dork than he already is, in front of Emi." Aero answered. This was to much. He missed the quiet that left the moment the girls arrived. "Can someone snap him out of it already?"

"Remember, you wanted this." Illya warned. He turned back to Alexei, bracing himself for what was to come. "I've set a 'date' for you and Emi to-"

"A date with Emi!?" Alexei immedialty stood up, knocking everything onto the floor. "When? Where? Did she really say yes?" Panic flooded Alexei. He wasn't ready for this. Things were happening out of order and much to soon. "She wasn't brided or trick was sh-"

"Please, stop." Sylive had shoved a left over croissant from her lunch into his mouth. "And I thought Mara reaction when she woke up was bad. Yesh."

Confused, Alexei pulled the croissant out of his mouth. "So it was just a dream? Illya didn't set up a date with Emi for me?" Relief flooded through him. A date with Emi would be a dream come true, but only if she returned his feelings. He didn't want her to go out with him for any other reason. Even if Illya helped to set them up.

"No I did." Illya stated, causing Alexei's face to become bright red. "I set a 'date' for you and Emi to hang out, along with me and Calex at the aquaurim next week."

"Illya!" Alexei shouted out from embrassment. "Clearly state that next time. Your nearly gave me a heart attack."

Illya smirked. "You sprung up before I could finish." He pulled his cell out to check the time. "Alexei and I can spare about an hour, than we've gotta leave."

Ania raised an eyebrow. "What's more important than Alexei setting up for his crush's surpise party?"

Alexei felt his face turn red. "Does the entire school know that I like Emi?"

Devin patted Alexei's shoulder, amused by his embrassment. "Not at all. That would imply Emi knew you liked her."

Covering his face with his hands, Alexei groaned. "Am I that obvious?"

"Is Marinette a designer?" Aero asked, not expecting an answer. He quickly scanned the room, taking in everyone's expressions. Devin had a stuipd grin on his face, Ania's grimance was present as usual, Illya laughed at Alexei's dismay, while Sylive rolled her eyes. Floral was the only one not reacting to Alexei's embrassment. A small smile was on her face, as she watched her classmates and friend(s). It was nice to see everyone getting along. Things hadn't been this pleasant since before Zoey and Lyla's arrival. Floral didn't want to blame them, the timing was just weird. Zoey had one thing in comment with her cousin, the presence of akuma and fauxs had increased with her transfer to Ms. Cason's class. Floral didn't know if Zoey was actively causing it like Chole or if it was a coincidence.

Aero placed his ds into his bag, than made his way to the door. "Hope you know we don't have much time-"

"Emi's party is tomorrow!" Alexei blurted out. With all of the preparations for Nobles' newest projects, he'd completely forgotten. 

"Which is why we're going to begin setting up." Ania reminded them. She could've been at home, working on her next update. Instead, she allowed Floral to talk her into helping with the party.

"Please tell me it isn't to early." Alexei mental went through everything he had to do tomorrow.

"Of course not." Floral reasured him. "It starts at two. That's when Lyla will arrive with Emi."

Alexei let out a loud groan, before dramatically slamming his face onto the desk. "Is he okay?" Ania asked, partially amused by his reaction. Maybe this won't be so borning after all.

Alexei's answer was an unoddable grunt. "Are you are that's tomorrow?" Illya asked, appearing to understand the grunt.

Another grunt came from Alexei. "You could try rescheduling it." Illya replied.

"Huff." Came from Alexei.

"Yeah, your right. It's probably pointless with the deadline coming up." Illya remembered the schedule they'd decided on during the meeting. Rayassa suggestd starting in two weeks, but that wasn't two weeks free for Noble. Knight had interviews and appearances to attend to proment Miracle Entertainment's contest. Buzz was already building here and there about the contest. Knight was going to do twice the work without Royal. Ace would be to busy with dance and singing lessons to help with the promenting.

"Gruff." Alexei didn't want to mess the party, but it was looking like that was going to happen. Ace had a mandotary dance lesson tomorrow morning that would go into the afternoon. In the event Royal wouldn't return before Nobles' next live performance, Ace had to be ready. That meant catching up on dance choregraphy and vocal pratices. Good thing he wrote most of Nobles' music, or else he'd have those to rememberize as well.

"Don't worry, we're figure something out. We'll make sure you attend the party." Illya reasurred, while thinking of a way to get Alexei out of dance lessons.

Sylive clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention. "Skipping over that fact that Illya can understand Alexei's grunts and groans. We've got a party to set up for." She checked her watch, noticing it was forty mintues past when they were suppose to start. "We're losing daylight and a chance to move around town without Emi spotting us." Calex had gone home with Emi, wanting to hang out. Hanging out was part of his exuse to keep Emi inside. The other was to keep her from accidently bumping into one of them while they finished some shopping and began setting up.

"So what's the plan?" Ania asked. "All of us traveling around the city together won't go unnoticed. Epsically on a nice day like today. You know Emi won't want to remain inside when it's a perfect time to take some photos."

"Don't worry, I've got everything planned out." Devin declared as he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "Now listen closely." A chours of groans echoed through out the room. No one wanted to listen to another of Devin's 'plans'.

***********************************************************************************************Lyla couldn't believe her eyes, the place was bigger on the inside than the outside made it seem. That's saying something, considering the amount of travel Lyla's done. "Here I thought only yuor uncle was rich." She walked in a cirlce, taking in the sight of the manison. Lyla couldn't image living there with only three other people. "You could go days without seeing anyone else."

"Not really." Zoey led them into the kitchen. The few days since Zoey moved back into the manison, she'd only cooked one meal. Cooking took up time she could've used to search for information about her father and brother's where abouts. "Everyone shared a love of reading, so we'd see each other in the library a few times a week." The library hadn't yeilded any new information. Mother had called several days ago, wanting to know why Zoey hadn't returned 'home'.

"This place is huge!" Lyla shouted, hoping to hear her echo. A childish action that provided no results. "I bet in elementary school, everyone wanted to come here to play every afternoon." Ah, what a lovely time that must've been. Going over someone's house not just once or twice, but several times. The joy of seeing familiar faces everyday. Knowing that you wouldn't have to leave them in a few days to move yet again. A joy Lyla had never know.

There wasn't much food Zoey could offer her guest. Zoey had planned to be the only person to come and go from the mansion. Lyla's presence was an unexepcted one. "I wouldn't know what it's like. I spent most of my time either with Chole or my family." Thoughts from the past came flooding back. Growing up, Avery and Chole were her only friends. A shy child, she was happy going to school with her very 'social' cousin. Chole's consist presence allowed Zoey to have a compaion without having to make awkward converstion or introduce herself to new people. Before uncomformtable converstions or situtations could happen, Chole was there to act as a buffer. Of course the mayor's daugther didn't mind being in the spotlight. 

Now that same boldness and apperication she had for Chole's persences, was the very thing keeping her from making friends. Because of Chole's attuided and reputation, most people didn't want to risk assosicating with the mayor's daugther. Guilt by assosication some would say. 

"Was that lonly?" Lyla asked, genuinely concerned about Zoey's social life, or lack there of. "I know their your family, but there's only so much they'll be able to relate to you and understand." She knew this from experience. Lyla knew she was lucky she was able to spend as much time as she wanted with her parents. She could've ended up like Zoey or Emi. Both of them rarely saw thier parents. As close as she is to her parents, there were somethings she didn't want to share with them. Yes, they'd listen and offer advice. Whoever, Lyla wanted someone her own age to share secrets with and seek advice from. Lyla's parents could be sympathic to her worries, but not understand them. Which is why she never shared how she felt about consistly moving and people only starting conversations with her because of her 'interesting' life.

Zoey shrugged. "You don't know what you don't miss." Or experience. Zoey said to herself. It had only been after her parents divcore that she realized how small her social circle was. In Germany, she had to quickly learn basic social etiquette, so that she could attempt to make friends. "Your the first none family member I've 'invited' over." Zoey didn't know why Lyla hung out with her. They had nothing in common, other than transferring into Ms. Cason's class on the same day. Lyla's been at school long enough to have discovered Chloe's reputations, yet still chose to be around her. Could it be because Zoey was the only one not interested in Lyla's travels and life aboard? 

"Than we must celebrate!" Lyla cheered. Overbearing, that what people often describled her as. Lyla didn't like being the center of attention, she perferred to remain unseen in the background. A plan that often back fired. If she refused conversation or invites, she was stuck up. Inviting classmates to celebrity events or her parents' parties made her spoiled. Nothing worked in her favor. Those who didn't bad mouth her to her face, talked about her behind her back. Others used her to attend fabulous events and 'rub' noses with the rich and powerful. Unjaded by this, Lyla still tried her best to fit in. Sometimes it was easier to 'play' a part rather be someone others won't like. "

"Why? There's nothing to celebrate." Zoey placed a simple spread of chesse and crackers on the counter. Lyla's prescence felt unusal. All her life, it'd just been her and her family inside the house. Guest had come and hone, but they were never anyone she'd invited over. As such, this was a new expience for her. "Do you want water or tea?" She might have to go shopping if this became a regular occurence. 

"Tea, please." Lyla nibbled on a piece of cheese. "There's also no reason not to celebrate." She didn't want to be pushy, but she knew what it was like to be judge by people who didn't know her. Pity wasn't what she felt for the other girl. Understanding, it was far more effective. "How about a sleepover?"

"A what?" Zoey poured to glasses of iced tea. She craved a soda, but had been the only none water drink that remained in the house. Mother only had them bring their essentials, wanting to make a clean start in Gremany. The manison had been used since the divorce.

Lyla rolled her eyes. "A sleepover is when-"

"I know what a sleepover is." Zoey giggled. Surpisingly, the idea wasn't a bad one. Since coming back to the mansion, the placed had seemed empty and lonely. Her family wasn't a loud, lively one. But there was always laugher and giggles. Father made sure the manison was full of "Okay, happiness and fun. "Okay, let's do it."

"Awesome! I've gotta call my parents." Lyla dashed towards the main hall where she'd left her bag.

Zoey was glad Lyla was back to her old self. Since almost being akumaitzed, Lyla hadn't remained silent for the rest of the school day. Zoey got the impression, Lyla wasn't one to back down quietly, but also not one to start drama, maybe even perfering to avoid it. When Lyla had interrupted Chole and Illya's converstion, Zoey was surpised. She knew Lyla loved Ace's music and was a fan. She wouldn't have thought it enough to warrent Chole's wrath. 

Lyla's akumatiztion would'be been partly her fault. She knows how Chole is, she should've just ingored her. Still, to think someone was outgoing and postive as Lyla being targeted by Hawkmoth was scary. Zoey needed to make sure Chole and Lyla didn't cross paths again. Zoey didn't know if Lyla considered her a friend or pitied her. It wouldn't be the first time someone 'befriend' her out of pity. Zoey didn't need those kinds of friends. But she felt a certain kinship with Lyla she'd never experienced with anyone else, even with Avery. She was fine being alone to a point. Yet, knew she wouldn't be able to handle it if Lyla distanced herself from Zoey. Like the rest of their class had.

"My mom's needs your address, she's gonna drop off my overnight bag." Lyla poked her smiling face into the kitchen. "She also wants to know if your uncle's okay with me staying over."

"Hmm, yeah sure. He's okay with it." Not that he knows I'm here. Earlier that week when mother had called, Zoey lied. She'd conviced her mother that she needed some time away from Chole and was staying with a friend for a few days. Mother wasn't happy about not being notified, but understood. Chole was alot to handle. Small doses was better for everyone. Mother loved her niece, but even she got annoyed with Chole's brattiness. So long as Zoey stayed out of trouble and called her unlce everyday, she was allowed to 'stay' with her friend. "Can your mom meet us at the nearby pizza place? We're going to need some dinner."

"Yup!" Lyla ducked out of the kitchen to rely the message.

Zoey let out a breath. "One day off won't hurt. I'll continue my search tomorrow." Today she'd rest and have fun. Tomorrow, she'd resume her search. A place this big had to have clues about her father and brother's whereabouts. She wasn't going to give up until that information was in her hands.


	19. Chapter 17 Part 1

Ania's POV:

"Where is it! Why can't I find it!" Calex raced around his room like a dog looking for a bone it buried. "The party's gonna be ruined without it!" He dug into his dresser drawers to toss clothing everywhere. Moments later, he moved to destory his desk. "Why are you just sitting there Ania!?"

I glanced up from my tablet to glance around the room. "Do you even know what your freaking out about?" The bubble from my gum popped, echoing in the small space.

"Uhhh..." Calex finally calmed down. He dropped into a crosslegged sitting position on the floor. 

"What happened in here?" Sayri's arms were crossed as she took in the sight of her brother's room. "Did Calex lose his stuffed bear again?"

"Bro!" Calex's cheeks quickly became red. "Not cool."

Sayri shrugged. "Sorry, not sorry sis. I'm not going through that again." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know how mom, dad, and Emi were able to sleep through that noise. You kept me up all night, raging throughout the house and resturtant looking for that thing." She shook her head. "I swear, a teenage boy stil-"

"Enough! I get it!" Calex rushed over to cover Sayri's mouth with his hands. "On another note. Is the cake ready?"

Sayri pushed Calex away from her. "It's six in the morning. Why would it be ready now? The party isn't for another eight hours." She rolled her eyes. "I swear, Emi deserves a metal for putting up with you."

"Ah, but remember. If it weren't for her, you'd have the pleasure of enjoying my company more." Calex smirked, pulling his sister in for a hug. "You know you miss me, bro." The two had this werid hobby, of calling the other by the wrong gender. Ask Calex if he was a sibling, he'll reply 'yes an older brother.' Sayri groans and complains about her little 'sis' from time to time. I've come to learn these aren't insults, but terms of endearments.

"Yeah, yeah." Sayri struggled to free herself from Calex's grip. "Now let me go so I can get some more sleep. I don't know why you insteaded on starting at six am."

Calex realized a yawning Sayri, than returned to his spot to sit. "Now, what were we talking about?"

I rolled my eyes. "Really? You were just freaking out about who knows what." Floral needs to arrive soon. I'm not gonna be able to survive eight hours alone with Calex. Why did I agree to arrive first? Oh right, I live the closet to him. 

"Come on Ania, there's lots of work to do!" Calex was out the door, before I could reply. Yup, I'm gonna need more coffee to deal with this.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMI!!!" My sister and brother stood over my bed with huge grins on their faces. How nice of them to wake me up with birthday wishes, jarring me out of a deep sleep, that caused me to fall out of bed.

"I apporcaite the birthday wishes. But did you have to do it this early?" I groaned from the floor. You'd think after several years of this, I'd be use to it. Or at the very least, take precautionary measures. 

Aira grabbed the sheets entangled around my ankles. "Be happy we didn't tackle you in bed like Keyn wanted." She turned to glance at our brother. 

"Geez sis, your such a buzz kill." Keyn joked. "Come on lazy bones. Time to get up! It's your birthday!" He's been working out again. How else is able to scoop me off the ground like a pillow? "This is the one day your not allowed to sleep in."

Aira pulled me out of Keyn's arms before he could begin his traditional birthday spins. Some people punch their friends and family on the arm, one for each year they've lived. Keyn isn't one to keep to the 'norm'. Big bro perfers to spin people once for each year they've been born. No one's exempted from this. On her last birthday, Aira managed to avoid it until the last mintue. Aira had spent the day stuffing herself like a goose when Keyn snuck up behind her. Poor Aira didn't know what had happened until Keyn had his arms around her waist. Since we're ten years apart, that wasn't a pretty sight. I still can't look at gummy bears without gagging.

"Correction." Freed from Keyn, I moved behind Aira for extra protection. "It's my birthday, the one day I'm allowed to sleep in." A yawn espaced my lips, further proving my point. Calex didn't leave until one am. Normally, he'd just spend the night. Aira wouldn't have let him leave had she been here. Calex wanted to spend the first hour of my birthday with me, since he wouldn't be able to spend the day with me. Boy'o, wouldn't let me go to bed until exactly one hour into my birthday had passed. Hope it was worth it. His parents won't be happy when they discover he'd left at one am instead of spending the night. That'd be a lovely present, my best friend grounded on my birthday.

"No can do Ems." Keyn's grin is scaring me. I haven't seen him smile like that since I agreed to convince Aira into letting Sayri tag along to Nobles' next magizine shoot. Unlike me, who works with Noble personally. Aira gets contacted by different magizines to do photoshoots for them. Sometimes these include Noble and other celebrities. Magizine photoshoots are some of the only times I don't take photos for them.

"What are you planning?" When Keyn gets that look, that means he's plotting something. That usually ends badly for me.

"I'm not plotting anything." His grin changed into a smirk. "However, I can't say the same abo-"

Aira placed her hand over his mouth, shutting him up. "As you know, both Keyn and I won't be able to spend today with you. Normally Calex would make up for that, but we know he won't be able to this time."

Does it stuck spending my birthday alone? Yes, yes it majorally does. Am I going to complain? No. It can't be helped. Aira and Keyn have their own lives, they can't spend every moment with me. I know they'll make it up to me later. Calex prescene usually helps to ease the lonliness of not having any family around on my birthday. This time that won't be happening. Calex has been by my side for the past five years. He's celebrated every other birthday with me. Missing one won't be that bad.

"You guys worry to much. Plenty of people spend their birthday alone. Some actually perfer it." In my case, it'll make it easier to avoi Keyn. Love my bro, but not his birthday spins.

Aira shared a look with Keyn, than addressed me. "Uh. Well for the sake of your worrier of a sister and migraine of a brother. Your forbidden from spending your birthday alone." Her tone of voice didn't match her smile, that said 'you don't have a choice'. "Get dressed, someone will be here soon."

Aira made sure to keep me behind her until Keyn left the room first. He's a sneaky one. Let your guard down and it's a one way trip to dizzy land.

"EMI!!!!" Pixxy zoomed out from her hiding spot to slam into me. The force knocked me off balance, landing on the bed. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Oh no, she's had sugar. "Todaysgonnabeamazing!" Just how much candy did Calex give her!? "Whatshouldwedoffirst? Eatcake,takeawalkoutside? OhIknow!" She zoomed around the room as fast, all I saw was a tiny blue blur. She stopped in front of me, did a turn, clapped, spun, than zoomed around again. She repeated this three more times. On the final clap, she spat something into my hands. "Thisismybirthdaygifttoyou. It-"

"Pixxy!" I shouted over her. It's the only way to get her attention when she's like this. "How much sugar have you had?"

"None silly, I just woke up." She giggled. Great, she's naturally hyper. This will increase ten fold by the time she consumes sugar. "How do you like it?"

"Umm...what is it?" A blue jewel that was shaped like a bent C shined in my hand.

(Below is a picture of the object.)

"It's a kwagatama, a symbol of friendship between a kwami and their holders  
"It's a kwagatama, a symbol of friendship between a kwami and their holders." Pixxy moved to hover above the kwagatama. "It's made by taking some of our current holder's hair and combining it with hairs from past owners in our body to store until its ready." She smiled. "Kwagatamas are given on special occasions such as our holders' birthdays or anniversaries."

"This was made by eating my hair?" I gently felt my head for any bald spots. Is that why Pixxy's been insisting on sitting on top of my head lately?"

"Yes, but that's not the point Emi." Pixxy sighed. "It's a very important item-"

"Emi are you dressed!?" Aira's call echoed from the hall.

"Almost!" I answered, than turned by the Pixxy. "Can we continue this later? Aira might send Keyn up here if I'm not downstairs soon." The the thought of possbily being spun was enough to get me moving. Pixxy didn't get a chance to answer before I was in the shower. Sorry Pixxy, but I can't afford to be sick before the day's even started. Maybe getting out of the house will be a good thing. Keyn sometimes studies at home on Saturdays. No telling what he'd try to pull if I remained home. Yup, getting out of the house it is.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

"Can we stop now?" Sweat drench my clothing, making it stick to my body. Yuck! "I can barely breath, let alone move."

Avery rolled his eyes. "You've still got two more hours of dance lessons, followed by lunch and a workout session."

"A workout session! Than what do you call this!" I laid against the cold floor, letting it cool my sweaty body.

"Your gonna have to get use to this." Avery placed a bottle of water beside my head. "Working out is nessary to increase your stamina. How else do you think Royal and Knight are able to deal with the physical demands of being an idol?"

Avery's over seeing my lessons instead of Liam, who doesn't trust me to not skip out nor quiet mid-lesson. Thanks alot Royal and Knight. The two of them would sometimes snuck out of or out right skip lessons, back when Noble first debuted. Partially because they couldn't stand each other and aruged more than they do now. The other part is their personal buiness. Problem is, it's occured often enough that Liam would attend lessons and pratices. Scary.

"Come on Avery." I gulped the water until the bottle was empty. "Liam won't know unless you tell him."

"And risk getting caught? No thank you." Avery made an X with his arms. "Besides, I'm his assistant. My job is to assistant, even if it means babysitting." Avery's a hard person to figure out. One moment he's by the books, refusing to go against Liam's orders, the next a laidback almost jokester. I say almost, because he's jokes are either ill timed or corny. Seems today's Avery is going by the books. "Your breaks almost over."

Groaning, I sat up. "What time will be we finished today?" Avery's only recently been working with Noble. According to Lilie, before than he assisted Liam with other office work. I guest Liam needs more help now that Noble's popularity has increased.

Avery checked his watch. "At the rate your going, plus your workout session one pm." Yes! That'll give me just enough time to shower and arrive at the party. I was hoping to get there before Emi, but I'll take being late over completely missing the party.

"Afterwards, we'll have a brief meeting to review PR procurdes and interview ettieque." Avery added, to my dismay. "Your day will be over roughly around five pm, maybe four."

Aother groan esapced my lips. "Can we skip the meetings? I'm not schudeled for any interviews soon."

Avery shook his head. "Liam's expecting us to complete everything on the schudle." He tapped his ipad. "We're sticking to it. We can't afford to fall behind schudle."

"What's the point in rushing things? There's to much to prepare in such a short amount of time." Relucantly, I stood up. No point in aruging. Avery's made up his mind and won't change. Maybe if I work hard, we can finish early.

"Your not the only one under alot of pressure Ace." Avery stared at my reflection in the mirror. "You guys don't know a fraction of what Liam does. Be grateful he's been able to keep you out of the spotlight for as long as he has."

Our converstaion ended as the dancer instuctor strolled in. Avery moved to sit by the wall, allowing the instuctor room to work. Until now, we focused on Noble's signature dance moves. These are the specific dance moves Noble uses during their live performances. Ace not knowing these dance moves would be werid. Just like for Knight and Royal to forget the lyrics to one of their songs.

Once all fifteen dance moves and there varying combinations were drilled into me, we switched to something less phyiscally demanding. Watching videoes!

"Knight and Royal each have their own distinct dance styles." The instructor gestured to the video of Knight and Royal dancing at a concert. Royal was singing her sole, matching every moment to the beat. In the background, Knight's dancing kept the energy moving. An energytic dance, that didn't take attention away from Royal, while reminding people of Knight's presence. "Quick, precise, and clean without a single movement wasted, that is Knight's style." The instructor paused the video to explain. "Royal's uses elegant flowing movements with a mix of explosive energy. Did you see how she began slow, drawing you in, as her movements changed to match the music's pace?"

He played the video again. Royal's sole ended, signaling Knight's return to the song. The two moved away from each other as the music beat picked up. A perfectly timed spin, had the two in syc. Their voices conveyed the song's message, as their dancing told a story of a fallen hero and his rivial. "Now their styles are oppsing each other, captivating the audience until the end when their styles return to complimenting each other." Funny how he says that, as their now out of syc. Yet it works. Both are viaing for the audience attention. Being out of syc forces you to watch both of them, seemingly spilting your attention while being completely focused on both of them.

"This just proves even more that I'm not needed on stage." I said after the video ended. "They've got a synergy that works. Why mess with that?"

"Noble's image was designed around a duo." Avery commented. "For you and Knight, it was 'charming knight and loyal companion' in other words '__________'. 'A lady and her knight' was the oringal concept for Knight and Royal. After seeing their personal interactions, it's been rebranded as 'a rebellious lady and her reluctant guard/knight'."

"See? Why mess with that?" I've gotta admit, the concept is a good one. In public, Knight and Royal 'playfully' tease and oppose each other. 

Avery ingored my comment and continued. "Now that your returning to the spot light, your concept with Knight will be 'loyal duo'. When it's just you and Royal, 'unrequited love' or '__________'. As for when all three of you are together, we're still working on that."

"What does any of this have to do with dancing?" Popp mummbled from my pocket. Wait, when did he sneak in there!? He must've been off wondering or 'exploring' as he puts it. "When's lunch? I'm hugr-" I tapped my pocket, cutting him off. Popp really needs to be more self aware. It's pure luck he hasn't been caught/spotted by anyone.'

"Until concept can be finalized, we'll wait to incorporate a specific dance style for you. For now, we'll foucs on getting you familiar and comfortable with Noble's signature dance moves. We'll also review old performances so you can get a feel for their movements." The instructor announced, than ended class.

Avery didn't waste a moment. He ordered me to quickly shower and change so we could grab lunch than move onto our next location. No wonder Avery was chosen to company me, he's on top of everything, down to the mintue. I kid you not, he placed a timer outside of the shower. Once it goes off, any extra time I take will be taken out of my lunch time. Does he know how differcult it is to get these contacts out and back in? Not to mention keeping my head and face dry. Lilie isn't around to reapply my disguse. The fact that I have to completely dress as Ace to attend practice. Why'd the usual instructor have to be on vaction?

To keep Noble's idenities serect, few people outside of a our personal team know what we really look like. Lilie the lead make-up artist, but she's also in charge of hair and warobe, since she's the one who designed Noble's uquince style. She's also the first person who works with us before going to hair and warobe. Lilie doesn't do much as first, just enough to conceal our true appearance. 

"Your two mintues over Ace." Avery announced from outside the changing room. "We're not gonna have time to leave and get back at this rate."

"Leave?" Pulling my shirt down, I stepped out of the changing room. "I thought the food was in the louge." Liam was able to get a small room for Noble to use as a louge to work and rest in whenever we come to the office. Without our disguses, we can only wonder around the building for so long without getting thrown out. Hey, we are teens. It'd be werider if no one questioned our presence in the office. Whether people are use to us coming and going is irrelevant. We need a space where we can relax inbetween jobs and meetings while at the office. We never know when someone's gonna visit Liam in his office. Last thing we'd need is someone seeing us half in our Noble persona or overhearing our real names.

"Nah. Who want's to be coped up inside on a nice day?" Avery's hands rested in his jacket, now that the tablet wasn't attached to him. "Besides, the schedule only gave the times for lunch. It didn't say anything about remaining in the office." He smirked.

I couldn't contain my laugher. "By the books Avery is going rouge? Liam's gonna faint if he learns about this." Liam's learned to be very specific when giving instructions to me and Illya, otherwise we'll find a loophole. "Does your plan include a disuge for my disuge?" I gestured to myself. 

Keeping our appearences and idenities hidden can be time consuming and demanding. The company may value Noble more now that we've grown our fanbase and in poplaurity, but that doesn't mean they'll give us speical treatment. Understandable, considering we're still new and nowhere near Jagged Stone famous. So how does Noble keep themsevles hidden? Simple, it's thanks to Liam. He's scouted everyone on our small personal team. Each of these people have graciously offered to not only work for Noble, but to do the extra work that's nessarcy to keep our idenities a serect. Because of this, most of the staff while quailified, don't have alot of expereince working with idols and celebrities in this compasstea. We've been able to keep a float thanks to everyone working together and helping each other out. Lilie's been a big help as well, since she has the most experience besides Liam and one other person.

Avery snorted, "I doubt you'll be going around announcing yourself as 'Ace, the mysterious third member of Noble." He placed his shoulder around my arm, leading the way towards the elevator. "No one knows what Ace looks like, you'll be fine. Just don't draw attention to yourself."


	20. Chapter 17 Part 2

Emi's POV:

"What about this one Emi?" Lyla asked, holding a copy of Ultimate Mecha Strike III. "Aero suggested this. I think it's called Mega Strike."

Resisiting the urge to roll my eyes, I took the game and placed it back on the display. "First, it's called 'Ultimate Mecha Strike III'. Second, Aero is both great at suggesting games and completely awful at it." I gestured to the display of games. "Yes, Ultimate Mecha Strike III is a awesome game. However, if your not into fighting or mecha games, it isn't for you." I grabbed a random game. "You should look at the game's cover to learn more about it and even look it up if your still unsure about it. This," I waved the game. "is a tactical rpg. Do I like them, kind of. Will I play them, only if some lets me borrow it. I don't enjoy them enough to warrant spending money on them."

"What's tactical rpg?" Lyla tiled her head and asked. "I know that rpg stands for 'role playing game'."

Pixxy giggled from inside my jacket. She's been doing that alot today. When Aira said 'someone' would be over, I expected it to be Devin or Sylive. Than I remembered, Sylive's been working on something with Calex and Devin's younger sister Rilie just moved back, so he'll be spending time with her. Floral was my next guess, other than that, no one else really comes to my place. Image my shock when Lyla knocked on the door. Not only she is not suppose to know where I live, but I've barely spoken to her at school, let alone outside of it. One of my bone headed friends must've asked her to hang out with me today. For some reason, everyone seems to think I shouldn't be left alone on my birthday. Would I prefer not to spend it alone? Yes. Do I want to spend it with someone I barely know as not to be alone? No.

"Nevermind." I placed the game back, than crossed my arms. "Tell me what interests you, we'll go from there." I can count on one han what I know about Lyla. She transferred into our class in the middle of the school year and she's lived in different places because of her parents' jobs. Now, just because she's traveled alot, doesn't mean she enjoy's it as much as her parents. But it also doesn't mean that she dislikes it either.

Lyla was quiet for a moment, than smiled. "I love Noble's music, well Ace's music." 

Expecting her to add more, I waited before giving a reply. Instead, she watched me with a smile. "Do you also like singing and dancing?" There are plenty of rythm games. Maybe she'll like one of them.

Lyla fidget with her hands, than looked at the floor. "Mostly singing." A bright red blush covered her face. "I also enjoy gardening." She quickly added.

"There aren't many games that are sololy about gardening. But we've got alot of rythm and music games to chose from." I led her further into the gaming section. Back here, there's a testing area. Several games had been preloaded into various systems for customers to try before buying. One of them was a dancing station. Two mats were connected to a _____. On the tv, two avatars danced on the preview screen.

I gestured for Lyla to step on the mat. "We can sample some games before buying them." I switched the game to a well known one. The title 'Mega Dance' appeared. Switching the game to two player, I brought up te character selection menus. "Pick a character."

Lyla flipped through the small list of unlocked characters, selecting a female dressed as a dj. "Ready, now what?"

"Now we dance." I quickly explained how the game works. The first round didn't even last two mintues. Lyla couldn't keep up with the rapid arrows and combie commands on the screen. Since we were playing a dual game, my stats alone weren't enough to keep going. 

"Can I pick the next song?" Lyla asked. "I haven't heard that song before. I think that's why I couldn't get into the beat."

"This one has alot of international songs." She doesn't seem to dislike these types of games. But they can be differcult to play if you don't know the song or can't get into the rythm. "Do you wanna try a game that has more local songs?"

Lyla scrolled through the song list, listening to the samples played. "I've heard a few of these before, but not enough to be able to play the game. Can we switch games?"

"I've got just the one." The next game I chose is called 'Ultra Dance Mania'. "EU Games created this one. There's a good mix of songs from around the wolrd in this one." We selected our avatars and a changlle mode. This time I had Lyla chose the song. 

'Colorful Wave', the song title appeared on the screen. A low beat signaled the game's start. The first wave of commands came at a study pace. Lyla's body moved to the flow of the music. As the commands came increasingly faster, her eyes remained glued to the screen. Suddenly, the beat became icrattic. An unnatural rthym made predicting the path of the commands difficult.

"Is it always that easy?" Lyla asked once the song ended. The screen revealed we'd passed the changelle with a B ranking. Not to bad, considering the difficult level of the song.

"Easy?" While I'm gasping for breath, Lyla's breathing only slightly harder than normal. "Did you just say that was easy?"

She nodded, "Compared to the other game, this one's easier." She picked out another song. "What's Ultra mode?"

At some point, Pixxy made her way to the neck line of my jacket. She remained hidden under my hair since I'm wearing it down. "Looks like you've found the perfect game for her." The kwami whisphered into my ear. 

"It's starting Emi!" Lyla bounced on her toes, appearing eager to continue playing.

"I think I'll sit this one out." I paused the game to switch it back to one player. "I'm gonna head over to the electrions store." 

"Mmh." Lyla replied. Her eyes are glued to the screen. Commands rapidly covered the screen, signaling to Lyla the game's start. 

Leaving Lyla to her game, I left the store. 

***********************************************************************************************

"Are you going to ask Aira and Keyn for a new computer for your birthday?" Pixxy asked from under Emi's hair. She was glad Emi wore her hair down. It allowed Pixxy to be concealed, while still enjoying the sights. In the time she's been with Emi, Pixxy could only recall three other times Emi went to the mall. Each of those times where because someone else wanted to go.

"Aira just got me a new camara for Christmas. I think asking for a computer now would be to soon." Emi stopped outside of the electrions store to study the window display. "EU Games' newest gaming station is out!" What Emi really wanted was right before her. The gaming station was the ultimate setup for gamers. A comfortable chair that could be adjusted into different positions was connected to a desk with several built in shelves that could hold up to seven different systems. In the middle of the desk, an opening for a tv. "This station can hold more systems than the previous gaming stations! Plus there's a snack draw!"

Pixxy brushed some of Emi hair to the side. "You don't even have many systems. What're you gonna use the extra space for?'

Emi answered without hestation. "Photo ablums." 

The kwami giggled. "Between you and Calex, I think you're gonna need more room." She disappered beneath Emi's hair.

Emi made a mental note to discuss more storage options. Her collection of photos was starting to take up room in her closet. The boxes of photo ablums were beginning to hinder her morning routine. Maybe she could there were two other unused rooms on the third floor. Aira used one of the rooms for a home office and Emi's bedroom was the biggest room on the third floor. Other than Aira using the office, Emi had the third floor to herself. Something she, as Blue Jay, was thankful for. Emi rarely had to worry about one of her siblings over hearing her discussions with Pixxy or her returning home as Blue Jay.

Inside the electrions store, several TVs replayed footage from an akuma battle. Emi paid no mind to this, forcing more on shopping. Why do I have such expensive hobbies? Between her parents and Aira, Emi had received several camaras over the years. She still used the older ones for fun, while her newer and more expensive ones were reserved for projects and jobs. These were the ones she used when working for Noble. Other than the new camaras, she'd been using Aira's old equipment. The quality of the photos weren't bad, but Emi knew she could produce better ones if she had new equipment. 

Would Aira buy this for my birthday present if I asked? Emi eyed the lense displayed behind a glass case. No, I already have some. She moved away from the lenses towards the computers. As a video game creator, she was always on the look out for new updates and software. My current desktop should be good for another year. Emi paused by a gaming computer. She'd been wanting a new computer for two years, but hadn't asked for one. I should've asked Gale to come. Keyn's college friend Gale was majoring in computer science. Emi went to him whenever her computers had issues or needed an upgrade. My skills truly do lay more in game creation than fixing computers. Emi laughed to herself as she walked pass a computering building kit.

"You could as for more storage on your computer." Pixxy whisphered into Emi's ear. She was content sitting on Emi's shoulder and watching her surroundings. Hidding in clothing and bags was okay, but she wanted to explore the outside world. Not as much as a certain panda kwami would leaves his holder much to often. "Or separate on another system, if that's possblie." The world had changed alot since her last holder. Emi had helped her adapt, but there was still much to explore and learn about.

"That's a great idea Pixxy." Emi offered Pixxy a piece of the chocolate from her bag. "It's been difficult working on the updates because of the low amount of storage." First, she'd ahve to discuss with Gale what would be the best way to store extra data. She'd have to do it soon, otherwise Aira and Keyn would begin bugging her about what she wanted as a gift.

"Emi?" At the sound of her name, Emi froze. The rest of her friends were busy, so only Lyla knew where she was. The voice was familiar, but Emi couldn't remember where she'd heard it from. "Emi." The voice sounded more confident.

Emi fidgeted with her hair, completely cover her neck. Turning around, she saw a familiar blonde. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

***********************************************************************************************

"This was a bad idea Avery." Alexei whisphered from behind his menu. The resturtant was surpsingly empty for the lunch rush. Avery had chosen a place that was a ten mintue walk from Miracle Entertainment. Far enough so no one noticed they came from that building, but close enough to get back to in a hurry. "Can we just get our order to go?"

Avery stared at Alexei, who was looking sheepish. "Relax A, everything's fine. Besides, you hiding behind a menu is having the opposite effect of what you want." He gestured to the table beside them where two small children were staring at Alexei. "Your gonna have to get use to this 'persona' and the attention that comes with it."

Realizing that he'd look ridiculous trying to eat in his current position, he placed the menu neatly on the table. "That's just it, I don't want to get to this." He took his irritation out on his potatoes. "I want to help, but from the background. There's a reason I don't do public appearances." After the workout they called 'dance pratice', Alexei had been craving food. If he'd known they'd been going out for lunch, he'd have suggested his classmate's family resturant. Illya's father worked as a chef for Calex's parents. This meant Alexei got to eat resturtant quailty food often. Always eating all that decilous food, he was surpised he hadn't gained any weight. All the more reason to skip the afternoon workout session.

"You've shared this with me, I know you and Illya have discussed this, and you've even talked to Lilie about it." Avery pointed his fork at Alexei. "Ever thought of telling Liam this? He is your manager." He resumed eating, letting his words sink in.

Alexei was quiet the remainder of the meal. He didn't want to think about this problem. There was no point in talking to Liam, the decision has been made. Whether he wanted to or not, Ace would be making his debut soon. 

"Alexei." A tiny voice drew Alexei's attention to his lap. Popp had managed to sneak out of his jacket. Popp held up Alexei's cell phone. "Illya's been trying to contact you."

Alexei took the phone to see several missed calls and texts from Illya.

Your probably still in pratice if your not answering.

The party's been moved up by an hour. It'll start at one p.m..

Alexei checked his watch, it was twelve ten in the afternoon. He had less than an hour to figure out how to sneak away from Avery.

Where are you? This text came five mintues ago.

I'm at lunch with Avery. Alexei glanced up to see Avery ask for the check. He's paying now. We'll be back at the office in about ten mintues.

Perfect. Illya's one worded reply made Alexei curious. What was his best friend planning?

"Ready?" Avery's question startled Alexei.

"Yup." Quickly putting his cell away, Alexei also made sure Popp was inside his jacket. The tiny panda was in middle of munching on a tea leaf when he waved to Alexei. 

"Great! Let's head back." Avery lead them out of the resturtant and back towards Mircale Entertainment. He checked his watch and noted the time, twelve fifteen. They were behind schulde by fifteen mintues. "We've got no time to waste. Once we get back, change and head straight for your workout." Avery ordered. 

Alexei wasn't looking forward to a workout in his full Ace disguise. He'd have to have to resume his Ace persona. The persona wasn't to different from his normal self. In fact, Liam suggested against it. Nobles' personas needed to be different enough for people not to recongize them in their everyday lives. But not so different that it caused inconsists. Something Alexei was having differculty with. He wasn't sure how to present himself. Everyone has their own ideal verison of Ace. How can I live up to that? Hearing his classmates and strangers discussing Noble could be a double edged sword. On the one hand, he enjoyed listening to people's opinions about Noble and their music. However, this also meant he heard everyone's different opinion about Ace. Which Ace am I? The ones the fans want or the one I want?

"You've gotta be kidding me." Avery's groan drew Alexei away from his throughts. He stepped around Avery to see why they'd stopped. The enterance to Mircale Entertainment was blocked by a huge crowd. 

"Is that Jagged Stone and Royal?" Alexei started walking towards the building.

"Wait." Avery called to Alexei. "Let me find out what's going on." He pulled out his cell to find an email from Liam. 'A late mintue autograph signing has been set up in front of Mircale Entertainment.' Avery read the email out for Alexei to hear. 'Knight was unable and with Ace not having debuted yet, Royal was the only one available.'

Alexei peeked over Avery's shoulder to reread the email. "Looks like we're not getting into the building anytime soon." He said happily. "Guess we'll have to cancel the workout session."

Avery shook his head, "There's more than one enterance into the building." He pulled out his staff badge. "Around back there's another enterance for staff only."

Alexei groaned, "How are you always so prepared?" He resist the urge to pull out his cell and text Illya. They both knew that Avery was a differcult person to fool. He hoped Illya had a backup plan. Or else, Alexei would be spending the afternoon sweating, instead of celebrating Emi's birthday.

Illya strolled over from the crowd. "Hey guys." He waved.

Avery glanced from Illya to Avery and back to Illya. Illya rarely came to the office on his days off, even when Alexei had meetings or worked in the studio. "What did you do?" Seeing Illya and the crowd around Miracle Entertainment, made Avery suspicious.

Illya scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry Avery." He moved to stand by Illya. "WOW IT'S KNIGHT AND ACE!" Illya shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING ACROSS THE STREET FROM MIRCALE ENTERTAINMENT!"

It took Avery and Alexei a moment to realize what Illya did. 

The crowds attention was no longer solely on Jagged Stone and Royal. Part of the crowd began to stampede towards the three's location. Aware of what he'd done, Illya grabbed Alexei. Pulling his best friend, the two started away from the apporaching crowd. Avery tried to follow after the two, but was swarmed by Noble fans. 

"Ace, get back here!" Avery called, than cringed when he realized his mistake. The crowds' attention reforced in the direction of two retreating figures.

Illya glanced behind them to see part of the crowd now appoarching them. "This is going how I planned." He sighed.

"Unless you've got a plan Q, we're gonna be caught." Alexei knew he should've insisted on having lunch in the office. Lilie designed their Noble disguises to stand out, while drawing attention away from their face. While no one knew what Ace looked like, fans would recognize the similair style of Alexei's outfit.

Illya dashed around a corner, than continued for another block. "I'll meet you at the party later." He pushed Alexei into an alley, than doubled back towards the crowd. The one time I wish I was Knight. That would've help made it easier to draw their attention. 

***********************************************************************************************

"Alright! Bouns points!" Lyla finished another round of 'Ultra Dance Mania'., when her cell rang. Pausing the game she answered. "Hey, Sylive."

"Lyla, the party had to be moved up. We're starting at one p.m.." Sylive said. "Where are you and Emi?"

"We're in the ma-" Now that she wasn't playing the game, Lyla became aware of her surroundings. Surroundings that didn't include Emi. "Ummm....."

Sylive sighed, "You lose her, didn't you?" 

"Not expectly." Lyla drew out the words, trying to rememeber where Emi said she was going. "She told me where she was going, I just can't remember where that is."

Sylive moved away from the others, not wanting Calex to overhear the converastion. "You've got less than an hour to find her before the party starts." She looked back to make sure Calex wasn't near. He was already fretting over the party. No need to add to his stress. "I'll make sure Calex doesn't find out. Call me once you've found her."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she arrives on time." Hanging up, Lyla went to search the store. 

Over at the party, Sylive looked at her cell and sighed. Lyla's not going to be able to find Emi on her own. She glanced at the sky. Especially on a nice day like this. She's probably left the mall to take photos outside.

"Sylive, what's wrong?" Floral was helping Ania carry some boxes over from the resturtant. She stopped when she saw Sylive's concerned expression.

"Don't tell Calex, but Lyla lost Emi." She explained.

Ania laughed. "That's not surpising. Emi tends to wonder off when she finds something to photograph." She couldn't count the number of times they've returned from the park, only to discover Emi wasn't with them. Back tracking to the last place they saw her usually revealed Emi in the middle of taking photos. "Calex won't be happy."

"Hence, why I said not to tell him." Sylive gestured to Calex who was discussing something with Sayri. "He's got enough to worry about. Our main problem now is finding Emi and bring her here in time, without letting her know about the party."

"Well, none of us can go looking for her." Ania announced. "She knows we're all busy todau."

"Aero, Mason, and Devin are gonna be here soon as well." Sylive added. "Along with Illya. Alexei's probably not going to be able to make it reguardless. I think he's already got something planned."

Floral thought for a moment, making a mental list of everyone they'd invited. "There's Issac and everyone from Alya's class."

"Minus Chole, Sabrina, and that brat Zoey." Ania didn't want them ruining the party. They'd spent to much time and effort to make Emi's birthday special.

"I'll send out the alert." Let the city wide Emi search begin. Sylive created a group chat for everyone back Calex and Emi. Hey guys, Emi's wondered off. We need your help finding her before the party. She typed, than added. Aero, Mason, Devin, and Illya come help set up as planned. Emi will be suspicious if any of us show up. She know's that we're all 'busy', exepect for Issac. Issac, you help aid in the search.

Closing her cell, Sylive sighed. She really didn't want to begin a city wide search for Emi.


	21. Chapter 17 Part 3

Emi's POV:

"I wasn't execpting to see you here, Rilie." Making sure Pixxy was hidden underneath my hair, I made my way over to Rilie. "How long have you been back?" Devin mentioned his mother and younger sister, Rilie, were moving back to the city. I haven't seen Rilie since their parents divcored two years ago.

"Not long." Rilie seems nevous. When I started walking towards her, she moved her right hand behind her back. I'm not sure what she's holding, but she obviously doesn't want me to see it/know what it is. "We got back earlier this week. Between unpacking and regestering for school, I barely had any free time."

I nodded in agreement. "I understand, I've been busy these last few weeks." Between the attacks and Lady Xi's lessons, I've barely had time to complete my school work. I'll have to remember to ask Ladybug how she balances everything. If the others can do it without someone's help, than I should be having an easier time, since Calex knows about everything. "Devin's exicted your back, so is everyone else."

Rilie's a year younger than Devin. As kids, she preferred hanging out without than kids her own age. None of us minded. In fact, we needed her most times. Devin can get over enthisuic sometimes, making him foucs only on one task. Yet, Rilie's able to bring him back to reality. Sometimes it's hard to tell who's the elder of the too.

"I'll miss my friends from my old school. But it's a relief to be back." Rilie's nevous was replaced by a smile. "By the way, shouldn't you be with Calex today? It is your birthday."

I scratched the back of my neck. "About that-"

Rilie's cell went off, interrupting me. "One moment." She glanced at the screen and sighed. "Well, this is gonna be interesting." She smirked.

"What is?" Curious, I tried to look at her cell.

"Oh nothing." She placed her cell in her jacket, preventing me of seeing the screen. "Please remember, don't be too mad at them. Their doing this because they care about you."

At her words, a chill went down my spine. "Rilie, what's going on?"

"Well you see...." Rilie began backing away. "the thing is." She moved figure back. "Sorry Emi! I'll see you this afternoon!" Spinning on her heel, she dashed out the door.

"What just happened?" Pixxy peeked her head out from behind my hair. "Is she always like that?"

"No and that's what worries me." Something told me to leave. So I left the store in search of Rilie. "Which way do you think she went?" Outside the store, there was no sign of Rilie. "Pixxy?" It's unlike Pixxy to not answer, unless someone's appoarching.

"There's the birthday girl!" Kim, from Marinette's class, came running over with Alix.

"Hey Emi." Alix said causally.

"Ah, hey Kim, Alix." I greeted them both. "I can't stay to chat, I'm looking for my friend."

"We'll help." Alix offered. "Who're you looking for?"

"Devin's little sister, Rilie." I answered, while scanning the area. How'd she disappear so fast? Devin's the sporty sibling. "You guys don't have to go out of your way. I'll be able to find her eventually." Growing up, hide and seek was one of our favorite games. Rilie was always the last one found. She hides in the places no one would think of looking. That is the knowledge I will use to find her.

"It's no problem Emi." Kim said. "We'll find her faster if we split up."

"Great idea!" I quickly said. "She's easy to spot, she'll have a rabbit hair clip in her hair." After relaying the information, I thanked them before beginning my search.

***********************************************************************************************

Once Emi was out of sight, Alix eblowed Kim in the side. "Nice going, Kim." She crossed her arms. "We're suppose to find and stay with Emi. We can't do that by splitting up."

"Oww, sorry." Kim rubbed his side. "I was being nice. You know how hard it is to find someone in this massive mall." He gestured to dozens of people shopping. "Beside, we can always meet up later."

Alix groaned. "I understand Kim, the problem is, we don't have 'later'. There's only an hour until the party."

"That's right, the party got moved up by an hour." Kim realized his mistake. "Let's just go find Emi again."

Alix shook her head, "Won't work. We just offered to split up to help find her friend. She's gonna question why we're looking for her." Taking out her cell, she dailed Alya. Over the phone, she explained the situation to the blogger.

"Don't worry, Alix. Marinette needs to discuss setting up a photoshoot with Emi." Alya glanced at her best friend. Marinette was drooling over another photo of Adrian. "I'll text you once we find her." Hanging up the phone, she turned to Marinette. "Girl, you can drool over Adrian at the party."

"Party? Adrian!" Marinette squealed. "He's father's letting him go to the party?"

Alya nodded. "Emi's older sister, Aira, is a photographer. Adrian's father is one of her clients. Don't know how her and Adrian managed to convince his father, but they did." She smiled at Marinette small dance.

"Where's Emi? The sooner we find her, the quicker we can get to the party." Marinette began walking.

"Slow down." Alya grabbed Marinette's arm. "We don't know where Emi is. Besides, the party isn't for another hour." She patted her friend's arm. "Alix said Emi was headed towards the indoor fountain. Let's start there."

***********************************************************************************************

"Why are we at the mall?" Popp asked. "Shouldn't we be heading for the party?" Calex's parents were supplying the food and Sayri had made the cake. He couldn't wait to try all the deilous food, even if none of it was made with tea leaves. "All the food's gonna be gone before we get there."

"First, we just had lunch. So why are you thinking about food?" Alexei glanced around to make sure no one recgoized him. "Second, I can't show up to the party dressed as Ace." He whisphered the last part. "If I do, it'll make it easier for my friends to recogize me once I make my debut. Which is why I need to buy some new clothes." 

Walking into the mall, Alexei tried to blend in. His disguise was meant stand out, but draw attention away from his face. Lilie did to good a job. Several shoppers glanced at Alexei as he walked by. Unuse to the attention, Alexei felt uncomfortable. Why'd I let Avery talk me into walking around while wearing this disguise?

"You do realize, your drawing more attention to yourself?" Popp whisphered. "Calm down and act normal. Relax, than you'll go unnoticed."

Popp's being unusually talktive. Maybe he isn't feeling well. Alexei made a mental note to check if Popp had a fever. Can kwamis even get sick? That's the only explaintion for way Popp's being helpful. "I know Popp, but being dressed like this I feel like someone's gonna yell 'It's Ace'." He stopped in front of a store's window. Taking in his reflection, he still couldn't believe it was him. A dark blue t-shirt and faded jeans were normal attire. But it was the dark blue streaks in his dark blonde hair, neon blue eye contacts , and fake star birth mark under his left eye that changed his appearance. Popp's right. I don't even regonize myself. It's unlikely anyone else will.

From the window's reflection, he noticed three familiar figures. The first was of his reporter classmate, Issac. For once there wasn't a notepad and pen in his hands. Issac is editor of the school's newspaper and always on the look out for a 'scoop'. Whereas Alya foucsed on Ladybug and the other heroes, Issac was looking into Hawkmoth and the source of the faux attacks. He posted video clips on the Ladyblog and Blue Journal from time to time. This often caused him to butt heads with Alya. The two had differing options on 'important' news.

"Have you guys seen Emi?" Issca had been working on a lead, finding the source of the faux attacks, when Sylive's text came through. He wanted to ingore it, prefering to finish his search before the party. Than remembered how differcult it can be to find Emi once she's wondered off. The girl has a one track mind when it comes to photography. We're gonna need alot of help to find he before the party.

Marinette shook her head, "Kim and Alix were the last ones to see her. But that was fifteen mintues ago."

Alya glanced at her watch. "We've gotta find her fast or we won't make it on time to the party. And the birthday girl can't be late to her own party."

Issac scratched his head, trying to think of places Emi could be. "Where's the best place nearby to take photos?"

Alya shook her head, "Now's not the time to enjoy the sceneary. We've gotta find Emi."

Issac rolled his eyes, "Your clearly not cut out to be a reporter." 

"Look at that Marinette, Chole and Zoey's bratattuide is rubbing off on him." Alya taunted.

Marinette stepped between them. "Foucs you two. Remember, today's Emi's day. We need to work together."

"Fine." Both Issac and Alya said.

"I'm sure you've noticed how Emi's attention shifts once she finds something to photograph." He explained. "We can narrow our search by looking for-"

"The best photographic places!" Alya finished.

"Great, but where's that?" Marinette gestured around them. "The mall's huge, plus she could've left."

When their attention shifted to the mall's map behind them, Alexei used the chance to sneak by. He slowed his pace once he rounded a corner. Out of sight, he opened his jacket. "Popp-"

"No." Popp flew out of the jacket. "Your not transforming just to search for your crush."

Alexei blushed. "That's not what I was gonna ask!" 

"Oh." Popp was surpised. During his early days as a miraculous holder, Alexei consistly hinted at revealing himself to Illya and Emi. Illya, Popp could understand, their best friends. The kwami knew that it was hard for the teen to keep this serect from Illya. Emi on the other hand, was defintly out of the question. "Remember, your the one who wanted to reveal yourself just to impress some girl."

"Emi isn't 'some girl'!" Alexei realized he raised his voice. When he spoke again, he made sure his voice was low and calm. "Panda Mime looking for a civilan girl when there isn't an act would't be good for keeping my idenifiy a serect. No, I want you to help search for Emi."

Popp couldn't believe his ears. "You really don't understand the whole idea of keeping a serect do you?"

"This coming from you is funny. Your the one who like to explore, when he should remain where he is." Alexei countered. "Come on Popp. Your small enough to go unnoticed."

"No." Popp flew back into the jacket. "There are other ways of finding Emi." 

Seeing the kwami's eyes closed, Alexei knew there was no point in continuing the converstion. Once Popp went to sleep, even an attack couldn't wake him up. Faced with no other choice, Alexei began his search for Emi. 

***********************************************************************************************

Calex's POV:

"Why'd we move the party up!? Nothing's ready!" Clipboard in hand, I double checked the decorations. Most of my classmates came over early to help finish setting up. Even so, things still weren't done.

"Sayri, your sister's over reacting again!" Ania shouted from the doorway. She carried a tray of food over to the table. "Please come get him before I hurt him!"

"Go ahead!" Sayri yelled from downstairs. "If I do it, I'll get in trouble." 

Ingoring them, I checked the weather forcast on my phone. "Sunny all day with zero chance of rain. The perfect day for a party." After attending Marinette's birthday party in the party last month, I got the idea to hold Emi's outside. Instead of using the park again, we're using the roof of my family's resturtant. Plenty of access to free food and a great view of the city! "Emi's gonna love this!" She'll be able to hang with friends and family, while taking amazing photos.

"Wow Calex." Aira exited the doorway, holding a gift. "I was wondering what you were doing all this time. Emi won't be able to be mad once she sees this."

"She's gotta point." Sylive came over from blowing up balloons. "Emi's gonna wanna both hurt and hug you."

"Agreed." Floral and Ania said.

"Just ingore them Calex." Devin through his arm around my shoulder. "Emi's gonna love it! Even if she arrives late."

"Devin!" Sylive slapped him on the back of the neck. "You weren't suppose to mention that!"

"Oww!" Rubbing his neck, Devin moved behind me out of Sylive's reach.

Glancing between the two of them, I felt a sense of dred. "Explain Devin."

"Nope. I value my life." Devin answered.

I shrugged. "Fine, I'll just tell Rilie-"

"Lyla lost track of Emi, so Sylive sent out a text to Issac and everyone in Alya's class to help search for her." He quickly explained. "Rilie was with her in the electrions store until recently. Since she's still looking for a gift for Emi, she immeditaly left. So we're still looking for Emi."

A chilling presencse came from behind me. "Sylive?" The look on her face said it all. "I'll tell Rilie you went out like a hero." Sensing that Sylive wanted to 'talk' with Devin, I moved out of the way. Devin sheepishly tried to retreat, but Sylive lounged. He ducked to the side, just out of her reach. Sylive's also atheleic, so she was up in less than five seconds. Devin barely had time to reach the door before she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. 

"Guess it's time to look for a new best friend." Aero sat at a table, watching his best friend be dragged away. 

"Looks like Rilie's an only child now." Aira commented. She's use to this scene, having known us since Emi's grade school days.

"Speaking of only child, where's Keyn?" Floral asked.

Aira placed her gift on the table. "He got a phone call, so he'll be up soon." She went to help Floral and Ania finish setting up the banner.

After double checking things one final time, I made my way back downstairs. Mom and dad had left the running of the resturtant to the managers, allowing them to help with the party. My family had always treated Emi like one of our own. They were more than happy to help with the party. Although it took some convincing from my mom to stop Sayri from making a truly 'uquice' cake. Other than that, the preparations have gone well.

Sayri was in the kitchen with mom putting the finishes touches on the cake, while dad brought up the rest of the food. With everything handled here, I went outside to call Emi. Maybe I can get an idea of where she is.

"Why are you just now telling me this?" A familiar voice said. "Yes, I know you wanted to come." There was a pause, than the voice said. "No, she doesn't know. It was suppose to be a surpise." Curiousty got the better of me. I followed the sound of the voice to find Keyn on the phone. "Yes, I'll tell her. Bye." Keyn hung up the phone and slumbed against the side of the building. 

"Hey Keyn. Everything okay?" I made my way over to check on him. Keyn's generally a care free guy, so few things make him upset. The way he's looking at the sky hints at a going irration.

"Not now Calex." Keyn muttered. "I just recived some bad news."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll feel better once the party starts." I may visit their house often, but I don't know much about Emi's sibings. Both of them aren't home much, when they are their usually busy. Keyn's in college, his studies take up most of his time. How does one comfort a college student?

"I doubt that." Keyn grimanced. "That was my dad, they aren't coming. In fact they never made it onto the plane. A new project came up at the last moment."

"That sucks dude. I know you guys were looking forward to seeing them." In addition to helping with the party, Aira and Keyn wanted to surpise Emi by having their parents visit on her birthday. It's been over a year since they've seen their parents. As photographers, their work takes them around the world. Their working hours are more unpredictable then Aira's. Because of this, it can be hard to get everyone's schudle to match for a family chat.

"That's an understatment." Keyn's grip tightened on his phone. "They always do this. Is their job more important than their kids? Emi's the youngest, so she's spent the least amount of time with them."

"It's true, Emi misses your parents. But she also knows that they love all of you." I said, hoping to calm him. "She'll be sad, but not for long. This is Emi we're talking about. She'll be back to making fun of your cooking in no time." I joked. Emi loves Keyn's cooking, she just doesn't like that he makes her eat the vegtables she doesn't like.

Keyn let out a bitter laugh. "It's been years since we've been able to celebrate Emi's birthday as a family." When he looked at me, I froze. His light brown eyes are now dark blue. "She doesn't complain about it, but I know Emi misses our parents. In fact she rarely complains about anything. I wish Emi would rely on us more. She desevres a wonderful birthday."

"Keyn don't!" How was Emi able to stop Lyla from accepting the power? Wish I'd been there to see it. "Doing this won't help Emi. She wouldn't want you to do this!"

My pleas went unanswered. Dark blue energy engulfed him.


	22. Chapter 17 Part 4

Sitting by the fountain, Emi read over the mall's map. After leaving Kim and Alix, she'd caught sight of Rilie heading for the second floor. By the time Emi arrived on the second floor, Rilie had disappeared.

"This would be so much easier as Blue Jay." Emi groaned, remembering why Rilie always won hide and seek. "At this rate I'm not going to find her." Emi considered her options. While she really wanted to know why Rilie had run off and who had contacted her and why, the odds of finding her weren't good. As children, Rilie's favorite game was hide and seek. Rilie always hid in the most unusal places making it differcult to find her. Her skills have only gotten better with age. Since it didn't appear she'd been finding Rilie anytime soon, that left Emi with one option. "Guess I'll go find Lyla."

On her way to the first floor, Emi spotted Adrian and Nino. The two were staring intensely at their phones, discussing something. She opted to leave them be, not wanting to interrupt. Emi continued to the elevator, when she noticed Rose and Juleka rushed over. She couldn't hear them over the noise, but she swore they said her name as the door closed. That's weird. First Kim and Alix, than Adrian and Nino, now Rose and Juleka. Is everyone hanging out at the mall today?

Emi thoughts drifted back to meeting up with Lyla. The store she'd left her at was near the elevator. Inside the store, there was no trace of Lyla. Emi double checked the gaming section and the rest of the store to be sure. Not finding her, Emi made her way over to the electrion store. Before leaving, she'd mentioned to Lyla that she'd be in this store. The store wasn't huge, allowing Emi to see most of it from the enterance. Again she circled the store looking for Lyla. Not finding her, Emi left.

"Why don't you try calling her?" Pixxy whisphered. She couldn't wait for the surpise party. She wondered if Emi would hug or hit Calex first. When Calex had explained that he'd been planning the party, Pixxy was shocked he'd been able to keep it a serect from Emi for over a month. They rarely kept serect from each other, unless it involved someone else. To date, the only serects Pixxy knew Emi had kept from Calex where her idenity as Blue Jay and working for Noble. Calex had found both out by mistake.

"I don't have her number." Emi scratched the back of her neck, upon realizing this. "We barely talk in class, let alone outside of it. So I never got her contact info."

"Someone from your class might. Try asking one of them." Pixxy suggested.

Emi shook her head. "Their all busy today, so I doubt they'd answer right away."

"Alya is always in the 'know' she might have it. Look, you can ask her now." Pixxy ducked back into Emi's jacket.

Emi turned to see Alya and Marinette walking towards her. Is there whole class here today? "Hey Marinette." She greeted. "Calex isn't with me today Alya. But I'll be more than happy to nag him on your behind." She partially joked, use to Alya requests for pictures to use on the Ladyblog and Blue Journal.

"No worries Emi. It's your birthday, we can nag Calex tomorrow." Alya made a mental note to remind Calex about the pictures. It wasn't that she didn't have any to use, but the more photos the better. She couldn't be in two places at once. Calex, and by assocation Emi, mainly took photos of faux attacks. This helped Alya to keep the Blue Journal and Ladyblog up to date without over working herself. "We're actually here to see you."

Catching Alya's mistake, Emi said. "Really? I didn't tell anyone I was going to the mall."

"That's be...because...."Marinette frantically thought of an explaination. They could reveal that Sylive had contacted them to find her and take her to the surpise party. "Umm...Alya?"

"Marinette wants to discuss setting up a photoshoot." Alya stepped in to assist her best friend. "The other girls from our class know this, so Alix contacted me when she ran into you earlier."

Emi had taken photos for Marinette a few times before. I'd been a spere of the moment idea, that combined both their hobbies. By the end, they were both satisfied with the results. For Emi, this was a chance to add to her profilo and use the skills gained from assisting Aira. While Marinette would be one step closer to her dream of being a fashion designer. She always wanted to do a photoshoot and post her works online to share with others. She wanted to create clothes that people will enjoy and matched their personal style. For both of them, the photoshoot would be a win-win.

"Perfect timing, Adrian's here with Nino. We can ask them to join us." Emi suggested. "Adrian might be able to provide some profossional tips."

"Adrian's here!" Marinette shouted, earning looks from nearby shoppers. "I'm not ready for this! WhatamIgonnado!?"

"Marinette!" Alya shook her friend. "Chill girl. We're asking him to help with the photoshoot, not on a date."

That seemed to do the opposite of calming Marinette. The designer went into another panicked rant. Rambling to herself, Marinette began pacing, her mind consumed with thoughts of Adrian. The photoshoot forgotten, Alya chased after Marinette. She knew from experience that leaving Marinette in this state would lead to her embassement by when she knocked into something or tripped.

"Is Marinette okay?" Pixxy whisphered from underneath Emi's hair.

"Yup, that's normal for her whenever Adrian's mentioned." Emi answered. Now finding herself alone again, she continued her search for Lyla.

***********************************************************************************************

"Calm down Calex." Sayri shoved a crossiant into her brother's mouth. He was lucky it wasn't one of her jelly-cream cheese cupcakes. "Use full sentences and breath." Sayri was arranging the last if the food when Calex brust through the door to the roof. In a rush, he rambled off some incohoreted sentence. Sayri only got him to stop by shoving food into his mouth. "Now speak."

Calex shallowed a bite of the crossiant, than explained. "Keyn's been fauxed! We have to warn Emi!" He shouted in one breath.

"Maybe you should take a break Calex." Sayri suggested. "You've been planning this party for over a month, you need to rest." Sayri didn't want to doubt her brother, espically when he knew Keyn better than she did. Before switching to online school, Sayri had attented the same secondary school as Keyn. Since he was two years older than her, they never had a class together. Instead, they'd gotten to know each other through mutual friends and their younger siblings. What she did know about Keyn was that he cared about his family, focused on his studies, and was hard to anger. That last fact was what made her question Calex's statement.

"I know what I saw Sayri, I was there when the faux took him over." Calex still couldn't believe that Keyn had been targeted. An akuma would've made more sense than a faux. Keyn was angry at his parents, his dream wasn't 'ruined'. So why did a faux come instead of an akuma?

"Let's calm down and discuss the possibility." Aero interjected. "Whether or not Keyn's been fauxed, we should contact Emi so she can be on alert."

"While I agreed with Aero," Sylive said. "Do we really share this with Emi? I don't want to needlessly worry her. Today is her birthday and Keyn is her brother."

Everyone took a moment to reflect on Sylive's words. Taking out that today is Emi's birthday, she'd be devastated if Keyn were to be fauxed. More so if she learns that she and her parents were responsible.

Their both right. Calex thought. If we don't tell Emi, she'll be in danger. If we do, at least she won't be caught by surpise. Either way, Emi's gonna be hurt.

"Calex is right, we have to contact Emi." Clunching her cell, Aira exited the doorway. "I just got off the phone with my parents, they aren't coming. We were looking forward to seeing them again and espeically surpising Emi. Since their not coming....."

Devin signed, "Let's alert the troops." He turned to Sylive and Calex. "First, contact Emi. Don't freak her out, just give her a heads up. Can the other contact Alya? Get her to post something on the Ladyblog and Blue Jounral that'll get one of the heroes to meet with her or us. With any luck, one of them can get to Keyn before he gets to Emi."

"Did he just have a good idea?" Ania asked, as everyone stared at Devin.

"Does he have a fever?" Floral asked. She was use to Devin's plans been random and convoluted.

Aero checked Devin's forehead for a fever. "Nope, he doesn't have a temperature. Could've hit his head when he was running from Sylive."

Calex left them to their theories. Inside his family's livingroom, he pulled out his cell. First he sent a texted Alya, hoping the blogger was glued to her cell like normal. Next, he called Emi. "Ems call me as soon as you get this. Our favorite bird has a new playmate." He left a voicemail when she didn't pick up.

"How was he?" Aira's arrival startled Calex. "When he was talking to our parents, what was his demeanor?"

Calex thought for a moment. "He was calm while talking to your dad. When telling me they weren't coming, he seemed more hurt than angry. Than remorseful when talking mentioning Emi."

Aira nodded, "That's what I thought." As an unspoken rule, the silbings rarely mentioned their parents. For all of them it was a sore subject. Aira and Keyn understood their job is important to them and would've gladly taken their children with them. Since Emi was still in primary school when they first began traveling, they didn't want to take her away from her friends and consistly uproot her life. They sent letters and gifts all the time, since everyone's schuldes rarely matched up for the family to chat all together. As an adult, Aira was fine without the consist communcation with her parents. The letters were enough for her. Keyn's studies and new college life kept him busy, living little room to worry about other things. The youngest, Emi, was still at the age where she needed her parents' guidance. She needed them the most of the three siblings.

Aira remembered when she'd been Emi's age. Between the drama and other teenage problems, she'd relied on her parents and friends. Friends could only help so much. It was the advice from those older than her that greatly helped, mostly her parents. Keyn too had went to them many times before graduating and starting college. Emi wasn't like that. From a young age, Emi showed an maturity that shocked everyone. She'd mentioned here and there that she missed her parents, but never complained once. Every once and a while, Aira and Keyn grumpled and complained how they wished their parents would call, if not visit more. Not Emi, she simply stated she missed them and went about her day.

Some time ago, Aira and Keyn began noticing how Emi rarely came to them with her problems and concerns. They'd only heard about them after she'd found a solution. While others Emi's age asked for money and other gifts, Emi was content. Even on her birthday she never asked for anything unreasonable. Emi was the ideal child. She barely complained, kept out of trouble, and ws content with what she had. If anything, she worried more about her siblings. From time to time, she'd offer to develop photos for Aira when she got overloaded with work. Or did Keyn's chores when he'd stress about completing assignments and studying.

"Keyn wants to give her a wonderful birthday." Aira thought aloud.

"Explain please." Calex asked.

"You've already noticed it, that Emi doesn't want to be a burden to anyone." Aira stated. "Keyn and I don't want Emi to worry about that. We're her siblings, we want her to be a teenager and enjoy her youth. Not worry about us. We're the older siblings it's our job to protect her not the other way around."

Calex couldn't deny it, Aira was correct. Emi worried more about others than herself. She let her guard down around few people, one of them being himself. Even than, Emi still didn't confide all of her concerns to him. Sometimes he had to nag her until she told him, other times he reassured her that he'd listen whenever she was ready to tell him. That's why when Emi confessed everything that had been bothering her the past month, he hated himself. In trying to do something to make her happy and destress, he'd added to her stress and worries.

"That's the type of person Emi is. If we tell her these concerns, you know she'll blame herself." Calex stated. "Not that I like keeping this from her. Believe me, I've been trying to find a way to tell her."

Aira placed a comforting hand on Calex's shoulder. "We understand, which is why we wanted to give Emi a great birthday. Part of that included our parents visiting." She gave a small smile. "An akuma didn't come because Keyn wasn't angry, he's upset. So in a sense, his 'dream' was ruined'."

***********************************************************************************************

After another fifteen mintues of wondering the mall, Emi decided to rest. There was no point in continuing the search when she didn't have any idea of where Lyla would go. Reconsidering her options, she decided to text Sylive anyway. Sylive is busy today, but she'd check her cell at some point, than she'd see the text and contact Lyla for Emi.

"Hey sis." A familar voice said.

Looking up, Emi found her brother standing behind the bench she sat on. "Keyn, what're you doing here?" Why is everyone at the mall today?

"I finished my assignment early." Keyn explained. "Thought I'd hanf out with my favorite little sister on her birthday."

Emi rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I'm your only little sister. You wouldn't happen to be avoiding Aira would you?" As the oldest, Aira would go into mother hen mode at times. She nagged Keyn the most, since she saw him less than she saw Emi. Keyn understood Aira wanted to make sure his transition to college was smooth. He was taking a heavy college load. Doesn't mean he liked the consist nagging reminders.

Keyn shrugged, "Maybe. Either way, I'm here to spend time with you."

Talking to her brother, Emi didn't notice her phone ringing. Luckily, there was someone nearby able to warn Emi. For a while, Pixxy had begun to dell uneasy. She knew there was a faux nearby because of this unease. She needed to tell Emi, but how with her brother around?

In another part of the mall, Popp sensed the faux as well. Ending his exploration of the mall, Popp made his way back to Alexei. His chosen had just exited a store, with a bag in hand. In his other was his phone. "Hey Calex, has the party started yet? My thing ended early."

"There won't be a party if Emi's captured by her fauxed brother." Calex's frustation was growing. Emi hadn't answered, and neither did Alya. He didn't want to call the others for fear of dragging them into the situtation.

Alexei immeditaly went to look for Popp while still on the phone. "Wait, her brother's been fauxed? Did you warn her?" Where's that kwami? Of course he's gone exploring. "Where's Emi now?"

"According to Alix, she's still at the mall." Calex explained. "And yes, I've been calling her, but she's not answering."

"I'm not to far from the mall, I'll see if I can find her." Alexei hung up before Calex could protest. In his search for Emi, he found himself wondering the first floor. It was there that he found Emi leaving the mall with her brother. For a moment, he wondered if Calex had been wrong. Keyn looked normal. Faux attacks usually transformed the person into a villianess verison of themself. Still he made his way over to confirm whether or not Keyn had been fauxed.

***********************************************************************************************

Popp's POV:

"How'd I lose him that quickly?" Seeing that no one was looking, I made my way towards a potted plant. Peeking out, I tried to catch sight of Alexei. "He was just in front of the store." After sensing a faux inside the mall, I made my way back to Alexei. He'd just left a store when I arrived. Somehow I lost sight of him in the crowd. Now, I'm searching for him.

"Wait! Alexei's wearing the miraculous, I can track that." How could I forget that ability? Kwamis can locate their respective miraculous within a certain range. That is, as long as someone's wearing the miraculous. If Alexei doesn't take the watch off and is nearby, I should be able to find him.

Closing my eyes, I let the ancient magic that connected me to my miraculous fill me. An invisble thread lead from me to the watch. Following this thread, I made my way through the mall. Mindful of my surroundings, I managed to sneak outside unseen. Unfortunaly, Alexei's talking to someone. Luckily, I don't sense the faux. Either the faux is rejecting the power or they've stopped using it for now. That gives me sometime to try to signal Alexei.

Nope scratch that, I'm not gonna be able to get his attention. He's talking to a certain photographer, forgetting that's still dressed as Ace. Man, I wish I had some popcorn. This is gonna be good.

"Hey!" Alexei called, drawing their attention.

"Yes?" Emi gave him a questioning look. "Do I know you?"

Alexei appeared confused, probably wondering why Emi asked that. Finally, he glanced at his clothes. "Umm..."

The male with Emi stepped in front of her. He directed his wry look at Alexei. "Do you have business with my sister?" Ah, so that's Emi's brother. Alexei mentioned Emi had to elder silbings, a brother and sister.

"Sorry, I thought she was someone else." Alexei muttered. We're gonna have to work on his converation skills. Maybe Blue Jay can help. She's quick to point out when his jokes are dumb.

The brother no longer paid attention to Alexei. His foucs was on Emi. "Let's go. You said you wanted to look for some photography equiment."

Emi shook her head, "There's no need, I looked earlier today."

"Didn't find anything you wanted?" He asked.

Emi shook her head again, "I did, but Aira just got me a new camara for Christmas. I don't want to ask for another expensive gift."

Her brother signed. "Aira or I will buy you whatever you want for your birthday, all you have to do is ask."

"It's fine Keyn, really." She smiled. "I'll be happy with whatever you guys give me."

Keyn's eyes flickered dark blue, "It's your birthday Emi, you can be selfish today. No one's gonna blame you."

Emi took a step back. Did she notice the flicker of his eye color shifting? "Why are you really here Keyn? It's not like you to 'finish' assignments early. You like to spend the extra time reviewing and triple checking."

"Emi," Keyn spoke in a distorted voice, his eyes now completely dark blue. "why don't we throw you a wonderful birthday!"

Alexei moved into action. He dashed around Keyn, to Emi. "Run!" He ordered.

Emi didn't move. "Keyn don't do this! You don't need this power!" She tried to move towards her brother, but Alexei shoved her back.

"If you want to help your brother run!" Alexei shouted at her. "Get as far away from here as possblie, than hide. If your safe, Blue Jay and Panda Mime can quickly help your brother."

His words must've gotten to help. Emi spun on her heel and ran in the oppsite direction.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi had no destination. She continued running until she collapsed. Breathing hard, she tried to wrap her mind around the situtation. Many questions filled her mind, which only fueled more questions.

When did this happen?

Why Keyn?

Am I the reason he's been fauxed?

What about Aira?

"EMI!" Pixxy shouted in Emi's ear. She needed to get her attention, fast. When Lilie had been fauxed into Maquillage, Emi nearly had a break down. Lilie was like a sister to Emi and she hadn't taken Lilie's transformation into Maquillage well. Pixxy didn't want to image what would happen to Emi now that her own brother had been fauxed, espically if she's the cause. "Right now Keyn needs Blue Jay and that boy that saved you." Pixxy moved into Emi's sight. Calex wasn't around time to help. It was up to Pixxy to snap her chosen out of it.

Emi didn't react to Pixxy's pleas, to wrapped up in her thoughts. She didn't know if she was capable of fighting her own brother. Classmates and strangers were one thing. Heck, even Sayri had been different. But her own family was different. She'd known Keyn from birth, which is why this was so shocking. Keyn was a realist. He worked towards his goals, but was always aware there was a chance things wouldn't go as planned. So what could've caused this?

"EMS GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS!!" The sudden sound of Calex's voice startled Emi. "STOP BLAMING YOURSELF. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY KEYN'S BEEN FAUXED. SITTING HERE IN SELF PITY WON'T HELP YOU." Pixxy had reluctantly called Calex when she noticed the texts on Emi's phone. "NOW GET UP AND FIGHT! BLUE JAY WOULDN'T BE SITTING AROUND BEING USELESS!"

His last words struck a nerve. Emi yanked her phone from Pixxy. "I am not useless! If you want useless, go find Mara or Chole!"

On the other end of the phone, Calex couldn't help but smirk. "There's the Ems I know and sometimes fear."

Emi snorted. "Your going to explain how you knew about Keyn when this is over."

"I'll make sure to hide before you arrive." Calex's light tone switched back to serious. "Just say the word Ems and I'll battle beside Panda Mime as Okami instead. I know this must be hard for you."

Emi glanced at her miraculous. Part of her wanted to take Calex's offer. It'd be so much easier if he backup Panda Mime instead of her. "Thanks Kals, but I've got this." She needed to get over this. Yes, it's hard but deep down she knew there was a possbily anyone close to her could be fauxed or akumaizted. Others had witnessed this happen to their friends and family going. Difference was that Emi could actually help those close to her that were affected. "We can't use the other miraculous recklessly. But I'll always keep you in mind as a trusted ally."

"I'll be here cheering you on." Calex was still concerned, but chose to believe in Emi. If she said she could do it, she meant it. "I'll save some none-Sayri experiment desserts for you and Pixxy."

"We're looking forward to it." Hunging up, Emi turned to Pixxy. "Sorry about that, I'm ready."

Pixxy nodded. "We'll save Keyn together Emi." She hugged Emi, before hovering over her miraculous.

"I'm counting on you." Emi held her arm up. "Pixxy, Let's Soar!"


	23. Chapter 17 Part 5

"Can we talk about this?" Alexei asked, as he ducked behind a tree. He really needed to rethink the heroism act when Popp wasn't around. Yes he wanted to save Emi, but not by putting himself in danger. If he got hurt, it would make nullifying the faux differcult. "I'm sure your sister wouldn't like this!"

"You know nothing about me or my sister!" Keyn had been struggling against the faux'd power. He'd accepted it in a moment of weakness. Now the power was overwhelming him. "Just tell me where she went. I don't want to hurt you."

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew." Alexei checked to make sure Emi wasn't nearby. As long as she wasn't around, he'd be able to by sometime until Blue Jay arrived. "I know you care about your sister, but this isn't the way."

Why do you resist? Isn't this what you wanted? A commanding voice spoke inside Keyn's head.

"No, this isn't right." Keyn muttered, remembering Emi's distraught face.

Use the power I've gifted to you. All I ask is that you save Paris from it's so called 'heroes', Blue Jay and Panda Mime. He was annoyed. How dare Keyn reject his gift? He didn't bestow his power on many. Those he had offered his power to eargerly accepted it. Only one had rejcted the offer without accepting the power. Yet, Keyn had taken the power and now tried to reject it. Well if his will was strong enough to fight him off, his powers as a faux would be unstoppable. Epeler your spells are a thing of wonder. Now, show Paris the greatest why Blue Jay and Panda Mime don't desevre their miraculous!

The power of the miraculous was to much for Keyn. Fully succumb to it's power. Dark energy engulfed once again, changing his clothing into those of a magician. Keyn's hair was ________________________________________.

"Great, he's fully accepted the power. What're you gonna do now, cub?" Popp lazily laid on a low tree branch. 

"Now you show up." Alexei rolled his eyes. "After this we're gonna discuss your 'exploring'. For now, let's transform. Popp, Climb -"

"I wouldn't do that here." Popp interupted. "Your still in the open and anyone could walk by."

Alexei groaned. "Than what do you suggest?"

Popp glanced over at Keyn. "Duck."

"Duck?" Alexei wondered if his kwami was okay.

"No, duck!" Popp pointed to Keyn.

Alexei looked to where Popp pointed. Keyn held a top hat in one hand, while the other pulled continuously pulled out ducks. 

"That's ridouclous, even for a faux." Alexei climbed onto the tree, avoding the flock of ducks. Ducks quacked and angrily fipped their wings. Alexei couldn't believe he was trapped in a tree by ducks.

"Of all the chosens I've had, your the only one to be trapped by ducks." Popp chuckled. He sat on an upper branch out of sight. Despite the hilarious sight, they needed to stop Keyn. "Try climbing higher up, you should be out of sight enough to transform."

Alexei shook his head. "How would we expain Panda Mime's sudden apperance from the tree I'm currently in?"

"I can do much more than summon ducks." Epeler announced. "Tell me where my sister is and the ducks go away."

"No thanks., Im enjoying the view." Alexei lied. Part of him wondered if he could out run the ducks. Than he remembered Epeler summoned them, so their no orindary ducks.

Epeler sighed, "This is a waste of time." Reaching into his top hat, Epeler pulled out nothing. Or so Alexei thought. Epeler flicked his wrist, sending a malestorm towards the tree. Powerful winds knocked Alexei out of the tree. Closing his eyes, he braced himself to land in either a flock of angry ducks or the ground. Instead of the feathers or the ground, Alexei felt a strong yet gentle hand around his waist. Opening his eyes, he saw a familiar blue and black mask clad face.

"Sorry for the late arrival." Smiling, Blue Jay landed several feet away from Epeler. Releasing Alexei, she surveyed the situtation. The power of the Red Cardinal miraculous had fully taken control of Keyn, who was now dressed as a magician. Unlike other fauxs, he hadn't started attacking the city. The male beside her had been his only target, currently.

"Thanks for the save Blue." Alexei said. "He's name's Epeler and it appears he uses that top hat to summon things. As for his faux, I haven't...What?"

Blue Jay was amazed. The male before her was the same one who'd helped her espace as Emi. Even through he'd just been attacked, he appeared unfazed, composed even. "I'm impressed. Most people run as soon as a faux appears, let alone remain calm enough to obsevre a faux's power source."

Alexei turned his head to hide his blush. "I'm not most people he muttered."

Something about this male reminded her of Panda Mime. It could've been his usage of Panda Mime's nickname for her, 'Blue'. He's the only one who called her by that. "Thanks for the info. I'll hold him off until Panda Mime gets here. Use that chance to run."

Fan in hand, Blue Jay went to engage Epeler.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

"Lover boy, now's not the time to be crushing on the bird." Popp tapped my cheek. "Aren't you worried about what'll happen to Emi if Epeler isn't stopped?"

"Right, faux to defeat." Snapping out of my stupor, I rushed away from the fight. People had begun to notice the faux and were quickly leaving the area. This made finding a quiet place to transform easy.

"Way to nearly slip up back there." Popp sat on my head. "Did you forget you weren't Panda Mime when you were blurting out that info?"

"When I'm around Blue Jay, I forget all about being Alexei." Reaching into my packet, I pulled out my miraculous, a pocket watch. "Besides, this was my first time being around Blue Jay as a civilian. At least I'm 'Ace' and not Alexei."

Popp rolled his eyes. "What ever you say cub."

"Popp, Climb Up!" On command, Popp was stucked into the miraculous. Magical power coursed through my body, as my black and white costume replaced my clothing. "Ah, it's nice to be back." 

Where do you think the faux is? Popp's voice rang in my head.

My guess would be his top hat. I arrived outside of the mall to find Blue Jay using her fan to deflect magical attacks. Epeler flicked his wrist, sending out brusts of magical energy. Blue Jay waved her fan, avoiding most of it. She than rolled to the side.

"Feel free to jion anytime!" Blue Jay shouted. When the next wave of magical energy came, she backflipped away, landing next to me. "He's got a varity of attacks, mostly long range. Getting close will be differcult."

Smirking, I patted her shoulder. "Aren't you underesimating us? We haven't encountered a faux we couldn't handle yet. This one's no different."

"Just because he's a faux doesn't mean he's like the rest of them!" The look on her face showed she wasn't in the mood for jokes. "We need to find the object the faux is in."

"No, we need a plan." Before I could suggest one, she darted off.

Her fan flew through the air towards Epeler, who snapped his fingers. A gust of when suddenly knocked the fan away from Epeler. His attention on the fan, Blue Jay came up behind him reaching for the top hat. Her hand fazed through the hat before 'Epeler' disappereared. Two 'Epelers' than charged either side of her. She dropped into a crouch, avoiding both Epelers and my nunchucks that passed through them.

"I can keep this up all day." A fourth Epeler leaned against a tree. "Shall we continue the performance?" Tipping his hat, he disappeared in a shimmering flash. In his place, several 'Epelers' surrounded us.

Blue Jay went to recover her fan in time to block the first 'Epeler'. Tossing the fan at the next one, she spun around to elbow another one in the stomach.

Get you head out of the clouds, cub and pay attention. Popp's mental push came as three Epelers lunged at me. My nunchucks came down in an arc, disbrusting one and blocking another. The third one gripped my wrist, twisting it behind my back. Struggling, I tried to knock him off with my nunchucks. In response, he applied more pressure and yanked on my arm. Pain coursed through my arm, making it differcult to foucs.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

Everytime I destory one, another takes it's place. Forget finding the faux, we don't know where the real Epeler is. He's gotta be nearby to keep sending copies. the copie' continous attack kept all of my attention. Thanks to Lady Xi's training, I'm not getting easily over taken. The basic ____ has honed my _____. Only thing she didn't teach is how to fight multope oppents.

"I think we might need some chaotic interfence." Panda Mime's Pandeimonum is powerful, but random. Like Ladybug's Lucky Charm, we don't know what or how Pandimounm will help. Using it now might give us an advantage. Or at the very leasy, get rid of these copies.

Being surrounded like this is a disadvantage.

Than change the situtation to your advanatage. Pixxy suggested. Did you forget about other ability of your miraculous?

What other ability? Are you talking about Jay Song? I thought I wasn't suppose to use it.

I've already given you the answer. She replied. The first time Pixxy spoke to me while I was transformed, freaked me out. She's done it a few more times since than. It still startles me because she doesn't do it often. When she does, it's to offer advice. Vauge advice, forcing me to figure out the answer on my own. However, we don't have time for that now.

Can you tell me what it is? Please Pixxy, he's my brother.

Yes, he's your brother. Pixxy stated. Try appoarching the situtation as Emi instead of as Blue Jay. After imparting that bit of wisdom, she went silent. 

Pixxy's advice is more frustating than helpful. I can't save Keyn as Emi, Blue Jay doesn't even have that power. At best, I'll back up Panda Mime and help retrieve the faux. 

"Drop your fan, Blue Jay." A smirking Epeler stood beside Panda Mime, while another held Panda Mime's arms pinned behind his back. "If you don't, I'll be taking his miraculous."

Right, how could I forget. Keyn likes to misdirect people. He's able to draw someone's attention in one direction, allowing him time to slip away. It's allowed him to skip school and out of annoying gatherings, or sneak into places. To the person he's using it on, it's not fun. For those going with him, it's a benefit. Currently, I'm on the opposite end. By knowing Keyn's tricks, might help with Epeler. 

He's only revealed his real self once, that was before the copies can attacked. There's a fifty-fifty chance this is either the real Epeler or another copy. Not great options, considering Panda Mime's miraculous is on the line. "No, your only a copy." I buffed, needing to by some time. My eyes glanced between the copies and the one talking, looking for anything out of place. No luck, other than making them disbrust on contact, their exactly perfect copies. 

"Why don't I take his miraculous and prove you wrong." Epeler smirked. He knew he had the upper hand, with one copy holding Panda Mime and others surrounding me.

Above us, the clouds parted letting sunlight fill the area. The sunlight caused the copies to slightly shimmer, expect the one talking. That's the only one that didn't shimmer. He must be the real one. Not that it helps, he'll be able to grab Panda Mime's miraculous.

"Tick-tock Blue Jay, my patience is running out." The real Epeler took a step closer to Panda Mime. "Emi's gonna be disappointed when she learns you 'heroes' are the reason her birthday's ruined."

So my birthday has something to do with him being fauxed. He's so foucsed on that, he's not trying to get our miraculous, but leave to find me. Pixxy's right Emi and Blue Jay are needed. Problem is, I can't be in two places at once. Glancing around, I tried to find away out. Between Panda Mime being pinned and the surrounding copies, retreat will be differcult. Differcult, not impossblie.

"The only thing Emi would be disappointed in, is you accepting this power." Everyone has their reasons for accepting a faux. Only thing we can do as heroes is protect the city and nullify the faux. At the end of the day, we hope people learn from these experiences, both those fauxed and not fauxed. "Sonic Wave!" Using my ability, a powerful gust of wind was released from my fan. Spinning on my heel, the wind spread out to knock away everyone in it's path. Thanks to my training with Lady Xi, my stamina has increased enough to withstand the recoil from Sonic Wave.

The wind continued to rage, as I dashed towards Panda Mime. Epeler and his copies were pushed back, freeing my parnter. Pushing through the wind, I grabbed Panda Mime's wrist. Pulling him behind me, we sprinted away from the mall.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"Can..we...stop...please?" Panda Mime huffed. He collapsed onto the roof we landed on. While he caught his breath, I double checked the area. Epeler's full power limit is still unknown. We know he can summon things using his top hat, which is the source of his power. It isn't unreasonable to assume Epeler could've sent something to find or follow us. 

"Thanks for the save Blue. What's the plan now?" Panda Mime asked. 

My bracelet beeped, signaling less than five mintues remained. "I'm trying to think of something." Wondering around the roof, I paused to look at my reflection in the skylight's window. I've been Blue Jay for a while now and I'm still amazed by my transformed appearance. Part of the reason is because there isn't alot of opputiny to admire one's appearance when battling fauxs.

Think. I'm in a uquice position to help Keyn. I know him as his sister Emi and as Blue Jay, I know alot about faux. How can I use this? Without me noticing, my reflection had changed colors. I still looked at same, now with blue and black colors outlined with feathers. The beeping of my bracelet, drew my attention to my arm. It was the reflection that was blue and black outlined with. This is what Pixxy was talking about. The blue jay miraculous' passive ability, the one that helps when I'm creating a plan.

"Admiring yourself?" Panda Mime smirked.

"Yes and no, but I do have a plan." I'll have to ask Lady Xi how my fan is able to transfer pictures. Back when I first met Pixxy, I spent some time playing around the fan's different functions and discovered it can transfer pictures between itself and my cell. This has allowed me to take extra photo sometimes. You know during those rare moments of down time during battle. "My miraculous is about to time out. While I recharge, I need you to protect her. "

Panda Mime opened the screen on his nunchucks to see the photo I sent him. "Where is she?"

"Once I leave, I'll tell her to meet you in the park." Closing my fan, I moved towards the edge of the roof. "I ran into her when she was getting away from Epeler, who's her brother. She wants to help save him. She'll tell you the plan once you guys meet up." When the final beep rang, I drove off the roof and sprinted into an alley.

An exshuated Pixxy landed in my hands. "Are you sure about this Emi?" She ate the offered muffin. "I told you to think like Emi instead of Blue Jay. Not act as Emi."

"Don't worry Pixxy, I trust Panda Mime and Keyn. Even fauxed, my brother still cares about me. Now get a good rest, there's a faux to stop." Placing Pixxy in my jacket pocket, I went to the park.

***********************************************************************************************

Panda Mime waited out of sight for Emi. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, in case Epeler followed them. 

"Blue Jay was right, you were hiding out of sight." Emi appeared behind Panda Mime, slight startling him. He didn't think she'd be able to find him so easily.

"Even with Blue's help, you shouldn't have been able to find me so easily. Maybe you've got a miraculous serect?" He joked, not knowing him was correct. Emi mentally kicked herself. Of course Emi shouldn't have been able to spot him, she didn't know his hiding places or tricks to remind out of sight. That was Blue Jay. Currently she wasn't Blue Jay, she was Emi. She needed to rememeber that. Techincally, this was also their first time meeting. 

"Maybe I'm really Blue Jay or she gave me a miraculous." She hoped to throw him off. While it no one knew how Okami gained his powers, much like Rena Rouge, it wouldn't be werid for Emi to talk about getting a miraculous. She was friends with Alya, who like to research about Paris' heroes. Emi could always use that if Panda Mime questioned her.

He was expecting Emi, but he still didn't know how to react. Emi was his classmate and crush, someone he personally knew. He wanted to stop Blue Jay when she mention something about a plan involving Emi. He knew she cared about her brother and wanted to help him. But he didn't risk himself as Ace for her to get away, only to be placed in danger again. Blue Jay's plans were risky, but this was dangerous, even for her. As Panda Mime, he trusted his parnter's plan. As Alexei, he wanted to send Emi away to some place safe.

"Blue didnt say what the plan was, but are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. If he was going to follow this unknown plan, he needed to know Emi was mentally and emotionally ready and able to do this. "We won't be made if you say no."

Emi had to contain her blush. Even now, he trusted Blue Jay even through he knew nothing about the plan. Yet, he also didn't want to pressure Emi into doing this. "He maybe fauxed, but he's still my brother. I want to help."

Seeing her detemination, Panda Mime smiled. "Well than, than. Shall we get started?"

***********************************************************************************************

"This isn't a very good hiding place." Epeler found Emi siting by the fountain looking through her camara. "Throught you'd be hiding." 

Emi looked up and shrugged. "Hide and seek wasn't my best game. Besides, you'd be able to find me anyway, Keyn."

"It's Epeler." He stated. "What are you planning Emi?"

"My plan, is to talk to you." Placing her carama away, she looked at her brother. "And don't you dare lecture me on how dangerous this is. You don't think I know that?" She said, before he could start. "Where's the faux, Keyn?"

Epeler laughed. "You think I'd tell you that easily? You know me better than that Emi."

Emi smirked. "Yes, yes I do. So I know your going to tell me." This plan wouldn't have been possblie without her knowledge and experience as Blue Jay.

"I'll humor you. Why do you think I'll tell you?" Epeler asked.

"Because, that's what I want as my birthday present." Emi looked at her brother with pleading eyes. She didn't like doing this, but it sometimes got Keyn to do certain favors for her. She is she's 'cute' little sister after all. Plus, she had an idea of what his goal as a faux was. "Tell me where the faux is, pleawe? It'd make me oh so very happy?"

Epeler couldn't believe this. Emi was being cute to get what she wanted. It wasn't the cuteness that affected him, more so how annoying she got when doing it. "Not fair, sis. But it's still now enought."

She stomped her foot. "Find than, but the worst big brother and ruin my birthday. You wanted me to be more selfish and said you'd give me whatever I asked for. Well I want to know where the faux is, but you won't tell me." Next, she pouted. "That's fine bro. You don't have to tell me, I'll be fine."

The power of faux overwhelmed Epeler. He knew by revealing the location of the faux, he'd be puting his powers at risk. But his goal as a faux was to give Emi a wonderful birthday. "It's this." He pointed to his top hat. "Both the faux and my powers are connected to the top hat."

"Thanks bro, you the best!" Great, she had the information. Now she needed to get away and transform.

"Thank you Emi." Epeler smirked. "Now that I've given you a 'wonderful birthday'. I'm free to take Blue Jay and Panda Mime's miraculous." Taking off his top hat, Epeler moved towards Emi. "As an extra gift. I'll let you come with me. You'll get some amazing pictures for Alya." When he reached for Emi, something knocked his hand away.

"Nice try." Panda Mime stood beside Emi. "All you'll be getting is a lesson in how to lose." He motioned for Emi to leave. She had done her part, now it was up to him to use the information to stop Epeler.

Emi hesiated. She didn't want to leave her partner to fight the faux alone. "But-"

"I've got this." He reasurred her. "Go before you get hurt. Blue Jay won't forgive either one of us if that happened."

"Bad jokes annoy him, you can distract him that way." Emi offered, before running away from the battle.

Panda Mime laughed. Blue Jay certainly picked the right person to help us this time. He made a mental note to check on Emi later. "How about you had the hat over and we call it a day?" 

"When has a faux ever made this easy for the hero?" Epeler pulled his hand out of the top hat, sending a mist into the air. The mist engulf everything, making it differcult to see. Panda Mime had his nunchucks out, catuiously surveying the area. Without Blue Jay to back him up, he needed to be extra careful.

A pair of hands tried to grab him. He swung his weapon down, disbrusting the hand. Another came from behind him. He ducked out of the way, into the arms of another one. Caught, struggled to break free. I hope this works. He thought to himself.

Flash Back:

"When Blue Jay told me the plan, if was when Epeler first attacked. We ran into each other when I was trying to get away. I told her I was worried, because Epeler's my brother." Emi explained.

I'm guessing your part of the plan? Panda Mime asked.

Emi nodded. "She thinks I'll be able to get some information out of him, because he's my brother. She's convinced even more now that you've both learned that part of his goals are related to my birthday today.

"So your going to try and convince him to give up?" Panda Mime wasn't sure about this plan. This was asking alot of a civilan, plus it bet on Epeler reacting to Keyn's relation with his sister, Emi.

Emi shook her head. "Nope. That's going to be impossblie. I'm going to try and get him to reveal where his faux is. You'll be hiding somewhere nearby. Only intervine if things don't work out or I can get the information for him. She also suggested using something called Piercing Howl?"

End Flash Back:

He wasn't sure if it would work. Mimci copied another person's powers. However, he had to have seen the powers first, in order for it to work. Techinally speaking, this meant he could use Okami's Piericing Howl and maybe Rena Rouge's Mirage. He wasn't sure about the later, because he'd never seen it in person, only on new reports. Pericing Howl, he'd seen a few times. But nearly as much as he'd seen Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Blue Jay's powers.

"Mimic! Periecing Howl!" Letting the nunchucks build up power, it released an ear pericing howl. The sound caught Epeler off caught, breaking his contincuation on the mist and his copies. 

"Is that the best you've got?" When the sound stopped, Epeler reached for his top hat. "What?" There was nothing on his head.

"Looking for this?" Blue Jay stood beside Panda Mime, holding the top hat. "Will you do the honors?" 

"Certainly." Panda Mime waited for Blue Jay to toss the hat into the air before using Pandaimoun. A massive gust of magical wind swept through the city, restoing everything, as the nunchucks destoryed the top hat.

***********************************************************************************************

"Will you make sure he's okay?" Panda Mime asked. He was about to time out and still needed to change before handing over to the party. He wanted to check on Emi, but would see he later at the party. He also taught it would be better if Blue Jay spoke to her. Blue Jay had revealed by mistake one day she had siblings. She didn't say how many or if they were older or younger. Since she had siblings, she'd relate more to Emi than him, who had no siblings. "Could you also check on Emi?"

Blue Jay nodded. "Yup, I've got this." She waited until Panda Mime was gone before going over Keyn, would was back to normal. "She's not mad."

"What?" Keyn looked over at Blue Jay. He couldn't believe he'd become a faux and ruin Emi's birthday. "Of course she is. Not only did I become a faux, but I ruined her birthday."

Blue Jay had to hold back a laugh. Part of her wanted to reveal herself to Keyn, shocking him. He admired Blue Jay for being able to part herself at risk all the time and protect the city. By revealing herself, she wanted to reasure Keyn that she wasn't weak. But she knew she couldn't, it woulddo more harm than good. Not only was she not suppose to reveal herself to anyone, it would add unneeasry worry to Keyn.

"Try talking to her before you blame yourself. She's by the park's enterance." Blur Jay told him before running off. Dropping her transformation, she wanted to Keyn by the park's enterance.

"Emi." Keyn shyly walked over.

"KEYN!" Emi dove into his arms. "I got to help Blue Jay and Panda Mime!" She pretended to be fangirling. "Not only that! But, I was still able to trick you, even when you were fauxed! Ha!"

"I let you trick me." Keyn was happy that Emi was okay. He wanted to lecture her about taking such risks, but didn't. If he did, she was surely wasn't going to let it go that even as a faux he was easy to trick. "When you can trick Aria, than you can brag."

Emi got a determined look in her eyes. "Is that a chanllege?"

"Are you serious!?" Keyn tried to talk Emi out of it. "Please don't. You know she's the prank master. I don't wanna go through that again."

"No chance!" Emi teased before racing off.

"EMI!" Keyn chased after her.


	24. Chapter 18

"Happy Birthday Emi!" Everyone screamed, tossing confetti into the air. Emi couldn't believe it. Everyone from her's and Marinette's classes was here. She stood stupefied at the enterance to the roof top. After checking on Keyn, she'd raced to Calex's family resturtant to avoid getting caught. She went to the roof, thinking Keyn wouldn't find her there. To her shock, a surpise birthday party awaited her.

"CALEX!!!" Emi searched for her best friend, realizing he'd be the one to plan this. That explained why he'd been so busy the past month. "GET OVER HERE!" Everyone moved out of the way, allowing Emi to tackle/hug him. "You sneaky goose! How were you able to keep this a serect for over month, Mr Chatty?"

"You make it sound as if I enjoyed keeping this a serect!" Calex struggled to push Emi off. "Do you know how hard it is to keep anything from you!" He groaned when Emi put more fousc into her hug. "Help, someone? Anyone?" He looked around to see everyone smiling and laughing. Those who knew about the party had placed bets on whether or not Emi would hurt or hug him. From the way Calex struggled to breath, it was a mix of both.

Alya and Sylive volunteered to video tape the party. They were more than happy to include Calex's discomfort, as Emi both thanked and lectured him.

Emi finally released Calex when it looked like he was about to pass out. "Got any other surpises for me?"

Calex checked to make sure she hadn't crushed his rubs. "You'll have to find out." He playfully patted her head, messing up her hair. He than ducked into the crowd, before she could use him as a body pillow again.

Emi laughed, chosing to socialize with her others friends. She had no doubt that Calex would find her later. 

Time quickly passed as Emi made her way through the crowd, chatting and joking with others. She was surpised by how many people had helped plan the party. It started with Calex and Sylive, than Devin and Floral (and Ania by assosiation) joined. A week before the party, Mason and Aero were recurited. Alexei, Illya, and Issca were invited along with Lyla. Mara knew about the party, because Sylive's her best friend. Luckily, she didn't come. In their rush to finish setting up, Zoey had been forgotten.

Marinette and Alya were the only people from their class Emi really knew. She'd hung out with others from their class occasionally when either Alya, Marinette, or someone from her class invited her along. While she didn't know them as well as others, she still liked hanging out with them. She'd gone with Devin and Sylive a few times when Kim and Alix wanted to race. Sometimes Aero asked Max to watch their video game matches, wanting some tips to improve his skills. While she'd hung out with Adrian a few times do to Aria's photography job. The rest of Marinette's class, she's sent time with off and on. Unless it was Chole and Sabrina. Emi already had Mara to deal with, she didn't have the strength to deal with Chole as well.

"Hey, birthday girl." Someone came up behind and covered Emi's eyes. 

"Very funny Devin." Emi guessed. Devin was known for playing jokes.

"Wrong." Illya removed his hands to surpise Emi. "I've been trying to talk to you since the party started." After the stunt he pulled by Miracle Entertanment, he barely managed to get away. He knew Liam wouldn't be happy with him, but it was worth it to help Alexei. His best friend had been agonizing over what to get Emi for her birthday. It was the perfect chance for Alexei to get closer to her.

Faced with her crush, Emi suddenly forgot how to speak. "Ah..hwello. I meant HELLO!" Her voice rose several levels, adding to her embassment. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't want to see you. It's just....Um, hi?" She managed to stop herself from ranting.

Whether Illya noticed her werid speak pattern or not, he didn't comment on it. Instead he pulled Emi into a hug. "Hope you like your gift."

Emi wanted to melt into his arms. She couldn't believe he was hugging her! She was fangirling so much inside, she could barely contain herself. "I'm glad you came. I know your busy with the 'project'." She refered to his work as Knight. Emi didn't know what Noble's current project was, only that their work load had increased. Liam had contacted her about possbily adding extra photoshoots and reschulding some of the ones already planned. Since she was only their photographer, Liam only provided her with enough information to do their job. 

Emi knew Liam hadn't been to keen on her being Noble's offical photographer. Part of that was because of his distrust of her. She could understand. Noble's personal idenities had to remain a serect. Her knowing Illya was Knight was risky enough. She didn't know Royal's real name and hadn't met Ace yet. Still, letting her connection to Noble slip would be dangerous. Now that Calex and Marinette knew, thanks to detevice Alya, that danger had risen. Emi made a mental note to discuss that knowledge with ther three of them, they needed to keep their mouths shut. Nevermind that it would ruin her relationship with Illya. She didn't want all of Noble' hard work to be destoryed because of a slip of the touge.

Emi managed to hold a full fifteen mintue conversation with Illya, only embrassing herself three times. A new record! She wanted to continue talking with him, but he got called away by Devin for a team game of ping-pong against Sylive and Issac.

"So, am I forgiven?" Calex handed Emi a fork, allowing her to help eat the massive slice of cake on his plate. "Aren't I the greatest?"

"Yes, the greatest headache." Emi got a bit of cake, than slyly slide the fork into her jacket. Pixxy quickly ate the offered treat, than retreated deeper into the pocket. "Not only did you throw me a surpise birthday party, but you got all of our friends here and kept the pests away?" She clapped her hands. "You are truly amazing! Any other surpises?"

"Mmmhhh...." Calex ate some cake, as his eyes suddently found the balloons very interesting."

"What are you plotting?" Emi tried to get his attention. "Kals." When Calex's eyes landed behind her, Emi turned around to see what had his attenion. "Teal?"

A teenage with short black hair and teal highlights waved at her. "You've gotten tall Em."

"Soon, she'll be taller than you." A familar voice said. 

"You'll have to forgive my best friend, Reiki." Calex shoved a piece of cake into Emi's open mouth. "She's happy see both of you, but has forgotten how to speak in her old age."

That snapped Emi out of her daze. "Calex, run!" She warned, giving her best friend two seconds to run before chasing after him.

***********************************************************************************************

"I said I was sorry Ems!" Calex called after Emi, as he jogged to catch up to her. "You can't still be mad."

Emi lowered her camara to stare at Calex. She than went back to taking photographs. The late afternoon sun cat shadows, making her photos come out blurry and dark. Emi had intended to spend Sunday morning taking photos, but her planss got deriled.

"I've done dumber things that you've forgiven me for." Calex dierected Emi to a patch of flower in te sunlight.

"True, but no dice." Emi snapped a photo, tan continued furthur into the park. On their jounery, Calex kept trying to get Emi to forgive him. he couldn't contain hr delight at teasing him. Sure, she was mad that he'd turned the alarm off that morning, making them both over sleep. But she'd forgiven him hours ago. She just pretended to (still) be mad at mess with him.

"Fine Kals I'll forgive you. But you can't spend the night for a week." Emi suspected Calex had caugt onto her teasing.

"Okay." Calex stated. He thought Emi had been teasing him for a while, but she now confirmed it. No matter how mad they were at each other, they'd never ban other from their house. Epsically Emi, who basically lived alone at times. It wasn't that she wasn't use to being alone at home for long periods of time, but having someone at home helped keep her foucsed. Emi's habit of wondering off wasn't limited to taking photos outside. When working on her video games or photos, she tend to lose track of time and working late into the night. Often resulting in a sleepy Emi with homework left to complete. Calex not only helped her with school, but also made sure she didn't over work herself in general.

"Have fun explaining to Aira why your falling asleep in class again!" Calex teased, as he made his way out of the park. When he didn't hear Emi, he checked over his shoulder. Sure enough, she'd wondered off. Silently laughing at her Emi-ness, he went to find her. For a girl who got side tracked, she could fast. 

After searching the park and not finding her, Calex deicded to try looking somewhere else. Once Emi had photographed whatever caught her eye, she usually went to another of her favorite places to take photos. He could try calling her, but she won't hear the phone if she's foucsed on her photos. He'd have better luck searching on foot. Luckily, he was an expert in Emi's favorite places 101. 

She hasn't been to the Jardin des Tuileries in a while. He mentally went through a list of her favorite places to take photos. Rememebering that she hadn't been to the Jardin des Tuileries since before meeting Pixxy, Calex made his way over there.

***********************************************************************************************

Finished talking photos, Emi placed her camara back inside it's case. She couldn't help but smile each time she saw the simple charm. She'd found the gift last night once they'd finished cleaning. While there was no name, she knew who it was from. Illya. The charm was a locket with a picture of her parents. After everything that had happened over the past few weeks and another birthday without them. This was the perfect gift.

"Stop staring and go talk to her." Lyla found Alexei standing behind a tree, watching Emi. This was Lyla's first time at Jardin des Tuileries. She'd deicded to spend the day exploring, having only been to the mall, school, and a few cafes since arriving in Paris. Use to moving, Lyla tried to not get 'attached' to a place. At first she tried to blend in, get to know the area, and make friends. Only to have to left them weeks or months later. While Lyla was enjoying Paris, she knew she'd be leaving at some point. 

Alexei sighed, "What's this, the third time we've randomly run into each other?" Lyla was cool and all, but she wasn't the girl he wanted to be talking to at the moment. Lyla always seemd to appear when he thinking about Emi. Werid. Than again, there was a mini panda currently reading on his cell phone. 

Lyla shrugged. "Don't know, I'm not keeping track." She glanced over to where Emi had finished taking photos. She didn't have her number, but wanted to ask for more video game suggestions. "I don't know why you haven't told her how you feel, let alone talk to her. But standing here won't change anything."

Alexei knew that better than anyone else. Illya reminded him of them continously. He actually wanted to confess to Emi, was brave enough to do it. One tiny issue stopped him. Emi doesn't like him, a step up from her hating him. He was back to sqaure one, get Emi to be more 'friendly' towards me, than confess. Yup, that was probably his best chance to get her to accept his feelings.

"Thanks Lyla, I'll think about it." Alexei moved further behind the tree when Emi turned around. He'd been at the Jardin des Tuileries most of the day, scouting it out before Nobles next photoshoot. There had been talks about which location would be appropriate for an out door photoshoot. Liam had to be careful when chosing places outside of Miracle Entertainment. It would be easier for Nobles' idenifies to be exposed if they weren't careful. While Alexei trusted Liam, he wanted to double check the location himself, since he'd most likely have to take part in the photoshoot.

Lyla glanced between Emi and Alexei, a thought forming. 

***********************************************************************************************

He couldn't believe it, they'd defended him once again. Wait, this shouldn't have been surpsing. Epeler wasn't one of his strongest faux, but it had the most divsere set of powers. Epeler had been made on a whim. He didn't think Epeler would actually go after the miraculous. Epeler was the first person to accept his power and than willfully supress it! 

"Master!" Akaii hovered over his master, worried. "That last faux wasn't worth it. Now look at you!" He gestured to the blood spot on the tissue. "You can't keep doing this! At this rate you'll end up like your fathe-"

"Hush Akaii!" He shouted, not wanting to hear the kwami's warning. He already knew the risks of using this miraculous. But it was the only way.

"You don't like my nagging and I don't like you using my miraculous! Looks like neither one of us is going to get what we want." Akaii wasn't like other kwami who listened to their master's without question or got quiet when told. While he tried not to get to involved in his masters' personal lives, he wasn't going to completely kept quiet. Akaii didn't like how his miraculous was being used, but he cared about the boy. His current master went out of his way to make sure Akaii felt included in this new era and never lonely. Once when Akaii was sad, remembering certain periods of history and adverterous with former masters. His current master brought movies and books from those eras to cheer Akaii up.

Yes, his current master could and would do the right thing. But he went about it in the wrong way sometimes. "Thank of your sister and mother." Akaii's feather's drooped, remembering is sister Pixxy. Pixxy wasn't actually his sister. But as the only other bird-like kwami, the to got along. Their masters were even paired together a few times. More often than not, Pixxy and Popp's masters were parnters. Akaii wondered how the two of them were doing. They couldn't be more different, yet it worked for them.

"I'm sorry Akaii." He generally patted Akaii's head. "I didn't mean to yell. It's just so stressful and we're running out of time." Akaii hadn't been supportive, but he hadn't hindered him. When he asked speific questions, Akaii answered them quickly and honestly. He knew Akaii had to listen to him since he wore the Red Cardinal miraculous. Yet, Akaii willingly answered him. Their relationship was a werid one. Akaii tried to convince him not to stop making fauxs simply because a miraculous shouldn't be used like this. But because Akaii worried about him and his family.

"Hey, you coming?" The familair voice asked, through the closed door.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." He forced his voice to sound normal. Guess there'll be no attack today. He could barely talk, let alone gather the energy nessacry to create a faux. 

"The meeting's about to start!" Another voice called through the door. "Your not gonna leave us to explain things by ourselves are you?" 

He chuckled, remembering that there were others who needed him. Maybe that's why he accepted this job? They were around his younger sister's age and tended make him go into 'big brother mode'. "Calm down." He said before opening the door "You acting like he's gonna ground you?" 

The younger male snorted. "Your his assissant. You know how Liam can be."

He rolled his eyes, completely switching back to his normal self. "Your right. Better he ground you two than me." Laughing, he placed the younger male into a headlock as they walked down the hall. "Don't worry Ace. I've got a plan for this."

Akaii took one last look at the picture on the desk. This was different than the one his master usually carried with him. This one should two girls who looked very similar. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes. One wore white sunglasses on her head and appear confident. But it was the other girl that he looked at. This one was almost smiling, but it held a hidden lonliness. "He's doing this for you and your family. I hope it's worth it."


	25. Chapter 19 Part 1

"I'm telling you, Sylive can beat anyone in a race." Kim shoved pass Floral to make his way towards Sylive. "She'll prove your wrong."

"No way." Alix followed, but several others from her class made their way into the classroom. "She might be able to beat you, but Devin and Mason are always playing sports and exersicing. They'll win a race hands down."

"By my calutions." Max typed something on his calutor. "There's a eighty-five precent chance Sylive could beat at least one of them."

"See!" Kim cheered. "I told you. Sylive isn't called Lady Cheetha for nothing."

"Instead of aruging about this, why not have them race?" Alya suggested. "I'll be ref. and record the event."

Alix thought about it. "If it will provide Kim wrong, I'm down."

Kim nodded. "I saw Mason in the courtyard. We can settle this now."

"Woah, time out." Sylive crossed her arms. She 'loved' how they were making plans for her, when she was in the room with them. "A. I can easily beat Devin in a race, no need to waste time providing it. B. I've got plans already, so no."

Kim shook his head. "Not gonna help Syliv." He jerked his thumb in Alix's direction. "We've gotta settle this now, or Alix won't stop nagging that she's right."

Sylive raised an eyebrow. "This is my problem how?"

Devin snircked. "It's okay Syliv. Mara's not here, you don't have to worry about being embrassed when you lose." He couldn't resist gloating Sylive. Devin enjoyed changelleing his friends, even if he did lose alot, depending on what the changelle involved. Aero usually defeated him in any video game they played. That didn't deter Devin from repeatly asking for rematches.

"I know your not talking." Sylive crossed her arms. "Who has fifty-six wins, while the other has fifty loses?" Over the summer, Devin discovered Sylive also played sports. When Aero refused to play them with Devin, Devin turned his sights to Sylive. By the end of summer, Sylive had an impressive winning streak against Devin. To her dismay, Devin's ambosn only grew. His consent requires for rematches got to the point where Sylive had to temperary block his number.

"Details, details." Devin waved off her comment. "Those are only numbers. We're discussing something else." He turned to Alix and Kim. "So this race, please share the details."

"The Trocadéro seems like a good place." Alix stated. "That's where Kim and I had our race."

"Isn't that the place where you also became Timebreaker?" Devin asked, earning him another bop from both Sylive and Aero.

"Please think before you speak." Sylive asked, than turned back to Alix and Kim. "Like I said, I've already got plans."

"Those can wait." Calex randomly popped into the classroom with Emi. "You've gotta do this!"

"Not you to Calex." Sylive groaned. "Wait, why are you here?"

Calex stepped to the side, revealing the rest of Ms. Bustier's class, even Chole was there. "Seems Kim and Alix have been debating this all day." Everyone from Ms. Bustier's class nodded.

"Ya'll aren't gonna stop until I agree, are you?" Sylive looked around to see earger faces grinning and shaking their heads. "Oh fine, let's get this over with."

"Awesome!" Devin shouted. "To the Trocadero!" He was the first out of the room, earger to begin his next changelle.

***********************************************************************************************

"What's going on over there?" Lyla watched several students from school rush towards the Trocadero.

Zoey glanced up from her drawing to see the small crowd that had gathered around Sylive, Devin, and Mason. "From the way their lining up, it looks like a race." She was curious what had caused both her classmates and her cousin's classmates to suddenly want to race. From obsvering her classmates, she learnt Mason, Devin, Sylive, and Aero were the class atheles. Aero was in the fencing club with Adrian, while Mason was on the basketball team. Devin didn't play for any percuilar team or club, just enjoyed playing with friends. Sylive was talneted in several sports, but perfered track.

"Wanna take a look?" Lyla asked, getting up.

"No." Zoey answered flatly.

"Come oooooooonnnnnnnnn!" Lyla playfully pleaded. She understood Zoey's reason for not wanting to go. So far, nothing's gone well when she's been around her classmates. Still, Lyla didn't want these misunderstanding to continue. The girl before her was nothing like her annoying cousin. "It's a public space, they can't kick us out."

Zoey shook her head, the movement swinging her ponytail. "I know your trying to help. But no. I don't want to cause anymore problems for them. You can go, but I'll quietly wait here." She went back to drawing, ingoring Lyla's pleas.

Lyla nodded. "I'll record the race for you." She wasn't giving up. Lyla wanted to help Zoey and their classmates get along. Maybe instead of pushing Zoey into hanging out with them, she should try convincing their classmates to spend time with Zoey. For now, she'd give Zoey her space and respect her wishes.

Zoey gave a small smile. "Let me know who wins." She watched Lyla until she met up with the other students. Part of her wanted to join them, but she knew better. Sure something could happen even if she didn't go. However if she was there, somehow it'd be 'her' fault. Besides, she had other things to worry about/foucs on.

***********************************************************************************************

"Aren't you being to harsh Liam?" Avery stood beside his boss, who was seated behind the desk. "You've gotta admit, they don't ask for much. Plus, their only kids." 

Liam glanced up from his papers for the first time since Alexei and Illya entered his office. "So I should condone their reckless actions that almost got Ace exposed?" On Saturday, Liam recived a nice suprise in the form of a mob surrounding the building, than suddenly disbursting to chase 'Ace'. Luckily the higher ups found something postive from the entire situtation, Ace's poplaruity. Liam, on the other hand, wasn't so happy. "It's Monday and the headache you all caused is only just now beginning to go away. Do you know what it's like to have a headached for over two days?"

Alexei and Illya silently exchanged looks, but didn't answer.

"Their kids Liam, their gonna make mistakes and cause problems." Avery stated. "Increasing their work load might not seem to bad of a pushiment. But when you factor in the new jobs and assignments that'll be starting in a few weeks. Plus their responbilites outside of Noble, and you'll be over worked."

Liam had begun looking into more work for Noble after what happened on Saturday. It was partially a pushiment and a way to keep them busy enough to keep them out of trouble. "What would you suggest then?" Thinking it over, he agreed with Avery. Noble would soon have more work then normal. Over working them now wouldn't do anyone any good.

"How about a concert?" Avery answered without hestation. "It doesn't have to be anything big or offical. An impromptu one held somewhere people like to visit and hang out."

"Concerts take weeks of planning, not to mention Alexei's just begun his lessons. Plus he hasn't been on stage since Noble's debut." Liam wasn't against the idea, but had to much work to spend extra time on another project. "Did you think about the press? We'll be getting alot of calls for interviews."

Avery smiled. "Knight and Royal have preformed alone, without the other before. Knight can held most of the performace, while Ace makes a guess apperance. It'll be just long enough to please the crowd and build exiectment. As for the press," He glanced to Alexei and Illya. "A press confernece will be the best way to held everything and announce some of Noble's new work in modeling and acting."

"Great, you've got two weeks." Liam announced. "You'll be in charge of the concert, Avery. Work around everything that's already on the schudle and give me regular updates."

He than shoed Alexei and Illya out of his office. Avery stayed behind to discuss the concert more. 

"Did we just get out being assigned more work, yet still get more work?" Alexei asked, paritally confused.

Illya patted his friend's shoulder. "Not only that, but you've got your second debut concert."

Dregged filled Alexei. "The first one was a disaster. Do we really have to repeat it?"

"Alexei, calm down. Avery said you'll be making a guess appearance." Illya reasurred.

The buzz from his cell, alerted Alexei to a text.

Lyla: Sylive gave me everyone's number to help with the birthday party. Anyway, remember our conversation from yesturday?

Alexei: Remember how I said no? I'll talk to Emi when I'm ready.

Lyla: How about today? 

The next message from Lyla was a picture of Emi and others gathered outside.

Lyla: That was taken five mintues ago. She's at the Trocadero with friends. Here's a chance to talk to her, get her to like you more. 

Alexei groaned. On one hand, Lyla was getting involved in his personal business again. On the other, she's right. There's plenty of people around, so it'll be easier for him to try talking with Emi. For some reason, the more people there were around, the easier it was to talk to her.

He turned to Illya. "Wanna watch a race?" 

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"Once around is to easy. How about three or five?" Alix suggested.

"I'd perfer not to spend all afternoon running." Mason stated. 

"Does it matter? I'll win either way." Devin taunted.

I waited with the others as the details of the race where being discussed. The course was decided, the length of the race was not. Everyone had their own options of how the race should be set up. No one could agree on anything.

"Why don't you just do a rely race?" Lyla suggested. "Anyone can race. But a rely race takes both speed and team work." 

"Mason and Devin would have to be on a team, since we're proving Sylive can't beat them in a race." Alix sure has a lot of confidence in Sylive. 

"Sylive can beat anyone!" Mara shoved pass everyone to stand before Alix. "The only way she'd lose if one of you losers were her partner. Which is why it'll be me."

Everyone shared looks with each other, probably wondering who'd burst her bubble. Several eyes naturally drifted to either Sylive or Calex. Calex, the coward, pushed me forward. Why does he think I wanna deal with his cray-cray?

"I think it's a great idea." Issca had a devilish grin. "Someone can finally knock her down a peng. I can see the headline now 'Spoil brat finally learns her place'." Nice to know he's no longer upset about the whole Reporter incident. To date, Issac is one of the strongest fauxs we've fought.

"Hey, writer regret." Mara stormed over to him. "How about a bet?" Oh this isn't gonna end well. Issca's to sturnborn to back down. "When I win," Over confiden much? "you'll publish an weekly article about my awesomeness."

Issca choked back a laugh. "I'll humor you." An evil glint in his eyes. "When Mason beats you. You'll become my assisant until the end of the school year." He's actually willing to spend more time with her? Than again, it'd be a blow to her pride and ego. 

"And why would I agree to those terms?" Mara flipped her hair.

"I knew it, your nothing but talk." He taunted. "Either way, I'll have an amazing story for tomorrow."

"Yes you will, highlight our glory." Mara huffed. "I accept. Don't forget to thank me when your reader base increases."

Mummurs went through the crowd, whisphers of Mara's chances of winning. The girl likes shopping and annoying people, not exactly an athele.

"You know that isn't a fair bet Mara." Sylive addressed her best friend. "Cancel the bet."

"Not happening Sylive." Issca shouted.

"See?" Mara pointed to him. "He wants to keep our bet going. How am I to stop him?"

"Are ya'll done?" Ayla asked. "I've got videos to edit for the Ladyblog. Can we get started?"

A vote deicded Ania and Adrian would be the judges, while Alya and Lyla each recorded one leg of the race. 

Kim restated the rules. "Devin and Mason verus Sylive and Mara. Once around, with Mason and Sylive handing off the flag at the halfway point to Devin and Mara. First one back wins." The 'flags' were small scraps of fabric Marinette had. 

Mara and Devin took their postions at the halfway point, while Sylive and Mason waited at the starting line.

"Ready?" Alix looked between the races. "Set." She held up a hand. "Go!" Dropping had hand signalled the beginning of the race.

***********************************************************************************************

She yawned, bored. She had reason to join them, but didn't want her best friend to suffer. Sylive may have been fine if she lost. Still, she didn't like how they'd doubted Sylive. Sylive worked hard and racing was one of her talents. 

"Issca's not gonna go easy on you if you become his assist." Devin, her optionent, stated. "Betting against him wasn't a good idea."

"Hush, your ruining my concertation." A lie. She just didn't want to talk to him. She never understood why Sylive hung out with their classmates. Sure they've known most of them for years. But that was all the more reason to avoid them.

"Here they come!" Marinette shouted from beside Alya. Alya was recording Mason and Sylive, letting Lyla film the races end.

She had to admit, Mason was faster than she'd first thought. She knew he placed sports, mainly baseketball, but didn't think he be this fast. Even so, Sylive was still ahead of him. Not by much, but it was enough.

"Go!" Sylive passed her the flag. Flag in hand, she was already on her way when Mason handed his to Devin. She'd thought about pacing herself, but saw Devin was closing the gap. Picking up speed, she moved closer to the finish line, when Devin caught up to her. Ingoring it, she foucsed only on getting to the finish line first. The distance was closing, she was almost there.

Then, the world was upside down.

"Devin and Mason are the winners!" Alix happliy announced.

Getting off the ground, she made her way to the finish line.

"I demand a rematch!" Mara ordered. "Devin cheated!"

All eyes turned to her. 

"Geez Mara, sore loser much." Ania anncouned. "Adrian and I were watching the entire time. You lost, get over it."

"Accidents happen Mara. You tripped this time, but next time will be different." Adrian tried to reasure.

She couldn't believe this, they all thought she was upset because she lost? "Devin made me trip, how is that fair? I would've won otherwise." Everything had been fine until Devin had caught up to her. That was when she'd tripped.

"Let it go cuz," Calex wondered over. "Things happen. It's not like you lost anything." Times like these, he was embrassed to be related to her.

"At least look at the footage! That'll prove I'm not lying." Mara ordered.

"Couldn't even if we wanted to." Aero looked up from his cell. "Alya only got the first half and Lyla, who has the later part, left as soon as Devin won."

"Than lets go find her!" Her frustation had turned into anger. "If it was anyone else, you'd do it."

"Stop Mara." Sylive placed a hand on Mara's arm. "I don't know what happened, but it's okay. We tried our best and had fun."

"Even you don't believe me?" She questioned her best friend.

Sylive shook her head. "I never said that. I just don't think this is something to get angry over."

"She's right Mara." Issac smirked. "Save that for tomorrow's head line. 'Spoiled brat is also a sore loser.'"

"Don't you dare write those lies." Mara ordered. "A cheating victory doesn't count!"

Issac yawned. "Oh I get it now. You've lost the race and the bet, so your trying to get out of being my assistant."

"Forget it! I'll find Lyla myself and prove Devin cheated." Mara stormed away from everyone. No distance in mind, she continue running until she stood before the Eiffel Tower.

"Those losers. I'll prove them all wrong." Problem was, she didn't know where Lyla was nor how to contact her. She could get her number from Sylive, but wouldn't. She needed to do this one her own to make them all understand. No one believed her, so why would they be willing to help her?

"They've embrassed you." A voice suddenly spoke to her. "Made you a laughing stock and spread lies." The voice grew stronger. "When all you wanted to do was share the truth. Well, I'll help you."

"I don't need anyone's help." Mara wasn't in the mood for games. "I'll prove everything on my own."

"Sure you will, but by then it'll be to late and everyone will know of your unfair defeat." He changed his tactic, using the girl's pride against her. "But I can give you the power for it to happen in mere seconds. What do you say?"

The offer was tempeting and he was correct. Her method wouldn't get results fast enough. "I'd say you have a deal."

"Execellent." The voice said. "In exchange, all you have to do is save Paris from it's so called heroes. Bring me Blue Jay's bracelet and Panda Mime's watch."

Dark blue energy engulfed her, giving her power. "All right Tsbuasa."


	26. Chapter 19 Part 2

Alexei's POV:

"Hurry up Illya!" We raced towards the Trocadero to watch the race. Lyla butting into my buiness is annoying, but helpful. After Avery's 'brillant' idea of a mini pop up concert that Liam's giving him two weeks to plan for, I could use a break. Between Noble's upcoming projects, Royal on 'break', and Ace taking her place, things are a bit crazy. That alone is enough to stress over, if I weren't for my double life. Since the Grey indicent, Blue Jay and I haven't hung out much, let alone talk. Before we'd email every few days, now I'm lucky if we have time to talk beliefly after a battle. We really need to discuss the faux situtation, but more importantly, I want to know how she's doing.

"We're almost there. There's no need to rush." Illya shouted from behind. Of the two of us, he's the althice one. The fact that I'm ahead of him shows just how exshuated he is. While I'm taking classses and working to get to his and Royal's level. He's been doing the work of two people. Illya works hard and rarely complains, he's devoted to Noble. As his best friend, I want to support him. That's why Ace will take the stage for the first time. Whether or not it's a good idea has yet to be seen.

"This a rare chance, I'm not gonna miss it. Sorry bro." Wave to Illya, I picked up the pace. Since becoming Panda Mime, my physical condition has improved. I'm no Devin, has boundless energy, but I no longer get winded easily. Sometimes I forget to montior my athliceness in front of others. I don't really work out, so there's no reason for me to have more stamina. Gotta do everything possblie to not draw attention to myself.

"Your not really gonna write that article are you?" Devin asked Issac. Students lounged about in the late afternoon sun. They stood and sat in various places around the Trocadero. Issac, Devin, and Sylive stood in the center. Everyone's attention appeared to be on them.

"That's funny." Issac laughed. "Of course I'm going to write the article. A bet's a bet. It's about time little miss princess got what she desevers."

Sylive took a step forward, her expression one of angier. "Let me rephase his question. Your not printing nor writing that article."

Issac sneered at Sylive. "Who's gonna stop me?"

Sylive crossed her arms, she like she wasn't going to back down. "Don't test me Issac. It won't end well."

"What's going on?" Illya asked, when he finally caught up.

"Long story short, Mara made a bet with Issac and lost." Alya explained. She was flipping through photos of Paris' heroes on her cell. "Girl stormed off in a huff after throwing a tarnturm."

"Okay. Anyone else wanna explain? This time with more details." I asked. Alya's all about her Ladyblog and Blue Journal. Ask for information involving one or both of the duos and she'll give you a mintue by mintue play by play in very descprtive detail. Ask about the class annoyance and it's the barest information. Just enough to get a glimpse as to what happened.

"Basically, Mara invited herself to being Sylive's partner in the relay race." Emi explained. "You know how Issac and Mara are, things have been worst since the Reporter inccident." Ah, so that's it. Reporter was mine and Blue Jay's very first battle. Mara caused Issac to become fauxed. He's stopped blaming himself about it, but hasn't forgiven Mara. Things weren't the best between them before, however since the Reporter inccident, it's escalated. Issac's been looking for a chance to get back at Mara.

"Issac tauted Mara about writing the artile if she lost." Emi continued. "After some back and forth, when Mara suggested a bet."

"If she won, Issac would have to write weekly articles about her 'awesomeness'." Calex snorted that the last part. "But since he won, she has to be his assisant until the end of the school year."

Ouch, no wonder Mara was made. The artilce is one thing, being Issac's assisant would be toutrous for her.

"Now Sylive's trying to stop Issac from writing an artilce about how she lost." Emi explained.

"Come on Ems, be honest." Calex looked at us. "Issac's artilce won't stop with her defeat, it'll completely humiliate her. She won't be able to show her face in school."

"How is that a bad thing?" Ania asked. "If you ask me, it'll do her some good. She'll finally understand how we feel whenever she makes fun of us."

Calex stared at Aina with a horrorifed look. "Don't utter such evil words. Your not the one who's related to her. Do you know what it's like to spend time with her outside of school!?"

Emi patted his shoulder. "There, there. You can just move in with me." Those who don't know Emi and Calex would think their dating. Their so close, they partically live at each others' houses. How their families are okay with that is something we've all be wondering. Even Illya and I need some time away from each other, and we actually live together. Not Emi and Calex, you rarely see one without the other. That's not to say that they don't spend time apart. I've hung out with Calex and a few others without any of the girls around several times. In fact, Calex is one of the main one's cheering me on in my attemps to confess. Boy I'm glad he doesn't see Emi as more than just a friend, otherwise wouldn't stand a chance when I confess.

"You won't have to move Calex, because Issac isn't writing that artilce." Sylive tone left no room for augrment.

Issac didn't appear fazed. "Why are you friends with her? She's a selfish brat, who enjoys belittling others."

Illya let out a loud whistle, getting everyone's attention. "Look, I don't know what happened but aruging isn't going to fix it." Being the middle child with a bunch of siblings, Illya was well versed in stopping arugments. He's the main voice of reason among his siblings. "Sylive's just trying to protect her friend, you'd do the same for Mason." He told Issac. "How about we find something more interesting for you to write about?"

Issac seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Deal. Bring me a story that's better and I won't write the article. But I have one condition."

"That would be?" Illya asked.

"It can't be about Ladybug or Chat Noir. Everyone's always talking about them. I need something new and fresh." Leave it to Issac to make things hard. "Oh and since the story will be part of tomorrow's paper. I'll need to write it tonight. So you've got three hours to find me a new story."

"Three hours!" Sylive snorted. "That's barely enough time to search for a story."

Issac shrugged. "Take it or leave it. Either way, I'll be writing an interesting article for tomorrow's paper." He gave a quick wave, than went over to Mason. The two talked for a moment, before leaving.

Illya spent the next few mintues assuring Sylive we'd find an article. The two than went around asking others for help or if they knew of any stories that might interest Issac. Most refused to help, having various reasons that all involved issues with Mara. By the time they'd finished only, myself, Emi, Calex, and Devin agreed to help. 

The six of us moved further away from the others, who were still discussing the race. Everyone provides ideas, none of which seemed like they'd interest Issac. "The guy's a reporter, finding news worthy stories is second nature for him. Whatever we find can't be something just anyone can find or have access too." Devin stated.

"An interview with Noble should do the trick." Sylive suggested. "Everyone's been trying to get interviews with them since Royal hasn't been around lately."

Illya glanced at me, before saying. "True, but what makes you think Noble would agree to an interview with a student."

"Better question is how would we get close enough to ask them?" Calex stated.

"Yeah, it's not like the members of Noble go to our school." Devin added, not knowing that Knight and Ace were actually among them.

"Can't you do something, Emi?" Sylive asked.

"Wh...why are y..you asking me?" Emi's words came out in a surpised stutter. "I've got no relation to Noble. There's no way I know them. It's not lik-"

Calex placed his hand over her mouth, stopping her rant. "Sorry, she's a fan of Noble. The thought of meeting them, fried her brain." Emi nodded in agreement.

Sylive paid no mind to Emi's weirdness, "I meant ask your sister. Aira's a photographer, I'm sure she's worked with Noble before or has worked with someone who's got connections to Noble."

I made a mental note to remind Liam to be careful of the photographers he hires in the future. Emi's the last person I want to find out about my connection to Noble. I'll die of embrassment if she does. Not to mention, it'll ruin my concerntion during practices and other Noble related work.

"So that's how you spend your time." A voice said from behind us. "Worrying more about meeting Noble than your best friend."

"I knew it was only a matter of time." Calex sighed. "Looks like I owe Aero twenty dollars." 

Emi stared at him, "That's what your worried about! Your stuipd bet with Aero!" She waved her hand towards the female figure clad in a golden track suit, with her hair pulled back into a glammoring ponytail held in place by a golden ribbon. "Your cousin has been fauxed or akumaizted!"

Calex shrugged. "We all knew it was gonna happen at some point. It just took a little longer than we first thought."

"Really, your not frighten in the least little bit?" The golden clad figure asked. "Figures." She rolled her eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Calex took a step towards her. "Mara, I've known you all my life. Whether you have powers or not, your still an annoying brat. I've gotten use to expecting the worst from you." He said matter-of-factly.

"It's not Mara." She huffed. "Tsubasa has granted me powers befitting of a hero. I'm not La Vitesse. But you can call me Vitesse." Nice to know somethings don't change.

"Okay, let's just get this over with." Calex rolled his eyes. "Devin, run."

A shocked Devin asked, "Why me?"

"She claims you ruined the race for her. Only makes sense she'd go after you." Calex explained, before pushing Emi and Devin out of the why. La Vitesse snaked her hand out, trying to grab them. She missed Emi, but lightly brushed Devin's arm.

"You guys okay?" Illya asked. Emi gave a thumbs up, but Devin took several moments to respond. He was moving, trying to say something. But his mouth's movements didn't match the words he spoke. It was as if he moved to slow to speak, so the sound reached us as he was beginning another sentence.

"Nice to know these powers work." La Vitesse smirked. "Who's next?"

***********************************************************************************************

Calex's POV:

My annoying cousin just had to get some powers. As if she isn't annoying enough without them. She'd barely touched him, yet he's moving slowly. Doesn't matter, it's a hint to her abilites and Devin doesn't seem to be hurt. 

"Come on." Emi whisphered. Seeing that Sylive was trying to talk some sense into Mara and the guys were helping Devin, we used the moment to sneak away. By this point, others nearby had noticed my golden clad cousin. This allowed us to sneak away completely unnoticed. 

"I'll distract her, you get Devin and the others away." Emi ordered. She usually doesn't like he tagging along during her battles, but knows I can be helpful. Sometimes she'll create plans that take advantgous of my presence. "Pixxy, Let's Soar!" In a flash of blue light, Blue Jay stood in Emi's place. "Be extra careful, Mara might try to use you and Sylive."

I rolled my eyes, "Sylive, yes. Me, no. We may be related by blood, but we aren't close."

Blue Jay shook her head, "Just make sure Illya gets away. I'm going to need his help." 

Instead of stating the obvious, I silently shook my head. "You can count on me Captain Bird." She playfully slapped the back of my head before heading off.

Now's not the time to confront her, yet again, that Illya might not be her panda. Until she ahs proof, she needs to stop thinking like that. She'll only get hurt in the end.


	27. Chapter 19 Part 3 La Vitesse

Calex watched from a distanc as Blue Jay confronted La Vitesse. Blue Jay taunted the 'hero' trying to buy time for cilvilans to esapce. Since she didn't know what La Vitesse's powers were, she kept some distance between them. Devin was still affected by La Vitesse's first attack. As it was, Illya and Alexei were having a differcult time getting him to safey. Sylive stayed behind to try talking to her best friend.

"Move Sylive." La Vitesse ordered. Blue Jay's fluid movements made it differcult to catch her, but Sylive's presence made it worst. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Than stop doing this Mara." Sylive crossed her arms. "Give your fake miraculous to Blue Jay and ends this. Illya and the others were helping me deal with Issac."

La Vitesse laughed. "If you'd done that earlier, it wouldn't have some to this." Pulling a piece of the golden ribbon out of her hair, she tossed it at Sylive. The golden material wrapped about Sylive, trapping her in a giant net.

"Hey!" Sylive struggled to break free. The ribbon coiled tighter, in response. "Mara let me go!"

"Nope." La Vitesse smiled. "You stay here where it,s save. While I gather some speed." La Vitesse left her best friend to search the nearby area. Luckily, most people hadn't left after the race. Several of students from the other class were huddled around Alya. Sneaking behind the blogger, she gently tapped the girl's shoulder. Alya had no time to get away, before La VItesse had stolen her speed.

A smile curved onto her lips, as she continued 'tagging' other students. By the time she was finished, everyone around her moved at a turtle's pace. While La Vitesse herself moved several times faster than normal. "This is good, but not quite enough to catch a bird." In the blink of an eye, everyone at the park was moving slower than a turtle. 

While La Vitesse 'played' with Blue Jay, Alexei had snuck away with Illya and Devin. Devin's slow movements meant they couldn't travel fast or far. They settled on hiding behind some nearb brushes. Alexei peeked out to see Blue Jay trying to keep up with La Vitesse. La Vitesse moved faster than Blue Jay could react. Blue Jay used her fan to deflect La Vitesse's reach and her ribbons.

"Now we know what her powers are." Illya stated. "She collects speed by stealing it from others when she touches them." He glanced at Devin who was in a mid-slow motion nod. "Seems that's what happened to Devin."

Alexei thought about this, "The more people she touches, the faster she'll get." Peeking back out, he saw the Blue Jay was getting pushed back. Against La Vitesse's increasing speed, she wouldn't be able to hold out for long.

"If La Vitesse speed keeps increasing, she might be able to grab Blue Jay's miraculous." Illya ducked back down behind the brushes. "

La Vitesse was to fast, Blue Jay couldn't keep up. Each time she got close La Vitsesse dashed away. On top of her speed, her moevments were differucult to predict. Blue Jay dare not waste Sonic Wae if she couldn't aim at the unpredictable faux. "Getting tried?" La Vitesse said smuggly.

La Vitesse didn't wait for a reply. She took one step and was behind Blue Jay.

"Wha-" Blue Jay colndt react in time. La Vitesse tossed the heroine over her shoulder.

"Did you think that was the limit of my speed?" La Vitesse pinned Blue Jay arms behind her back. "I've ony been using a fraction of m speed." She dug her knee into Blue Jay's back. "Wonder how much my speed will increase if I take your's while your in hero form?"

A chain rapped around La Vitesse's waist, yanking her off of Blue Jay.

"Guess I lose the reace." Panda Mime pulled on the nunchucks, recalling it. "Sorry I'm late."

"Late and bad joes. Just my luck." Blue Jay sighed. "She can steal a person's time, but touching them. This increases her overall speed."  
"She can't run if she's tied up." Panda Mime swung his nunchucks. The weapon whirled towards La Vitesse The faux easily side-stepped the attack. BLue Jay came up behind her, about to ue Sonice Wave. La Vitesse spn arpund, grabbed Blue Jay's arm to toss th herione.

BLue Jay rashed into Panda Mime. The two landed in a pile. La Vitesse tossed a net of ribbon entrapping the duo. "Even at this speed yout both still annoying. Guess I'll need to get faster." She eaved , than ran off.

"We have to stop her!" Blue Jay tried to stand.The weight of the net froeed her down, casuing her to fall onto Padnda Mime.

"Blue, can't your fan ccaut the ribbons?" Panda Mime grunted. Blue Jay's weight made it differcult to tlalk

"Oh right." Blue Jay draw her fan. Flipping it open, she cut through the net. The net fell into useless pieces on the ground, freeing the two. "We've gotta find her!" She was about to rush after La Vitesse, when a tug on her arm stopped her.

"Woah there Blue." Panda Mime pulled her to a stop. "We can't just go charging in. With her speed, she'll make a fool of us again." He pointed to the pieces of ribbon. "Or worst, steal our Miraculous. We need a plan to counter her speed.

"Or become faster." Blue Jay's voice trailed off, an idea forming. "Use Ladybug's Lucky Charm." She wasn't sure how that would help them, but her Jay Vision had shown Panda Mime and his nunchucks in a familiar blue and black pattern with feathers.

Not sure how Lucky Charm could help,Panda Mime used it anyway. "Mimicry! Lucky Charm!" He trusted Blue Jay and knew she had her reasons. Although, he wondered how a tea cup could help them.

"What do you see?" Blue Jay asked.

The tea cup flickered in Ladybug's colors. "I don't really understand, but I think this meant for you." Blue Jay also flickered in the same pattern. 

Blue Jay stared at the tea cup, than around the T ____. Most people had fleed when La Vitesse attacked. Tose that remained were under the affect of La Vitesse's attack. "Recharge your kwami. I'll meet up with you later." Blue Jay stated as she spotted the person who'd helped them.

"Your going to get Okami, aren't you?" Panda Mime asked.

"Something like that." Blue Jay said no more, as she left.

***********************************************************************************************

Pixxy's POV:

"Pixxy, Let's Land!" Emi's command freed me from the miraculous. She detransformed back to nomral as I landed on her shoulder.

"What's your plan Emi?" I asked, as I noticed the familiar area.

"La Vitesse's to fast for us to take down on our own. We can't risk her grabbing our miraculous with her enchanted speed." Emi explained as she crossed the street to the antique shop. She went around the back to the stairs that led to the second floor. "Lady Xi?" She knocked on the door.

It isn't unusal for Lady Xi to not answer the door. She often leaves it unlocked for Emi when she comes over. Entering through the back enterance is saver than Emi coming through the main enterance. Just like Emi's idenity as Blue Jay must be kept a sercet, Lady Xi's existion along with the miracle box she guards can not be known.

"Ah Emi, I was wondering when we'd meet again." Lady Xi sat at a small table sipping tea. Her hrey eyes were opened, watching Emi as if she could see the girls movements. "I trust this isn't a socail visit?" The way she watched Emi cross the room to stand before her gave the illison that Lady Xi wasn't blind. The Grand Master has a sixth sense that more than makes up for her blindness. Of course her kwami helps as well.

"Our miraculous lead me here. We need help." Emi answered, wasting no time explaining what Lady Xi already knew. Since giving Calex the wolf miraclous, this has become a semi-regular interaction between her and Lady Xi. "I need a miraculous."

"I don't need to remind you of the dangers of using another miraclous." Lady Xi made her way over to the bookcase. "I only caution you against giving the same person a miraclous all the time. While it may seem saver than giving it to different people all the time. You must remember that the more people have a taste of power, the more they'll crave it." Pulling out a book revealed a hiden section. Lady Xi grabbed the _________ that contained all of the unused miraculous.

"For this mission you will need to chose someone you can trust." Lady Xi placed the ___________ in front of Emi. "Once the mission is complete, you will retreive the miraclous and return it to me. Who will aid you, Emi?"

Emi's been wanting to learn more about the miraculous since learning about the miracle box. Since Lady Xi's been busy decoding the Miracle Book, she hasn't had any time to tutor Emi on using Jay Song, let along teach her about the miraculous. Ekko's been coming over to Emi's place every few days to give Emi a crash course in the use of the different miraculous. If she needs to give them to people, like Calex, to assit in battle she might as well know how the miraculous work. Don't want to use the wrong miraculous while in battle.

"Don't worry Lady Xi. I've got someone different in mind for this one." Emi held up her selected miraculous. "I think she'll make a great addition."

***********************************************************************************************

Sylive POV:

Mara that sturnborn girl trapped me with ribbons. The stuff's gotta be stronger than steel. I can'r break free. "Come on, loosen up." Struggling against the ribbons only tightened them.

"Don't move." Blue Jay landed in front of me. Using her fan, she sliced through the ribbons. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, now that I can move." Untangling the ribbons, I gleefully strenched. Now that I'm free, I can find my fauxed firned. Hopefully, I can talk some sense into her.

"I know what yout thinking Sylive. But I can't allow you to get involved like this." Blue Jay stood in front of me, blocking my path.

"Mara' not evil, she's a good person who got taken advnagte of. Please let me help her. She' my best friend." I pleaded. Whether Blue Jay let's me go or not, I'm going to save Mara.

"Relax," blue Jay smiled. "You can't get invovled becasue your not transformed" She held out her hand, a small simply decorarted box in her palm.."Sylive, your a loyal and kind firnd. You see he best in everyone. That is why I've chosen you to aid us."

Dumbfounded, I stared at the box. This has got to be a dream. Blue Jya's offering a miraculous to me. This is to good to be true.

You will use the miraclous for the greter good. Once the mission iscomple, you'll return the miraclous ot me." She smiled. "Can I trust you?"

For her to risk giving me a miraculous means she trusts me. It also means La Vitesse's enough of a threat to warrant another heri. "Yes, BLue Jay. I won't disappoint you." My resolve sealed, I took the box.

A bright lgiht shot out from the box. It zigged, zagged, and zoomed around ,e, than sepd off to zip around the T____. Finally, it stopped in front of me. "Wow, it's great to get out!" The light faded to reveal a mini cheetch. "Doyouknowwhatit'sliketobeinthatcrampedbox?" It spoke so fast, I only understood every other word. "Where are we? What's your name? Am I your first kwami?" She radily questioned "Wh-"

"Vee calm down." Blue Jay giggled. "This is Sylive, she'll be using your miralous."

"Awesome!" Vee cheered, now speaking at a nomral sppeed. "I'm Vee, kwami of the cheetah miraclous."

"I'm Sylive." I shook the kwami's paw. "Since your a cheetah, does your power involve speed?"

Vee smiled. "Corrrect! My miraclous is the fastest!" She did a cartwheel and backflip in mid-air. "Put the miraculus on and say 'Vee, Reveal Your Spots!' Than you'll transoform into a hero! Like Blue Jay!"

Inside the box was a circlet. Upon grabbing it, it changed into a headband. "Okay." Placing the headband on, I glanced at Blue Jay and Vee. "Vee, Reveal Your Spots!" Bright light blinded me, as Vee was pulled into the miraclpus. A tan bodysuit with cheetach patterned spots replaced my clothes. Two 'cat' ears appareared on the headband, as five black spots deorcareed the headnband. A t mask, matching the bodysuit, covered my face. The transformation ended with a ribbon attached to a baton warpped around my wasit.

"Woah." I gently tounched the ears. "This is amaizing!" My hand went to the ribbon. The ribbon wrapped around my waist, with the baton hanging down like a tial.

Blue Jay smiled approvlingly. "Now your ready."

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei POV:

Kwami recharged, we made our way into the city. La Vitesse left a trail of slwow moving vitivms. Citizens moved as if in slow motion. It was like watching a video that wouldn't load correctly.

This is going isn't going to be easy. Popp spoke through ur connection. Funny how he's chatty now, veus when I'm not transformed. She's gotten twice as fast as before. If your not careful, she might actualy be able to steal your miraculous.

I know Popp, but I can't just watch . At the very least, I need to draw her attention to stop her from targeting civilans. Moving across rooftops, I tracked La Vitesse. The trail of slow moving people ended in front of the movie theater.

La Vitesse sat outside with Devin slowly running away. Iyya was tied up with ribbon beside La Vitesse. From the look of things, Illya got trapped while trying to save Devin. Both getting caught have made things worst. Now I've gotta save them without Blue Jay.

Quickly, I lept onto the movie theater's roof. Instead of trying to get them away from La Vitesse. hy don't you gett La Vitesse away from them? Popp suggested.

Wow your actually being helpful without being bribed. Are you feeling okay? Can kwamis get sick? I sassed my kwami. Popp's answer was silence. He'll probably lecture me later about the comment and how he can't give me all the answers.

Following Popp's advice, I dropped down behind La Vitesse. Before she noticed me, I swung my nunchucks to tie her up. Arms pinned to her side, she can't touch anyone. This gave me time to rush to Illya. The ribbons were surpisingly easy to untie. Well, La Vitesse is Mara. Guess she didn't want to harm her beloved Illya. Still don't understand why he's friends with her. Oh well, I'll ponder Illya choses in friends later. Right now I need to serepate La Vitesse from them.

La Vitesse is smarter than she appears. She stopped struggling against the chains and began spinning. The force from high speed spin untangled the chains, freeing her. "Nice try. You'll have to do better than that."

"Why? You still to slow to get my miraclous." I said smuggly. "Looks like those faux powers went to waste." La Vitesse maybe a faux, but undernearth she's still Mara. Taunting her should make her anrgy enough to chase me.

"We'll see about that!" Smirking, La Vitesse dashed towards me. The moment she moved, I swung my nunchucks out to wrap around a lamppost. Pulling on the weapon sent me into the air, out of her reach.

La Vitesse let out a scream of frustation, than moved towards me. A bit more teasing, got her full attention on me. I dashed across rooftops away from Devin and Illya. Hopefully Illya has enough sense to get himself and Devin away from the movie theater. If La Vitesse deicdes to go back, they should be long gone by then.

La Vitesse is fast, but she can't get me from this distance. Once we were close to the T_____ I ducked between some buildings, out of La Vitesse's sight. Dispight my bluff, she's fast. At this rate, I'll run out of buildings before she gets tried.

***********************************************************************************************

Panda Mime peaked out from behind the building, looking for La Vitesse. He needed to keep her in his sights, while making sure to not be spotted. The best he could do was distract La Vitesse, making sure no one else became another of her viticms. Her speed made facing her alone risky. She'd get his miraclous before he located her faux.

"You were right, he was here." A female voice spoke from behind him. Panda Mime drew his nunchucks to attack, but a flash of blue stopped him.

"Hey pandie." Blue Jay stood beside an unknown female smiling. "Miss me?"

"Gosh Blue, a little warning would be nice. I almost attacked...." His voice trailed off as he took in the female's appearance. Her cheetah print mask and bodysuit hinted at which miraclous Blue Jay had given her. Not that he knew much about the other miraclous. Honestly, he wondered where Blue Jay kept getting these miraclous. This was the second time she'd given a new miraclous to someone. 

"Velocità." The girl introduced herself. "Holder of the cheetah miraclous. Althought you probably already guessed that." She gestured to her outfit.

"Yeah." Panda Mime couldn't help but stare at the two female heroes. First Okami, now Velocità. When Okami appeared, he wasn't to surpised. Ladybug had given out two miraclous before Blue Jay gave Okami his. They already knew more miraclous existed because of Ladybug and Chat Noir, so more heroes appearing wasn't that crazy of an idea. He made a mental note to ask Blue Jay where she kept getting the other miraclous from. Was it the same person who gave them theirs? Or the person who gave Ladybug and Chat Noir theirs? It's possblie the same person had given both duos their miraclous.

"Your up Velocità." Blue Jay patted the newcomer on the back.

"Right." Velocità gave a shy smile, then disappeared down the street.

"Let's get into position." Blue Jay headed towards the Effel Tower. She gave no explaintion for the destation as Panda Mime followed her. Once at the Effel Tower, they climbed a quarter of the way.

"Why didn't you bring Okami?" Panda Mime asked. He'd been wondering about the other male. Okami had been assisting them off and on for a while now. He'd been a big help on several occaisons. They could use he's Piercing Howl to disprute La Vitesse as she ran.

"Sometimes it's best to fight fire with fire." Blue Jay answered. "Velocità speed will give us the edge we need."

Panda Mime sighed. "I don't see how speed will help when it's part of the problem." He turned to his parnter. "By the way, what's the plan."

"All you need to do is use Shell-ter on La Vitesse when she passes by." Blue Jay explained.

***********************************************************************************************

La Vitesse searched the school, park, and the mall. Yet that panda was nowhere to be found. There was no way he was faster than her. La Vitesse was the fastest around. No one could out run or race her. "That trickey panda must've hidden somewhere." La Vitesse was about to resume her search, when a girl clad in a cheetah print bodysuit waved.

"Hey La Vitesse, I'm Velocità and I'll be taking your faux." Velocità stood before her best friend. Sylive couldn't believe this was happening. Although, the cheetah miraculous suited her. She loved track and racing. Blue Jay stated the cheetah miraculous' speed might be overwhelming. Sylive knew she could handle it. After all, their was no one faster than her.

La Vitesse yawned. "Never heard of you." She didn't have time for this. The sooner she got Blue Jay and Panda Mime's miraculous, the sooner she could find Lyla and prove Devin cheated. "Now leave before I take your miraculous."

"Umm, no. We'll race instead." Velocità tapped her headband. "If you win, you'll get my miraculous in addition to Blue Jay and Panda Mime's. But if I win, I get yours."

La Vitesse's hand subconisously went to the ribbon in her hair. "If they'll get you out of my hair, fine. Not like I'll lose anyway."

"Great." Velocità moved to stand beside La Vitesse. "First one to the Effel Tower wins."

"Whatever." La Vitesse yawned. 

They got into position, than began counting down. On three, but took off. La Vitesse only used a quarter of her speed. Winning to soon would be boring. No, she needed to teach these heroes a lesson. None of them were worthy of owning a miraclous.

Velocità easily kept pace with La Vitesse. She'd been told even without using her powers, the cheetah miraclous was still the fastest miraculous. The natural abilities it poccessed allowed Velocità inch in front of La Vitesse. The faux notice this and didn't like it. She ramped up her speed by fifty precent, to use more than half of her total speed. Velocità wasn't able to keep up like before, but wasn't to far behind.

"At this rate, it'll be a tie." Velocità teased. She needed to distract La Vitesse, make the faux foucs only on her. "La Vitesse means speed, but your to slow to diseve that name."

"Keep talking, either way your miraculous will be mine." La Vitesse was done playing, she used her full speed to leave Velocità behind.

Velocità couldn't contain her laugher. "Typical Mara. You let things get to you way to easily." Clicking both of her heels together, Velocità felt power building up into the soles of her feet. "Velocity!" Stomping both feet to the ground, she discharged the energy. The miraculous' power increased her speed by ten. Within seconds, she caught up to La Vitesse.

La Vitesse's frustation grew. How could someone match her speed? She was suppose to be the fastest. Yet some unknown hero had caught up to her?

Lost in her own thoughts, La Vitesse failed to notice Velocità was nowhere to be seen. Arriving at the Effel Tower, she found Blue Jay. As La Vitesse made her way towards Blue Jay, Velocità came from the side. Velocità whipped her out her baton, the ribbon portion snaking around La Vitesse's leg. La Vitesse fell to the ground several feet from Blue Jay. Before she could get up, a green dome enclosed them together.

"Now what?" Panda Mime called on top of the dome, where he used his nunchucks to keep it activated. It was his first time using the powers of the turtle miraculous. He was surpised it worked, since he'd never seen the powers used in real life, only on tv or the Ladyblog.

"You think this will keep me trapped?" La Vitesse lounged at Blue Jay, only to fall face first to the ground. "What?" She checked her ankle to find the ribbon still there.

"No, it's only a distraction." Blue Jay smiled. "To get this." She held the golden ribbon that had been in La Vitesse's hair. "Panda Mime, lower the shield." She tossed the item to Panda Mime once the shield had disappeared.

"It's over faux. Time to nullify!" Panda Mime smashed his nunchucks into the ribbon. The ribbon explosed into a much of conffit, that got blown throughout the city.

Upon the faux being destroyed, dark blue energy evaporated off of La Vitesse returning her to Mara. "Where am I?" Mara glanced around, dazed. "Oh my gosh! It's Panda Mime!" Seeing her favorite hero, she snapped out of her daze. "I've been wanting to meet you! Were you the one who saved me? Of course you were, your the brains of the group!" She rummbled.

Panda Mime turned looked at Blue Jay for help. His parnter wished him luck with his newest fan, before leaving with Velocità.

***********************************************************************************************

Blue Jay and Velocità landed behind the museum. The two smiled at each other as Velocità's transformation wore off, returning her to Sylive. "Thanks Blue Jay, I apporiate you letting me help Mara." Sylive high fived Vee before taking the headband off. "I've never ran so fast before. It's incredible." Placing the circlet into it's box, she handed it to Blue Jay.

Blue Jay smiled. "Yes, the powers of the miraculous are amazing. Which is why they can't fall into the wrong hands."

Sylive nodded. "Don't worry, I won't speak of this to anyone, espically Mara. She'd never believe me anyway." She could just image her best friend's reaction to the news of her being Velocità. She'd probably be more insterested in her interactions with Panda Mime than her time as Velocità.

"I know. Your someone I trust Sylive." Blue Jay thanked the girl once more before leaving.


	28. Chapter 20

"Come on Ems, you've gotta tell me. You know I won't tell anyone." Calex pleaded for the fifth time. "You gotta tell me who Velocità." He ran ahead of Emi to face her while walking backwards. "I can keep a serect."

Emi shook her head, use to Calex's nonstop questioning. "For the upteenth time, N.O. spells no. You know I can't reveal the identifiy of another miraculous holder." She didn't think Calex would be this curious about Velocita. Yesturday she'd considered giving him the cheetah miraculous. It'd be easier than worrying about how Sylive would handle being given one. Emi reconsidered when her Jay Vision revealed Sylive truly was the correct chose. Calex could handle using a new miraculous, but he'd gain more knowledge about the magical items in the process. Emi didn't want to involve him more than nessacry. Knowing her idenity as Blue Jay was bad enough, but he also tagged along during battles and was now an active ally. No need to give him more oppurtinies to get involved.

Calex didn't expect Emi to give up the information. That's how their friendship worked. They shared everything with each other, having no serects. Expect when it came to information involving others. When that happened, they might asked questions, but respected the other's silence on the matter. Emi had no buiness revealing Velocita's idenfity. She chose the female because she trusted her to keep the serect as well. Calex admired his best friend's abilites to balance normal life and heroic duties.

"Fine, fine. I understand. Just know I'll be ready whenever you need me. Even if it doesn't involve a miraculous." He winked, happy that things were back to normal. Those weeks of barely seeing Emi were harsh, keeping the party are serect draining. He was glad they'd worked things out. But had learnt neither one of them had dealt with the situation correctly. He should've been more up front with Emi that he was working on something he'd tell her about later. While Emi shouldn't have kept how lonely she felt to herself. Calex understood that wasn't her fault. Emi was use to keeping certain feelings to herself, she didn't want to be a burden to others. Calex was the only person who could get Emi to open up with a bit of nagging and annoying.

"What happening over there?" Emi wondered why a crowd of students were gathered around Mara and Lyla. The two weren't friends and didn't get along with each other. "Your cousin's at the center of it. This can't be good."

Calex let out a sigh. "Creating problems before school, that's a new record for her." Just once, he wished Mara would get the hint and stop causing problems.

They appoarched the crowd ready to intervene. Yet, there wasn't any yelling or aruging. Mara stood beside Lyla looking ever so smug. Chatter from the crowd informed Emi and Calex the gathering was about yesturday's race. Lyla held her labtop, replaying the race. Devin just passed Mara, only a few steps in front of her. Mara's eyes were on Devin's back, as she closed the distance. Three steps away, Mara slipped on marbles that had fallen from Devin's pocket. The video ended with Devin crossing the finishline, as Mara landed on the ground.

"See! I told you he cheated!" Mara shouted proudly. "So that deal's off Issac!" She announed to the reporter.

Issac grumbled something under his breath, but was dragged away by Mason. The two made their way into the school, stopping an arugment from breaking out. Calex silently thanked Mason. Mason was a chill guy who knew how to read a room. Issac could be cool, when Mara wasn't around or it didn't involve a scoop. Ever since the Report incident, Issac and Mara's relationship got worst. It was best to keep them far far away from each other.

"He didn't cheat Mara, the marbles fell out of his pocket by mistake." Zoey corrected. She wanted to head to class with Lyla, but Mara had stopped them both. Mara wouldn't leave them alone until Lyla shared the video of the race. Zoey hoped Queen Annoying was pleased enough to leave them alone.

Mara ingored Zoey. "The race is invaild. Which means Sylive and I didn't lose."

Emi gestured for Calex to keep moving. Mara was being annoying, but not causing any major issues. This was something they could ingore.

***********************************************************************************************

Illya stared at Alexei, wondering what was going through the guy's head. After Mara was defauxed, Alexei suddenly wanted to leave. He didn't want to see Emi or anything. Illya didn't question it and left with Alexei. At home things were even werider. Alexei asked for singing and dancing lessons. For someone who was against debuting, Alexei sure wanted to improve his performance skills.

Mainwhile, Alexei was pondering the events of yesturday. Something was definatnly going on with Blue Jay. She wasn't an open door before, but not serective either. She always shared information involving the miraculous when she learned it. Not that it'd been much. The two sometimes shared theroies and questions about their miraculous during their partols. Usually it wasn't anything serious, just mundane thoughts to pass the time.

Now he was really beginning to question some of these thoughts. Like how Blue Jay was getting these other miraculous and why hadn't she told him about them. Of course he also wanted to know who Okami and Velocita were, but that was neither nessarcy to know nor was it any of his buiness. Blue Jay obviously trusted them enough to give them a miraculous. Question was, did she allow them to keep them or take them back? Were there others she'd given miraculous to without his knowledge. These were the thoughts that plauged him sense Okami's appearances. He'd pushed them to the back of his mind until Velocita helped them.

"Dude, I know you've got other things to worry about." Illya whipshered. "But class has started and teach has been calling you for the pass few mintues." It wasn't like Alexei to space out during class. The guy was a model student, being attentive and taking notes. For him to be a space cadet, something must really been bothering him.

Alexei straightened up thanks to Illya's warning. He glance up to find Ms. Caron watching him. She gave a small nod than went back to teaching. Alexei silently thanked Ms. Caron for being understanding. He was one of the few students who actively answered questions. That was the only reason Ms. Caron had let him off with a silent warning.

Ms. Caron assigned indepent work for the rest of class. Alexei opened his textbook to starting working, but found his thoughts drifting back to Blue Jay. Last night these thoughts wouldn't leave as well. Alexei had asked Illya for extra singing and dancing lessons to get his made of heroic stuff. It'd worked for all of an hour before he was backing to wondering why Blue Jay was avoiding him. He thought they'd worked things out after the Patisseria attack when she found him on the roof of the museum later that night. They'd talked for about an hour and everything had seemed fine. He wondered if something else had happened to make her distant again, on top of not telling him about the other miraculous.

Instead of taking notes, Alexei filled his notebook with theroies and questions. Where and how was Blue Jay getting other miraculous? Why hadn't she shared this information with him? Were there more serects she was keeping from him? Were they so disconnected from each other that sh couldn't confinted in him any longer?

Alexei's mood didn't improve during lunch, where Emi and Calex joined him and Illya. His mind was fousced on Blue Jay so much that he couldn't foucs on his crush, who was currently eating lunch. Emi sat beside Calex. For the first time in weeks, she looked happy. He assumed it was more because Calex was able to spend more time with her. Alexei envied their friendship. He knew him and Illya were close, but neither fully relies on the other. Alexei worke hard to keep up with Illya's perfect family. Illya's father was a popular chef at Calex's parent's resturtant, while his mother _______. Among the siblinhgs, the eldest attended college overseas, another recived a full scholarship for college, and the youngest two atteneded a private art schools, while the one closest in age to Illya worked parted time for Quartz Network. Illya, himself, was a raising idol. Than there was Alexei, the only noteable thing about him, were his famous parents and popluar best friend.

"So what do you think?" Illya asked everyone. "The aquauirm's busy on the weekend. Going after school on Friday might be best."

"Agreed." Calex added. "My place is near the school, we can stash out bags there."

"That works, since I'll be spending the weekend." Emi casually invited herself to Calex's place. Not that she needed to, their best friends. Calex's home is a second one for EMi and vice versua. "Maybe we'll get finished sorting the photos. Alya needs them."

"So it's decided. We'll go to the aquarium this Friday." Illya stated.

***********************************************************************************************

"Stop sulking." Lyla pushed the plate of cookies towards Zoey.

"I'm not sulking." Zoey pouted. "Just annoyed." Searching the library had barely revealed much. She'd been switching between staying at the manison and her uncle's hotel. Progess had been slow because of this. Staying at the manison more than twice a week would draw unwanted attention. To avoid alerting her mother, she told both her mother and uncle she was sleeping over at a friend's house. Currently, said friend sat across from her in the manison's kitchen. Lyal came over twice a week to help search. She didn't know what specifically Zoey as looking for. Zoey only instructed to look for a notebook or jounral. Not much to go on, Lyla did her best to help search.

"Relax Zoe, we'll find whatever your looking for." Lyla grabbed a cookie. "Why are you so frantic to find this thing?"

Zoey sighed. "I need it to find my father and brother." A twing of pain plauged her heart. She hoped that answer would satisfy Lyla. Zoey didn't want to explain more than that.

"Don't worry Zoe, we'll find it." Lyla reassured her. She didn't know why this titem was important to Zoey, but she would help her find it.

The two girls went to searh the library a final time. If they didn't find anything this time, Zoey would move onto her father's offie. She didn't want to invade her father's personal space.

Through their various searches, they've found books on different topics, along with research notes from both her parents. Mother's were scienefic as usual. Father's were different. Some of his notes included one's from chinese and other mytholoies. Zoey didn't know hy her father was interested in this.

Further investating revealed maps and plane tickets, and a locked journal. Zoey deiceded to end their searh for the day, perfering to investagte the journal. Lyla offered to help, but oey declined. If the journal contained the where abouts of her father and brother.

Once Lyla left, Zoey went to look for the key. Surispingly, it was inside one of the desks. Before she could unlock the jounral her cell rang. The ID showed her mother's number. "Hello?" Zoey withheld the irration she felt. Fiure mother would call when I've found something.

"I'm pleased to her your making friends." Mother's voice sounded formal, but Zoey knew her mother had been worrying about her. Zoey hadn't been that social before moving. The few people she hung out with she was with either Avery or Chloe.

"Still, I don't like you being over there by yourself." Her mother continued. "I'm thinking of having you return to Germany."

"You can't!" Zoey yelled, before she could stop herself. "Please mother, I'd rather stay here."

"Be honest Zoey, your not having any easy time are you?" Mother questioned. "I know you've been avoiding your cousin and her friend. Not that I blame you, Chloe's a bit much at times."

"You've spoken to uncle." Zoey stated. No doubt Chloe winced to her father, the mayor, about Zoey not spending time with her. "If you know how Chloe is, than you understand my reasons for avoiding her."

"You just returned to Paris after two years in Germany. Neither your father, brother, or myself are there. You unlce is busy, leaving Chloe as both the only family you can easily talk to and spend time with. Plus she goes to your school and is the same age." Her mother explained. "My point is, don't burn your bridges. There'll be a time when you'll need Chloe, but she won't help you if you keep acting like this."

"That has nothing to do with me going back to Germany." Part of Zoey missed Germany and the 'friends' she'd made. But Paris was her home. She didn't want to leave it again.

"Do I need a reason to bring my daugther home?" Her mother sighed. "But if you must know, I've spoken to Chloe. I know about the Faux and Akuma attacks."

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 will begin in 2020.


End file.
